O Visconde que me Amava
by Maah Cullen
Summary: O visconde Edward Cullen decide que Rosalie Swan é a noiva perfeita. E Rosalie leva muito a sério o julgamento da irmã mais velha, Isabella. Já Isabella... Bem, para ela, ex-libertinos estão longe de serem bons maridos e fará de tudo para manter as mãos fortes e libertinas de Edward longe da irmã. Mas e quando a atração entre Edward e Bella cresce até não poder mais ser ignorada?
1. O Visconde que me amava

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**O VISCONDE QUE ME AMAVA**

A temporada de bailes e festas de 1814 acaba de começar em Londres. Como de costume, as mães ambiciosas já estão ávidas por encontrar um marido adequado para suas filhas. Ao que tudo indica, o solteiro mais cobiçado do ano será Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, um visconde charmoso, elegante e muito rico que, contrariando as probabilidades, resolve dar um basta na rotina de libertino e arranjar uma noiva.

Logo ele decide que Rosalie Swan, a debutante mais linda da estação, é a candidata ideal. Mas, para levá-la ao altar, primeiro terá que convencer Isabella, a irmã mais velha da jovem, de que merece se casar com ela.

Não será uma tarefa fácil, porque Isabella não acredita que ex-libertinos possam se transformar em bons maridos e não deixará Rosalie cair nas garras dele.

Enquanto faz de tudo para afastá-lo da irmã, Bella descobre que o visconde devasso é também um homem honesto e gentil. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward começa a sonhar com ela, apesar de achá-la a criatura mais intrometida e irritante que já pisou nos salões de Londres. E, aos poucos, os dois percebem que essa centelha de desejo pode ser mais do que uma simples atração.

* * *

**_Olha, preciso dizer: amei esse livro do começo ao fim, muito mais do que o volume I, que conta sobre a irmã mais nova da família Bridgerton (que aqui serão os Cullen). Bora lá me acompanhar em mais uma fic?_ =3**


	2. Prólogo

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**~PRÓLOGO~**

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen sempre soube que morreria jovem.

Não, não na infância. O pequeno Edward nunca teve motivos para refletir sobre a própria mortalidade. Seus primeiros anos de vida, desde o nascimento, foram o sonho de qualquer menino.

Ele era herdeiro de um antigo e abastado viscondado. Ao contrário de outros casais aristocratas, porém, os Cullen eram muito apaixonados um pelo outro e consideravam o nascimento de seu primeiro bebê a chegada de um filho, não só a de um herdeiro. Portanto, não houve festas nem festivais; nenhuma comemoração além do olhar orgulhoso que os pais lançaram à criança.

Carlisle e Esme foram pais jovens. Ele acabara de completar 20 anos e a esposa tinha apenas 18, mas eram sensatos e fortes, e amavam o filho com uma intensidade e uma devoção raramente vistas em seu círculo social. Para horror de sua mãe, Esme insistira em amamentar o bebê, e Carlisle nunca concordara com a visão geral de que os pais não deviam conviver nem conversar com os filhos. Ele levava o menino em longas caminhadas pelos campos de Kent, falava-lhe sobre filosofia e poesia antes mesmo que ele compreendesse as palavras e lhe contava, todas as noites, uma história para embalar seu sono.

Como o visconde e a viscondessa eram muito jovens e apaixonados, ninguém se surpreendeu quando, apenas dois anos depois do nascimento de Edward, um irmãozinho mais novo, batizado com o nome de Emmett, juntou-se a ele. Carlisle logo adaptou a rotina diária para levar os dois filhos em suas caminhadas e passou uma semana metido nos estábulos trabalhando com o coureiro para criar uma mochila especial que mantivesse Edward preso às suas costas enquanto o bebê, Emmett, ia em seus braços.

Os três percorriam os campos e cruzavam riachos, com o pai discorrendo sobre coisas maravilhosas – flores perfeitas, céus azuis e límpidos, cavaleiros em armaduras reluzentes e donzelas em perigo. Esme costumava achar graça ao vê-los retornar com os cabelos revoltos pelo vento e queimados de sol, e ao ouvir Carlisle dizer: "Viu? Aqui está nossa donzela em perigo. Nós temos que salvá-la!". Edward se lançava nos braços da mãe, rindo ao jurar protegê-la do dragão que cuspia fogo e que eles tinham visto a apenas três quilômetros na estrada que levava à aldeia.

– Três quilômetros? – sussurrava Esme, com a voz mais horrorizada que era capaz de produzir. – Meu Deus, o que seria de mim sem três homens fortes para me proteger?

– Emmett é um bebê – observava Edward.

– Mas ele vai crescer – costumava responder a mãe, desgrenhando os cabelos do menino –, assim como você. Ainda vai crescer muito.

Carlisle sempre tratara os filhos com o mesmo afeto e devoção, porém, tarde da noite, quando Edward aninhava o relógio de bolso dos Cullen no peito (que Carlisle, que o recebera do próprio pai em seu 8o aniversário, lhe dera quando completara 8 anos), gostava de pensar que sua relação com ele era especial. Não que Carlisle o amasse mais – na época os irmãos Cullen já eram quatro (Jasper e Daphne nasceram bem próximos um do outro), e Edward sabia muito bem que todos eram muito amados.

Não. Edward gostava de pensar que sua relação com o pai era especial simplesmente porque ele o conhecia havia mais tempo. Afinal, por mais que Emmett conhecesse o pai, Edward sempre teria dois anos a mais que ele. E seis a mais que Jasper. Quanto a Daphne, bem, além de ser uma menina (que horror!), ela conhecia o pai oito anos inteirinhos a menos que ele e, como Edward gostava de lembrar, seria sempre assim.

Carlisle Cullen era simplesmente o centro do universo do filho mais velho. Era alto, tinha ombros largos e sabia montar um cavalo com a desenvoltura de quem já nascera fazendo isso. Sempre sabia as respostas das perguntas de aritmética (mesmo quando nem o tutor era capaz de chegar ao resultado), não via razão para os filhos não terem uma casa na árvore (e construiu uma) e sua gargalhada era a mais calorosa que existia.

Ele ensinou Edward a cavalgar. A atirar. A nadar. Levou-o pessoalmente ao colégio Eton, em vez de enviá-lo em uma carruagem com criados, como a maior parte dos pais fazia. E, ao ver o rapaz lançar um olhar nervoso à escola que se tornaria seu novo lar, teve uma conversa em particular com ele e lhe prometeu que tudo ficaria bem.

E ficou. Edward nunca duvidou disso, afinal, seu pai nunca mentira para ele.

O garoto amava a mãe. Faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la em segurança e feliz. Mas, ao crescer, tudo o que fazia – cada realização, cada objetivo, cada sonho e esperança – era dedicado ao pai.

E então, um dia, isso mudou. Era engraçado, refletiu mais tarde, como a vida de alguém podia mudar num único instante, como tudo podia ser de um jeito num minuto e, no seguinte, simplesmente se transformar em algo... diferente.

Aconteceu quando Edward tinha 18 anos e fora passar as férias de verão em casa. Estava se preparando para o primeiro ano em Oxford. Frequentaria a mesma faculdade do pai e sua vida era tão maravilhosa quanto a de qualquer rapaz aos 18 anos. Havia descoberto as mulheres e – talvez melhor ainda – sido descoberto por elas. Os pais ainda se reproduziam animadamente, somando Eloise, Francesca e Gregory à família, e Edward fazia o possível para não revirar os olhos ao passar pela mãe no corredor, grávida do oitavo bebê! Era um pouco inconveniente, na opinião dele, dar à luz naquela idade, mas o rapaz guardava as opiniões para si.

Quem era ele para duvidar da sabedoria de Carlisle? Talvez também ainda quisesse mais filhos na avançada idade de 38 anos.

Foi em um fim de tarde que Edward soube. Estava retornando de uma longa e agitada cavalgada com Emmett e havia acabado de passar pela porta da frente de Aubrey Hall, o lar ancestral dos Cullen, quando viu a irmã de 10 anos sentada no chão. Emmett ainda estava nos estábulos por causa de uma aposta ridícula que exigia que o perdedor escovasse os dois cavalos.

Anthony parou abruptamente ao ver Daphne. Se era estranho vê-la sentada no chão do salão principal, era mais esquisito ainda flagrá-la chorando.

Ela nunca chorava.

– Daff – chamou ele, hesitante, ainda jovem demais para saber o que fazer ao ver uma mulher em prantos e imaginando se algum dia saberia –, o que foi...

No entanto, antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, a menina ergueu a cabeça e a profunda tristeza naqueles grandes olhos castanhos atravessou-o como uma faca. Ele recuou alguns passos, sabendo que algo estava muito errado.

– É o papai – murmurou a menina. – Ele morreu.

Por um momento, Edward teve certeza de que ouvira mal. O pai não podia estar morto. Outras pessoas morriam jovens, como o tio Hugo, mas ele era pequeno e frágil. Bem, ao menos menor e mais frágil que Carlisle.

– Você está enganada – disse a Daphne. – Tem que estar enganada.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Foi Eloise que me disse. Ele estava... ela estava...

Edward sabia que não devia sacudir a irmã enquanto ela soluçava, mas não pôde evitar.

– Ela quem, Daphne?

– Uma abelha – sussurrou a menina. – Ele foi picado por uma abelha.

Por um momento Edward não pôde fazer nada além de fitá-la. Finalmente, com a voz rouca e irreconhecível, falou:

– Um homem não morre por causa de uma picada de abelha, Daphne.

Ela não respondeu, ficou apenas sentada no chão enquanto se sacudia convulsivamente, tentando conter as lágrimas.

– Ele já foi picado uma vez – acrescentou Edward, e sua voz soou mais alta. – Eu estava com ele. Nós dois fomos picados. Passamos por uma colmeia e uma abelha me picou no ombro. – Sem se dar conta, ergueu a mão e tocou o local atingido tantos anos antes. Acrescentou num murmúrio: – E outra o pegou no braço.

Daphne o encarou com uma expressão assustada.

– Ele ficou bem – insistiu Edward. Podia ouvir o pânico na própria voz e sabia que estava deixando a irmã apavorada, mas não conseguia se controlar. – Um homem não pode morrer por causa de uma picada de abelha!

Ela balançou a cabeça, com os olhos escuros aparentando de repente um grande cansaço.

– Foi uma abelha – afirmou novamente. – Eloise viu. Num minuto ele estava de pé ali e no outro estava... estava...

Edward sentiu algo muito estranho crescendo dentro dele, como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

– E no outro ele estava o quê, Daphne?

– Morto.

O rapaz deixou a irmã sentada no salão e subiu os degraus de três em três até o quarto dos pais. Não era possível que Carlisle estivesse morto. Um homem não podia morrer por uma picada de abelha. Era impossível. Uma loucura. Carlisle Cullen era jovem e forte. Alto, com ombros largos e músculos poderosos. Por Deus, nenhuma abelhinha insignificante poderia tê-lo derrubado.

Mas quando ele alcançou o salão do andar de cima, percebeu, pelo silêncio absoluto das dezenas de criados que aguardavam ali, que a situação era grave. E seus rostos de compaixão... Pelo resto de sua vida, Edward seria atormentado por aquela imagem.

Ele achou que precisaria abrir caminho até o quarto dos pais, mas os criados lhe deram passagem imediatamente e, quando Edward empurrou a porta com violência, já sabia. A mãe estava sentada na beirada da cama, sem chorar nem emitir som algum, apenas segurando a mão do marido enquanto se balançava lentamente para a frente e para trás.

Carlisle estava imóvel. Imóvel como um... Edward não queria nem mesmo pensar na palavra.

– Mãezinha – disse ele com dificuldade.

Ele não a chamava assim havia anos. Desde que saíra de Eton, ela se tornara "mãe". Esme se virou devagar, como se tivesse ouvido a voz dele muito longe.

– O que aconteceu? – murmurou Edward.

Ela balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos, impotente.

– Não sei – respondeu.

Seus lábios permaneceram entreabertos, como se ela quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa e tivesse esquecido o quê.

Edward adiantou-se com movimentos desajeitados e grosseiros.

– Ele se foi – disse Esme enfim, com a voz bem baixa. – Ele se foi e eu... ah, meu Deus, eu... – Pôs uma das mãos na barriga redonda. – Eu disse a ele... Ah, Edward, eu disse a ele...

Ela parecia prestes a desmoronar. Edward engoliu as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos e faziam sua garganta arder e se colocou ao lado dela.

– Está tudo bem, mãezinha – falou.

No entanto, ele sabia que não era verdade.

– Eu disse a ele que este seria nosso último bebê – continuou ela, ofegante, soluçando no ombro do filho. – Falei que não poderia ter outro, que teríamos de tomar cuidado e... Ah, Deus, Edward, eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo aqui e lhe dar outro filho. Não entendo. Simplesmente não entendo.

Anthony segurou sua mão enquanto ela chorava. Não disse nada. Parecia inútil tentar dar voz à dor em seu coração.

Ele também não entendia.

Os médicos vieram mais tarde, à noite, e se mostraram igualmente desconcertados. Já tinham ouvido falar sobre mortes assim, mas nunca em alguém tão jovem e forte. Carlisle era tão enérgico, tão vigoroso... Ninguém jamais poderia imaginar. Era verdade que o irmão mais novo do visconde, Hugo, morrera de forma inesperada no ano anterior, mas não se podia dizer que esse tipo de coisa era necessariamente um problema familiar. Além disso, embora Hugo tivesse morrido sozinho, ao ar livre, ninguém notara nenhuma picada de abelha em sua pele.

De qualquer forma, não procuraram por uma.

_Ninguém poderia ter previsto aquilo_, continuavam a repetir os médicos, até que Edward sentiu vontade de estrangular todos eles. Finalmente, pediu que fossem embora e pôs a mãe na cama. Instalou-a em um quarto desocupado, porque Esme ficara muito agitada ao pensar em ficar na cama que dividira durante tantos anos com o marido. Anthony também conseguiu pôr os seis irmãos para dormir, dizendo-lhes que eles conversariam pela manhã, que tudo ficaria bem e que ele tomaria conta de todos, tal como o pai teria desejado.

Então, foi até o aposento em que o corpo de Carlisle se encontrava e olhou para ele demoradamente. Fitou-o durante horas, quase sem piscar. E, ao deixar o pai, saiu com uma nova visão da vida e uma nova consciência sobre a própria mortalidade.

Carlisle Cullen faleceu aos 38 anos. E Edward simplesmente não podia imaginar-se superando o pai de forma alguma, nem mesmo em idade.

* * *

_**Os bons se vão rápido...**_


	3. Libertinos e libertinos

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**.**

_É claro que a questão dos libertinos já foi assunto discutido antes nesta coluna, e a autora __chegou à conclusão de que há libertinos e Libertinos._

_Edward Cullen é um Libertino._

_Um libertino com l minúsculo é jovem e imaturo. Ele se gaba das próprias proezas, __comporta-se feito um idiota e se considera um perigo para as mulheres._

_Um Libertino com l maiúsculo sabe que é um perigo para as mulheres. __Não se gaba das próprias proezas, pois não precisa. Sabe que homens e mulheres __cochicharão a seu respeito e, na verdade, preferiria que não fizessem isso. Ele sabe quem é e __o que fez. Relatos detalhados são, em sua opinião, redundantes._

_Não se comporta como um idiota pela simples razão de não ser um (não mais do que se __espera entre os membros do sexo masculino). Tem pouca paciência para as fraquezas da __sociedade e, para ser sincera, na maior parte das vezes esta autora não pode culpá-lo._

_E, se isso não descreve à perfeição o visconde Cullen, sem dúvida o solteiro mais __cobiçado da temporada, esta autora aposentará a pena imediatamente. A única pergunta é: __será o ano de 1814 aquele no qual ele enfim sucumbirá à encantadora felicidade do __matrimônio?_

_Esta autora acredita que..._

_Não._

**_CRÔNICAS DA SOCIEDADE DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN  
_****_20 DE ABRIL DE 1814_**

* * *

– Não me diga – falou Isabella Swan, dirigindo-se a todo o aposento – que ela está escrevendo mais uma vez sobre o visconde Cullen.

Rosalie, sua meia-irmã, quatro anos mais jovem, ergueu os olhos por trás do jornal.

– Como você sabe?

– Você está rindo feito uma louca.

Rosalie gargalhou, balançando o sofá de damasco azul em que ambas se sentavam.

– Viu? – falou Bella, cutucando-a no braço. – Você sempre ri quando ela escreve sobre algum solteirão censurável.

Rosalie, porém, estava sorrindo. Não havia nada de que gostasse mais do que provocar a irmã.

Com delicadeza, é claro.

Mary Swan, mãe de Rosalie e madrasta de Bella havia quase dezoito anos, ergueu os olhos do bordado e ajeitou os óculos.

– De que as duas estão rindo?

– Bella ficou agitada porque Lady Whistledown escreveu sobre aquele visconde libertino de novo – explicou Rosalie.

– Não fiquei agitada – respondeu Isabella, embora ninguém estivesse prestando atenção.

– Cullen? – perguntou Mary, distraída.

Rosalie assentiu.

– Sim.

– Ela sempre escreve sobre ele.

– Acho que ela apenas gosta de escrever sobre libertinos – comentou Rose.

– É claro – retrucou Bella. – Se escrevesse sobre pessoas chatas, ninguém iria comprar o jornal.

– Isso não é verdade – replicou Rosalie. – Na semana passada, ela escreveu sobre nós, e Deus sabe que não somos as pessoas mais interessantes de Londres.

Bella sorriu da ingenuidade da irmã. Isabella e Mary podiam não ser as pessoas mais interessantes de Londres, mas Rosalie, com os cabelos louros e os olhos de um azul-claro impactante, já estava sendo chamada de a _Incomparável de 1814_. Isabella, por outro lado, com cabelos e olhos castanhos e comuns, era conhecida como "a irmã mais velha da Incomparável".

Bella imaginava que podia haver apelidos piores. Pelo menos, ninguém ainda se referira a ela como "a irmã solteirona da Incomparável", o que estava mais próximo da verdade do que qualquer membro da família Swan gostaria de admitir. Aos 20 anos (quase 21, na verdade), Bella estava um pouquinho velha demais para aproveitar sua primeira temporada em Londres.

Mas não havia opção. Os Swans não tinham sido ricos nem quando o pai de Isabella era vivo e, desde que ele falecera, cinco anos antes, a família fora forçada a economizar com mais afinco ainda. Sem dúvida, não havia motivo para irem para um abrigo, mas deviam se preocupar com cada penny e contar cada libra.

Com as dificuldades financeiras, os Swan só podiam arcar com uma ida a Londres. Alugar uma casa – e uma carruagem – e contratar o número mínimo de criados para a temporada era dispendioso. Não poderiam gastar tamanha quantia duas vezes. Na verdade, foi preciso economizar durante cinco anos inteiros para pagar a viagem. E se as garotas não conseguissem bons casamentos... bem, ninguém iria mandá-las para a prisão, mas elas seriam obrigadas a levar uma vidinha tranquila, de pobreza digna, em alguma encantadora casinha em Somerset.

Portanto, as duas jovens se viram forçadas a debutar na sociedade no mesmo ano. Ficara decidido que a época mais sensata seria assim que Rosalie completasse 17 anos e Isabella estivesse para fazer 21. Mary preferiria ter esperado até que a mais nova chegasse aos 18 anos e estivesse um pouco mais madura, mas aí a mais velha teria quase 22 e, céus, quem iria querer se casar com ela?

Bella deu um sorriso sem graça. Ela nem mesmo queria participar da temporada. Sempre soubera que não era o tipo que chamava a atenção da alta sociedade. Não era bonita o suficiente para superar a ausência de dote e nunca aprendera a dar sorrisos falsos, fingir delicadeza ou andar com passos suaves, e as outras garotas pareciam saber todas essas coisas desde o berço. Mesmo Rosalie, que não tinha um único centímetro fora do lugar em todo o corpo, de alguma maneira sabia como se posicionar, caminhar e suspirar de modo que os homens trocassem socos apenas para ter a honra de ajudá-la a atravessar a rua.

Isabella, por outro lado, sempre parava bastante ereta, mas não conseguia sentar-se imóvel nem que sua vida dependesse disso e andava como se estivesse participando de uma corrida. _E por que não?_, era o que sempre se perguntava. _Se estamos indo a algum lugar, qual seria o propósito de não chegar lá rápido?_

Quanto à sua estadia em Londres, ela nem gostava tanto assim da cidade. Ah, ela estava se divertindo bastante e conhecera algumas pessoas agradáveis, mas uma temporada inteira ali parecia um grande desperdício de dinheiro para uma garota que teria ficado satisfeita em permanecer no campo e encontrar um homem responsável com quem se casar.

Mary, porém, jamais aceitaria isso.

– Quando me casei com seu pai – dissera –, prometi amá-la e educá-la com todo o cuidado e toda a afeição que dedicaria a um filho do meu próprio sangue.

Bella começara a responder com um simples "Mas...", porém Mary continuara:

– Eu tenho responsabilidade para com sua pobre mãe, que sua alma descanse em paz, e parte dessa responsabilidade é ver você casada, feliz e com uma vida tranquila.

– Eu poderia ser feliz e viver com tranquilidade no campo – respondera Bella.

– Existem mais homens solteiros em Londres – retrucara Mary.

Depois que Rosalie se juntara à conversa, insistindo que ficaria muito infeliz sem ela – e como Isabella não podia suportar a ideia de ver a irmã triste –, seu destino fora selado. E ali estava, sentada em uma sala de estar meio velha, em uma casa alugada num bairro quase proeminente de Londres, e...

Estava prestes a arrancar o jornal das mãos da irmã.

– Isabella! – gritou Rosalie, desviando os olhos do minúsculo triângulo de papel que restara entre o polegar e o indicador direito. – Eu ainda não tinha terminado!

– Você estava lendo há séculos – disse Bella com um sorriso arrogante. – Além disso, quero ver o que ela tem a dizer sobre o visconde Cullen hoje.

Os olhos de Rose, que costumavam ser comparados a tranquilos lagos escoceses, brilharam diabolicamente.

– Você está muito interessada no visconde, Bella. Há alguma coisa que não tenha nos contado?

– Não seja ridícula. Eu nem conheço esse homem. E, se conhecesse, talvez corresse na direção oposta. Ele é o tipo de homem que nós duas deveríamos evitar a qualquer custo. Deve ser capaz de seduzir até um iceberg.

– Isabella! – exclamou Mary.

Ela fez uma careta. Esquecera que a madrasta estava ali.

– Bem, é verdade – acrescentou. – Ouvi dizer que ele teve mais amantes que os anos que eu tenho de vida.

Mary fitou-a por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentando decidir se deveria responder ou não. Então disse:

– Não que esse seja um assunto apropriado a seus ouvidos, mas muitos homens tiveram amantes.

– Ah. – Bella enrubesceu. Não tinha graça nenhuma que a contradissessem justamente quando ela estava tentando falar algo importante. – Bem, então, ele já teve o dobro disso. A questão é que ele é muito mais promíscuo que a maioria dos homens e está longe de ser o tipo que Rosalie deveria permitir que lhe fizesse a corte.

– Você também está disponível nesta temporada – recordou-lhe Mary.

Bella lançou um olhar irônico a Mary. Todos sabiam que, se o visconde decidisse cortejar uma Swan, não seria ela.

– Não acredito que haja algo no artigo que vá mudar sua opinião – falou Rosalie, dando de ombros ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava na direção de Bella para ter uma visão melhor do jornal. – Ela não diz muita coisa a respeito dele, na verdade. É mais um tratado sobre os libertinos.

Isabella passou os olhos pelo texto.

– Humpf – resmungou, usando sua melhor expressão de desprezo. – Aposto que ela tem razão. É muito provável que ele não cumpra seu papel este ano.

– Você sempre acha que Lady Whistledown está certa – murmurou Mary com um sorriso.

– Em geral, ela está – respondeu Bella. – A senhora precisa admitir que, para uma colunista de fofocas, ela demonstra um impressionante bom senso. Com certeza acertou em sua avaliação de todas as pessoas que conheci até agora em Londres.

– Você devia fazer seus próprios julgamentos, Bella – retrucou Mary com indiferença. – É uma vergonha basear suas opiniões em uma coluna de fofocas.

Isabella sabia que a madrasta estava certa, mas não queria admitir, portanto, simplesmente emitiu outro "Humpf" e voltou a atenção para o jornal em suas mãos.

Sem dúvida, o Whistledown era a leitura mais interessante de toda Londres. Isabella não sabia com exatidão quando se iniciara a coluna de fofocas – ouvira dizer que no ano anterior –, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa. Quem quer que Lady Whistledown fosse (e ninguém conhecia de fato sua identidade), era uma pessoa muito bem-relacionada na alta sociedade. Tinha que ser. Nenhum intrometido poderia descobrir todas as fofocas que ela escrevia em suas colunas às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras.

Lady Whistledown sempre tinha conhecimento dos boatos mais recentes e, ao contrário de outros colunistas, não hesitava em divulgar o nome completo das pessoas. Depois de decidir, na semana anterior, por exemplo, que Isabella não ficava bem de amarelo, escrevera de forma clara como o dia: "A cor amarela faz a Srta. Isabella Swan, de cabelos castanhos, parecer um narciso chamuscado."

Bella não se aborrecera com o insulto. Ela já ouvira, em mais de uma ocasião, que ninguém podia considerar que "tinha chegado" até ser ofendido por Lady Whistledown. Mesmo Rosalie, que era um tremendo sucesso na sociedade, ficara enciumada por Bella ter sido escolhida como alvo.

E, embora Bella não tivesse desejado passar a temporada em Londres, imaginava que, se fosse obrigada a participar da agitação social, poderia muito bem não ser um completo fracasso. Se o fato de ser insultada em uma coluna de fofocas seria seu único sinal de sucesso, então, que fosse. Ela seria vitoriosa onde pudesse.

Quando Jessica Featherington se vangloriasse de ser comparada a uma fruta cítrica por causa de seu vestido de cetim laranja, Bella poderia levantar o braço, suspirar dramaticamente e dizer: "Sim, bem, eu sou um narciso amarelo chamuscado."

– Um dia – anunciou Mary do nada, ajeitando outra vez os óculos no rosto –, alguém vai descobrir a verdadeira identidade dessa mulher, e ela vai estar encrencada.

Rosalie olhou para a mãe com interesse.

– A senhora acredita mesmo que alguém vai desvendar sua identidade? Ela consegue manter isso em segredo há mais de um ano.

– Nada tão importante assim pode permanecer secreto para sempre – retrucou Mary. Furou o bordado com a agulha e puxou um longo pedaço de fio amarelo através do tecido. – Escrevam o que digo. Cedo ou tarde, tudo vai ser descoberto e, quando for, um escândalo como vocês nunca viram vai irromper por toda a cidade.

– Bem, se eu soubesse quem ela é – anunciou Bella, virando a página do jornal –, acho que a consideraria minha melhor amiga. Ela é diabolicamente divertida. E não importa o que digam, está quase sempre certa.

Nesse momento, Newton, o cão Corgi um pouquinho acima do peso de Bella, entrou trotando na sala.

– Esse cachorro não deveria ficar lá fora? – indagou Mary.

Em seguida gritou o nome de Bella quando o cão se ajeitou aos seus pés e arfou como se esperasse um beijo.

– Newton, venha aqui agora! – ordenou Bella.

O cão lançou um olhar ansioso para Mary, depois andou gingando até Bella, pulou no sofá e pousou as patas dianteiras em seu colo.

– Ele está enchendo você de pelos – falou Rosalie.

A mais velha deu de ombros ao afagar o pelo grosso, cor de caramelo.

– Eu não ligo.

Rose suspirou, mas estendeu a mão e, com indiferença, deu um tapinha rápido em Newton.

– O que mais ela diz? – perguntou, inclinando-se para a frente com interesse. – Não consegui chegar à página dois.

Bella sorriu com o sarcasmo da irmã.

– Nada de mais. Algo sobre o duque e a duquesa de Hastings, que segundo ela chegaram à cidade no início da semana, a lista do bufê do baile de Lady Danbury, que declara ser "surpreendentemente delicioso", e uma infeliz descrição do vestido da Sra. Featherington na última segunda-feira.

Rosalie franziu a testa.

– Ela parece implicar um pouco com os Featheringtons.

– Não é de admirar – observou Mary, pondo de lado o bordado e depois se levantando. – Aquela mulher não saberia escolher a cor do vestido das filhas nem se um arco-íris se enrolasse no pescoço dela.

– Mamãe! – exclamou Rose.

Bella tapou a boca, tentando não rir. Era raro que Mary fizesse pronunciamentos dogmáticos, mas, quando fazia, eram sempre maravilhosos.

– Bem, é verdade. Ela continua vestindo a filha mais nova com aquela cor de tangerina. Qualquer um pode ver que a pobrezinha precisa de um azul ou verde-menta.

– A senhora me fez usar amarelo – recordou Bella.

– E lamento. Isso vai me ensinar a não dar ouvidos à vendedora. Nunca deveria ter duvidado de meu próprio julgamento. Vamos ter que fazer uma bainha naquele vestido para Rose.

Como ela era um pouco mais baixa que Bella e tinha uma cor muito mais delicada, isso não seria um problema.

– Quando fizer isso – disse Bella, virando-se para a irmã –, lembre-se de retirar o babado da manga. É bastante incômodo. E dá coceira. Eu quase o arranquei bem no meio do baile dos Ashbournes.

Mary revirou os olhos.

– Estou surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, agradecida que você tenha decidido se controlar.

– Estou surpresa, mas não agradecida – comentou Rosalie com um sorriso malicioso. – Basta pensar em como Lady Whistledown teria se divertido com isso.

– Ah, sim – afirmou Isabella, retribuindo o sorriso. – Agora me dei conta. "O narciso amarelo chamuscado arranca suas pétalas."

– Vou subir – anunciou Mary, balançando a cabeça ao ouvir as bobagens que as filhas diziam. – Tentem não esquecer que nós temos uma festa para ir hoje à noite. Talvez vocês queiram descansar um pouco antes de sair. Com certeza dormiremos tarde mais uma vez.

Bella e Rose assentiram e prometeram descansar enquanto Mary guardava o bordado e deixava o recinto. Nem bem a mãe saiu, Rosalie virou-se para Isabella e perguntou:

– Você já decidiu que vestido vai usar hoje à noite?

– O verde de renda, acho. Eu deveria vestir branco, sabe, mas temo que não caia bem em mim.

– Se você não usar branco, eu também não vou usar. Vou com meu vestido de musselina azul – falou Rosalie com lealdade.

Bella assentiu em sinal de aprovação e voltou os olhos para o jornal, tentando equilibrar Newton, que deitara de costas para que ela coçasse sua barriga.

– Na semana passada, o Sr. Berbrooke disse que você parecia um anjo de vestido azul. Por causa da cor dos seus olhos.

Rosalie piscou, surpresa.

– O Sr. Berbrooke disse isso? Para você?

Bella ergueu os olhos.

– Claro. Todos os seus pretendentes tentam transmitir seus elogios através de mim.

– Verdade? Por quê?

Lentamente, Isabella abriu um sorriso indulgente.

– Bem, Rose, isso pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de você ter anunciado a todos os presentes no recital dos Smythe-Smiths que nunca se casaria sem a aprovação de sua irmã.

As bochechas de Rosalie ficaram um pouco mais rosadas.

– Não a todos os presentes – murmurou ela.

– Poderia muito bem ter sido. A notícia se alastrou mais rápido que um incêndio. Eu nem estava no recinto nessa hora e só levou dois minutos para que a informação chegasse a meus ouvidos.

Rose cruzou os braços e soltou um "Humpf", que a fez soar como a irmã mais velha.

– Bem, é verdade, e não me importo com quem sabe disso. Sei que esperam que eu tenha um casamento grandioso e excepcional, mas não sou obrigada a me casar com alguém que vá me tratar mal. Qualquer um com determinação suficiente para realmente impressioná-la estaria à minha altura.

– Então sou tão difícil assim de impressionar?

As duas irmãs se entreolharam, em seguida responderam em uníssono:

– Sim.

Mas, enquanto Isabella ria junto com Rosalie, teve um incômodo sentimento de culpa. As três Swan sabiam que quem agarraria um nobre e sua fortuna seria Roseli. Seria a mais nova quem garantiria que a família não passaria o resto da vida em pobreza refinada. Rosalie era bela, ao passo que Bella era...

Bella era Bella.

Ela não se importava. A beleza da irmã era simplesmente um fato da vida. Havia algumas verdades que Isabella decidira aceitar fazia muito tempo. Nunca aprenderia a dançar uma valsa sem tentar conduzir o parceiro; sempre teria medo de tempestades de raios, por mais que dissesse a si mesma que estava sendo ridícula; e, não importava o que vestisse, quanto arrumasse o cabelo ou beliscasse as bochechas, nunca seria tão bela quanto Rosalie.

Além disso, Bella não tinha muita certeza de que gostaria de toda a atenção que Rose recebia. Nem, como estava percebendo, lhe agradaria a responsabilidade de ter de arranjar um bom casamento para sustentar a mãe e a irmã.

– Rose – chamou Bella em voz baixa, e seu olhar se tornou sério –, você não precisa se casar com alguém de quem não goste. Sabe disso.

Rosalie assentiu, parecendo de repente que ia chorar.

– Se decidir que não há um único solteiro em Londres bom o bastante para você, que seja. Voltaremos para Somerset e faremos companhia uma à outra. Não há ninguém de quem eu goste mais, de qualquer forma.

– Nem eu – murmurou Rosalie.

– E se você encontrar um homem que a faça se apaixonar perdidamente, então Mary e eu ficaremos muito felizes. Você também não deve se preocupar por nos deixar. Aproveitaremos a companhia uma da outra.

– Você também poderia encontrar alguém com quem casar – observou a mais nova.

Isabella contorceu os lábios num pequeno sorriso.

– Poderia – permitiu-se dizer, sabendo que provavelmente não era verdade. Ela não queria continuar solteira por toda a vida, mas duvidava que fosse encontrar um marido em Londres. – Talvez um de seus admiradores se apaixone por mim ao perceber que você é inacessível – provocou.

Rosalie bateu nela com uma almofada.

– Não seja tola.

– Eu não sou! – protestou Bella.

E não era. Para falar a verdade, essa lhe parecia a chance mais provável de conseguir um marido na cidade.

– Você sabe com que tipo de homem sonho em me casar? – indagou Rosalie, com olhos subitamente sonhadores. – Com um erudito.

– Um erudito?

– Um erudito – respondeu com firmeza.

Bella pigarreou.

– Não tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar muitos deles na cidade durante a temporada.

– Eu sei. – Rosalie deixou escapar um suspiro baixo. – Mas a verdade é que eu gosto bastante de ler e você sabe disso, ainda que eu não deva dizer em público. Prefiro passar o dia na biblioteca a ficar perambulando no Hyde Park. Acredito que deveria desfrutar a vida com um homem que gostasse tanto quanto eu de pesquisas literárias.

– Certo. Hum... – A mente de Isabella trabalhava de forma frenética. Também não era provável que Rosalie encontrasse um erudito em Somerset. – Sabe, Rose, pode ser difícil achar um autêntico erudito fora das cidades universitárias. Talvez você tenha que se arranjar com um homem que goste de ler e de aprender tanto quanto você.

– Não haveria problema – falou a loira alegremente. – Eu ficaria muito satisfeita com um erudito amador.

Bella soltou um suspiro, aliviada. Sem dúvida, elas conseguiriam encontrar alguém, em Londres, que gostasse de ler.

– E sabe de uma coisa? – acrescentou Rosalie. – Não podemos julgar as pessoas pelas aparências. Todos são eruditos amadores. A própria Lady Whistledown vive dizendo que, no fundo, até o tal visconde Cullen poderia ser um erudito.

– Morda a língua, Rosalie. Você não vai ter nada com o visconde Cullen. Todos sabem que ele é o pior tipo de libertino. Na verdade, ele é o pior libertino de todos, ponto final. Em toda Londres. No país inteiro!

– Eu sei, estava apenas usando-o como exemplo. Além disso, não é provável que ele escolha uma noiva este ano, de qualquer forma. Lady Whistledown disse isso e você mesma afirmou que ela quase sempre está certa.

Bella deu um tapinha no braço da irmã.

– Não se preocupe. Nós encontraremos um marido adequado para você. Mas não, não, não, não, não, não o visconde Cullen!

**..::..::..::..**

Naquele exato momento, o tema da conversa das duas estava relaxando no White's com dois dos três irmãos mais novos, desfrutando de uma bebida no fim da tarde. Edward Cullen recostou-se à cadeira de couro, fitou o uísque com uma expressão pensativa enquanto girava o copo e, em seguida, anunciou:

– Estou pensando em me casar.

Emmett Cullen, que estava praticando um hábito que a mãe detestava – inclinar a cadeira para trás –, começou a cair. Jasper engasgou.

Para sorte de Jasper, Emmett reequilibrou-se a tempo de bater com força nas costas do irmão, fazendo uma azeitona verde passar voando por cima da mesa. Por pouco ela não acertou a orelha de Edward. Edward deixou o susto passar sem dizer uma palavra. Ele sabia muito bem que a declaração fora uma pequena surpresa.

Bem, talvez mais que uma pequena surpresa. "Completa", "total" e "absoluta" seriam palavras mais adequadas.

Ele tinha consciência de que não combinava com a imagem de um homem que sossegaria. Passara a última década praticando o pior tipo de libertinagem, obtendo prazer onde pudesse. Como ele sabia muito bem, a vida era curta e, sem dúvida, deveria ser aproveitada. Ah, ele tinha um certo código de honra. Nunca se envolvia com mulheres de boa estirpe. Qualquer uma que se sentisse no direito de exigir casamento estava rigorosamente fora de seus limites.

Com quatro irmãs, Edward tinha em alta conta a boa reputação das mulheres de boa família. Ele quase entrara num duelo em nome de uma de suas irmãs por causa de uma descortesia à sua honra. E, quanto às outras três... admitia que começava a suar frio só de pensar em vê-las envolvidas com um homem com uma reputação como a sua.

Não. Com certeza ele não iria espoliar a irmã mais nova de outro cavalheiro. Mas, quanto ao outro tipo de mulheres, as viúvas e atrizes que sabiam o que queriam e onde estavam se metendo, ele se divertia com a companhia delas e fazia questão de aproveitar cada minuto. Desde o dia em que saíra de Oxford rumo a Londres, não deixara de ter uma amante.

Algumas vezes, pensou com ironia, não deixara de ter nem duas amantes.

Tinha participado de praticamente todas as corridas de cavalos que a sociedade tinha a oferecer, lutara boxe no Gentleman Jackson's e vencera mais jogos de cartas do que podia contar. (Havia perdido alguns, também, mas não os levava em consideração.) Passara a década de seus 20 anos em uma busca cuidadosa do prazer, abrandada apenas por seu decisivo senso de responsabilidade perante a família.

A morte de Carlisle Cullen fora, ao mesmo tempo, súbita e inesperada. Ele não tivera a chance de fazer um último pedido ao filho mais velho antes de perecer. Mas, se não fosse assim, Edward estava certo de que haveria pedido que cuidasse da mãe e dos irmãos com a mesma diligência e afeição que Carlisle lhes dirigira.

Por isso, entre as festas e as corridas de cavalos, enviara os irmãos a Eton e Oxford, fora a um número entediante de recitais de piano oferecidos pelas irmãs (o que não era tarefa fácil – três delas eram muito desafinadas) e estava sempre atento às finanças da família. Com sete irmãos e irmãs, considerara sua obrigação garantir que houvesse dinheiro suficiente para o futuro deles.

Ao se aproximar dos 30 anos, percebera que passava cada vez mais tempo dedicando-se à herança e à família e cada vez menos em busca de prazer. E gostava disso. Ainda mantinha uma amante, mas nunca mais de uma por vez, e descobrira que não sentia necessidade de entrar em todas as corridas de cavalos ou de ficar até tarde em uma festa apenas para ganhar a última mão de cartas.

Sua reputação, sem dúvida, permanecera com ele. Na verdade, ele não se importava. Havia certos benefícios em ser considerado o libertino mais censurável da Inglaterra. Quase todos o temiam, por exemplo.

Isso era sempre uma coisa boa.

Mas chegara a hora de se casar. Ele devia sossegar, ter um filho. Tinha um título a legar, afinal. Sentia uma pontada de arrependimento – e talvez também um toque de culpa – pois era improvável que vivesse para ver o filho adulto. Mas o que podia fazer? Era o primogênito de um Cullen que fora o primogênito de um Cullen, que fora o primogênito de um Cullen, remontando a oito gerações. Tinha a responsabilidade dinástica de crescer e se multiplicar.

Além disso, obtinha algum conforto em saber que deixaria três irmãos capazes e carinhosos. Eles cuidariam para que seu filho fosse criado com o amor e a honra de que todo Cullen desfrutava. Suas irmãs mimariam o garoto, e a mãe poderia estragá-lo... Edward chegou a abrir um sorriso discreto ao pensar na família grande e, muitas vezes, rude. O filho não precisaria de um pai para ser amado.

E qualquer criança que ele gerasse, bem, provavelmente não se lembraria dele depois que morresse. Seria jovem, imatura. Não havia escapado à atenção de Edward que, de todos os filhos dos Cullen, ele, o mais velho, fora o mais afetado pela morte do pai. Edward tomou outro gole de uísque e endireitou os ombros, afastando tais ruminações da mente. Ele precisava se concentrar no assunto, ou seja, encontrar uma esposa. Como era bastante organizado e perspicaz, fizera uma lista de exigências para a posição.

Primeiro, a mulher deveria ser razoavelmente atraente. Não precisava ser uma beldade – embora isso fosse aceitável –, mas, se ele teria que se deitar com ela, imaginava que sentir certa atração sem dúvida tornaria a tarefa mais agradável.

Em segundo lugar, não podia ser burra. Essa, refletiu Edward, talvez fosse a mais difícil das exigências. Não estava muito impressionado com as proezas mentais das debutantes de Londres. Na última vez em que cometera o erro de iniciar uma conversa com uma jovem recém-saída da escola, ela fora incapaz de falar de outra coisa além da comida (segurava um prato com morangos) e do tempo (nem mesmo entendera isso direito – quando Edward perguntara se a mocinha acreditava que o tempo ia se tornar inclemente, ela respondera: "Não faço a menor ideia. Nunca estive em Clemente.").

Ele conseguiria evitar conversar com uma esposa que não fosse muito inteligente, mas não queria filhos estúpidos.

Em terceiro lugar, e isso era o mais importante, ela não podia ser alguém por quem ele se apaixonasse de verdade. Em nenhuma circunstância essa regra deveria ser infringida.

Edward não era um cínico completo: sabia que o amor verdadeiro existia. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse ficado no mesmo cômodo com seus pais sabia disso. Mas amor era uma complicação que ele preferia evitar. Não tinha desejo algum de presenciar esse milagre em particular na própria vida. E, como Edward se acostumara a conseguir o que queria, não tinha dúvida de que encontraria uma mulher atraente e inteligente por quem nunca se apaixonaria. E qual era o problema nisso? Era provável que ele não encontrasse o amor de sua vida mesmo se estivesse procurando por ele. A maioria dos homens não encontrava.

– Por Deus, Edward, o que o fez franzir a testa assim? Decerto não foi aquela azeitona. Eu a vi com bastante clareza, e ela nem sequer tocou em você.

A voz de Emmett tirou-o de seus devaneios e Edward piscou algumas vezes antes de responder:

– Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Claro que ele não compartilhara seus pensamentos sobre a própria mortalidade com mais ninguém, nem com os irmãos. Não era o tipo de coisa que se quer anunciar. Ora, se alguém se aproximasse dele e lhe dissesse a mesma coisa, era quase certo que ele dispensaria a pessoa, rindo.

No entanto, ninguém mais sabia a profundidade da ligação que tinha com o pai. E ninguém poderia compreender o modo como Edward a sentia no fundo de seu coração, como simplesmente sabia que não poderia viver mais que ele. Carlisle fora tudo para ele. Sempre aspirara a ser um homem tão grande quanto o pai, sabendo que isso era improvável, embora continuasse tentando. Alcançar mais do que Carlisle alcançara – de qualquer forma – era simplesmente impossível.

O pai de Edward era, em poucas palavras, o maior homem que ele conhecera. Achar que poderia ser melhor que isso parecia muita pretensão.

Algo lhe acontecera na noite da morte de Carlisle, quando permanecera no quarto dos pais com o corpo, apenas sentado lá horas a fio, observando-o e tentando com toda a força recordar cada momento que eles haviam passado juntos. Seria tão fácil esquecer as pequenas coisas – como Carlisle apertava seu braço sempre que ele precisava ser encorajado, por exemplo. Ou como ele sabia recitar inteira, de cor, "Sigh No More", de Balthazar, música da peça _Muito barulho por nada_, de Shakespeare, não porque a considerasse particularmente significativa, mas apenas porque gostava dela.

Quando Edward enfim saíra do quarto, os primeiros raios da aurora conferiam uma coloração cor-de-rosa ao céu e ele, por alguma razão, sabia que seus dias estavam contados do mesmo modo que os de Carlisle estiveram.

– Diga logo – falou Emmett, interrompendo suas divagações mais uma vez. – Não vou lhe oferecer um centavo por seus pensamentos, pois sei que eles não valem tanto, mas em que você está pensando?

De repente, Edward sentou-se muito ereto, determinado a se concentrar de novo na questão que o incomodava. Afinal, ele tinha que escolher uma noiva, e isso decerto era uma questão séria.

– Quem é considerada o diamante da temporada? – indagou.

Os irmãos fizeram uma pausa para pensar e então Jasper respondeu:

– Rosalie Swan. Com certeza você já a viu. Esbelta, com cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Em geral, você pode avistá-la perto do rebanho de admiradores que a segue por aí.

Edward ignorou a tentativa do irmão para o humor sarcástico.

– Ela tem um cérebro?

Jasper piscou, como se a pergunta sobre uma mulher com cérebro nunca tivesse lhe ocorrido.

– Sim, acho que sim. Uma vez eu a ouvi conversando sobre mitologia com Middlethorpe, e pareceu que ela sabia do que estava falando.

– Ótimo – retrucou Edward, apoiando o copo de uísque na mesa com um baque surdo. – Então vou me casar com ela.

* * *

_**Ah, coitado, mal sabe... rsrsrs**_

_**Bem vindas de novo! Vamos tentar seguir o mesmo esquema de postagens. Se tiverem mais reviews, eu posto durante a semana também, sem limites de capítulo, tudo vai depender de vocês =)**_


	4. Apresentações

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**.**

_Na quarta-feira à noite, no baile dos Heartsides, o visconde Cullen foi visto dançando __com mais de uma jovem donzela. Esse comportamento só pode ser chamado de __"surpreendente", já que Cullen costuma evitar senhoritas solteiras com uma __perseverança que poderia ser impressionante, não fosse tão frustrante para todas as __mamães casamenteiras._

_Será que o visconde leu a coluna mais recente desta autora e, da maneira perversa que os __machos de todas as espécies parecem confirmar, decidiu provar que ela está enganada?_

_Pode ser que a autora esteja atribuindo a si mesma muito mais importância do que tem __de fato, mas decerto os homens já tomaram decisões baseadas em muito, muito menos._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Às onze horas daquela noite, todos os temores de Bella se concretizaram.

Edward Cullen convidara Rosalie para dançar.

Pior ainda: Rosalie aceitara.

Pior ainda: Mary fitava o casal como se quisesse reservar uma igreja naquele instante.

– A senhora quer parar com isso? – sussurrou Bella, cutucando as costelas da madrasta.

– Parar com o quê?

– De olhar assim para eles!

Mary piscou.

– Assim como?

– Como se estivesse planejando o café da manhã do dia do casamento.

– Ah.

As bochechas da madrasta ficaram rosadas. Um rosado cheio de culpa.

– Mary! – censurou Bella.

– Bem, talvez eu estivesse – admitiu ela. – E o que tem de errado nisso, posso saber? Ele seria um partido e tanto para Rosalie.

– A senhora ouviu o que eu disse hoje à tarde na sala? Já é bastante ruim que Rose tenha libertinos e aventureiros farejando ao redor dela. A senhora não imagina quanto tempo levei separando os admiradores bons dos maus. Mas Cullen! – Kate estremeceu. – Provavelmente é o maior libertino de Londres. A senhora não pode querer casá-la com um homem como ele.

– Não se atreva a me dizer o que posso ou não fazer, Isabella Marie Swan – falou Mary com rispidez, empertigando-se até estar muito ereta e, ainda assim, ficando mais baixa que Bella. – Ainda sou sua mãe. Ou melhor, sua madrasta. Mas isso deve significar alguma coisa.

Bella sentiu-se como um verme. Mary era tudo o que ela conhecia como mãe e nunca, nem sequer uma vez, fizera Bella sentir-se menos sua filha que Rosalie. Colocara-a na cama todas as noites, contara-lhe histórias, beijara-a, abraçara-a e ajudara-a a superar os difíceis anos entre a infância e a vida adulta. Só não pedira que Bella a chamasse de mãe.

– Significa – falou Bella baixinho, olhando envergonhada para os pés. – Significa muito. E a senhora é minha mãe. De todas as maneiras que importam.

Mary fitou-a por um longo tempo, então começou a piscar freneticamente.

– Ah, querida – falou com dificuldade, enfiando a mão na bolsinha para procurar um lenço. – Agora você se superou e transformou meus olhos num chafariz.

– Perdoe-me – murmurou Bella. – Ah, isso, vire-se para que ninguém a veja. Isso.

Mary retirou um pequeno quadrado de linho branco da bolsa e enxugou os olhos, azuis como os de Rosalie.

– Eu amo você, Bella. Você sabe disso, não é?

– Claro que sei! – exclamou a jovem, chocada com a pergunta de Mary. – E a senhora sabe... a senhora sabe que eu...

– Eu sei. – Mary lhe deu um tapinha no braço. – Claro que sei. A questão é que, quando se aceita ser a mãe de uma criança que não deu à luz, a responsabilidade é duas vezes maior. Você deve trabalhar ainda mais duro para garantir a felicidade e o bem-estar dela.

– Ah, Mary, eu a amo. E amo Rose.

Quando Bella disse o nome da irmã, ela e a madrasta se viraram e fitaram a mais jovem das três no outro lado do salão de baile, em uma linda dança com o visconde. Como sempre, Rosalie era uma visão graciosa e delicada. Os cabelos louros estavam presos no topo da cabeça, com alguns cachos soltos emoldurando o rosto, e ela era o símbolo da elegância ao se mover pelo salão.

O visconde, Bella notou com irritação, era um homem muito bonito. Vestindo preto e branco, ele evitava as cores espalhafatosas que haviam se tornado populares entre os membros mais afetados da alta sociedade. Era alto, tinha uma postura altiva e orgulhosa e cabelos acobreados que lhe caíam sobre as sobrancelhas e apontavam em várias direções.

Era, ao menos na aparência, tudo o que um homem deve ser.

– Eles formam um belo casal, não é? – murmurou Mary.

Bella mordeu a língua. Literalmente.

– Ele é um pouco alto para ela, mas isso não deve ser um obstáculo insuperável, não é?

Bella entrelaçou as mãos com tanta força que as unhas feriram sua pele através das luvas de couro.

Mary sorriu. Um sorriso muito malicioso, pensou Bella, lançando à madrasta um olhar desconfiado.

– Ele dança bem, você não acha? – indagou a mais velha.

– Ele não vai se casar com Rosalie! – explodiu Kate.

O sorriso de Mary evoluiu para uma risada.

– Estava me perguntando por quanto tempo você conseguiria manter o silêncio.

– Muito mais do que eu gostaria – retrucou Bella.

– Sim, isso estava claro.

– A senhora sabe que ele não é o tipo de homem que nós queremos para Rosalie.

Mary inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Acho que a questão principal é se ele é o tipo de homem que Rosalie quer para si.

– Ele não é! – respondeu Bella com irritação. – Justamente hoje ela me disse que queria se casar com um erudito. Um erudito! – Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção do cretino de cabelos cobres que dançava com a irmã. – A senhora acha que ele parece um erudito?

– Não. No entanto, você também não parece uma competente aquarelista, mas eu sei que é.

Mary deu uma risadinha, o que sempre provocava Isabella, e aguardou o que ela tinha a dizer.

– Reconheço – falou Bella por entre os dentes – que ninguém deve julgar uma pessoa apenas pela aparência, mas a senhora deve concordar que, de tudo o que ouvimos a respeito dele, o visconde Cullen não parece o tipo de homem que passa as tardes debruçado sobre livros antigos em uma biblioteca.

– Talvez não – refletiu Mary –, mas eu tive uma adorável conversa com a mãe dele no início da noite.

– Com a mãe dele? – Bella fez um esforço para continuar a conversa. – O que isso tem a ver?

Mary deu de ombros.

– Acho difícil acreditar que uma senhora tão graciosa e inteligente possa ter criado um filho que não seja o mais educado dos cavalheiros, apesar de sua reputação.

– Mas...

– Quando você tiver um filho – interrompeu Mary com arrogância –, vai entender o que quero dizer.

– Mas...

– Eu já disse – insistiu Mary de um modo que deixava claro que a interrompera de propósito – que você fica adorável nesse vestido de renda verde? Ainda bem que o escolhemos.

Bella olhou com uma expressão vazia para o vestido, perguntando-se por que diabo Mary mudara de assunto tão rápido.

– Essa cor fica muito bem em você. Lady Whistledown não vai chamá-la de folha de grama chamuscada na coluna de sexta-feira!

Bella fitou, desanimada, a madrasta. Talvez ela estivesse ficando com muito calor. O salão de baile estava lotado e o ar tornava-se cada vez mais denso. Em seguida, sentiu o dedo de Mary cutucando-a e soube que havia algo mais acontecendo.

– Sr. Cullen! – exclamou a mais velha de repente, com uma voz tão alegre quanto a de uma garotinha.

Horrorizada, Bella olhou para trás e viu um homem absurdamente bonito aproximar-se delas. Um homem absurdamente bonito que era absurdamente parecido com o visconde, que, no momento, dançava com sua irmã.

Ela engoliu em seco. Era isso ou ficar boquiaberta.

– Sr. Cullen! – falou Mary mais uma vez. – Que bom ver o senhor! Essa é minha filha, Isabella.

Ele pegou a mão frouxa calçada com luva e beijou-lhe com delicadeza os nós dos dedos. Com tanta delicadeza, na verdade, que Bella chegou a suspeitar que ele não beijara de fato.

– Srta. Swan – murmurou ele.

– Bella – continuou Mary –, esse é o Sr. Jasper Cullen. Eu o conheci agora há pouco, quando conversava com a mãe dele. – Ela virou-se para Colin e sorriu. – Uma senhora adorável.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

– Nós também achamos.

Mary deu uma risadinha abafada. Abafada! Bella achou que ela fosse ter falta de ar.

– Isabella – chamou Mary mais uma vez –, o Sr. Cullen é irmão do visconde. Que está dançando com Rosalie – acrescentou, sem necessidade.

– Eu sei – disse Bella.

Jasper Cullen lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha e ela percebeu no mesmo instante que não lhe passara despercebido o leve sarcasmo em sua voz.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Swan – falou com educação. – Espero que a senhorita me conceda uma de suas danças hoje.

– Eu... Claro. – Ela pigarreou. – Seria uma honra.

– Bella – disse Mary, cutucando-a de leve –, mostre-lhe seu cartão de dança.

– Ah! Sim, claro.

Bella se remexeu, procurando o cartão de dança que estava muito bem amarrado em seu pulso com uma fita vermelha. Que ela precisasse se remexer para procurar algo que, na verdade, fora amarrado ao corpo era um pouco alarmante, mas Bella decidiu culpar sua falta de compostura pelo aparecimento súbito e inesperado de um irmão até então desconhecido dos Cullen.

Isso e a circunstância infeliz de que, mesmo na melhor das condições, ela nunca era a garota mais graciosa no salão.

Jasper escreveu seu nome para uma das danças no fim da noite, em seguida perguntou se ela gostaria de caminhar com ele até a mesa da limonada.

– Vá, vá – falou Mary, antes que a enteada pudesse responder. – Não se preocupe comigo. Ficarei muito bem sem você.

– Vou lhe trazer um copo de limonada – ofereceu Bella, tentando imaginar se seria possível olhar de cara feia para a madrasta sem que o Sr. Cullen percebesse.

– Não é necessário. Eu deveria, na verdade, voltar ao meu lugar, com todos os acompanhantes e mamães. – Mary olhou de um lado para outro de maneira frenética até avistar um rosto familiar. – Ah, veja, lá está a Sra. Featherington. É melhor eu ir andando. Portia! Portia!

Bella viu o vulto da madrasta bater em retirada antes de se virar para o Sr. Cullen.

– Acho – falou secamente – que ela não quer limonada.

Um lampejo de humor brilhou nos olhos verde-esmeralda dele.

– Ou não quer ou está planejando percorrer todo o caminho até a Espanha para colher os limões com as próprias mãos.

A contragosto, Bella riu. Ela não queria gostar do Sr. Jasper Cullen. Nem de nenhum homem da família dele, depois de tudo o que havia lido no jornal sobre o visconde. Mas reconhecia que não era justo julgar um homem pelas más ações do irmão, então fez um esforço para relaxar um pouco.

– E o senhor está com sede ou estava apenas sendo educado? – indagou.

– Sou sempre educado – respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso –, mas também estou com sede.

Bella fitou aquele sorriso – a forma mortal como se combinava aos olhos de um verde devastador – e quase gemeu.

– Você também é um libertino – falou com um suspiro.

Jasper engasgou. Ela não soube o porquê, mas, de todo modo, ele engasgou.

– Como disse?

Bella ficou ruborizada ao perceber, com horror, que falara em voz alta.

– Ah, por favor, desculpe-me. Isso foi imperdoavelmente rude.

– Não, não – respondeu ele depressa, parecendo muito interessado. – Continue, por favor.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não havia meio de escapar.

– Eu estava só... – Ela pigarreou. – Se me permite ser franca...

Ele assentiu e o sorriso malicioso lhe dizia que não podia imaginá-la sendo outra coisa além de franca.

Bella pigarreou mais uma vez. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Ela parecia ter engolido uma rã.

– Ocorreu-me que você poderia ser parecido com seu irmão, só isso.

– Meu irmão?

– O visconde – respondeu ela, acreditando que devia ser óbvio.

– Tenho três irmãos – explicou ele.

– Ah. – Agora ela se sentia tola. – Desculpe-me.

– Também peço desculpas – falou ele com grande emoção. – Na maior parte do tempo, eles são um terrível incômodo.

Bella teve que tossir para disfarçar a surpresa.

– Mas pelo menos você não me comparou a Gregory – comentou ele com um suspiro dramático de alívio. Lançando-lhe um olhar insolente de esguelha, completou: – Ele tem 13 anos.

Bella percebeu o humor nos olhos dele e se deu conta de que ele estivera brincando o tempo todo. Não se tratava de um homem que não gostava dos irmãos.

– O senhor é bastante dedicado à família, não é? – indagou ela.

Os olhos dele, divertidos durante toda a conversa, tornaram-se bastante severos.

– Completamente.

– Eu também – falou Bella, decidida.

– E o que isso significa?

– Significa – respondeu ela, sabendo que deveria refrear a própria língua, mas continuando a falar – que não permitirei que ninguém parta o coração de minha irmã.

Jasper permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, então virou a cabeça para observar Rosalie e o irmão, que acabavam a dança naquele momento.

– Entendo – murmurou ele.

– Entende?

– Ah, claro.

Chegaram à mesa de limonada e ele estendeu a mão para pegar dois copos, oferecendo-lhe um em seguida. Ela já havia tomado três copos naquela noite e tinha certeza de que Mary sabia disso quando insistira que bebesse mais um pouco. Mas estava quente no salão de baile (como sempre em qualquer salão de baile) e ela tinha sede de novo.

Jasper tomou um gole bem devagar, observando-a sobre a borda do copo, e depois falou:

– Meu irmão está determinado a sossegar este ano.

Ela também podia jogar esse jogo, pensou Isabella. Ela tomou um gole da limonada, bem devagar também, antes de dizer:

– Verdade?

– Sem dúvida, é algo que estou em condição de saber.

– Ele é considerado um libertino.

Jasper fitou-a com um ar avaliador.

– É verdade.

– É difícil imaginar um aventureiro tão conhecido casando-se e sendo feliz no casamento.

– A senhorita parece ter pensado bastante nessa possibilidade, Srta. Swan.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele e o encarou com franqueza.

– Seu irmão não é o primeiro homem de caráter questionável a cortejar minha irmã, Sr. Cullen. E, posso lhe garantir, levo a felicidade dela muito a sério.

– Com certeza qualquer garota seria feliz ao se casar com um cavalheiro com título e riqueza. Não é para isso que servem as temporadas em Londres?

– Talvez – admitiu Bella –, no entanto, temo que essa linha de pensamento não trate do verdadeiro problema em questão.

– E qual seria?

– Que um marido pode partir um coração com muito mais intensidade que um mero admirador. – Ela sorriu brevemente. Era um sorriso astucioso. Em seguida, acrescentou: – O senhor não acha?

– Como nunca me casei, não estou em condição de especular.

– Que vergonha, Sr. Cullen. Esse foi o pior tipo de desculpa.

– Foi? Eu acreditei que poderia ser o melhor. Sem dúvida, estou perdendo o jeito.

– Temo que isso nunca será uma preocupação.

Bella terminou a limonada. Era um copo pequeno. Lady Hartside, a anfitriã, era notoriamente econômica.

– A senhorita é muito gentil – comentou ele.

Ela sorriu. Dessa vez era um sorriso sincero.

– Eu quase nunca sou acusada disso, Sr. Cullen.

Ele riu. Em alto e bom som, bem no meio do salão de baile. Com desconforto, Bella percebeu que de repente eles eram objeto de numerosos olhares curiosos.

– A senhorita – continuou ele em um tom divertido – precisa conhecer meu irmão.

– O visconde? – indagou com desconfiança.

– Bem, a companhia de Gregory também lhe agradará – admitiu –, mas, como eu disse, ele tem apenas 13 anos e é provável que coloque um sapo em sua cadeira.

– E o visconde?

– Acho que não colocará um sapo em sua cadeira – falou, com uma expressão muito séria.

Bella não soube como conseguiu prender a risada. Totalmente séria, respondeu:

– Entendo. Ele tem algo muito importante a seu favor, nesse caso.

Jasper sorriu.

– Meu irmão não é tão mau assim.

– Fico muito aliviada. Já vou começar a planejar o café da manhã do casamento.

Jasper entreabriu a boca, um pouco aturdido.

– Eu não quis dizer... A senhorita não deveria... Quero dizer, fazer isso será prematuro...

Isabella compadeceu-se dele e explicou:

– Eu estava brincando.

Ele corou levemente.

– Claro.

– Agora, se o senhor me der licença, preciso me retirar.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– A senhorita não vai embora tão cedo assim, não é, Srta. Swan?

– De jeito nenhum. – Mas ela não ia lhe dizer que tinha de se aliviar. Quatro copos de limonada costumavam ter essa consequência. – Prometi a uma amiga que a encontraria.

– Foi um prazer. – Ele fez uma pequena mesura. – Posso acompanhá-la até seu destino?

– Não, obrigada. Ficarei muito bem sozinha.

E com um sorriso por cima do ombro, deixou o salão de baile.

Jasper observou-a sair com uma expressão pensativa, em seguida abriu caminho até o irmão mais velho, que estava apoiado em uma parede com os braços cruzados de maneira beligerante.

– Edward! – chamou, dando um tapinha nas costas dele. – Como foi a dança com a adorável Srta. Swan?

– Ela servirá – respondeu ele bruscamente.

Ambos sabiam o que isso significava.

– É mesmo? Nesse caso, você deveria conhecer a irmã dela.

– Deveria conhecer quem?

– A irmã dela – repetiu Jasper, começando a rir. – Você precisa conhecer a irmã dela.

Vinte minutos depois, Edward estava confiante de que Jasper já lhe contara toda a história de Rosalie Swan. E parecia que o caminho para o coração e a mão dela passavam pela irmã.

Aparentemente, Rosalie Swan não se casaria sem a aprovação da irmã mais velha. De acordo com Jazz, isso era do conhecimento de todos havia pelo menos uma semana, desde que Rosalie o anunciara no recital anual dos Smythe-Smiths. Os irmãos Cullen não haviam assistido a essa declaração porque evitavam os recitais dos Smythe-Smiths como se fossem a peste (assim como todas as pessoas com alguma afeição por Bach, Mozart ou pela música em geral).

A irmã mais velha de Rosalie, Isabella Swan, mais conhecida como Bella, também estava debutando naquela temporada, embora tivesse quase 21 anos. Isso levou Edward a acreditar que os Swan não deviam estar entre os menos ricos da alta sociedade, algo que o deixou feliz. Ele não tinha necessidade de uma noiva com um grande dote, e uma sem dote poderia precisar mais ainda dele.

Edward queria usar todas as suas vantagens.

Ao contrário de Rosalie, Bella não arrebatara a alta sociedade. Jasper lhe contara que ela era estimada por todos, mas não tinha a beleza deslumbrante da irmã. Era razoavelmente alta e morena, bem diferente de Rosalie, que era loura. Também não tinha a graça ofuscante da mais nova. De acordo com Jasper (que, embora tivesse chegado havia pouco tempo a Londres para a temporada, era uma verdadeira fonte de informações e fofocas), mais de um cavalheiro afirmara ter ficado com os pés doendo depois de uma dança com ela.

Toda aquela situação parecia um pouco absurda a Edward. Afinal, quem já ouvira falar de uma garota pedindo a aprovação da irmã na escolha do marido? Um pai, um irmão ou mesmo a mãe, sim, mas a irmã? Era incompreensível. E, além disso, parecia estranho que Rosalie quisesse a orientação da mais velha, considerando que Isabella evidentemente não sabia de nada em relação à alta sociedade.

Mas Edward não queria procurar outra candidata adequada a quem cortejar, então chegou à conveniente conclusão de que isso apenas significava que Rosalie considerava a família algo importante. E, como essa também era a opinião dele, era mais uma indicação de que ela seria uma excelente opção como esposa.

Agora, parecia que só precisava cativar a irmã. E isso não seria difícil.

– Você não terá problemas em conquistá-la – antecipou Jasper, com um sorriso confiante iluminando-lhe o rosto. – Nenhum problema. Uma moça solteira na idade dela, e tímida ainda por cima? Nunca deve ter recebido a atenção de um homem como você. Não vai nem saber o que a atingiu.

– Não quero que ela se apaixone por mim – retrucou Edward. – Só que me recomende à irmã.

– Você não vai falhar – disse Jasper. – De jeito nenhum. Confie em mim. Passei alguns minutos conversando com ela agora há pouco e ela não parava de falar a seu respeito.

– Ótimo. – Edward afastou-se da parede e lançou um olhar determinado ao redor. – Então, onde ela está? Você precisa nos apresentar.

Jazz perscrutou o salão por cerca de um minuto e falou:

– Ah, lá está. E inclusive está se encaminhando para cá. Que coincidência maravilhosa.

Edward começava a acreditar que nada relacionado ao irmão mais novo era coincidência, mas ainda assim decidiu acompanhar seu olhar.

– Qual delas?

– A de verde – respondeu Jasper, indicando Bella com um discreto gesto com o queixo.

Edward percebeu, ao observá-la abrir caminho entre a multidão, que ela não era, em absoluto, o que ele esperava. Com certeza não era uma amazona com um exército de macacos – apenas quando comparada a Rosalie, que mal chegava a 1,60 metro, ela parecia muito alta. Na verdade, a Srta. Isabella Swan tinha uma aparência muito agradável, com cabelos castanhos volumosos e olhos escuros. A pele era clara, os lábios, rosados, e ela tinha um ar de confiança que Edward não podia deixar de considerar atraente.

Era evidente que ela nunca seria um diamante da mais alta qualidade, mas Edward não entendia por que ela não deveria conseguir encontrar um marido. Talvez, após se casar com Rosalie, ele providenciasse um dote para ela. Era o mínimo que um homem poderia fazer.

Ao lado dele, Jasper deu um passo à frente, forçando caminho entre a multidão.

– Srta. Swan! Srta. Swan!

Edward seguiu o irmão, preparando-se mentalmente para encantar a irmã mais velha de Rosalie. Uma solteira subestimada, não é? Logo ela estaria comendo em sua mão.

– Srta. Swan – disse Jasper –, que prazer em vê-la mais uma vez.

Ela pareceu um pouco perplexa, e Edward não a culpou. Jasper agiu como se tivessem se esbarrado por acaso, quando todos sabiam que ele pisara no pé de pelo menos meia dúzia de pessoas para chegar até ela.

– É ótimo revê-lo também, senhor – respondeu Bella com ironia. – E bastante inesperado, já que faz tão pouco tempo que nos encontramos...

Edward riu consigo mesmo. Ela era mais inteligente do que o tinham feito acreditar.

Jasper sorriu de modo cativante e ele teve a nítida e inquietante impressão de que seu irmão estava planejando alguma coisa.

– Não sei por quê – disse Jasper à Srta. Swan –, mas de repente pareceu-me muito importante apresentá-la a meu irmão.

Ela olhou abruptamente para o lado direito de Jasper e, ao ver Edward, ficou rígida.

Paralisada, na verdade.

_Que estranho_, pensou Edward.

– É muito gentil de sua parte – murmurou a Srta. Swan entre dentes.

– Srta. Swan, esse é meu irmão Edward, visconde Cullen – continuou Jasper alegremente, fazendo um gesto na direção do irmão. – Edward, essa é a Srta. Isabella Swan. Acredito que você tenha conhecido a irmã dela mais cedo.

– De fato – respondeu Edward, sendo tomado por um desejo opressivo, na verdade uma necessidade, de estrangular o irmão.

A Srta. Swan fez uma rápida e estranha mesura.

– Lorde Cullen – falou –, é uma honra conhecê-lo.

Jasper fez um ruído que soou como um resfolegar. Ou, talvez, uma risada. Ou ambos.

E de repente Edward percebeu. Se tivesse olhado para o rosto do irmão, tudo teria ficado claro. Não se tratava de uma solteira tímida, reservada e subestimada. E o que quer que ela tivesse dito antes a Jasper, não foram elogios a ele. O fratricídio era permitido por lei na Inglaterra, não era? Pelo menos, deveria.

Edward percebeu, tarde demais, que a Srta. Swan estendera a mão para ele educadamente. Ele a segurou e beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos por cima da luva.

– Srta. Swan – murmurou sem pensar –, a senhorita é tão adorável quanto sua irmã.

Se antes ela parecera desconfortável, agora sua postura tornara-se hostil. E Edward notara, com arrependimento, que dissera justo a coisa errada. Decerto ele não deveria tê-la comparado à irmã. Era o único elogio no qual ela jamais acreditaria.

– E o senhor, lorde Cullen – respondeu num tom que poderia ter congelado o champanhe –, é _quase_ tão belo quanto seu irmão.

Jasper resfolegou de novo, mas dessa vez soou como se estivesse sendo estrangulado.

– O senhor está bem? – indagou a Srta. Swan.

– Ele está bem – rosnou Edward.

Bella o ignorou, mantendo a atenção em Jasper.

– Tem certeza?

O mais novo assentiu com veemência.

– Foi só uma coceira na garganta.

– Ou talvez seja sua consciência culpada – sugeriu Edward.

Jasper virou-se do irmão para Bella.

– Acho que preciso de outro copo de limonada – disse com um suspiro.

– Ou talvez algo mais forte – completou Edward. – Que tal cicuta?

A Srta. Swan cobriu a boca com a mão, provavelmente para abafar o riso horrorizado.

– A limonada vai resolver – respondeu Jasper baixinho.

– O senhor gostaria que eu lhe trouxesse um copo? – perguntou ela.

Edward percebeu que ela já dera um passo à frente, procurando uma desculpa para sair dali.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não. Posso fazer isso sozinho. Mas acredito ter reservado a próxima dança com a senhorita.

– Não tem importância – falou Bella, gesticulando com a mão.

– Ora, mas eu nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse sem companhia.

Edward percebeu a preocupação crescente da Srta. Swan diante do brilho diabólico nos olhos de Jasper. Ele sentia um prazer muito cruel com tudo aquilo. Sua reação era, ele sabia, um tanto desproporcional. Mas algo na Srta. Isabella Swan mexia com ele e o tornava irritante para confrontá-la.

E vencer. Isso não era nem necessário dizer.

– Edward – disse Jasper, soando tão inocente e sincero que o irmão não poderia, de modo algum, matá-lo ali mesmo –, você não está ocupado para esta dança, está?

Ele não disse nem uma palavra, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

– Ótimo. Então você dançará com a Srta. Swan.

– Por favor, isso não é necessário – falou Bella bruscamente.

Edward fez uma careta para o irmão, em seguida para a Srta. Swan, que o fitava como se ele tivesse pilhado dez virgens em sua presença.

– Ora, é, sim – falou Jasper de uma forma bastante dramática, ignorando a tensão que fluía entre os três. – Eu jamais sonharia em abandonar uma jovem em um momento de necessidade. Seria – completou, dando de ombros – muito impróprio.

Edward pensou seriamente em agir de modo muito impróprio. Talvez plantando o punho fechado no rosto do irmão.

– Posso lhe garantir – disse a Srta. Swan – que ser deixada por conta própria seria preferível a dan...

_Chega_, pensou Edward. Era o bastante. O próprio irmão pregara-lhe uma peça, e ele não suportaria ficar de braços cruzados enquanto era insultado pela irmã mais velha e solteira de Rosalie, com sua língua afiada.

– Permita-me impedi-la de cometer um equívoco horrível, Srta. Swan.

Ela empertigou-se. Como, ele não sabia – suas costas já estavam muito eretas.

– _O que disse?_

– Acredito – respondeu ele em voz baixa – que a senhorita estava prestes a falar algo do qual poderia se arrepender em breve.

– Não – retrucou ela, com uma expressão pensativa. – Não acredito que arrependimentos estejam no meu futuro.

– Mas estarão – respondeu ele em tom sinistro.

Em seguida, segurou o braço dela e praticamente a arrastou para o meio do salão de baile.

* * *

_**E que comecem os jogos hahahaha.**_


	5. Desafios Deliciosos

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**.**

_O visconde Cullen também foi visto dançando com a Srta. Isabella Swan, a irmã __mais velha da loura Rosalie. Isso só pode significar uma coisa, pois não escapou à atenção __desta autora que a Srta. Isabella tem sido muito requisitada no salão de dança desde que __a Srta. Rosalie fez o estranho e inédito anúncio no recital dos Smythe-Smiths, na semana __passada._

_Quem já ouviu falar de uma garota que precise da permissão da irmã para escolher um __marido?_

_E, talvez mais importante, quem decidiu que "Smythe-Smith" e "recital" podem ser usados __na mesma frase? Esta autora compareceu a um desses encontros no passado e não ouviu __nada que pudesse denominar-se eticamente "música"._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, Bella percebeu com desânimo. Ele era um visconde e ela era uma ninguém de Somerset, e ambos estavam no meio de um salão de baile lotado. Não importava se ela antipatizara com o visconde à primeira vista. Teria que dançar com ele.

– Não precisa me arrastar – sibilou.

Ele fez um gesto amplo ao soltar o braço dela.

Bella cerrou os dentes e prometeu a si mesma que aquele homem nunca se casaria com sua irmã. Seus modos eram extremamente frios e ele tinha um ar superior. Também era lindo, concedeu ela, com aqueles olhos verdes aveludados que combinavam à perfeição com os cabelos. Era alto – com cerca de 1,85 metro – e os lábios, embora de uma beleza clássica (Kate havia estudado arte o suficiente para se considerar qualificada para fazer tal avaliação), eram estreitos nos cantos, como se ele não soubesse sorrir.

– Agora, então – disse ele ao dar os primeiros passos de dança –, suponho que a senhorita vá me dizer por que me odeia.

Bella pisou-lhe o pé. Por Deus, ele era direto.

– Como?

– A senhorita não precisa me mutilar, Srta. Swan.

– Foi um acidente, eu lhe asseguro.

E fora, embora ela não tivesse se importado com essa demonstração em particular de sua falta de graça.

– Por que acho difícil acreditar na senhorita?

A sinceridade, decidiu Bella sem perda de tempo, seria sua melhor estratégia. Se ele podia ser direto, então ela também podia.

– Provavelmente – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – porque o senhor sabe que, se tivesse me ocorrido pisar no seu pé de propósito, eu o teria feito.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada. Não era o tipo de reação que ela havia esperado. Na verdade, não tinha ideia de que tipo de reação esperara, mas com certeza não era nada parecido com aquilo.

– O senhor vai parar, milorde? – murmurou ela com urgência. – As pessoas estão começando a olhar.

– Todos já começaram a olhar há dois minutos – retrucou ele. – Não é com frequência que um homem como eu dança com uma mulher como a senhorita.

Em meio à troca de farpas, esse tinha sido um golpe bem dado, mas, infelizmente para ele, impróprio também.

– Não é verdade – respondeu ela com desenvoltura. – Decerto o senhor não é o primeiro dos idiotas enamorados de Rosalie a tentar conquistá-la através de mim.

Ele sorriu.

– Não admiradores, mas idiotas?

Ela o encarou e ficou surpresa ao ver divertimento sincero nos olhos dele.

– Com certeza o senhor não vai me entregar uma isca tão deliciosa assim, não é, milorde?

– E, ainda assim, a senhorita não a mordeu – refletiu ele.

Bella baixou os olhos para ver se havia algum modo discreto de voltar a pisar no pé dele.

– Minhas botas são bastante grossas, Srta. Swan – observou ele.

Bella levantou a cabeça de novo, surpresa.

Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio.

– E meus olhos são bastante rápidos.

– Parece que sim. A partir de agora terei que prestar atenção em todos os meus passos a seu lado.

– Meu Deus – falou ele devagar –, isso foi um elogio? Talvez eu não resista ao choque.

– Se o senhor quiser considerar um elogio, tem minha permissão – respondeu ela distraidamente. – É provável que não receba muitos.

– Assim a senhorita me machuca.

– Isso significa que seus sentimentos não são tão grossos quanto suas botas?

– Ah, nem de longe.

Ela riu antes mesmo de perceber que estava se divertindo.

– Acho difícil de acreditar.

Ele esperou que o sorriso desaparecesse de seu rosto, então falou:

– A senhorita não respondeu à minha pergunta. Por que me odeia?

Isabella arquejou. Ela não esperava que ele fosse repetir a pergunta. Ou, pelo menos, torcia para que não o fizesse.

– Não o odeio, milorde – respondeu, escolhendo as palavras com muito cuidado. – Eu nem o conheço.

– Conhecer raramente é um pré-requisito para odiar – retrucou ele em voz baixa, encarando-a com aqueles olhos fatais. – Ora, Srta. Swan, a senhorita não me parece covarde. Responda à pergunta.

Por um minuto inteiro, Bella manteve-se em silêncio. Era verdade, ela não se sentia disposta a gostar daquele homem. Com certeza não permitiria que ele cortejasse Rosalie. Não acreditava nem por um segundo que ex-libertinos dessem bons maridos. Nem tinha certeza de que poderia existir um ex-libertino, para começo de conversa.

Mas ele poderia ter conseguido superar seus preconceitos. Poderia ter sido encantador, sincero e direto, e convencê-la de que as histórias a seu respeito no Whistledown eram um exagero, e que ele não era o pior patife que Londres já vira desde a virada do século. Poderia tê-la convencido de que obedecia a um código de honra, de que era um homem honesto e de princípios...

Se não a tivesse comparado a Rosalie.

Pois nada poderia ter sido tão mentiroso. Ela sabia que não era feia – seu rosto e suas formas eram agradáveis. Mas era simplesmente impossível ser comparada a Rosalie em termos de beleza. A mais nova era um verdadeiro diamante de primeira grandeza, enquanto Bella nunca seria nada além de comum e apagada. E, se aquele homem estava dizendo outra coisa, então havia algum motivo por trás disso, pois era óbvio que não era cego.

Ele poderia ter lhe oferecido um elogio vazio qualquer, e ela o teria aceitado como a gentileza de um cavalheiro. Ela poderia ter ficado lisonjeada se suas palavras tivessem, de alguma forma, se aproximado da verdade. Mas compará-la a Rosalie...

Bella adorava a irmã. De verdade. E sabia, melhor que ninguém, que o coração dela era tão belo e radiante quanto suas feições. Bella não sentia inveja, mas ainda assim... de alguma maneira, a comparação atingiu o alvo.

– Não o odeio – respondeu, afinal. Fixou os olhos no queixo dele, mas, como não tinha paciência para a covardia, especialmente em si mesma, forçou-se a encará-lo quando acrescentou: – Mas descobri que não posso gostar do senhor.

Alguma coisa nos olhos do visconde deixou claro que ele apreciava sua sinceridade.

– E por quê? – indagou em voz baixa.

– Posso ser franca?

– Por favor.

– O senhor está dançando comigo agora porque deseja cortejar minha irmã. Isso não me aborrece – apressou-se em lhe assegurar. – Estou muito acostumada a receber atenção dos admiradores de Rosalie.

Era evidente que Isabella não estava atenta à dança. Edward tirou o pé do caminho antes que ela voltasse a machucá-lo. Percebeu com interesse que agora ela se referira a eles como admiradores, não como idiotas.

– Por favor, continue – murmurou ele.

– O senhor não é o tipo de homem com quem eu gostaria de ver minha irmã se casar – falou. Ela era direta, e os olhos castanhos e inteligentes não se desviavam dos dele. – O senhor é um libertino. Um patife. Na verdade, é conhecido por ser as duas coisas. Eu jamais permitiria que minha irmã ficasse a menos de 3 metros do senhor.

– E, ainda assim – retrucou ele com um sorrisinho malicioso –, eu valsei com ela hoje.

– Isso não se repetirá, posso lhe garantir.

– E é seu papel decidir o destino de Rosalie.

– Ela confia em meu julgamento – disse Bella com afetação.

– Entendo – falou ele no tom mais misterioso que conseguiu. – Isso é muito interessante. Pensei que Rosalie fosse adulta.

– Mas ela só tem 17 anos!

– E a senhorita é tão mais velha aos, digamos, 20 anos?

– Vinte e um – retrucou ela.

– Ah, e isso faz da senhorita uma especialista nos homens e, em particular, nos maridos. Sobretudo porque é muito bem-casada, não é?

– O senhor sabe que não me casei – respondeu ela.

Edward reprimiu a vontade de rir. Por Deus, era divertido irritá-la.

– Acredito – falou, pronunciando as palavras bem devagar e de forma provocativa – que a senhorita deve achar relativamente fácil lidar com a maioria dos homens que vai bater à sua porta atrás de sua irmã. Não é verdade?

Ela manteve um silêncio frio.

– Não é?

Finalmente, ela fez um aceno breve com a cabeça.

– Como imaginei – murmurou ele. – A senhorita parece o tipo que acharia mesmo.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar tão severo que foi a única coisa que o impediu de rir. Se não estivessem dançando, provavelmente ele teria levado a mão ao queixo em sinal de reflexão. Mas, com as mãos ocupadas, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Mas também acredito – acrescentou – que a senhorita cometeu um grave erro ao pensar que poderia lidar comigo.

Bella ficou furiosa, mas fez um esforço para dizer:

– Não tenciono lidar com o senhor, milorde. Desejo apenas mantê-lo afastado de minha irmã.

– O que simplesmente mostra, Srta. Swan, seu pouco conhecimento dos homens. Ao menos dos libertinos e patifes.

Ele inclinou-se para mais perto dela, deixando que o hálito quente roçasse sua bochecha. Ela estremeceu. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria.

Sorriu com malícia e completou:

– Poucas coisas me agradam mais que um desafio.

A música chegou ao fim, deixando-os parados no meio do salão de baile, encarando-se.

Edward segurou o braço dela, mas, antes de conduzi-la à margem do salão, aproximou os lábios de sua orelha e sussurrou:

– E a senhorita acabou de me lançar um desafio delicioso.

Isabella deu um pisão no pé dele, com força suficiente para fazê-lo dar um gritinho decididamente pouco libertino e pouco patife. Quando ele a fitou com ar severo, porém, ela apenas deu de ombros e falou:

– Foi minha única defesa.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

– A senhorita é uma ameaça, Srta. Swan.

– E o senhor, lorde Cullen, precisa de botas mais grossas.

Ele apertou o braço dela.

– Antes de devolvê-la a seu santuário de damas de companhia e solteironas, há mais uma coisa que preciso esclarecer.

Bella prendeu a respiração, pois não gostou do tom grave da voz dele.

– Eu vou fazer a corte à sua irmã. E, se decidir que ela será uma Lady Cullen adequada, farei dela minha esposa.

Bella virou a cabeça bruscamente para fitá-lo e seus olhos brilharam de fúria.

– Então, imagino que o senhor ache que é seu papel decidir o destino de Rosalie. Não se esqueça, milorde, de que, mesmo que o senhor chegue à conclusão de que ela será uma Lady Cullen _adequada_ – disse, conferindo à palavra um ar zombeteiro –, ela poderá pensar diferente.

Ele baixou os olhos para ela com a confiança de um homem que nunca fora questionado.

– Se eu decidir pedir Rosalie em casamento, ela não recusará.

– O senhor está tentando me dizer que nenhuma mulher seria capaz de resistir ao senhor?

Ele não respondeu, apenas ergueu a sobrancelha com arrogância, deixando-a tirar as próprias conclusões.

Isabella puxou o braço, liberando-o, e caminhou de volta até a madrasta, tremendo de raiva, ressentimento e uma dose não muito baixa de medo. Pois ela tinha a estranha sensação de que o visconde não mentira. E, se ele realmente fosse irresistível... Bella estremeceu. Ela e Rose estavam se metendo numa encrenca muito grande.

**.::..::.**

A tarde seguinte foi como todas as outras depois de um grande baile. A sala de estar dos Swan estava lotada com buquês de flores, cada um deles acompanhado de um cartão branco em que se lia o nome "Rosalie San". Um simples "Srta. Swan" teria sido suficiente, Kate pensou com uma careta, mas imaginou que não podia culpar os admiradores de Rosalie por quererem ter certeza de que as flores iriam para a Srta. Swan correta.

Não que alguém fosse cometer tal engano. Em geral, os buquês que chegavam eram para Rosalie. Na verdade, em geral não – no último mês, todos os arranjos entregues na residência dos Swan tinham sido para a irmã mais nova.

Bella, porém, gostava de pensar que ria por último. A maioria das flores fazia Rose espirrar, por isso, costumava terminar nos aposentos de Bella.

– Coisinha linda – falou, passando o dedo afetuosamente em uma orquídea delicada. – Acho que você ficará ótima na minha mesinha de cabeceira. E vocês – continou, inclinando-se e cheirando um buquê de rosas brancas e perfeitas – ficarão adoráveis na minha penteadeira.

– Você sempre conversa com as flores?

Bella deu meia-volta ao ouvir uma voz masculina grave. Por Deus, era lorde Cullen, parecendo pecaminosamente belo em uma casaca azul. Que diabo ele estava fazendo ali?

– Que diab... – Ela se controlou bem a tempo. Não permitiria que aquele homem a fizesse rebaixar-se a ponto de xingar em voz alta, por mais que ela estivesse fazendo isso em sua mente. – O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ajeitar o imenso buquê de flores que trazia debaixo do braço. Rosas cor-de-rosa, observou ela. Botões perfeitos. Adoráveis. Simples e elegantes. Exatamente o tipo que ela escolheria para si mesma.

– Imagino que seja tradição os admiradores fazerem uma visita às jovens, não é? – murmurou ele. – Ou será que meu livro de etiqueta está errado?

– O que eu quis dizer foi: como o senhor entrou? – rosnou Bella. – Ninguém me avisou de sua chegada.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção do salão.

– Do modo que as pessoas entram nas casas. Bati à porta da frente.

O olhar de irritação de Isabella diante de seu sarcasmo não impediu que ele continuasse:

– Por incrível que pareça, o mordomo atendeu. Em seguida, dei-lhe meu cartão, ele viu o que estava escrito e me levou até a sala de estar. Por mais que eu quisesse ter inventado algum tipo de subterfúgio tortuoso e clandestino – continuou, com arrogância –, na verdade foi muito direto e objetivo.

– Maldito mordomo – atalhou Bella. – Ele deveria ter visto se estávamos "em casa" antes de deixá-lo entrar.

– Talvez ele tenha recebido instruções de que vocês estariam "em casa" para me receber em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Ela agitou-se.

– Eu não lhe dei qualquer instrução nesse sentido.

– Não – concordou lorde Cullen com uma risadinha –, eu não teria pensado isso.

– E sei que Rosalie não o fez.

Ele sorriu.

– Talvez sua mãe?

Claro.

– Mary – resmungou ela, com um mundo de acusações nessa única palavra.

– As senhoritas a chamam pelo primeiro nome? – indagou ele de modo educado.

Ela assentiu.

– Na verdade, ela é minha madrasta, embora seja tudo o que conheci como mãe. Casou-se com meu pai quando eu tinha apenas 3 anos. Não sei por que ainda a chamo de Mary. – Ela balançou levemente a cabeça, dando de ombros. – Só chamo.

Edward fixou os olhos verdes no rosto dela e Bella percebeu que acabara de deixar aquele homem – na verdade, seu oponente – entrar em um pequeno canto de sua vida. Sentiu as palavras "Desculpe-me" tomando forma em sua boca – um reflexo, imaginou, por ter falado de modo tão franco. Mas não queria desculpar-se por nada com aquele sujeito. Então, disse apenas:

– Lamento, mas Rosalie não está, portanto, sua visita foi uma perda de tempo.

– Ah, eu não teria tanta certeza – retrucou ele.

Tirou o buquê de flores de baixo do braço e, quando o estendeu à frente de Bella, ela viu que não era um só, enorme, mas três pequenos.

– Este – falou, colocando um deles sobre uma mesa lateral – é para Rosalie. E este – prosseguiu, fazendo o mesmo com outro – é para sua mãe.

Ficou com o último na mão. Bella estava paralisada pelo choque, incapaz de tirar os olhos dos botões cor-de-rosa perfeitos. Ela sabia que a única razão para incluí-la naquele gesto era impressionar Rosalie, mas, como ninguém jamais lhe levara flores, ela não soubera, até aquele momento, como desejava que alguém o fizesse.

– E estas – concluiu ele, estendendo-lhe o último arranjo – são para a senhorita.

– Obrigada – disse ela, hesitante, segurando-as nos braços. – São lindas. - Abaixou a cabeça para cheirá-las e suspirou de prazer ao sentir o perfume forte. Voltando a erguer os olhos para ele, acrescentou: – É muita consideração sua pensar em Mary e em mim.

Ele assentiu graciosamente.

– O prazer foi meu. Devo confessar que certa vez um admirador de minha irmã fez a mesma coisa por minha mãe e creio que jamais a vi tão encantada.

– Sua mãe ou sua irmã?

Ele sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta insolente.

– Ambas.

– E o que aconteceu ao admirador? – indagou Bella.

Edward deu seu sorriso mais diabólico.

– Casou-se com minha irmã.

– Humpf. Não creio que a história vá se repetir. Mas... – Bella tossiu, sem querer ser sincera demais com ele, porém incapaz de agir de outra maneira. – Mas as flores são realmente lindas, e... foi um gesto adorável de sua parte. – Ela engoliu em seco. Não era fácil dizer aquilo. – Gostei muito delas, de verdade.

Ele se curvou um pouco para a frente, com os olhos claros enternecidos.

– Um elogio – observou. – E dirigido a mim. Então, não foi tão difícil, foi?

Bella estava inclinando a cabeça de modo adorável sobre as flores de novo, mas parou a meio caminho e preferiu empertigar-se.

– O senhor parece ter a habilidade de dizer sempre a coisa errada.

– Só quando diz respeito à senhorita, minha cara. Posso lhe garantir que as outras mulheres acreditam em cada uma de minhas palavras.

– Foi o que li – murmurou ela.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram.

– Foi assim que a senhorita formou sua opinião a meu respeito? Claro! A estimada Lady Whistledown. Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Por Deus, como eu gostaria de estrangular aquela mulher.

– Eu a considero muito inteligente e objetiva – observou Bella com afetação.

– Imagino – retrucou ele.

– Lorde Cullen – disse Bella –, tenho certeza de que o senhor não veio nos visitar para me insultar. Posso transmitir algum recado seu a Rosalie?

– Creio que não. Não tenho muita confiança de que ela o receberia sem que tivesse sofrido modificações.

Aquilo era demais.

– Eu nunca me humilharia interferindo na correspondência de outra pessoa – conseguiu dizer Isabella, de alguma forma. Todo o seu corpo tremia de raiva, e, se ela tivesse um pouco menos de autocontrole, com certeza suas mãos teriam apertado o pescoço dele. – Como o senhor _ousa_ insinuar isso?

– As pessoas são capazes de tudo, Srta. Swan – falou Edward com uma calma irritante. – Eu realmente não a conheço muito bem. O que sei sobre a senhorita se resume a suas ardentes declarações de que eu nunca deveria chegar a menos de 3 metros da presença sagrada de sua irmã. Diga-me: em meu lugar, a senhorita se sentiria confiante o suficiente para deixar uma mensagem?

– Se o senhor está tentando conquistar a simpatia de minha irmã através de mim – respondeu Bella com frieza –, não está fazendo um bom trabalho.

– Sei disso – retrucou ele. – De fato, eu não deveria provocá-la. Não é muito inteligente de minha parte, não é? O problema, porém, é que simplesmente não consigo evitar. – Ele sorriu com um ar lascivo e fez um gesto de impotência com as mãos. – O que posso dizer? A senhorita desperta algo em mim, Srta. Swan.

O sorriso dele, Bella percebeu com desânimo, era avassalador. De repente, sentiu-se fraca. Uma cadeira... Sim, tudo de que precisava era sentar-se.

– Por favor, fique à vontade – falou, indicando-lhe o sofá de damasco azul enquanto caminhava aos tropeções pelo aposento, procurando uma cadeira.

Ela não tinha nenhum desejo especial de que ele se demorasse, mas não poderia sentar-se sem lhe oferecer um assento também, e suas pernas começavam a ficar terrivelmente instáveis.

Se o visconde considerou estranho o súbito ataque de gentileza, não disse nada. Em vez disso, retirou um estojo comprido e preto de cima do sofá, colocou-o sobre uma mesa e, em seguida, se sentou.

– É um instrumento musical? – indagou, apontando para o estojo.

Bella assentiu.

– Uma flauta.

– A senhorita toca?

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça em uma negativa, mas depois fez que sim.

– Estou tentando aprender. Comecei a estudar só este ano.

Ele assentiu e, aparentemente, encerrou o tema, pois em seguida perguntou com educação:

– Quando a senhorita acha que Rosalie retornará?

– Daqui a não menos de uma hora, creio. O Sr. Berbrooke levou-a para passear de cabriolé.

– Mike Berbrooke?

Ele quase engasgou ao repetir o nome.

– Sim. Por quê?

– Aquele homem tem mais cabelos que inteligência. Muito mais.

– Mas ele está ficando careca – disse ela, sem conseguir evitar.

Ele sorriu.

– Se isso não demonstrar meu ponto de vista, não sei o que o fará.

Bella chegara à mesma conclusão sobre a inteligência do Sr. Berbrooke (ou a falta de), mas disse:

– Não é considerado falta de educação insultar os outros admiradores?

Edward soltou um breve suspiro.

– Não foi um insulto, só a verdade. Ele cortejou minha irmã no ano passado. Ou tentou. Daphne fez o que pôde para desencorajá-lo. Ele é um bom rapaz, posso lhe garantir, mas não é alguém com quem se queira construir um barco se estiver numa ilha deserta.

Isabella pensou na imagem estranha e nem um pouco bem-vinda do visconde numa ilha deserta, com as roupas esfarrapadas e a pele queimada de sol. Isso a fez sentir um calor desconfortável.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, fitando-a com um olhar confuso.

– Está se sentindo bem, Srta. Swan?

– Ótima! – Foi quase um latido. – Nunca me senti melhor. O que o senhor dizia?

– A senhorita parecia um pouco corada.

Ele se curvou e olhou-a bem de perto. Ela realmente não parecia bem. Bella abanou-se.

– Está um pouco quente aqui, não acha?

Edward balançou a cabeça devagar.

– Nem um pouco.

Ela olhou ansiosamente para a porta.

– Estou imaginando onde Mary pode estar.

– A senhorita a está esperando?

– Ela não costuma me deixar sozinha por tanto tempo – explicou.

Sozinha? As implicações dessa palavra eram assustadoras. Edward de repente se viu na posição de ser obrigado a se casar com a mais velha das irmãs Swan, e isso o fez suar frio. Kate era tão diferente de qualquer debutante que ele já conhecera que até se esqueceu de que também precisava de uma dama de companhia.

– Talvez ela não saiba que estou aqui – falou depressa.

– Sim, deve ser isso. – Ela ficou de pé de um salto e cruzou o aposento até a campainha dos criados. Puxou a corda com firmeza e disse: – Vou chamar alguém e pedir-lhe que a avise. Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria de falar com o senhor.

– Ótimo. Talvez ela possa nos fazer companhia enquanto espero pelo retorno de sua irmã.

Bella parou a meio caminho da cadeira.

– O senhor planeja esperar Rosalie?

Ele deu de ombros, divertido com o desconforto dela.

– Não tenho outros planos para a tarde.

– Mas talvez ela demore horas!

– Uma hora, no máximo, tenho certeza. Além do mais... – Então ele parou de falar, percebendo a chegada de uma empregada.

– A senhorita chamou? – indagou a criada.

– Sim, obrigada, Annie – respondeu Bella. – Você poderia informar à Sra. Swan que temos uma visita?

A empregada fez uma reverência e saiu.

– Tenho certeza de que Mary descerá a qualquer momento – disse Bella, sem conseguir parar de bater o pé no chão. – A qualquer minuto. Tenho certeza.

Ele apenas sorriu daquele jeito irritante, parecendo totalmente relaxado e confortável no sofá. Um silêncio constrangedor baixou sobre a sala. Bella lançou-lhe um sorriso constrangido. Em resposta, ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Tenho certeza de que ela estará aqui...

– A qualquer minuto – completou ele, em um tom divertido.

Ela afundou na cadeira, tentando não sorrir. Provavelmente, não conseguiu. Nesse momento, um pequeno alvoroço irrompeu pelo corredor – alguns latidos seguidos de um grito agudo:

– Newton! Newton! Pare com isso!

– Newton? – perguntou o visconde.

– Meu cachorro – explicou Bella, suspirando ao se levantar. – Ele não...

– NEWTON!

–... se dá muito bem com Mary. Com licença. – Bella caminhou até a porta. – Mary? Mary?

Edward pôs-se de pé ao mesmo tempo que Kate, encolhendo-se quando o cão deu mais três latidos altos, que foram seguidos de outro grito apavorado de Mary.

– Qual é a raça dele? – murmurou. – Um Mastiff?

Só podia ser um Mastiff. A Srta. Swan mais velha parecia exatamente o tipo que teria um cão dessa raça sempre faminto à disposição.

– Não – respondeu Bella, apressando-se para fora da sala enquanto Mary deixava escapar outro grito. – Ele é um...

Mas Edward não ouviu o que ela disse. De qualquer forma, não fazia diferença, pois, um segundo depois, entrou trotando o Corgi de aparência mais cordial que ele já vira, com pelo denso de cor caramelo e uma barriga que quase se arrastava no chão. Edward ficou paralisado com a surpresa. Aquela era a terrível criatura no corredor?

– Bom dia, cão – falou com firmeza.

O cachorro parou, sentou-se imediatamente e...

Sorriu?

* * *

_**Amo Corgis. Hoje tenho uma Maltês, mas sempre tive vontade de ter um Corgi... Ou de achar algum vira-latinha cuja barriga arraste no chão *-***_


	6. The Serpentine

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**.**

_Esta autora, infelizmente, foi incapaz de determinar todos os detalhes, mas houve uma __considerável movimentação na última quinta-feira próximo ao The Serpentine, em Hyde __Park, envolvendo o visconde Cullen, o Sr. Mike Berbrooke, as duas Srtas. Swan e um __cachorro sem nome de raça indeterminada._

_Esta autora não foi testemunha, mas todos os relatos parecem indicar que o cão sem nome __saiu vitorioso._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Bella voltou à sala de estar e ficou imprensada com Mary no vão da porta quando as duas tentaram passar ao mesmo tempo. Newton estava sentado alegremente no meio da sala, em cima do tapete azul e branco, sorrindo para o visconde.

– Acho que ele gosta do senhor – observou Mary em um tom um pouco acusador.

– Ele também gosta da senhora – falou Bella. – O problema é que a senhora não gosta dele.

– Eu gostaria mais se ele não tentasse me abordar sempre que passo pelo corredor.

– Pensei que a senhorita tivesse dito que a Sra. Swan e o cachorro não se davam bem – interrompeu o lorde Cullen.

– E não se dão – respondeu Isabella. – Bem, se dão. Bem, não se dão e se dão.

– Isso esclareceu tudo – murmurou ele.

Bella ignorou a ironia.

– Newton adora Mary – explicou ela –, mas Mary não adora Newton.

– Eu o adoraria um pouco _mais_ – atalhou Mary – se ele me adorasse um pouco _menos_.

– Sendo assim – continuou Bella, determinada –, o pobre Newton considera Mary uma espécie de desafio. Por isso, quando ele a vê... – Ela deu de ombros, desanimada. – Bem, temo que ele simplesmente a adore mais.

Como se fosse sua deixa, o cão avistou Mary e correu para ela.

– Isabella! – exclamou a mais velha.

Bella se adiantou no exato momento em que Newton se erguia nas patas traseiras e plantava as dianteiras um pouco acima dos joelhos de Mary.

– Newton, senta! – ralhou ela. – Cachorro mau, cachorro mau.

O cão obedeceu com um pequeno ganido.

– Bella – disse Mary com objetividade –, esse cão tem que sair para passear. _Agora_.

– Eu estava planejando fazer isso quando o visconde chegou – respondeu ela, fazendo um gesto para Edward, do outro lado do aposento.

Realmente, era impressionante o número de coisas pelas quais ela podia culpar aquele homem insuportável, se estivesse decidida a isso.

– Ah! – gritou Mary. – Perdoe-me, milorde. Que falta de educação a minha não cumprimentá-lo.

– Não há problema – disse ele devagar. – A senhora estava um pouco ocupada quando entrou aqui.

– Sim – retrucou Mary. – Foi esse cão feroz... Ah, mas onde está minha educação? Posso lhe oferecer um chá? Algo para comer? É muita gentileza sua vir nos visitar.

– Não. Obrigado. Eu estava desfrutando da companhia revigorante de sua filha enquanto aguardo a chegada da Srta. Rosalie.

– Ah, claro – disse Mary. – Rosalie saiu com o Sr. Berbrooke, creio. Não é verdade, Bella?

Isabella assentiu com frieza, sem saber ao certo se gostava de ser chamada de "revigorante".

– O senhor conhece o Sr. Berbrooke, lorde Cullen? – indagou Mary.

– Ah, sim – respondeu ele com uma reticência que Bella considerou um pouco surpreendente.

– Não estou segura se deveria ter deixado Rosalie sair para passear com ele. Esses cabriolés são bastante difíceis de guiar, não são?

– Creio que o Sr. Berbrooke tenha mão firme com os cavalos – retrucou Edward.

– Ah, que bom – falou Mary, soltando um suspiro aliviado. – O senhor decerto me acalmou.

Newton soltou um latido apenas para lembrar a todos de sua presença.

– É melhor que eu vá pegar a coleira dele para passear – decretou Bella, apressada. Não tinha dúvida de que um pouco de ar fresco lhe cairia bem. E também seria bom enfim escapar da companhia diabólica do visconde. – Se o senhor me der licença...

– Mas espere! – gritou Mary. – Você não pode deixar o lorde Cullen aqui comigo. Tenho certeza de que vou matá-lo de tédio.

Bella deu meia-volta devagar, temendo o que Mary diria em seguida.

– A senhora nunca me entediaria, Sra. Swan – retrucou o visconde, como o libertino jovial que era.

– Ah, entediaria sim – garantiu ela. – O senhor nunca precisou conversar comigo por uma hora, que é o tempo que Rosalie levará para retornar.

Bella fitou a madrasta, boquiaberta com o choque. Que diabo Mary pensava que estava fazendo?

– Por que o senhor não vai com Bella levar Newton para um passeio? – sugeriu ela.

– Ah, mas eu nunca pediria a lorde Cullen que me acompanhasse numa tarefa doméstica – atalhou Bella bem rápido. – Seria mais do que falta de educação, afinal, ele é um convidado muito estimado.

– Não seja tola – disse Mary, antes que Edward pudesse falar metade de uma palavra. – Sem dúvida ele não considera isso uma tarefa doméstica. Considera, milorde?

– Claro que não – murmurou ele, parecendo muito sincero.

No entanto, o que mais ele poderia ter dito?

– Pronto. Isso resolve tudo – retrucou Mary, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma. – E quem sabe? O senhor pode esbarrar em Rosalie no caminho. Não seria conveniente?

– Com certeza – falou Bella em voz baixa.

Seria ótimo livrar-se do visconde, mas a última coisa que queria era lançar Rose em suas garras. A irmã ainda era muito jovem e muito impressionável. E se ela não conseguisse resistir ao sorriso dele? Ou à sua lábia? Até Bella era obrigada a admitir que lorde Cullen transpirava um charme considerável, e ela nem gostava dele! Rosalie, com sua natureza menos desconfiada, sem dúvida ficaria encantada.

Ela virou-se para ele.

– O senhor não deve se sentir obrigado a me acompanhar, milorde.

– Eu ficaria encantado – respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso, e Bella teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava concordando em ir só para contrariá-la. – Além disso – continuou –, como sua mãe disse, podemos encontrar Rosalie. Não seria uma coincidência maravilhosa?

– Maravilhosa – respondeu a moça sem emoção. – Simplesmente maravilhosa.

– Excelente – atalhou Mary, batendo palmas com alegria. – Eu vi a guia da coleira de Newton na mesinha do saguão. Espere um instante que vou pegá-la para você.

Edward observou Mary sair, então se virou para Bella e disse:

– Isso foi muito bem-feito.

– Não diga – murmurou ela.

– A senhorita acha – disse ele baixinho, inclinando-se na direção dela – que o arranjo que ela está armando se destina a Rosalie ou à senhorita?

– A mim? – resmungou Isabella. – O senhor só pode estar brincando.

Edward passou a mão no queixo, pensativo, fitando a porta pela qual Mary acabara de sair.

– Não tenho certeza – refletiu ele –, mas...

Calou-se ao ouvir os passos de Mary aproximando-se.

– Aqui está – falou ela, estendendo a guia para Bella.

Newton latiu, entusiasmado, e recuou pronto a se lançar sobre Mary – talvez para mostrar a ela todos os tipos de afeição desagradável –, mas Bella se abaixou e segurou a coleira dele com firmeza.

– Tome – emendou Mary bem rápido, entregando a guia a Edward. – Por que o senhor não dá isto a Bella? Eu preferiria não me aproximar tanto.

Newton latiu e lançou um olhar ansioso a Mary, que se afastou ainda mais.

– _Você_ – falou Edward energicamente para o cão –, sente-se e fique quieto.

Para surpresa de Bella, Newton obedeceu, baixando o traseiro gordinho sobre o tapete com uma vivacidade quase cômica.

– Bom garoto – disse Edward, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Estendeu a guia para Kate. – A senhorita fará as honras ou eu devo fazer?

– Vá em frente – respondeu ela. – O senhor parece ter afinidade com cães.

– Sem dúvida – retrucou ele, mantendo a voz baixa para que Mary não pudesse ouvir –, eles não são muito diferentes das mulheres. As duas raças ouvem com atenção cada palavra.

Isabella pisou na mão dele que estava apoiada no chão enquanto ele prendia a guia à coleira de Newton.

– Ops – falou com afetação –, me desculpe.

– Sua sinceridade me comove – retrucou ele, voltando a ficar de pé. – Sinto até vontade de chorar.

Mary olhava de um para o outro, tentando acompanhar o que diziam. Não conseguia ouvir o diálogo, mas estava fascinada.

– Alguma coisa errada? – indagou.

– De forma alguma – respondeu Edward, ao mesmo tempo que Bella dizia um firme "não".

– Ótimo – falou Mary bruscamente. – Então levarei vocês até a porta. – Ao ouvir o latido entusiasmado de Newton, acrescentou: – Ou talvez seja melhor não. Não quero me aproximar desse cão. Mas acenarei para vocês.

– O que eu faria sem a senhora para acenar para mim? – comentou Isabella ao passar pela madrasta.

Mary sorriu com malícia.

– Não faço ideia, Bells. Não faço a menor ideia.

Isso deixou Bella nauseada e com uma vaga suspeita de que lorde Cullen poderia estar certo. Talvez Mary estivesse bancando a casamenteira com mais alguém além de Rosalie dessa vez. Era uma ideia terrível.

Deixando Mary no saguão, Bella e Edward passaram pela porta e seguiram para a Milner Street.

– Eu costumo ficar nas ruas menores e caminhar até a Brompton Road – explicou Bella, acreditando que talvez ele não estivesse familiarizado com aquela região da cidade –, então, sigo até o Hyde Park. Mas podemos ir direto pela Sloane Street, se o senhor preferir.

– Como a senhorita quiser – disse ele. – Seguirei suas instruções.

– Muito bem – retrucou Bella, marchando com determinação pela Milner Street na direção do Lenox Gardens.

Talvez, se ela mantivesse os olhos voltados para a frente e andasse rápido, ele não tivesse ânimo para conversar. As caminhadas diárias com Newton costumavam ser seu momento de reflexão pessoal, e ela não gostara de ter que levá-lo junto. A estratégia funcionou muito bem por alguns minutos. Eles seguiram em silêncio durante todo o caminho até a esquina da Hans Crescent com a Brompton Road. Então, de repente, ele comentou:

– Meu irmão nos fez de bobos ontem à noite.

Ao ouvi-lo, ela parou.

– Como assim?

– Você sabe o que ele me disse antes de nos apresentar?

Bella tropeçou antes de balançar a cabeça, dizendo que não. Newton não havia parado e puxava a guia feito um louco.

– Que a senhorita não tinha nem palavras para me descrever.

– B-b-bem – gaguejou Bella – pensando bem, não deixa de ser verdade.

– Ele falou isso – acrescentou Edward – querendo dizer que a senhorita não tinha palavras para me descrever devido a seu arrebatamento por mim.

Ela não deveria ter sorrido, mas sorriu.

– Isso não é verdade.

Provavelmente o visconde também não deveria ter sorrido, mas ela ficou feliz porque ele o fez.

– Eu não esperava que fosse – respondeu.

Viraram na Brompton Road em direção à Knightsbridge e ao Hyde Park, e Bella indagou:

– Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

– A senhorita não tem um irmão, tem?

– Não, apenas Rosalie, e não tenho dúvidas de que ela é mulher.

– Ele fez isso pelo simples prazer de me torturar – explicou Edward.

– Uma intenção nobre – comentou Bella em voz baixa.

– Eu ouvi isso.

– Pensei que ouviria – retrucou ela.

– E imagino que ele também queria torturá-la.

– A mim? Por quê? O que ele poderia ter contra mim?

– A senhorita pode tê-lo provocado ao denegrir seu amado irmão – sugeriu.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

– _Amado_?

– Admirado, então? – arriscou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Isso também não me convence.

Edward sorriu. A Srta. Swan, apesar da mania irritante de controle, tinha uma inteligência admirável. Chegaram à Knightsbridge e ele segurou o braço dela ao atravessarem a rua para seguir por um atalho que conduzia à South Carriage Road, no Hyde Park.

Newton, que era essencialmente um cão do campo, acelerou bastante o passo ao entrarem em um ambiente com mais árvores, embora fosse difícil imaginar o animal gordinho sendo veloz. No entanto, Newton parecia muito alegre e não havia dúvidas de que estava interessado em cada flor, animal pequeno ou transeunte que cruzasse o caminho deles. O ar da primavera era seco, mas o sol estava quente e o céu apresentava um azul-claro surpreendente após tantos dias típicos de chuva em Londres. E, embora a mulher a seu lado não fosse aquela que ele tencionava desposar – nem acompanhar a lugar algum, na verdade –, Edward sentiu uma espécie de satisfação invadindo-o.

– Vamos atravessar para Rotten Row? – indagou ele.

– Hum? – respondeu ela, distraída.

Ela erguera o rosto na direção do sol e refestelava-se com seu calor. Por um instante desconcertante, Edward sentiu... alguma coisa.

Alguma coisa? Ele balançou a cabeça. Não era possível que fosse desejo. Não por aquela mulher.

– O senhor disse alguma coisa? – murmurou ela.

Ele pigarreou e respirou fundo, torcendo para que isso clareasse suas ideias. Em vez disso, sentiu apenas uma lufada intoxicante do perfume dela – uma combinação de lírios exóticos e sabonete.

– Você parece estar gostando do sol.

Ela sorriu e virou o rosto para ele com um olhar límpido.

– Sei que não foi isso que o senhor falou, mas, sim, estou. Tem chovido tanto nos últimos tempos...

– Pensei que as jovens não devessem pegar sol no rosto – provocou ele.

Ela deu de ombros e pareceu um pouco acanhada ao responder:

– E não devem. Quero dizer, não devemos. Mas é tão bom... – Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão tão ansiosa que Edward quase sentiu a dor dela. – Queria poder tirar meu chapéu – falou com tristeza.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo o mesmo em relação ao chapéu.

– Talvez você possa empurrá-lo um pouquinho para trás sem que as pessoas percebam – sugeriu ele.

– O senhor acha?

Todo o seu rosto se iluminou diante da perspectiva. A essa visão, ele sentiu alguma coisa de novo.

– Sem dúvida – murmurou, estendendo a mão para ajustar-lhe a borda do chapéu. Tratava-se de uma daquelas criações bizarras cheias de fitas e renda que pareciam agradar as mulheres, amarradas de tal modo que nenhum homem sensato poderia jamais entender. – Isso, fique quieta só por um momento. Vou ajeitá-lo.

Bella ficou parada, como ele lhe pedira com delicadeza, mas, quando os dedos de Edward roçaram acidentalmente sua têmpora, sua respiração também parou. Ele estava tão perto, e havia algo muito estranho naquilo. Isabella podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e seu cheiro de sabonete.

E isso pareceu fazer todo o seu corpo formigar.

Ela o odiava – ou ao menos não gostava dele nem o aprovava –, e ainda assim teve a vontade absurda de se inclinar levemente para a frente até que o espaço entre os dois fosse reduzido a nada e... Engoliu em seco, forçando-se a dar um passo para trás. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

– Espere um instante – disse ele. – Ainda não terminei.

Bella esticou a mão de forma frenética para ajustar o chapéu.

– Tenho certeza de que está bom. O senhor não precisa... o senhor não precisa se preocupar.

– Pode sentir melhor o sol? – perguntou Edward.

Ela assentiu, embora estivesse tão distraída que nem sequer tinha certeza de que isso fosse verdade.

– Sim, obrigada. Está ótimo! Eu... Ah!

O cachorro começou a latir sem parar e a puxar a guia com força.

– Newton! – gritou Bella, sendo arrastada por ele. Mas o cão já tinha algo em vista, apesar de sua dona não fazer ideia do que se tratava, e pulava animadamente para diante, puxando Bella até que ela começasse a tropeçar nos próprios pés e seu corpo formasse uma linha diagonal, com o ombro bem à frente. – Newton! – gritou mais uma vez, embora sem resultado. – Newton! Pare!

Edward observou, divertido, o cão continuar sua corrida, movendo-se com mais velocidade do que ele poderia imaginar que conseguisse com as patinhas gorduchas. Isabella fazia uma corajosa tentativa de continuar segurando a guia, mas agora Newton latia feito louco, e prosseguia com vigor igual.

– Srta. Swan, deixe-me segurar a guia – gritou ele, lançando-se em seu auxílio.

Não era a maneira mais glamorosa de bancar o herói, mas qualquer coisa servia quando se estava tentando impressionar a irmã da futura noiva.

No entanto, assim que Anthony a alcançou, Newton deu um puxão violento na guia, soltando-a da mão de Bella. Ela deu um gritinho e apressou o passo, mas o cão já estava longe, enquanto a guia serpenteava pela grama, atrás dele. Edward não sabia se ria ou resmungava. Era evidente que Newton não queria ser alcançado.

Bella parou por um momento e levou uma das mãos à boca. Então olhou para Edward e ele teve a desagradável sensação de que sabia o que ela pretendia fazer.

– Srta. Swan – falou apressadamente. – Tenho certeza de que...

Mas ela já estava longe, correndo e berrando "Newton!" com uma decidida falta de decoro.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro cansado e começou a segui-la, também em alta velocidade. Não poderia deixá-la ir atrás do cão sozinha e ainda considerar-se um cavalheiro. Ela estava um pouco mais à frente dele, porém, e quando ele conseguiu alcançá-la, ao dobrar a esquina, Bella parou. Respirava com dificuldade, com as mãos nos quadris, enquanto perscrutava a vizinhança.

– Aonde ele pode ter ido? – indagou Edward, tentando ignorar que havia algo muito excitante em uma mulher ofegante.

– Não sei. – Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego. – Acho que estava perseguindo um coelho.

– Ah, que ótimo. Isso vai tornar bem fácil pegá-lo – falou ele. – Considerando que coelhos não gostam de se esconder...

Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir o comentário irônico.

– O que vamos fazer?

Por pouco, Edward não respondeu "Vá para casa e me traga um cachorro obediente", mas, ao vê-la tão preocupada, desistiu. Na verdade, ao olhá-la com atenção, ela parecia mais irritada que preocupada, mas decerto havia uma ponta de preocupação naquela mistura. Então ele disse:

– Proponho esperarmos até ouvir alguém gritar. A qualquer minuto ele vai se lançar entre os pés de alguma jovem e quase matá-la de susto.

– O senhor acha mesmo? – Ela não parecia muito convencida. – Porque ele não é o cachorro mais assustador que existe. Ele acha que é, e é muito engraçadinho, de fato, mas a verdade é que ele...

– _Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

– Acho que temos uma resposta – observou Edward, e partiu na direção de onde vinha o grito anônimo de mulher.

Bella adiantou-se, cortando caminho pela grama rumo a Rotten Row. O visconde corria à sua frente, e tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era que ele devia querer muito casar-se com Rosalie, porque, apesar do fato de ser, evidentemente, um atleta esplêndido, parecia muito pouco digno correndo pelo parque atrás de um Corgi roliço. Pior ainda, eles teriam que seguir assim pela Rotten Row, o local favorito da alta sociedade para cavalgar e andar de carruagem. Todos iam vê-los. Um homem menos determinado já teria desistido muito tempo antes.

Bella continuava no encalço deles, mas estava ficando para trás. Não usava calças compridas em muitas ocasiões, mas tinha certeza de que era muito mais fácil correr com elas que de vestido. Especialmente quando se estava em público e não se podia erguê-lo acima do tornozelo.

Quando alcançou a Rotten Row, recusou-se a olhar para qualquer das senhoras e dos cavalheiros na moda em seus cavalos. Ainda havia a chance de não ser reconhecida como a senhorita espirituosa que corria pelo parque como se alguém tivesse ateado fogo a seus sapatos. Não era uma possibilidade muito provável, mas já era alguma coisa. Ao voltar para a grama, Bella tropeçou e teve que fazer uma pausa para respirar. Então, ficou horrorizada. Estavam quase na The Serpentine.

_Ah, não._

Não havia nada que Newton gostasse mais que pular em um lago. E o sol estava quente o suficiente para que parecesse tentador – ainda mais para uma criatura coberta de pelo denso e pesado, uma criatura que correra a uma velocidade vertiginosa por cinco minutos. Bem, vertiginosa para um Corgi gorducho.

O que ainda era, KBellaate notou com algum interesse, rápido o suficiente para manter a distância um visconde de mais de 1,80 metro.

Ela ergueu as saias pouco mais de um centímetro – que se danassem os observadores, mas ela não podia se permitir ser pudica agora – e saiu correndo novamente. Não havia meio de alcançar Newton, mas talvez ela conseguisse chegar até lorde Cullen antes que ele matasse seu cãozinho.

Ele só podia estar pensando em morte naquele momento. O homem seria um santo se não quisesse acabar com a vida daquele cão. E, se um por cento do que fora escrito a respeito dele no Whistledown fosse verdade, ele não era nenhum santo.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

– Lorde Cullen! – gritou, com a intenção de dizer-lhe que interrompesse a perseguição. A única solução seria esperar que Newton se cansasse. Com pernas de 10 centímetros, isso não deveria demorar muito. – Lorde Cullen! Podemos apenas...

Antes de terminar de falar, Bella tropeçou nos próprios pés. Era Rosalie ali, próxima ao lago Serpentine? Estreitou os olhos para ver melhor. Era a irmã, parada graciosamente com as mãos entrelaçadas à frente. E parecia que o infeliz Sr. Berbrooke fazia algum tipo de reparo no cabriolé.

Newton parou por um instante, avistando Rosalie ao mesmo tempo que Bella, e mudou seu curso de imediato, latindo com alegria ao correr na direção da amada.

– Lorde Cullen! – gritou Bella mais uma vez. – Veja! Lá...

Edward deu meia-volta ao ouvir a voz dela, então seguiu o dedo que apontava para Rosalie. Tinha sido por isso que o maldito cão girara nos calcanhares e alterara seu caminho. Edward escorregou na lama e quase caiu sentado, tentando manobrar uma virada tão súbita.

Ele ia matar aquele cão.

Não. Ele ia matar Isabella Swan.

Não, talvez...

Seus animados pensamentos de vingança foram interrompidos pelo grito repentino de Rosalie:

– Newton!

Anthony gostava de achar que era um homem decidido, mas, quando viu que o cão se lançava no ar e precipitava-se para a Srta. Swan mais nova, ficou simplesmente paralisado pelo choque. Nem Shakespeare teria imaginado um fim mais apropriado para aquela farsa, que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. O cão ia atingir Rosalie em cheio e, por sua vez, ela cairia para trás. Direto no lago Serpentine.

– Nããããão! – gritou ele, lançando-se para a frente, embora soubesse que qualquer tentativa de heroísmo seria inútil.

**Splash!**

– Meu Deus! – exclamou Berbrooke. – Ela está ensopada!

– Ora, não fique parado aí – atalhou Edward, chegando à cena do acidente e lançando-se para dentro d'água. – Faça alguma coisa para ajudar!

Era evidente que Berbrooke não entendia o que isso significava, pois simplesmente ficou parado, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Edward se esticava, pegava a mão de Rosalie e a erguia.

– A senhorita está bem? – perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu, cuspindo e espirrando com força em resposta.

– Srta. Swan – resmungou ao ver Bella parada na margem. – Não, não a senhorita – acrescentou, percebendo que Rosalie olhara para ele. – Sua irmã.

– Bella? – indagou ela, piscando várias vezes para expulsar a água suja dos olhos. – Onde está Bella?

– Ali, bem sequinha – murmurou ele, depois gritou para ela: – Pare esse maldito cachorro!

Newton pulara com alegria para fora do lago e agora estava sentado na grama, com a língua de fora. Bella correu para ele e agarrou a guia. Edward percebeu que ela não contestara a ordem que ele lhe dera. _Ótimo_, pensou maldosamente. Não havia imaginado que a estúpida mulher teria o bom senso de manter a boca fechada.

Virou-se para Rosalie, que contra todas as expectativas ainda conseguia manter-se adorável mesmo ensopada.

– Deixe-me tirá-la daqui – falou e, antes que ela tivesse a chance de reagir, ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a para terra firme.

– Nunca vi nada assim – comentou Berbrooke, balançando a cabeça.

Edward não disse nada. Não achava ser capaz de falar sem empurrar aquele idiota para dentro d'água. Em que ele estava pensando ao ficar parado ali enquanto Rosalie se afogava por causa daquele cão ridículo?

– Rose? – chamou Bella, andando até onde a guia lhe permitia. – Você está bem?

– Acho que a senhorita já fez o bastante – retrucou Edward, avançando na direção dela até estarem a cerca de um metro de distância.

– Eu? – disse Bella, arfando.

– Olhe para ela – respondeu ele, apontando um dedo para Rosalie embora sua atenção estivesse concentrada em Isabella. – Olhe só para ela!

– Mas foi um acidente!

– Eu estou bem! – gritou Rosalie, parecendo um pouco assustada com o nível da raiva que crescia entre a irmã e o visconde. – Com frio, mas bem!

– Viu? – Bella virou-se e se deu conta do desalinho da irmã. – Foi um acidente.

Ele se limitou a cruzar os braços e arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

– O senhor não acredita em mim – suspirou ela. – Não creio que esteja duvidando de mim.

Edward continuou em silêncio. Era inconcebível para ele que Isabella Swan, com toda sua espirituosidade e inteligência, não sentisse inveja da irmã. E, mesmo que não houvesse nada que ela pudesse ter feito para evitar aquele contratempo, decerto apreciava o fato de estar seca e confortável enquanto Rosalie parecia um rato afogado. Um rato atraente, sem dúvida, mas afogado.

Mas, pelo visto, Bella não dera a conversa por encerrada:

– É evidente que eu nunca faria nada para machucar Rosalie. Além disso, como o senhor supõe que eu operaria essa proeza? – Ela espalmou a mão livre no rosto, fingindo surpresa. – Ah, claro, eu conheço a linguagem secreta dos Corgis. Ordenei a Newton que puxasse a guia da minha mão e então, como eu tenho a capacidade de prever o futuro e sabia que Rosalie estaria parada bem aqui, à margem do lago, disse a ele, graças à nossa poderosa conexão mental, já que ele estava muito longe para ouvir minha voz, que mudasse de direção, corresse para Rosalie e a derrubasse dentro d'água.

– Ironia não lhe cai bem, Srta. Swan.

– E nada lhe cai bem, lorde Cullen.

Edward inclinou-se e projetou o queixo à frente da maneira mais ameaçadora que pôde.

– As mulheres não deveriam ter bichinhos de estimação se não conseguem controlá-los.

– E os homens não deveriam levar as mulheres com bichinhos de estimação para uma volta no parque se não podem controlar nenhum deles – retrucou ela.

Edward sentiu as pontas das orelhas esquentando com a raiva mal controlada.

– A senhorita é uma ameaça à sociedade.

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse devolver o insulto, mas, em vez disso, apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso irônico, virou-se para o cão e disse:

– Se sacuda, Newton.

O animal ergueu os olhos para o dedo dela, que apontava direto para Edward, então se aproximou dele obedientemente antes de se sacudir todo, espirrando água do lago para todos os lados.

Edward esticou a mão para o pescoço dela.

– Eu... vou... MATÁ-LA! – rugiu ele.

Bella saiu do caminho dele bem rápido, ficando mais perto de Rosalie.

– Ora, ora, lorde Cullen – provocou, mantida em segurança pelo corpo da irmã, que ainda pingava. – Não seria de bom-tom perder a paciência na frente da doce Rosalie.

– Bella? – sussurrou a mais jovem. – O que está acontecendo? Por que você está sendo tão má com ele?

– Por que ele está sendo tão mau comigo? – sibilou Bella.

– Esse cão – disse subitamente o Sr. Berbrooke – me molhou todo.

– Molhou a todos nós – retrucou a morena.

Incluindo ela mesma. Mas valera a pena. Ah, como valera ver a expressão de surpresa e de raiva no rosto daquele aristocrata pomposo.

– Você! – rugiu Edward, apontando um dedo furioso para Bella. – Cale a boca.

Ela obedeceu. Não era tão imprudente a ponto de provocá-lo ainda mais. Parecia que a cabeça dele ia explodir a qualquer instante. E decerto ele perdera toda a dignidade que tivera no início do dia. Sua manga direita pingava por ele ter enfiado o braço dentro do lago para resgatar Rosalie, as botas pareciam arruinadas para sempre e seu corpo inteiro respingava graças à destreza de Newton para sacudir-se.

– Vou lhe dizer o que nós vamos fazer – prosseguiu ele numa voz baixa, mortal.

– O que eu preciso fazer – atalhou o Sr. Berbrooke com jovialidade, evidentemente sem perceber que lorde Cullen estava disposto a assassinar a primeira pessoa que abrisse a boca – é terminar de consertar o cabriolé. Então poderei levar a Srta. Swan para casa – concluiu apontando para Rosalie, caso alguém não soubesse a qual das senhoritas se referia.

– Sr. Berbrooke, o senhor sabe consertar um cabriolé? – perguntou Edward.

O homem piscou algumas vezes.

– O senhor ao menos sabe o que há de errado com o cabriolé?

Berbrooke abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, então disse:

– Tenho algumas ideias. Não deve demorar muito para que eu entenda qual é o problema.

Bella olhou para Edward, fascinada pela veia que pulsava no pescoço dele. Ela nunca vira um homem tão claramente levado ao limite. Sentindo-se um pouco apreensiva com a explosão iminente, deu um passo para trás de Rosalie.

Não se considerava uma covarde, mas o instinto de autopreservação falou mais alto. O visconde, porém, conseguiu, de alguma forma, manter-se no controle, e sua voz estava muito tranquila quando disse:

– Eis o que vamos fazer: Vou até ali – falou, apontando para uma senhora e um cavalheiro a cerca de 20 metros deles que tentavam não olhar, embora não conseguissem – pedir a Montrose que me empreste a carruagem dele por alguns minutos.

– Ora, aquele homem erguendo o pescoço é Geoffrey Montrose? – indagou Berbrooke. – Não o vejo há séculos.

Uma segunda veia começou a saltar. Dessa vez, na têmpora de lorde Cullen. Bella segurou a mão de Rosalie em busca de apoio moral e apertou-a bem forte. Em sua defesa, porém, Edward ignorou a pergunta inapropriada de Berbrooke e continuou a narrar seu plano:

– Como ele dirá que sim...

– O senhor tem certeza? – retrucou Bella, sem pensar.

De alguma forma, os olhos verdes dele pareceram gelo.

– Certeza de quê? – questionou ele.

– De nada – murmurou ela, pronta a dar um chute em si mesma. – Continue, por favor.

– Conforme eu dizia, como amigo e cavalheiro – prosseguiu, lançando um olhar severo a Isabella –, ele não vai se opor, então levarei a Srta. Swan para casa, depois eu voltarei para casa e pedirei que um de meus homens devolva o cabriolé de Montrose.

Ninguém se preocupou em perguntar a qual das duas irmãs ele se referia.

– E quanto a Bella? – indagou Rosalie.

Afinal, o cabriolé tinha apenas dois lugares.

Bella deu um apertão na mão dela. _Querida e doce Rose_.

Anthony encarou Rosalie.

– O Sr. Berbrooke acompanhará sua irmã até em casa.

– Mas eu não posso – retrucou Mike Berbrooke. – Tenho de terminar o reparo no cabriolé.

– Onde o senhor mora? – perguntou Edward.

Berbrooke piscou, surpreso, mas deu-lhe o endereço.

– Vou parar em sua casa para buscar um criado que fique aqui tomando conta do cabriolé enquanto o senhor acompanha a Srta. Swan à casa dela. Está claro?

Fez uma pausa e fitou cada um, incluindo Newton, com uma expressão muito severa. A não ser Rosalie, é claro, que fora a única pessoa ali que não desafiara seu humor.

– Está claro? – repetiu.

Todos assentiram e seu plano foi posto em prática. Minutos depois, Bella via lorde Cullen e Rosalie sumirem no horizonte – as duas pessoas que jurara nunca deixar no mesmo cômodo juntas.

Pior ainda, ela fora deixada sozinha com o Sr. Mike Berbrooke e Newton.

E bastaram apenas dois minutos para que ela percebesse que, dos dois, era Newton quem tinha a melhor conversa.

* * *

**_Rosalie ainda não viu nada, essas tretas só pioram rsrs_**

**_**Amém, minha internet voltou hoje! Não esqueci de vocês, lindezas :)_**


	7. No Recital

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**.**

_Chegou à atenção desta autora que a Srta. Isabella Swan aborreceu-se ao chamarem __seu amado cão de estimação de "cachorro sem nome de raça indeterminada"._

_Sem dúvida, esta autora está muito envergonhada por esse erro grave e egrégio, e implora à __querida leitora que aceite este abjeto pedido de desculpas e preste atenção à primeira __correção na história desta coluna._

_O cão da Srta. Isabella Swan é um Corgi. Chama-se Newton, embora seja difícil __imaginar que o maior inventor e físico da Inglaterra apreciaria ser imortalizado sob a forma __de um cão baixo e gordo, de péssimas maneiras._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

À noite, ficou claro que Rosalie não tinha saído ilesa da provação por que passara (embora breve). Seu nariz estava vermelho, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar e era evidente a qualquer um que vislumbrasse o rosto inchado que, apesar de não estar gravemente doente, ela pegara um resfriado. Mas, ainda que Rosalie estivesse metida na cama com uma garrafa de água quente entre os pés e uma poção terapêutica preparada pela cozinheira em uma caneca na mesinha de cabeceira, Bella estava determinada a ter uma conversa com ela.

– O que ele lhe disse na volta para casa? – perguntou, sentando-se na beira da cama da irmã.

– Quem? – retrucou Rosalie, fungando e olhando para o remédio com uma expressão de medo. – Dê uma olhada nisso – pediu, esticando-o à sua frente. – Está soltando fumaça.

– O visconde – respondeu Bella com irritação. – Quem mais falaria com você na volta para casa? E não seja tola. Não é fumaça. É só vapor.

– Ah – Rosalie fungou mais uma vez e fez uma careta. – Não cheira a vapor.

– É vapor – insistiu Bella, agarrando o colchão até os nós dos dedos doerem. – O que ele disse?

– Lorde Cullen? – indagou Rosalie com indiferença. – Ah, nada de mais. Você sabe. Tivemos apenas uma conversa educada.

– Ele conversou educadamente enquanto você estava pingando? – questionou Bella, em dúvida.

Rosalie tomou um gole, hesitante, então quase engasgou.

– O que tem dentro disso?

Isabella inclinou-se e fungou dentro da caneca.

– Cheira a alcaçuz. E acho que vejo uma uva-passa no fundo. – Ao cheirar a bebida, pensou ter ouvido pingos batendo contra o vidro da janela e se empertigou. – Isso é chuva?

– Não sei – respondeu Rosalie. – Pode ser. Estava bastante nublado quando o sol se pôs, mais cedo. – Lançou ao copo mais um olhar duvidoso, depois colocou-o de volta na mesa de cabeceira. – Se eu beber, sei que isso vai me fazer ficar mais doente – constatou.

– E o que mais ele disse? – insistiu Bella, levantando-se e indo até a janela.

Abriu a cortina e olhou para fora. Estava apenas chuviscando, e não havia como saber se haveria algum trovão ou relâmpago.

– Quem, o visconde? – perguntou Rosalie.

Isabella considerou-se uma santa por não sacudir a irmã até que ela perdesse os sentidos.

– Sim, o visconde.

A outra deu de ombros, nem um pouco interessada na conversa com Bella.

– Nada de mais. Perguntou sobre minha saúde, claro. O que foi bem razoável, considerando que eu tinha acabado de mergulhar no lago. O que, posso acrescentar, foi muito nojento. Além de me deixar com frio, com certeza a água não estava limpa.

Bella pigarreou e recostou-se de novo, preparando-se para fazer uma pergunta muito escandalosa mas que, em sua opinião, precisava ser feita. Tentando manter a voz desprovida do completo e total fascínio que percorria suas veias, indagou:

– Ele fez algum avanço inconveniente?

Rosalie recuou, arregalando os olhos com o choque.

– Claro que não! – exclamou ela. – Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Sinceramente, não sei por que você está tão agitada. Não foi uma conversa muito interessante. Nem mesmo me lembro de metade do que foi dito.

Bella apenas fitou a irmã, incapaz de compreender como ela podia ter caído numa armadilha para ficar a sós com o odioso libertino por uns bons dez minutos e isso não tivesse lhe causado uma impressão indelével. Para a decepção de Bella, cada uma das terríveis palavras que ele lhe dissera ficaria gravada para sempre em sua mente.

– E, por falar nisso – acrescentou Rosalie –, como foi com o Sr. Berbrook? Vocês levaram quase uma hora para voltar.

Isabella apenas estremeceu.

– Foi tão ruim assim?

– Tenho certeza de que ele será um bom marido para alguém – falou Bella. – Alguém sem um cérebro.

Rosalie soltou uma risadinha.

– Ah, você é terrível.

A mais velha suspirou.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Isso foi muito cruel de minha parte. O pobre homem não tem nem um pingo de maldade. O problema é que...

– Ele não tem nem um pingo de inteligência também – completou Rose. - O problema era a conversa dele.

– Maçante?

Rosalie assentiu e uma ligeira perplexidade perpassou seus olhos azuis.

– Era tão difícil entender o que ele dizia que se tornou fascinante tentar imaginar como aquela mente funciona. – Ela começou a tossir sem parar, mas acrescentou: – Fiquei com dor de cabeça.

– Então ele não é o marido intelectual perfeito? – perguntou Bella com um sorriso benevolente.

A loura tossiu mais um pouco.

– Temo que não.

– Talvez você devesse tomar um pouco mais do remédio – sugeriu Bella, apontando para a caneca solitária sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – As cozinheiras confiam totalmente nele.

Rose balançou a cabeça.

– Tem gosto de morte.

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, então perguntou:

– O visconde falou algo de mim?

– De você?

– Não, outro eu. Claro que sou eu. A quantas outras pessoas posso me referir corretamente como "eu"?

– Não precisa se aborrecer por causa disso.

– Não estou aborrecida...

– Bem, na verdade, não, ele não falou sobre você.

De repente, Bella ficou perturbada.

– Mas falou um bocado sobre Newton.

Bella abriu um pouco a boca em sinal de decepção. Nunca era agradável que falassem mais de um cão que de você.

– Eu garanti a ele que Newton é o animalzinho de estimação perfeito e que eu não estava nem um pouco zangada com ele, mas o visconde ficou adoravelmente preocupado por minha causa.

– Que adorável – murmurou Bella.

Rosalie pegou um lenço e assoou o nariz.

– Isabella, eu diria que você está muito interessada no visconde.

– Passei quase a tarde inteira sendo obrigada a conversar com ele – retrucou Bella, como se isso explicasse tudo.

– Ótimo. Então você teve a chance de ver como ele pode ser educado e encantador. E muito rico também. – Rose fungou, e remexeu na cama ao redor, procurando um lenço limpo. – Embora eu não acredite que se possa escolher um marido com base apenas em suas finanças, dada a nossa falta de fundos, eu seria negligente se não o considerasse, você não acha?

– Bem... – começou Bella, sabendo que Rosalie estava certa mas sem querer dizer algo que pudesse ser interpretado como aprovação a lorde Cullen.

A caçula levou o lenço ao rosto e assoou o nariz de maneira muito pouco feminina.

– Creio que deveríamos acrescentá-lo à nossa lista – comentou, fungando a cada palavra.

– Nossa lista – repetiu Bella com a voz abafada.

– Sim, de possíveis maridos. Creio que ele e eu combinamos muito bem.

– Mas pensei que você quisesse um intelectual!

– E queria. Mas você mesma chamou a atenção para a improbabilidade de encontrar um verdadeiro intelectual. Lorde Cullen parece bastante inteligente. Só terei que inventar um meio de descobrir se ele gosta de ler.

– Eu ficaria surpresa se ele soubesse ler.

– Isabella Swan! – exclamou Edwina com uma gargalhada. – Você acaba de dizer o que eu acho que você disse?

– Não – falou Bella sem rodeios, pois, sem dúvida, o visconde sabia ler.

Mas era tão terrível em todos os outros quesitos...

– Disse, sim – acusou Rosalie. – Você é horrível. – Então sorriu. – Mas me faz rir.

O estrondo de um trovão distante ecoou na noite e Bella fez um esforço para retribuir o sorriso, tentando não estremecer. Em geral, ela não tinha medo de trovões nem de raios a distância. Mas quando eles aconteciam juntos e pareciam tão próximos, ela sentia que poderia morrer de pânico.

– Rose – falou, sentindo que precisava conversar com a irmã e, ao mesmo tempo, dizer algo que distraísse a si mesma da tempestade que se aproximava –, você precisa esquecer o visconde. Ele não é, de modo algum, o tipo de marido que a faria feliz. Além do fato de ser o pior libertino que existe e de ser muito provável que fosse aparecer com uma dúzia de amantes bem na sua frente...

Quando Rosalie franziu a testa, Bella interrompeu o que ia dizer e decidiu se concentrar nesse ponto.

– Isso mesmo! – falou de forma dramática. – Você não leu o Whistledown? Nem ouviu nada do que as mamães das senhoritas têm a dizer? Aquelas que já estão no circuito social há muitos anos e sabem das coisas? Todas afirmam que ele é um terrível libertino. Que sua única qualidade é o modo gentil como trata a família.

– Bem, isso seria um ponto a favor dele – observou Rose. – Já que a esposa seria da família, não é?

Bella quase gemeu.

– Uma esposa não é o mesmo que um parente consanguíneo. Homens que nunca sonharam em desrespeitar a mãe pisam nos sentimentos das esposas todos os dias.

– E como você sabe de tudo isso? – indagou Rosalie.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que a irmã questionara seu julgamento em um tema importante e, infelizmente, a única resposta em que conseguiu pensar em tão pouco tempo foi:

– Sabendo.

O que, teve de admitir, não era suficiente.

– Rosalie... – disse em tom apaziguador, decidindo mudar o rumo do assunto –, eu também acho que você não iria nem gostar do visconde, se o conhecesse bem.

– Ele pareceu muito agradável ao me trazer para casa.

– Mas ele estava se comportando da melhor maneira! – insistiu Bella. – Claro que pareceria agradável. Ele quer que você se apaixone por ele.

Rosalie piscou.

– Então você acha que ele estava fingindo.

– Exatamente! – exclamou Bella, agarrando a ideia. – Rose, entre ontem à noite e hoje à tarde, passei muitas horas na companhia dele e posso garantir que ele não estava se comportando da melhor maneira comigo.

Rosalie arfou com horror e talvez uma pequena agitação.

– Ele a beijou? – sussurrou.

– Não! – rugiu. - Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

– Você falou que ele não se comportou da melhor maneira.

– O que eu quis dizer é que ele não foi educado. Nem foi muito agradável. Na verdade, foi arrogante, rude e ofensivo.

– Isso é interessante – murmurou Rosalie.

– Não foi nem um pouco interessante. Foi horrível!

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer – retrucou Rose, coçando o queixo. – É muito estranho que o visconde tenha agido assim com você. Ele deve ter ouvido que eu vou considerar seu julgamento quando escolher um marido. Seria de esperar que fizesse de tudo para agradá-la. Por que – refletiu – ele se comportaria tão mal?

O rosto de Bella estava vermelho – o que, graças a Deus, não era visível à luz de velas – quando ela resmungou:

– Ele disse que não podia evitar.

Por um segundo, Rose ficou muito quieta, alheia a tudo. Então se recostou às almofadas e começou a gargalhar.

– Ah, Bella! – disse com um suspiro. – Isso é esplêndido! Ah, que confusão. Ah, adorei!

Bella fitou-a com ar severo.

– Não tem graça.

Rosalie enxugou os olhos.

– Acho que foi a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi no último mês. No último ano! Ah, meu Deus. – Teve um novo acesso de tosse, provocado pelas risadas. – Ah, Bella. Acredito que você tenha desentupido meu nariz.

– Isso é nojento.

A jovem levou o lenço ao rosto e assoou.

– Mas é verdade – concluiu, triunfante.

– Não vai durar – murmurou Bella. – Pela manhã, você estará doente como um cão.

– Você deve ter razão – concordou Rosalie –, mas, ah, como foi divertido. Ele disse que não podia evitar? Ah, isso é muito engraçado.

– Não há necessidade de ficar repetindo.

– Sabe, talvez ele seja o primeiro cavalheiro que conhecemos em toda a temporada que você não conseguiu controlar.

Isabella contorceu os lábios numa careta. O visconde havia usado aquela mesma palavra, e ambos estavam certos. De fato, ela passara a temporada controlando os homens – controlando-os para Rosalie. E de repente não tinha mais tanta certeza de que gostava do papel de mãe para o qual a haviam destinado. Ou talvez ela mesma tivesse se colocado naquela posição.

Rose viu a emoção no rosto da irmã e pediu desculpas:

– Ah, querida. Perdoe-me, Bella. Eu não queria provocá-la.

A mais velha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ora, está bem, eu queria provocá-la, mas nunca pretendi ferir seus sentimentos. Não fazia ideia de que lorde Cullen a tivesse perturbado tanto.

– Rosalie, eu não suporto aquele homem, só isso. E acho que você não deveria sequer considerar a ideia de se casar com ele. Não me importa quão ardorosa e persistentemente ele a persiga. O visconde não será um bom marido.

A jovem ficou em silêncio por um momento, com os magníficos olhos azuis bem sérios. Então falou:

– Bem, se você diz, deve ter razão. Decerto nunca fui levada a qualquer erro pelo seu julgamento. E é verdade que você passou mais tempo na companhia dele, então sabe mais do que eu.

Isabella soltou um longo e mal disfarçado suspiro de alívio.

– Ótimo – retrucou com firmeza. – Quando você estiver se sentindo melhor, analisaremos os atuais admiradores para uma escolha mais sábia.

– E talvez você também possa procurar um marido – sugeriu Rosalie.

– Mas eu estou sempre procurando – insistiu Bella. – De que serviria uma temporada em Londres se não estivesse?

Rose pareceu em dúvida.

– Não creio que você esteja procurando, Bella. Acho que tudo o que você faz é avaliar as possibilidades para mim. E não há razão para que não encontre um marido também. Você precisa de uma família. Não consigo imaginar ninguém mais preparada para a maternidade que você.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, sem querer responder diretamente à ponderação da irmã. Porque, por trás daqueles adoráveis olhos e do rosto perfeito, Rosalie devia ser a pessoa mais perspicaz que ela conhecia. E estava certa: Isabella não estava procurando um marido. Mas por que deveria? Ninguém pensava em se casar com ela também.

Suspirou, fitando a janela. A tempestade parecia ter se dissipado sem chegar à parte de Londres onde elas estavam. Bella imaginou que deveria sentir-se grata por pequenas conquistas.

– Por que não cuidamos dos seus admiradores primeiro? – disse, por fim – Acho que concordamos que é mais provável que você seja pedida em casamento antes de mim. Depois disso, pensaremos sobre minhas opções.

Rosalie deu de ombros e Isabella soube que o silêncio deliberado significava que ela não concordava.

– Muito bem – falou, pondo-se de pé. – Vou deixá-la descansar. Tenho certeza de que você precisa disso. – E tome o remédio!

Quando a fechou atrás de si, ouviu a irmã murmurar:

– Preferiria morrer.

Quatro dias depois, Rosalie já tomava obedientemente todo o remédio da cozinheira, embora resmungando e reclamando muito. Sua saúde havia melhorado, mas não muito. Ela ainda estava metida na cama, tossindo e irritada.

Mary dissera que Rosalie não poderia comparecer a nenhum evento social antes de terça-feira. Bella assumira que isso significava que todas teriam um descanso (porque, na verdade, qual era o sentido de comparecer a um baile sem Rosalie?), mas, depois de passarem a sexta, o sábado e o domingo em perfeita tranquilidade, sem fazer nada além de ler e levar Newton para passear, Mary declarou que as duas iriam ao recital de Lady Cullen, segunda-feira à noite, e... (Nesse momento, Bella tentou explicar por que isso não era uma boa ideia.) ... ponto final.

Isabella logo desistiu de argumentar. Não fazia sentido continuar a discutir, especialmente depois que Mary girou nos calcanhares e se afastou após pronunciar a palavra "final". Bella tinha certos padrões, e eles incluíam não discutir com portas fechadas.

Portanto, na noite de segunda-feira ela estava em um vestido de seda azul-clara, com um leque nas mãos, a caminho da casa dos Cullen, na Grosvenor Square, seguindo pelas ruas de Londres em uma carruagem barata em companhia da madrasta.

– Todos ficarão muito surpresos em nos ver sem Rose – comentou Bella, ajeitando, com a mão esquerda, a renda preta da capa.

– Você também está procurando um marido – retrucou Mary.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um instante. Não tinha muito o que dizer sobre isso, já que, afinal, deveria ser verdade.

– E pare de amarrotar sua capa – acrescentou Mary. – Assim ela ficará vincada a noite toda.

Isabella obedeceu. Então, começou a bater com a mão direita no banco durante alguns segundos, de forma ritmada, até Mary dizer num impulso:

– Meu Deus, Isabella, fique quieta!

– A senhora sabe que não posso – respondeu ela.

Mary apenas suspirou.

Após outro longo silêncio, pontuado somente pela batida de seu pé, Bella acrescentou:

– Rosalie ficará solitária sem nós.

Mary nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para ela ao falar:

– Rosalie tem um romance para ler. O último daquela tal Jane Austen. Nem perceberá que saímos.

Isso era verdade. Se a cama pegasse fogo enquanto ela lia, talvez Rose nem percebesse.

– A música provavelmente será terrível. Depois daquela história dos Smythe-Smiths...

– Quem se apresentou no recital dos Smythe-Smiths foram as filhas deles – retrucou Mary, soando um pouco impaciente. – Lady Cullen contratou um cantor de ópera profissional, vindo da Itália. É uma honra termos sido convidadas.

Bella sabia, sem dúvida, que o convite fora para Rosalie. Decerto ela e Mary haviam sido incluídas apenas por uma questão de educação. Mas a madrasta tinha começado a ficar nervosa, por isso ela decidiu segurar a língua pelo restante da viagem. Isso não seria tão difícil, porque já estavam quase diante da Casa Cullen.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta ao olhar pela janela.

– É imensa – observou.

– Não é? – disse Mary, recolhendo suas coisas. – O que sei é que lorde Cullen não mora aqui. Embora a casa pertença a ele, o visconde permanece em aposentos de solteiro para que a mãe e os irmãos possam residir na mansão. Não é muita consideração da parte dele?

Consideração e lorde Cullen eram duas expressões que Bella não conseguia imaginar na mesma frase. No entanto, ela assentiu, impressionada demais com o tamanho e a beleza da construção de pedra para fazer um comentário inteligente. Quando a carruagem parou, Mary e Bella receberam a ajuda de um dos criados dos Cullen, que correu para abrir a porta. Um mordomo pegou o convite e esperou que elas entrassem. Depois, recolheu suas capas e apontou para o salão de música, que ficava no fim do corredor.

Isabella já estivera em mansões londrinas suficientes para não se espantar com o luxo e a beleza óbvios da mobília, mas mesmo assim ficou impressionada com a elegância e a sobriedade da decoração da Casa Cullen. Até os tetos eram obras de arte – em tons claros de verde e azul, com as cores separadas por uma sanca branca tão intricada que parecia quase uma renda.

O salão de música também era adorável, com suas paredes de uma agradável tonalidade de amarelo-limão. Havia fileiras de cadeiras dispostas para os participantes e Bella logo conduziu a madrasta para uma das últimas. Na verdade, não havia motivo para querer ficar em um lugar de destaque. Sem dúvida, lorde Cullen estaria presente – se todas as histórias sobre sua devoção à família fossem reais –, e, se Bella tivesse sorte, talvez ele nem notasse sua presença.

Mas, ao contrário, Edward soube exatamente quando Bella desceu da carruagem e entrou na casa de sua família. Estava no escritório, degustando um drinque solitário antes de se dirigir ao recital anual da mãe. Por uma questão de privacidade, preferira não morar na Casa Culen enquanto fosse solteiro, mas mantinha um escritório ali. Sua posição de chefe da família trazia grandes responsabilidades, e Edward achava mais fácil cuidar dessas atribuições na própria mansão.

As janelas do escritório davam para a Grosvenor Square e ele se divertia observando as carruagens chegarem trazendo os convidados. Quando Isabella Swan desceu da sua, ergueu os olhos para a fachada da Casa Cullen e inclinou a cabeça de maneira muito semelhante à que fizera ao desfrutar do calor do sol no Hyde Park. A luz dos candeeiros, de ambos os lados da porta principal, banhou sua pele com um brilho tremeluzente.

Nesse momento, Edward perdeu imediatamente o fôlego.

Apoiou o copo de vidro no amplo peitoril com um baque surdo. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Ele não enganaria a si mesmo dizendo que a tensão em seus músculos não tinha nada a ver com desejo.

Droga. Ele nem sequer gostava daquela mulher. Ela era muito mandona, muito teimosa, e tirava conclusões rápido demais. E não era nem bonita – ao menos quando comparada a algumas das damas que estavam em Londres para a temporada, principalmente a própria irmã.

O rosto de Bella era um pouco comprido demais, o queixo, meio pontudo, e os olhos, enormes. Tudo nela era excessivo. Até a boca, que o matara de constrangimento com seu fluxo infinito de insultos e opiniões, era carnuda demais. Nas raras ocasiões em que ela a fechava e lhe proporcionava um abençoado instante de silêncio (já que decerto não conseguia ficar calada por mais que apenas um instante), tudo o que ele via eram os lábios, cheios, carnudos e – desde que ela os mantivesse fechados, sem dizer uma palavra – eminentemente beijáveis.

_Beijáveis_?

Edward estremeceu. A ideia de beijar Isabella Swan era assustadora. Na verdade, o simples fato de pensar nisso deveria ser suficiente para mandá-lo para o manicômio.

Ainda assim...

Edward deixou-se cair numa cadeira.

... ainda assim, sonhara com ela.

Acontecera após o fiasco no lago Serpentine. Ele havia ficado tão furioso com ela que mal podia falar. Foi surpreendente que, no fim das contas, tivesse conseguido dizer alguma coisa a Rosalie durante o rápido percurso de volta à casa dela. Tudo o que conseguira produzir fora uma conversa educada: palavras irrefletidas banais que saíam de sua boca sem que ele se desse conta.

Com certeza, fora uma bênção, pois sua mente definitivamente não estava onde deveria: em Rosalie, a futura esposa.

Ah, ela não havia aceitado se casar com ele. Ele não tinha nem pedido. Mas Rosalie satisfazia todos os pré-requisitos que ele estabelecera para que uma mulher se tornasse sua esposa. Edward já havia decidido que ela seria a pessoa com quem se casaria. Era bonita, inteligente e tranquila. Atraente sem fazer o sangue dele ferver. Os dois passariam anos agradáveis juntos, mas ele nunca se apaixonaria por ela.

Ela era exatamente o que ele precisava. E ainda assim...

Edward estendeu a mão para o copo e acabou a bebida em um único gole.

... Ainda assim, ele havia sonhado com a _irmã_ dela.

Tentou não se lembrar dos detalhes do sonho – do calor e do suor –, mas havia bebido apenas um drinque naquela noite e isso certamente não fora capaz de apagar suas lembranças. Embora não tivesse intenção de beber mais, a ideia de se entregar ao esquecimento começava a lhe parecer atraente.

Qualquer coisa seria atraente se significasse que ele não se lembraria.

Mas ele não tinha vontade de beber. Havia anos que não se embriagava. Parecia coisa de jovens, nem um pouco atraente para um homem de quase 30 anos. Além disso, mesmo que decidisse buscar a amnésia temporária em uma garrafa, ela não viria rápido o suficiente para afastar a lembrança dela.

Lembrança? Rá. Nem era uma lembrança real. Fora apenas um sonho, recordou-se. Apenas um sonho.

Naquela noite, ele adormecera depressa ao retornar para casa. Tirara as roupas e mergulhara em uma banheira de água quente por quase uma hora, tentando afastar o frio que ia até os ossos. Não tinha mergulhado por completo no lago Serpentine, como Rosalie, mas suas pernas haviam ficado encharcadas, assim como uma das mangas, e a sacudida estratégica de Newton garantira que nem um centímetro de seu corpo permanecesse quente durante a volta à casa das Swan no cabriolé emprestado.

Após o banho, ele se metera na cama sem se importar com o fato de que ainda era cedo para dormir e que ainda seria ao menos por uma hora. Estava exausto e sua intenção era adormecer profundamente, sem sonhar com nada, até os primeiros sinais da aurora. Mas, em algum momento durante a noite, seu corpo fora tomado pela inquietude e avidez.

E a mente traiçoeira se enchera de imagens terríveis. Ele as observava como se flutuassem próximo ao teto, e ainda assim sentia tudo: seu corpo nu movendo-se sobre uma forma feminina flexível, as mãos acariciando e apertando a carne quente, a confusão agradável de braços e pernas, o aroma almiscarado de dois corpos apaixonados – tudo isso estivera ali, quente e vívido em sua cabeça.

E então ele se movera. Um pouco apenas, talvez para beijar a orelha da mulher cujo rosto estava oculto. No entanto, quando se afastara para o lado, a fisionomia dela aos poucos ficara evidente. Primeiro, apareceu uma mecha densa de cabelos castanho-escuros, encaracolando- se suavemente e fazendo cócegas em seu ombro. Então ele se afastou mais ainda...

E a viu.

Isabella Swan.

Edward acordara no mesmo instante e sentara-se muito ereto na cama, tremendo horrorizado. Fora o sonho erótico mais vívido que já tivera. E seu pior pesadelo.

Tateou os lençóis com uma das mãos, de forma frenética, temendo encontrar a prova de sua paixão. Que Deus tivesse piedade se ele realmente houvesse ejaculado enquanto sonhava com a mais terrível das mulheres que conhecia. Graças ao Senhor, os lençóis estavam limpos. Assim, com o coração disparado e a respiração ofegante, ele voltou a se reclinar nos travesseiros com movimentos lentos e cautelosos, como se isso, de alguma maneira, pudesse evitar a repetição do sonho.

Fitara o teto durante horas, primeiro conjugando verbos em latim e depois contando até mil, numa tentativa de manter o cérebro concentrado em algo que não fosse Isabella Swan.

E, para sua surpresa, conseguira exorcizar a imagem da mente e adormecer.

Mas agora ela voltara. Estava ali. Em sua casa. Era um pensamento terrível. E onde diabo estava Rosalie? Por que não acompanhara a mãe e a irmã?

Os primeiros acordes de um quarteto de cordas passaram por debaixo da porta, dissonantes e confusos. Sem dúvida, era o aquecimento dos músicos que a mãe contratara para acompanhar Tanya Rosso, a última soprano que tomara Londres de assalto.

Edward com certeza não dissera isso à mãe, mas ele e Tanya haviam tido um agradável interlúdio da última vez que ela viera à cidade. Talvez ele devesse considerar renovar a amizade dos dois. Se a beleza italiana exuberante não curasse o que o afligia, nada poderia.

Ele se levantou e empertigou os ombros, consciente de que parecia se preparar para uma batalha. Droga, era assim que se sentia. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, conseguisse evitar qualquer contato com Isabella Swan. Imaginava que ela não teria interesse em interromper o que quer que estivesse fazendo para entabular uma conversa com ele. Já ficara muito claro que a opinião que ele tinha dela era recíproca.

Sim, era isso que faria. Evitaria Isabella Swan. Não podia ser difícil, não é?

* * *

_**Vish, e o primeiro sonho aconteceu hahaha.**_


	8. Pela Culatra

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**.**

_O recital de Lady Cullen mostrou ser, decididamente, um evento musical (esta autora garante que nem sempre essa é a regra nos recitais). A artista convidada era ninguém menos que Tanya Rosso, a soprano italiana que fez sua estreia em Londres há dois anos e voltou agora depois de um breve período nos palcos de Viena._

_Com cabelos volumosos e loiros e olhos claros reluzentes, a Srta. Rosso mostrou ser tão graciosa nas formas quanto na voz, e mais de um (na verdade, mais de uma dúzia) dos chamados cavalheiros da sociedade teve muita dificuldade em afastar os olhos de sua pessoa, mesmo depois do fim da apresentação._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Bella soube o minuto exato em que ele entrou na sala.

Tentou dizer a si mesma que não tinha nada a ver com uma percepção exaltada do sujeito. Ele era lindo, e isso era um fato, não uma opinião. Bella tinha certeza de que todas as mulheres tomavam conhecimento de sua presença imediatamente.

Ele chegou atrasado. Só um pouco – a soprano ainda não tinha avançado muito na apresentação. Mas atrasado o suficiente para tentar não fazer barulho ao se sentar em uma cadeira na primeira fila, perto da família. Bella permaneceu imóvel em seu lugar na parte de trás, quase certa de que ele não a vira ao se acomodar para assistir à apresentação. Não olhara na direção dela e, além disso, várias velas tinham sido apagadas, deixando a sala banhada por um brilho pálido e romântico. As sombras decerto obscureciam seu rosto.

Bella tentou se concentrar na Srta. Rosso durante toda a apresentação. Não adiantou muito, porém, porque a cantora não tirava os olhos de lorde Cullen. De início, Bella pensara que o fascínio da mulher pelo visconde fosse fruto de sua imaginação, mas, no meio da performance, não teve mais como duvidar. Tanya Rosso estava fazendo ao visconde um convite com os olhos.

Bella não sabia por que isso a incomodava tanto. Afinal, era apenas mais uma prova de que ele era o libertino que ela sempre soubera que era. Devia se sentir orgulhosa. Vingada. Em vez disso, tudo o que sentia era decepção. Experimentava uma sensação aguda, incômoda em seu coração, que a fazia afundar um pouco na cadeira.

Quando a apresentação acabou, ela não pôde deixar de notar que a soprano, depois de receber os aplausos da forma mais graciosa, caminhou descaradamente até o visconde e lhe ofereceu um daqueles sorrisos sedutores que Isabella nunca aprenderia a dar, mesmo que uma dúzia de cantoras de ópera tentasse lhe ensinar. Não havia como confundir o que a cantora queria dizer com aquele sorriso.

Por Deus, o sujeito nem precisava ir atrás das mulheres. Elas praticamente caíam a seus pés.

Era nojento. Muito nojento.

Ainda assim, Bella não conseguia parar de olhar.

Lorde Cullen dirigiu à Srta. Rosso um daqueles seus meio sorrisos misteriosos. Então esticou a mão e colocou um cacho dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha dela.

Bella estremeceu.

Ele tinha se inclinado e murmurava algo em seu ouvido. Bella sentiu as próprias orelhas esticando-se na direção deles, embora fosse obviamente impossível ouvir qualquer coisa daquela distância.

Mas, ainda assim, era um crime ser tão curiosa? E... Por Deus, será que ele tinha beijado o pescoço dela? Por certo não faria algo assim na casa da própria mãe. Bem, ela sabia que a Casa Cullen pertencia, tecnicamente, a ele, mas a mãe morava ali, bem como muitos de seus irmãos. Na verdade, o sujeito deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração. Algum decoro na presença da família não seria demais.

– Bella? Bella?

Fora um beijo breve, apenas uma roçada dos lábios leve como pena sobre a pele da Srta. Rosso, mas ainda assim um beijo.

– Bella!

– Sim! Pois não?

Ela deu um pulo quando girou na cadeira para encarar Mary, que a observava com uma expressão irritada.

– Pare de olhar para o visconde – sussurrou a madrasta.

– Eu não estava olhando para ele. Ora, está bem, eu estava, mas você viu? – cochichou Bella. – É um descarado.

Ela virou a cabeça para ele, que ainda flertava com Tanya Rosso e, obviamente, não se importava com os olhares que atraía.

Mary ficou bem séria e então disse:

– Tenho certeza de que o comportamento dele não é problema nosso.

– Claro que é problema nosso. Ele quer se casar com Rosalie.

– Não sabemos se isso é verdade.

Bella lembrou-se de suas conversas com lorde Cullen.

– Eu diria que há uma grande probabilidade de ser.

– Bem, pare de vigiá-lo. Com certeza ele não quer nada com você depois do fiasco no Hyde Park. Além disso, há um bom número de cavalheiros disponíveis aqui. Você faria um bem enorme se parasse de pensar em Rosalie o tempo todo e começasse a olhar ao redor.

Bella sentiu os ombros se arquearem. A mera ideia de tentar atrair um admirador era desgastante. Todos queriam Rosalie, de qualquer forma. E, mesmo que ela não estivesse nem um pouco interessada no visconde, se incomodou ao ouvir Mary dizer que tinha certeza de que ele não queria nada com ela.

Mary agarrou o braço da enteada com uma firmeza que não dava abertura a nenhum protesto.

– Vamos, Bella – falou em voz baixa. – Vamos cumprimentar nossa anfitriã.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Lady Cullen? Ela teria que falar com Lady Cullen? A mãe do visconde? Já era difícil acreditar que uma criatura como ele tivesse uma mãe. Contudo, educação era educação, e, por mais que Bella quisesse se dirigir ao saguão e sair dali, sabia que devia agradecer à anfitriã por preparar uma apresentação tão agradável. E fora mesmo agradável. Ainda que relutasse em admitir, especialmente pelo fato de a mulher em questão estar pendurada no visconde, Tanya Rosso tinha a voz de um anjo.

Conduzida com determinação por Mary, Bella chegou à frente do salão e aguardou a vez de cumprimentar a viscondessa. Ela parecia uma mulher adorável, com cabelos louros e olhos claros, e muito baixinha para gerar filhos tão altos. O falecido visconde devia ter sido um homem grande, concluiu.

Enfim elas chegaram à frente da pequena multidão e Lady Cullen segurou a mão de Mary.

– Sra. Swan – falou com a voz branda –, que prazer vê-la mais uma vez. Gostei tanto de nosso encontro no baile de Hartside, na última semana... Fico muito feliz que a senhora tenha aceitado meu convite.

– Nem sonharíamos em passar a noite em outro lugar – retrucou Mary. – Gostaria de lhe apresentar minha filha.

Ela apontou para Isabella, que deu um passo à frente e inclinou-se numa mesura respeitosa.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Swan – disse Lady Cullen.

– Sinto-me igualmente honrada – respondeu Bella.

Lady Cullen fez um gesto para uma jovem a seu lado.

– E essa é minha filha Eloise.

Bella sorriu de modo afetuoso para a garota, que parecia ter a idade de Rosalie. Os cabelos eram da mesma cor dos de seus irmãos mais velhos e o rosto estava iluminado por um sorriso largo e simpático. Bella gostou dela de imediato.

– Como vai, Srta. Cullen? – falou Bella. – É sua primeira temporada?

Eloise assentiu.

– Oficialmente, deveria ser apenas no ano que vem, mas minha mãe me permitiu participar de alguns eventos aqui na Casa Cullen.

– Que sorte a sua – comentou Bela. – Eu adoraria ter ido a algumas festas no ano passado. Nesta primavera, quando cheguei a Londres, tudo era tão novo... Minha cabeça dá um nó só de tentar lembrar o nome de todos.

Eloise sorriu.

– Na verdade, minha irmã Daphne debutou há dois anos, e descreveu a tudo e a todos com tantos detalhes que sinto como se já conhecesse praticamente todo mundo.

– Daphne é sua filha mais velha? – perguntou Mary a Lady Cullen.

A viscondessa assentiu.

– Casou-se com o duque de Hastings no ano passado.

Mary sorriu.

– A senhora deve ter ficado encantada.

– Decerto que sim. Ele é um duque, e, mais importante, é um bom homem, que ama minha filha. Espero apenas que meus outros rebentos tenham casamentos tão maravilhosos quanto o dela. – Lady Cullen inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e virou-se para Isabella. – Ouvi dizer, Srta. Swan, que sua irmã não pôde vir esta noite.

Bella tentou conter um gemido. Era evidente que Lady Cullen já imaginava Edward e Rosalie caminhando para o altar.

– Infelizmente, ela pegou um resfriado na semana passada.

– Nada sério, espero – disse a viscondessa para Mary, num tom de mãe para mãe.

– Não, de forma alguma – respondeu Mary. – Na verdade, ela está quase curada. Mas achei que deveria convalescer por mais um dia antes de sair ao ar livre. Não seria bom ter uma recaída.

– Não, claro que não. – Lady Cullen fez uma pausa e em seguida sorriu. – Bem, é uma pena. Eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-la. Rosalie, não é?

Bella e Mary assentiram.

– Ouvi dizer que ela é adorável.

Ao mesmo tempo que Lady Cullen dizia essas palavras, lançava um olhar para o filho – que flertava enlouquecidamente com a cantora de ópera italiana – e franzia a testa.

Isabella sentiu um embrulho no estômago. De acordo com os números recentes do Whistledown, Lady Cullen estava em uma missão para casar o filho. E, embora o visconde não parecesse o tipo de homem que satisfizesse a vontade da mãe (ou de qualquer pessoa, aliás), Bella tinha a sensação de que a senhora conseguiria exercer alguma pressão, se quisesse.

Após alguns instantes conversando sobre amenidades, Mary e Bella deixaram Lady Cullen à vontade para cumprimentar o restante dos convidados. Em pouco tempo, a Sra. Featherington – que, como mãe de três filhas solteiras, sempre tinha muito a dizer a Mary sobre uma ampla variedade de assuntos – se aproximou das duas. Mas, enquanto a mulher gorducha avançava na direção delas, seus olhos pousaram em Bella.

Isabella na mesma hora começou a avaliar possíveis rotas de fuga.

– Bella! – gritou a mulher. Havia muito ela se considerava íntima dos Swan. – Que surpresa vê-la por aqui!

– E por que razão, Sra. Featherington? – indagou Bella, confusa.

– Com certeza você leu o Whistledown de hoje.

Isabella sorriu sem graça. Ou fazia isso ou se encolhia.

– Ah, a senhora se refere ao pequeno incidente envolvendo meu cachorro?

A Sra. Featherington ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Pelo que ouvi dizer, foi mais que um "pequeno incidente".

– Não foi nada de mais – retrucou Bella com firmeza, embora, para dizer a verdade, achasse difícil não rosnar diante daquela mulher indiscreta. – E devo dizer que fiquei ressentida com Lady Whistledown por se referir a Newton como um cão de raça indeterminada. Pois saiba a senhora que ele é um Corgi de raça pura.

– Isso era o menos importante – comentou Mary, enfim tomando a defesa de Bella. – Fico surpresa que merecesse uma menção na coluna.

Isabella ofereceu à Sra. Featherington o sorriso mais brando que pôde, plenamente consciente de que ela e a madrasta mentiam. Afogar Rosalie (e quase afogar lorde Cullen) no lago Serpentine não era um "pequeno incidente", mas, se Lady Whistledown não fora capaz de narrar todos os detalhes, com certeza Bella não iria preencher as lacunas.

A Sra. Featherington abriu a boca e inspirou de forma brusca, o que queria dizer que ela estava se preparando para um longo monólogo sobre a importância do bom comportamento (ou das boas maneiras, ou de uma boa criação, ou do bom qualquer que fosse o assunto do dia), por isso Bella se apressou em perguntar:

– Posso pegar uma limonada para as senhoras?

As duas matronas disseram que sim e agradeceram, então ela se afastou. Ao retornar, porém, sorriu de modo inocente e disse:

– Mas, como só tenho duas mãos, agora tenho que voltar para pegar um copo para mim.

E desapareceu.

Parou por alguns instantes na mesa de limonada, para o caso de Mary estar olhando, em seguida saiu quase correndo da sala em direção ao corredor, onde afundou em um banco acolchoado a cerca de 10 metros do salão de música, ansiosa por um pouco de ar. Lady Cullen deixara abertas as portas duplas, que davam para o pequeno jardim nos fundos da casa, mas havia tantas pessoas lá dentro que o ar estava sufocante mesmo com a leve brisa vindo de fora.

Ela continuou sentada por vários minutos, mais que satisfeita pelo fato de os outros convidados não terem decidido espalhar-se no corredor. Mas então ouviu uma voz específica erguer-se um pouco acima do barulho da multidão, seguida por uma gargalhada melodiosa, e Bella percebeu com horror que lorde Cullen e a futura amante estavam prestes a deixar o salão de música e ir para o corredor.

– Ah, não – gemeu, tentando manter a voz baixa.

A última coisa que queria era que o visconde deparasse com ela sentada sozinha. Sabia que estava ali por opção, mas provavelmente ele pensaria que ela havia fugido da multidão por ser um fracasso social e pela alta sociedade compartilhar a mesma opinião a seu respeito: que ela era uma ameaça impertinente e pouco atraente à sociedade.

Ameaça à sociedade? Bella trincou os dentes. Levaria um longo, longo tempo até que ela o perdoasse por isso.

No entanto, estava cansada e sem a menor vontade de lidar com ele naquele momento, por isso ergueu as saias alguns centímetros para evitar tropeçar e caminhou depressa para o vão da porta próximo ao banco. Com um pouco de sorte, o visconde e a amante passariam sem vê-la e ela poderia voltar correndo para o salão de música, sem que tivessem percebido sua ausência.

Isabella lançou um olhar à sua volta ao fechar a porta. Havia um lampião aceso sobre a escrivaninha e, enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à escuridão, ela percebeu que estava em um tipo de escritório. As estantes estavam cheias de livros, embora não em número suficiente para ser a biblioteca dos Cullen, e a sala era dominada por uma enorme escrivaninha de carvalho. Havia papéis no topo de pilhas organizadas, e uma pena e um vidrinho de tinta ainda se encontravam sobre a mesa.

Claramente aquele escritório era usado de verdade. Alguém realmente trabalhava ali.

Bella foi até a escrivaninha, vencida pela curiosidade, e percorreu os dedos de forma indolente pela borda de madeira. O ar ainda conservava um leve odor de tinta e, talvez, uma sugestão de fumaça de cachimbo. No fim das contas, concluiu, era uma sala adorável. Confortável e prática. Uma pessoa poderia passar horas a fio ali em contemplação preguiçosa.

No entanto, mal Bella se apoiara na escrivaninha, saboreando a tranquilidade da solidão, ouviu um som terrível.

O clique de uma maçaneta.

Com um arfar frenético, meteu-se embaixo da mesa, espremendo-se no espaço cúbico vazio e agradecendo aos céus pelo fato de a escrivaninha ser completamente sólida, e não o tipo que se apoia sobre quatro pernas frágeis.

Mal conseguindo respirar, aguçou os ouvidos.

– Mas eu tinha ouvido que este seria o ano em que enfim veríamos o famoso lorde Cullen cair nas garras do casamento...

Era uma voz feminina cadenciada.

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Era uma voz feminina cadenciada com um sotaque italiano.

– E onde você ouviu isso?

Era a voz inconfundível do visconde, seguida de outro clique terrível da maçaneta.

Bella fechou os olhos em agonia. Ela estava presa no escritório com um casal de amantes. Nada podia ser pior que aquilo.

Bem, ela poderia ser descoberta. Isso seria muito pior. Engraçado como não a fazia se sentir muito melhor sobre sua situação.

– Toda a cidade está comentando, milorde – retrucou Tanya. – Todos dizem que você decidiu sossegar e escolher uma noiva.

Fez-se silêncio, mas Bella podia jurar que ouvira o visconde dar de ombros.

Então escutou alguns passos, que provavelmente aproximaram ainda mais os amantes, e ele murmurou:

– Talvez seja verdade.

– Você está partindo meu coração, sabia?

Bella achou que poderia vomitar.

– Ora, vamos, doce _signorina_ – o som de lábios sobre pele –, nós dois sabemos que seu coração é imune a qualquer de minhas maquinações.

Em seguida, ouviu-se um rumor, que Bella interpretou como o som de Tanya se afastando do visconde e olhando para ele como se dissesse: "Mas não estou inclinada a um namorico, milorde. Não procuro um casamento, é claro – isso seria uma grande tolice. No entanto, quando eu escolher um protetor, será, por assim dizer, por um longo tempo."

Passos. Talvez Cullen estivesse diminuindo novamente a distância entre eles. A voz dele era baixa e rouca ao dizer:

– Não vejo problema algum.

– Mas sua esposa pode ver.

Cullen deu uma risadinha.

– A única razão para desistir de uma amante é apaixonar-se pela esposa. E, como não pretendo escolher uma esposa pela qual me apaixone, não vejo razão para me privar dos prazeres de uma mulher adorável como você.

_E você quer se casar com Rosalie?_ Isabella precisou se esforçar para não gritar. Na verdade, se ela não estivesse agachada feito um sapo, com as mãos ao redor dos tornozelos, talvez emergisse de baixo da mesa como uma das Erínias e tentasse matar aquele homem.

Logo escutou alguns sons ininteligíveis, que pediu encarecidamente que não fossem o prelúdio de algo mais íntimo. Após um momento, porém, ouviu a voz do visconde com clareza:

– Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Tanya murmurou que sim e o passo firme de lorde Cullen ecoou pelo chão, aproximando-se cada vez mais, até que...

Ah, não.

Bella entreviu o decantador apoiado no peitoril, localizado diante de seu esconderijo sob a escrivaninha. Se ele mantivesse o rosto virado para a janela enquanto servia o líquido, ela poderia não ser descoberta, mas caso ele se virasse ao menos um pouquinho...

Ela ficou paralisada. Completamente paralisada. Sem respirar.

Com os olhos arregalados e sem piscar (será que as pálpebras poderiam fazer algum som?), ela observou, totalmente horrorizada, lorde Cullen entrar em seu campo de visão, o corpo atlético exibido para sua apreciação de modo surpreendente daquele local privilegiado no chão.

Os copos tiniram baixinho quando ele os apoiou no peitoril. Em seguida, o visconde retirou a rolha do decantador e serviu dois dedos de um líquido âmbar em cada um dos recipientes.

_Não se vire. Não se vire._

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Tanya.

– Tudo ótimo – respondeu ele, embora parecesse um pouco distraído.

Ergueu os copos, murmurando baixinho para si mesmo ao se virar devagar.

_Continue andando. Continue andando._ Se ele se afastasse ao mesmo tempo que dava meia-volta, caminharia até Tanya e ela estaria segura. Mas, se desse meia-volta e então andasse, Bella estaria acabada.

E ela não duvidava que ele a mataria. Na verdade, estava até surpresa pelo fato de não ter tentado, na semana anterior, às margens do lago Serpentine.

Lentamente, ele deu meia-volta. Então virou-se de novo. E não caminhou.

Nesse momento, Isabella tentou pensar em todas as razões pelas quais morrer antes de chegar aos 21 anos não seria algo tão ruim.

**..::..::..::..**

Edward sabia muito bem por que havia levado Tanya Rosso ao escritório. Sem dúvida, nenhum homem de sangue quente estaria imune aos encantos dela. Seu corpo era exuberante, sua voz era inebriante e ele sabia, por experiência própria, que seu toque era igualmente poderoso. Porém, mesmo ao ver os cabelos escuros sedosos e os lábios cheios e carnudos, mesmo quando seus músculos se retesaram ao recordar-se de outras partes cheias e carnudas do corpo dela, ele sabia que a estava usando.

Não se sentia culpado por usá-la para o próprio prazer. Nesse sentido, ela fazia o mesmo com ele. E ao menos seria recompensada por isso, pois ele lhe presentearia com joias e uma mesada trimestral, além do aluguel de uma suntuosa residência numa parte elegante (mas não elegante demais) da cidade.

Não. Se ele se sentia desconfortável, frustrado, como se quisesse socar uma parede de tijolos, era porque estava usando Tanya para tirar a maldita Isabella Swan de sua mente. Ele não queria acordar com uma ereção e sofrendo mais uma vez. Pretendia mergulhar em outra mulher até a lembrança do sonho se dissolver e desaparecer de sua mente. Porque Deus sabia que ele nunca concretizaria aquela fantasia erótica. Nem mesmo gostava de Isabella Swan. A ideia de se deitar com ela fazia com que ele começasse a suar frio, ainda que lhe despertasse uma onda de desejo.

_Não_. Aquele sonho só se tornaria realidade se ele estivesse com a sanidade comprometida... e ela também... e, quem sabe, eles tivessem ido parar em uma ilha deserta, ou fossem ser executados na manhã seguinte, ou...

Edward estremeceu. Simplesmente não havia meios de aquilo acontecer.

Mas que diabos! Aquela mulher só podia tê-lo enfeitiçado. Não poderia existir outra explicação para o sonho – não, o pesadelo –, e, além disso, mesmo agora ele podia jurar que sentia o perfume dela. Era uma combinação enlouquecedora de lírios e sabonete, o cheiro inebriante que invadira suas narinas no Hyde Park na semana anterior.

Ali estava ele, servindo um copo do mais refinado uísque a Tanya Rosso, uma das poucas mulheres que ele conhecia capaz de apreciar um uísque refinado e a embriaguez diabólica que se seguia, e tudo o que sentia era o maldito perfume de Isabella Swan. Ele sabia que ela estava na casa – e ele seria capaz de matar a mãe por isso –, mas aquilo era ridículo.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Tanya.

– Tudo ótimo – respondeu Edward, e sua voz soou tensa aos próprios ouvidos.

Ele começou a murmurar, algo que sempre fazia para relaxar.

Deu meia-volta e começou a avançar. Tanya esperava por ele, afinal.

Mas sentiu de novo o maldito perfume. Lírios. Podia jurar que eram lírios. E sabonete. Os lírios eram intrigantes, mas o sabonete fazia todo sentido. Uma mulher prática como Isabella Swan se lavaria com sabonete. Seu pé hesitou em pleno ar e o passo seguinte foi curto. Ele não podia evitar o cheiro e tornou a se virar, enquanto o nariz instintivamente conduzia seus olhos em uma direção onde ele sabia que não poderia haver lírios, embora o perfume ainda estivesse ali, contrariando todas as possibilidades.

Então ele a viu.

Debaixo da mesa.

Era impossível.

Sem dúvida, era um pesadelo. Se fechasse os olhos e os abrisse em seguida, ela desapareceria.

Ele piscou, mas ela continuou lá.

Isabella Swan, a mulher mais enlouquecedora, irritante e diabólica de toda a Inglaterra, estava agachada como um sapo debaixo de sua escrivaninha.

Ele não soube como não derramou o uísque.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ele viu quando ela arregalou os olhos de pânico e terror. Ótimo, pensou ferozmente. Ela deveria ficar assustada. Ele ia arrancar a maldita pele dela.

Que diabo ela estava fazendo ali? Afogá-lo na água suja do lago Serpentine não tinha sido suficiente para aquele espírito sedento de sangue? Será que ela não estava satisfeita com as tentativas de impedir que ele cortejasse a irmã? Precisava espioná-lo também?

– Tanya – disse baixinho, caminhando até a escrivaninha e pisando na mão de Isabella.

Não foi um pisão forte, mas ele a ouviu dar um gritinho abafado. Isso lhe deu uma imensa satisfação.

– Tanya – repetiu. – Lembrei-me de repente de um assunto de negócios urgente, que deve ser resolvido imediatamente.

– Hoje à noite? – indagou ela, parecendo desconfiada.

– Temo que sim. _Uf_!

Tanya piscou.

– Você acabou de engasgar?

– Não – mentiu Edward, tentando não gaguejar. Isabella retirara a luva e passara a mão ao redor do joelho dele, cravando-lhe as unhas através da calça direto na pele. Com força. Ao menos ele achou que fossem as unhas. Poderiam ser os dentes.

– Você tem certeza de que não há nada errado? – insistiu Tanya.

– Absolu... – Qualquer que fosse a parte do corpo que Bella estivesse enfiando em sua perna afundou-se um pouco mais – ...ta! – A última sílaba saiu mais como um uivo e ele levou o pé à frente, encostando em algo que suspeitou ser a barriga dela.

Normalmente, Edward morreria antes de bater em uma mulher, mas aquele parecia um caso excepcional. Na verdade, ele não deixou de sentir certo prazer ao chutá-la levemente enquanto ela estava abaixada. Afinal, Isabella estava mordendo a perna dele!

– Permita-me levá-la até a porta – disse a Tanya, balançando a perna para que Isabella soltasse seu tornozelo.

Mas os olhos da cantora demonstravam curiosidade e ela deu alguns passos para a frente.

– Edward, tem algum animal debaixo de sua escrivaninha?

Ele deu uma risada.

– Pode-se dizer que sim.

Isabella enfiou o punho no pé dele.

– É um cachorro?

Edward pensou seriamente em responder que sim, mas nem ele era tão cruel. Decerto Bella apreciou sua consideração, pois soltou a perna dele.

O visconde aproveitou a oportunidade e saiu depressa de trás da escrivaninha.

– Seria imperdoável se eu a acompanhasse apenas até a porta e não até o salão de música? – perguntou, caminhando ao lado de Tanya e segurando seu braço.

Ela riu, um som baixo e exuberante que deveria tê-lo seduzido.

– Sou uma mulher adulta, milorde. Acredito que posso percorrer sozinha pequenas distâncias.

– Você me perdoa?

Ela passou pela porta que ele mantinha aberta para ela.

– Imagino que nenhuma mulher viva poderia negar-lhe perdão diante desse sorriso.

– Você é uma mulher muito especial, Tanya Rosso.

Ela voltou a rir.

– Mas, pelo visto, _não_ _tão_ especial assim.

Ela flutuou para fora do escritório e Edward fechou a porta com um baque decidido.

Então, obedeceu a seu diabinho interior, girando a chave na fechadura e depois guardando-a no bolso.

– Muito bem – rugiu ele, eliminando a distância até a escrivaninha com quatro passos longos. – Saia daí.

Bella não se moveu rápido o suficiente, então ele estendeu a mão, agarrou-a pelo braço e a pôs de pé.

– Explique-se – sibilou.

As pernas dela praticamente travaram quando o sangue voltou a circular nos joelhos, que tinham ficado dobrados por quase quinze minutos.

– Foi um acidente – falou, agarrando-se à beirada da escrivaninha para não cair.

– É engraçado como essas palavras parecem sair de sua boca com uma frequência assustadora.

– É verdade! – protestou ela. – Eu estava sentada no corredor e... – Ela engoliu em seco. Ele dera um passo à frente e agora se encontrava muito perto. – Eu estava sentada no corredor – repetiu, e sua voz parecia um chiado rouco –, então o ouvi se aproximando. Só queria tentar evitá-lo.

– E então invadiu meu escritório?

– Não sabia que era seu escritório. Eu...

Isabella respirou fundo. Ele se aproximara ainda mais, e as lapelas justas e amplas estavam agora a apenas alguns centímetros do corpete do vestido. Ela sabia que a proximidade era proposital, que ele queria intimidá-la e não seduzi-la, mas isso não acalmava as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

– Acho que talvez a senhorita soubesse, sim, que este era meu escritório – murmurou ele, enquanto o dedo indicador percorria a lateral do queixo dela. – Talvez não estivesse procurando me evitar, afinal.

Bella engolia em seco convulsivamente, sem nem ao menos tentar manter a compostura.

– Hum? – O dedo dele deslizou pela linha do queixo. – O que me diz disso?

Bella entreabriu os lábios, mas não poderia ter dito nada nem que sua vida dependesse disso. O visconde não estava usando luvas – devia tê-las tirado durante o encontro com Tanya –, e o toque da pele dele na sua era tão poderoso que parecia controlar todo o seu corpo. Bella respirava quando ele fazia uma pausa e parava de respirar quando ele se movia.

Não tinha dúvida de que seu coração batia no mesmo ritmo do pulso dele.

– Talvez – sussurrou ele, tão próximo agora que sua respiração beijou os lábios dela – a senhorita desejasse outra coisa.

Isabella tentou balançar a cabeça, mas seus músculos se recusaram a obedecer.

– Tem certeza?

Dessa vez sua cabeça a traiu e balançou um pouco.

Ele sorriu, e ambos souberam que ele havia ganhado.

* * *

_**A-há! Fodeu hahahaha**_


	9. Centelhas

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**.**

_Também estiveram presentes no recital de Lady Cullen: a Sra. Featherington e as três __filhas mais velhas (Prudence, Jessica e Angela, que não usavam cores apropriadas a seu __tom de pele); o Sr. Mike Newton Berbrooke (que, como sempre, tinha muito a dizer, embora __ninguém além de Jessica Featherington parecesse interessado) e a Sra. Swan, __acompanhada da Srta. Isabella Swan._

_Esta autora supõe que o convite às Swan também incluía a Srta. Rosalie, mas ela não __estava presente. Lorde Cullen parecia bem-humorado, apesar da ausência da mais __jovem das Swan, mas infelizmente sua mãe parecia desapontada._

_No entanto, as tendências casamenteiras de Lady Cullen são lendárias, e certamente __ela tem muito tempo livre agora que a filha se casou com o duque de Hastings._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Edward sabia que devia estar louco.

Não poderia haver outra explicação. Ele pretendia assustá-la, apavorá-la, fazê-la compreender que jamais poderia intrometer-se nos assuntos dele e sair vitoriosa, mas, em vez disso...

Ele a beijou.

Sua intenção era intimidá-la, por isso ele se aproximou cada vez mais até que ela, inocente, ficasse com medo dele. Certamente ela não sabia o que era ter um homem tão perto que o calor do corpo dele penetrasse em suas roupas, tão perto que fosse impossível dizer onde terminava a respiração dele e começava a dela.

Isabella não reconheceria as primeiras centelhas do desejo nem entenderia o calor que invadiria seu âmago devagar.

E esse calor estava lá. Ele podia perceber pela expressão dela.

Mas Isabella, totalmente inocente, jamais compreenderia o que ele via com seus olhos experientes. Tudo o que ela saberia era que ele estava muito perto dela, que ele tinha mais força e poder e que ela havia cometido um terrível erro ao invadir seu santuário particular.

Ele iria parar ali e deixá-la confusa e sem fôlego. Mas, quando a distância entre eles mal chegava a um centímetro, o impulso tornou-se muito forte. O perfume dela era sedutor demais e o som de sua respiração, muito excitante. As centelhas que ele pretendia acender nela de súbito arderam dentro dele, transmitindo uma onda quente de desejo até as pontas de seus dedos. E o dedo indicador com o qual percorria o queixo dela – apenas para torturá-la, como dizia a si mesmo – de repente se transformou na mão que puxou a cabeça dela para trás quando seus lábios tocaram os dela numa explosão de raiva e vontade.

Ela arfou contra os lábios dele e Edward aproveitou-se da boca entreaberta para enfiar a língua entre os lábios. Ela estava rígida em seus braços, parecendo mais surpresa que qualquer outra coisa, então Edward pressionou-a ainda mais contra ele ao deixar uma das mãos deslizar por suas costas e segurar a curva delicada de seu traseiro.

– Isso é loucura – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, mas não fez nenhum movimento para soltá-la.

Em resposta, ouviu um gemido confuso e incoerente, e o corpo dela tornou-se um pouco mais dócil em seus braços, deixando-o puxá-la ainda mais para perto. Ele sabia que devia parar, sabia que não devia ter começado, mas seu sangue fluía com desejo, e ela parecia tão... tão...

_Tão boa._

Ele gemeu e afastou os lábios de sua boca para provar a pele levemente mais salgada do pescoço. Havia algo nela que lhe agradava mais do que qualquer mulher antes, como se o corpo dele tivesse descoberto algo que sua mente se recusava a considerar.

Algo nela parecia... _certo_.

Ela parecia certa. Tinha o cheiro certo. O gosto certo. E ele sabia que se tirasse a roupa dela e a deitasse no chão do escritório, ela também se encaixaria sob ele, ao redor dele... da maneira certa. Ocorreu a Edward que, quando não estava discutindo com ele, Isabella Swan podia muito bem ser a mulher mais elegante da Inglaterra.

Os braços, aprisionados pelos dele, se abriram devagar, até que as mãos dela estivessem apoiadas de modo hesitante nas costas dele. E então ela moveu os lábios. Foi um pequeno movimento, na verdade, quase imperceptível, mas, sem dúvida, ela estava retribuindo as carícias.

Edward deixou escapar um gemido baixo de triunfo e moveu a boca mais uma vez na direção da dela, beijando-a com paixão, desafiando-a a continuar o que ela tinha começado.

– Ah, Bella – gemeu, empurrando-a até que ela estivesse inclinada sobre a beirada da escrivaninha. – Meu Deus, você tem um gosto delicioso.

– Visconde?

A voz dela estava trêmula e encerrava uma interrogação sincera.

– Não diga nada – murmurou ele. – Faça o que fizer, não diga nada.

– Mas...

– Nem mais uma palavra – interrompeu ele, pressionando um dedo nos lábios dela.

A última coisa que queria era que ela estragasse aquele momento maravilhoso abrindo a boca para discutir.

– Mas eu... – insistiu Isabella, levando as mãos ao peito dele e se esforçando para se afastar, deixando-o desequilibrado e sem fôlego.

Edward disse um palavrão, e não foi um dos mais leves.

Bella correu, não até o outro lado do cômodo, mas na direção de uma poltrona distante o suficiente para que ele não pudesse alcançá-la. Segurou o espaldar rígido da cadeira, então se colocou atrás do móvel, considerando que seria uma boa ideia ter algo bem sólido entre eles.

O visconde não parecia estar no melhor dos humores.

– Por que o senhor fez isso? – perguntou ela, com a voz tão baixa que mais parecia um sussurro.

Ele deu de ombros e, de repente, pareceu um pouco menos irritado e um pouco mais indiferente.

– Porque eu quis.

Bella ficou boquiaberta por um instante apenas, sem conseguir acreditar que ele pudesse ter uma resposta tão simples para uma pergunta que, apesar de simples, era muito complicada. Finalmente, ela desabafou:

– Mas o senhor não podia ter feito isso.

Ele sorriu. Lentamente.

– Mas eu fiz.

– Mas o senhor não gosta de mim!

– É verdade – admitiu ele.

– E eu não gosto do senhor.

– É o que não para de dizer – falou, em voz baixa. – Vou ter que acreditar em sua palavra, já que isso não parecia exatamente verdadeiro há alguns segundos.

Bella sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas de vergonha. Ela respondera ao beijo malicioso e se odiava por isso, quase tanto quando o odiava por dar início àquelas intimidades, mas ele não precisava humilhá-la. Aquele era o gesto de um homem sem honra. Ela agarrou as costas da cadeira até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, sem saber mais se a usava como um meio de se defender de Edward ou para evitar se atirar sobre ele para atacá-lo.

– Não vou permitir que se case com Rosalie – decretou em voz muito baixa.

– Eu sei – murmurou ele, avançando bem devagar até chegar perto da cadeira. – Não achei que permitiria.

Ela ergueu um pouco o queixo.

– E eu decerto não vou me casar com o senhor.

Ele apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona e inclinou-se até seu rosto estar a apenas alguns centímetros do dela.

– Não me lembro de ter pedido.

Isabella deu alguns passos para trás.

– Mas o senhor acaba de me beijar!

Ele deu uma risada.

– Se eu pedisse em casamento toda mulher que beijasse, já estaria preso por bigamia há muito tempo.

Bella sentiu que começava a tremer e segurou-se no espaldar da cadeira para se equilibrar.

– O senhor não tem honra – disse ela, quase cuspindo.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam e ele ergueu uma das mãos para segurar o rosto dela. Manteve-a assim por alguns segundos, obrigando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos.

– Isso – falou com uma voz fatal – não é verdade, e se a senhorita fosse um homem, eu a desafiaria para um duelo.

Bella permaneceu imóvel pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, encarando-o, a pele das bochechas quentes onde os dedos poderosos a mantinham imóvel. Finalmente, ela fez a única coisa que jurara jamais fazer com um homem.

Implorou.

– Por favor, me solte – sussurrou.

Ele obedeceu, largando-a de forma abrupta.

– Desculpe-me – falou com a voz ligeiramente surpresa, como se não percebesse o que estava fazendo. Não, isso era impossível. Nada poderia surpreender aquele homem. – Não pretendia machucá-la – continuou, baixinho.

– Não?

Ele fez um movimento sutil com a cabeça.

– Não. Apenas assustá-la, talvez. Mas não machucá-la.

Bella deu um passo para trás com as pernas bambas.

– O senhor é apenas um libertino – retrucou, desejando que sua voz tivesse saído com um pouco mais de desprezo e um pouco menos trêmula.

– Eu sei – disse ele, dando de ombros, o fogo intenso de seus olhos transformando-se em um ar levemente divertido. – Faz parte de mim.

Bella deu outro passo para trás. Não tinha energia para tentar acompanhar as súbitas mudanças de humor dele.

– Vou sair agora.

– Vá – disse, com delicadeza, apontando para a porta.

– O senhor não pode me impedir.

Ele sorriu.

– Nem sonharia em fazer isso.

Ela começou a se afastar, andando para trás bem devagar, temendo que, se tirasse os olhos dele por um segundo que fosse, ele pudesse atacá-la.

– Vou sair agora – repetiu, sem necessidade.

Quando a mão dela estava a um centímetro da maçaneta, porém, ele comentou:

– Imagino que a verei da próxima vez que visitar Rosalie.

Isabella empalideceu. Não que pudesse ver o próprio rosto, claro, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, ela de fato sentiu seu sangue se esvair.

– O senhor disse que iria deixá-la em paz – falou, em tom de acusação.

– Não – retrucou Edward, inclinando-se de forma muito insolente na lateral da cadeira. – Eu disse que não imaginava que a senhorita fosse me "deixar" casar com ela. O que não significa nada, na verdade, pois não pretendo permitir que mande na minha vida.

De repente, Isabella sentiu como se uma bala de canhão tivesse se alojado em sua garganta.

– Mas o senhor não pode querer se casar com ela depois de... depois que eu...

Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, os movimentos lentos e insinuantes como os de um felino.

– Depois que a senhorita me beijou?

– Eu não...

Mas as palavras arderam no fundo de sua garganta, pois, obviamente, eram uma mentira. Ela não começara a beijá-lo, mas, no fim, tinha tomado parte naquilo.

– Ora, Srta. Swan – falou ele, muito empertigado, cruzando os braços. – Não vamos seguir por esse caminho. Não gostamos um do outro, e isso é verdade, mas eu a respeito de uma maneira estranha e contraditória, e sei que a senhorita não é uma mentirosa.

Ela não disse nada. O que poderia dizer? Como responder a uma afirmação que continha as palavras "respeito" e "contraditória"?

– A senhorita retribuiu o beijo – prosseguiu ele, dando um sorriso breve e satisfeito. – Sem muito entusiasmo, admito, mas isso seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

– Como o senhor pode dizer essas coisas um minuto depois de declarar sua intenção de cortejar minha irmã?

– Isso é um empecilho aos meus planos, sem dúvida – comentou Edward em voz baixa, pensativo, como se estivesse considerando a compra de um novo cavalo ou decidindo que gravata usar.

Talvez tenha sido pela postura casual de Edward, ou pelo modo como ele coçava o queixo, fingindo refletir sobre a questão, mas a verdade é que alguma coisa se acendeu em Isabella e, sem nem mesmo pensar, ela se lançou sobre ele, furiosa como nunca, e começou a bater em seu peito com os punhos.

– O senhor _nunca_ vai se casar com ela! – gritou. – Nunca! Está me ouvindo?

Ele ergueu um braço para defender-se de um golpe no rosto.

– Eu teria que ser surdo para não ouvir.

Então, habilmente, agarrou os pulsos dela, mantendo seus braços imóveis enquanto ela se arqueava e se sacudia com raiva.

– Não vou deixar que o senhor a faça infeliz. Não vou permitir que arruíne a vida dela – falou com as palavras sufocadas na garganta. – Ela é boa, honrada e pura. E merece um homem melhor que o senhor.

Edward observava-a com atenção, os olhos fixos em seu rosto, que, por alguma razão, tornara-se extremamente belo graças à raiva. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, os olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que ela se esforçava para não deixar cair, e ele começava a achar que poderia ser a pior espécie de canalha.

– Ora, Srta. Swan – disse em voz baixa –, eu acredito piamente em seu amor por sua irmã.

– Claro que eu a amo! – explodiu ela. – Por que acha que eu me esforçaria tanto para mantê-la longe do senhor? O senhor acredita que faço isso por diversão? Porque, eu lhe garanto, milorde, posso pensar em muitas coisas mais divertidas que ser mantida em cativeiro em seu escritório.

Ele soltou os pulsos dela abruptamente.

– Eu imagino – continuou Isabella, fungando e esfregando a pele vermelha e machucada – que meu amor por Rosalie seja a única coisa que o senhor pode entender com clareza, já que supostamente se dedica tanto à própria família.

Edward não disse nada, apenas a observou, pensando que talvez aquela mulher fosse muito mais inteligente do que ele avaliara a princípio.

– Se Rosalie fosse sua irmã – falou Bella com precisão fatal –, o senhor deixaria que ela se casasse com um homem como o senhor?

Ele não disse nada por um momento longo o suficiente para que o silêncio chegasse a incomodá-lo. Enfim, observou:

– Isso não vem ao caso.

Em sua defesa, ela não sorriu. Também não exultou nem o provocou. Quando falou, suas palavras foram calmas e certeiras:

– Creio que já tenho minha resposta.

Então girou nos calcanhares e começou a se afastar.

– Minha irmã – disse ele em voz alta o bastante para que ela parasse em sua caminhada até a porta – casou-se com o duque de Hastings. A senhorita conhece a reputação dele?

Ela fez uma pausa, mas não se virou.

– Ele é considerado um homem muito dedicado à esposa.

Edward deu uma risadinha.

– Então a senhorita não conhece a reputação dele. Pelo menos não antes do casamento.

Isabella deu meia-volta devagar.

– Se o senhor está tentando me convencer de que ex-libertinos se transformam nos melhores maridos, não terá sucesso. Neste mesmo cômodo, há não mais que quinze minutos, o senhor disse à Srta. Rosso que não via motivos para desistir de uma amante por causa da esposa.

– Creio que falei que esse era o caso apenas quando um homem não amava a própria mulher.

Bella fez um som engraçado com o nariz. Não foi exatamente um resfolegar, mas era mais que uma expiração, e ficou muito claro que, ao menos naquele momento, ela não nutria nenhum respeito por ele. Com um ar divertido e perspicaz, indagou:

– E o senhor ama minha irmã, lorde Cullen?

– Decerto que não – respondeu ele. – E jamais insultaria sua inteligência afirmando o contrário. No entanto – prosseguiu, elevando a voz e evitando a interrupção que estava por vir –, conheço sua irmã há apenas uma semana. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que não poderia passar a amá-la após alguns anos de união pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio.

Ela cruzou os braços.

– E por que não consigo acreditar nas palavras que saem de sua boca?

O visconde deu de ombros.

– Não faço a menor ideia.

Mas ele fazia. O motivo por que elegera Rosalie era justamente saber que nunca poderia amá-la. Gostava dela, respeitava-a e tinha confiança em que seria uma excelente mãe para seus herdeiros, mas nunca chegaria a amá-la. A centelha simplesmente não tinha se acendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça, a decepção perpassando seus olhos. Esse sentimento, de alguma maneira, fez com que Edward se sentisse inferior.

– Até este momento eu não o considerava um mentiroso – disse Bella em voz baixa. – Sabia que era um libertino e um patife, e talvez um monte de outras coisas, mas não um mentiroso.

Edward sentiu as palavras dela como socos. Alguma coisa desagradável oprimia seu coração. Era algo que o fazia querer agredi-la verbalmente, magoá-la ou, ao menos, mostrar-lhe que ela não tinha o poder de feri-lo.

– Pois muito bem, Srta. Swan – gritou, e sua voz adquiriu um tom muito cruel –, a senhorita não poderá ir muito longe sem isto.

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de reagir, Edward enfiou a mão no bolso, pegou a chave do escritório e atirou-a na direção dela, mirando deliberadamente nos pés. Como não esperava aquilo, os reflexos de Bella não foram rápidos o suficiente, e, quando ela esticou os braços, tentando agarrar o objeto, não chegou nem perto de alcançar. As mãos estalaram ao bater uma na outra e em seguida ouviu-se o baque surdo da chave atingindo o tapete.

Ela ficou ali parada por um instante olhando para o chão e ele percebeu o instante exato em que ela descobriu que ele não pretendia deixá-la pegar a chave. Bella permaneceu imóvel e então ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Eles ardiam de ódio e algo pior.

Desprezo.

Edward sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, mas resistiu ao impulso ridículo de se atirar no chão para pegar a chave, ajoelhar-se e entregá-la a Bella enquanto pedia desculpas por seu comportamento e implorava seu perdão. Ele não faria nada disso, porque não tinha a intenção de se redimir. Não queria a aprovação dela. Porque aquela centelha – tão evidentemente ausente em relação à irmã dela, com quem ele pretendia se casar – com Isabella crepitava e ardia com tanta força que parecia ter o poder de iluminar o cômodo e deixá-lo claro como o dia.

E nada podia assustá-lo mais.

Bella permaneceu parada por muito mais tempo do que ele teria imaginado, relutando em se ajoelhar na frente dele, ainda que fosse para pegar a chave que lhe proporcionaria a fuga que ela tanto desejava.

Edward forçou um sorriso, baixando os olhos para o chão e voltando a erguê-los para o rosto dela.

– Não deseja ir embora, Srta. Swan? – indagou com a voz excessivamente suave.

Ele observou quando o queixo dela estremeceu e ela se pôs a engolir em seco de maneira convulsiva. Em seguida, de repente, Bella se agachou e pegou a chave.

– O senhor nunca vai se casar com minha irmã – prometeu baixinho, e a intensidade de sua voz o fez sentir calafrios. – _Nunca_.

E então, com um clique decisivo da fechadura, ela se foi.

**..::..::..::..**

Dois dias depois, Bella ainda estava furiosa. Também não ajudou o fato de um imenso buquê de flores ter chegado para Rosalie na tarde seguinte ao recital com um cartão no qual se lia:

"Com meus votos de uma recuperação rápida. A noite passada foi apagada sem sua presença luminosa. Cullen."

Mary tinha suspirado sem parar por causa do bilhete – "Tão poético, tão adorável, palavras sinceras de um homem verdadeiramente afligido..." Mas Isabella conhecia a verdade. Aquilo era mais um insulto a ela que admiração por Rosalie.

_Apagada mesmo_, espumou Bella, lançando um olhar ao bilhete que agora se encontrava em cima de uma mesa na sala de jantar. Imaginou como poderia fazer com que parecesse um acidente se ele fosse encontrado, por alguma razão, em pedacinhos. Ela podia até não saber muito sobre os assuntos do coração e as questões relacionadas a homens e mulheres, mas tinha certeza de que qualquer coisa que o visconde tivesse sentido na noite anterior, no escritório, não fora tédio.

No entanto, ele não fizera uma visita. Bella não podia imaginar o motivo, já que levar Rosalie para dar uma volta seria um tapa muito maior do que o bilhete. Em seus momentos mais imaginativos, ela gostava de achar que ele não aparecera por medo de encará-la, mas sabia que isso por certo não era verdade.

Aquele homem não temia ninguém. Sobretudo uma mulher da idade dela, ainda solteira, que ele devia ter beijado numa mistura de curiosidade, raiva e pena.

Isabella caminhou até a janela e observou a Milner Street. Não era a vista mais bela de Londres, mas ao menos a distraía do bilhete. Era a possibilidade de pena que a corroía. Rezou, pedindo que independentemente do motivo que tinha levado o visconde a beijá-la, a curiosidade e a raiva prevalecessem sobre a pena.

Ela achava que não suportaria se ele tivesse pena dela.

Porém, não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com o beijo e com o que poderia ou não ter significado, pois naquela tarde – no dia seguinte ao das flores – chegou um convite muito mais perturbador do que qualquer coisa que lorde Cullen pudesse ter enviado. As Swans, ao que parecia, estavam sendo esperadas para passar alguns dias na casa de campo de Lady Cullen, a partir da semana seguinte, junto com outros convidados.

A mãe do próprio diabo.

E não havia como Bella deixar de ir. Nada parecido com um terremoto, um furacão ou um tornado – nada disso ocorreria na Grã-Bretanha, embora Bella ainda se agarrasse à esperança do furacão, desde que não houvesse nenhum trovão ou relâmpago envolvidos – impediria Mary de aparecer na bucólica propriedade dos Cullen junto com Rosalie. E Mary com certeza não permitiria que Isabella permanecesse sozinha em Londres, deixada por conta própria. Sem falar que Bella não deixaria, de modo algum, que a irmã fosse sem ela.

O visconde não tinha escrúpulos. Provavelmente beijaria Rose como havia feito com ela, e Bella imaginava que a caçula não teria coragem de resistir a tal avanço. Talvez considerasse tudo muito romântico e se apaixonasse por ele no mesmo instante.

Até Bella tivera dificuldade em manter a cabeça no lugar quando os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela. Por um momento de extrema felicidade, ela se esquecera de tudo, a não ser a maravilhosa sensação de ser acariciada e desejada, e isso fora, com efeito, algo inebriante.

Quase capaz de fazer uma dama esquecer que o homem que a beijava era um canalha.

Quase... mas não totalmente.

* * *

_**Homens rejeitados sabem ser cruéis. Eu hein.**_

_**Meninas sumidas, eu hein :(**_


	10. Aubrey Hall

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**.**

_Como qualquer leitora regular desta coluna sabe, há duas seitas em Londres que __permanecerão para sempre em oposição: as mamães ambiciosas e os solteiros determinados._

_As primeiras têm filhas em idade de se casar. Já os outros não querem uma esposa. O __ponto de conflito deveria ser óbvio para aqueles com metade de um cérebro ou, em outras __palavras, cerca de cinquenta por cento das leitoras desta coluna._

_Esta autora ainda não viu a lista de convidados para a semana na casa de campo de Lady Cullen__, mas fontes seguras indicam que quase todas as jovens em idade de se casar vão __se reunir em Kent na semana que vem. __Não é de surpreender. Lady Cullen nunca fez segredo de seu desejo de ver os filhos __bem-casados. Esse sentimento a tornou uma das favoritas entre as mamães ambiciosas, que __consideram, para o próprio desespero, os irmãos Cullen o pior tipo de solteiros __determinados._

_Se confiarmos nos livros de apostas, então pelo menos um dos irmãos ouvirá os sinos da __igreja antes do fim do ano._

_Por mais que doa a esta autora concordar com os livros de apostas (que são escritos por __homens e, por consequência, cheios de erros), ela precisa concordar com a previsão._

_Lady Cullen em breve terá uma nora. Mas, quem quer que ela seja – e com qual dos __irmãos vai se casar – ah, queridas leitoras, é isso que todos querem saber._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Uma semana depois, Edward estava em Kent – mais precisamente em seu escritório particular – aguardando o início das festividades na casa de campo da mãe.

Ele vira a lista de convidados. Não restava dúvida de que Lady Cullen decidira oferecer aquela recepção por uma única razão: arranjar um casamento para um dos filhos, de preferência ele. Aubrey Hall, a sede ancestral dos Cullen, ficaria lotada de jovens solteiras, cada uma mais adorável e mais cabeça oca que a outra. Para equilibrar os sexos, a matriarca dos Cullen havia convidado alguns cavalheiros, tomando cuidado para que nenhum deles fosse tão rico e tão bem-relacionado quanto os próprios filhos, a não ser os poucos casados.

Edward pensou, com tristeza, que a mãe nunca fora conhecida por sua sutileza. Ao menos, não quando o bem-estar (sua definição de bem-estar, claro) dos filhos estava envolvido.

Não ficara surpreso ao ver que as Swans tinham sido convidadas. A mãe mencionara diversas vezes quanto gostava de Mary. E ele fora forçado a ouvir sua teoria de que "bons pais criam bons filhos" tantas vezes que não tinha mais como não saber o que aquilo significava.

Na verdade, ele sentira uma espécie de satisfação resignada ao ver o nome de Rosalie na lista. Ansiava por pedi-la em casamento e acabar com aquela história. Sem dúvida, inquietava-se um pouco a respeito do que acontecera com Isabella, mas não parecia haver muito a ser feito agora, a menos que ele quisesse se esforçar para arrumar outra noiva.

E isso ele não queria. Quando Edward tomava uma decisão – neste caso, de enfim se casar –, não via razão para atrasar as coisas fazendo a corte. O adiamento era para pessoas com um pouco mais de tempo para viver a vida. Edward evitara a armadilha do casamento por quase uma década, mas, agora que decidira que era hora de sossegar, esperar não fazia muito sentido.

Casar, procriar e morrer. Essa era a vida dos nobres ingleses, mesmo daqueles cujo pai e tio não tinham morrido precocemente aos 38 e 34 anos.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer àquela altura era evitar Isabella Swan. Um pedido de desculpas também seria uma boa ideia, embora não fosse fácil, já que a última coisa que ele queria era se humilhar diante daquela mulher. No entanto, a voz de sua consciência se elevou até que ele não pôde mais ignorá-la e Edward soube que ela merecia isso. Talvez merecesse mais do que isso, mas ele relutava em considerar o que poderia ser.

Sem falar que, a menos que se desculpasse com ela, Bella tentaria impedir sua união com Rosalie até o último suspiro.

Estava seguro de que chegara o momento de tomar uma atitude. Se havia um lugar romântico para um pedido de casamento, era Aubrey Hall. Construída no início do século XVIII com pedras amarelas, a casa assentava-se confortavelmente em um amplo gramado de cerca de 25 hectares de terra, dos quais 5 eram cobertos por jardins em flor. As rosas floresciam no fim do verão, mas naquela época o terreno estaria coberto dos jacintos e tulipas que a mãe importara da Holanda.

Edward deu uma olhada no quarto e depois na direção da janela. Lá fora, antigos olmos erguiam-se de forma majestosa em volta da casa. Eles forneciam sombra para os passeios e, ele gostava de pensar, tornavam a propriedade um pouco mais bucólica, menos parecida com as típicas casas de campo da aristocracia – monumentos construídos pelo homem para homenagear a riqueza, a posição social e o poder. Havia diversos lagos, um córrego e inúmeros morros e vales, cada um com suas memórias especiais de infância.

E do pai.

Edward fechou os olhos e expirou. Ele adorava ir a Aubrey Hall, mas as visões e os cheiros familiares traziam-lhe o pai à lembrança com tanta vividez que era quase doloroso. Mesmo agora, quase doze anos após a morte de Carlisle, Edward ainda esperava vê-lo surgir a qualquer momento com um dos filhos montado nas costas, gritando de alegria.

A imagem o fez sorrir. A criança nos ombros do pai poderia ser qualquer um deles – Carlisle nunca discriminava entre os filhos quando se tratava de brincar de cavalinho. Mas, não importava quem estivesse naquele local desejado, considerado por eles o topo do mundo: decerto seria perseguido pela babá, que insistiria que deviam parar de vez com aquela bobagem e que lugar de criança era no quarto, não nas costas do pai.

– Ah, pai – sussurrou Edward, erguendo os olhos para o retrato de Carlisle que pendia sobre a lareira –, como diabo poderei me igualar às suas realizações?

E, sem dúvida, esta tinha sido a maior realização do patriarca dos Cullen: estar à frente de uma família cheia de amor, alegria e tudo o que era tão raro na vida aristocrática.

Edward afastou-se do retrato do pai e caminhou até a janela. Observou as carruagens que estacionavam nas alamedas. O avançar da tarde dera início a um fluxo constante de convidados, e cada veículo parecia conter uma jovem de aparência saudável, com os olhos iluminados de felicidade por ter sido honrada com um convite à propriedade dos Cullen.

Lady Cullen não costumava encher a casa de campo de gente. No entanto, quando o fazia, era o acontecimento da temporada.

Mas a verdade era que nenhum dos membros da família passava muito tempo em Aubrey Hall. Edward suspeitava que a mãe sofria do mesmo mal que ele – lembranças de Carlisle em cada canto. Os filhos mais novos tinham poucas recordações do lugar, pois haviam sido criados sobretudo em Londres, e certamente não se lembravam das longas caminhadas pelos campos, nem da pesca, nem da casa na árvore.

Hyacinth, que tinha apenas 11 anos, nunca fora carregada pelo pai. Edward tentara preencher o vazio da melhor forma possível, mas sabia que era um substituto muito ineficaz.

Com um suspiro cansado, apoiou todo o peso do corpo no parapeito da janela, tentando decidir se queria ou não uma bebida. Fitava o gramado com os olhos fixos em nada em especial quando uma carruagem bem mais gasta que as outras se dirigiu à entrada. Não havia nada de inferior nela – era bem-construída e robusta. Mas lhe faltavam os brasões dourados que adornavam os outros veículos e ela parecia sacudir um pouco mais que o restante, como se não tivesse molas suficientes que visassem ao conforto.

Deviam ser as Swan, pensou Edward. Todos os outros convidados possuíam uma respeitável fortuna. Só elas teriam precisado alugar uma carruagem para a temporada.

De fato, quando um dos criados dos Cullen, trajando uma elegante libré azul-clara, adiantou-se para abrir a porta, Rosalie Swan desceu, parecendo uma miragem em um vestido de viagem amarelo-claro com um chapéu combinando. Edward não estava perto o suficiente para ver seu rosto com nitidez, mas era muito fácil de imaginar. As bochechas deviam ser macias e rosadas, e os belos olhos refletiriam o céu sem nuvens.

A próxima a descer foi a Sra. Swan. Foi só quando ela parou ao lado de Rosalie que Edward percebeu como elas se pareciam. Ambas eram graciosas e baixinhas e, ao falarem, ficava evidente que os trejeitos eram os mesmos. A inclinação da cabeça era idêntica, assim como a postura e a atitude. Rosalie não superava a beleza da mãe. Isso com certeza era um ótimo atributo em uma esposa, embora – Edward lançou um olhar triste ao retrato do pai – não fosse provável que ele a visse envelhecer.

Finalmente, Isabella desceu.

E só então Edward percebeu que estivera prendendo a respiração.

Ela não tinha os mesmos trejeitos das outras duas. Elas tinham sido delicadas ao receber a ajuda do criado, colocando a mão na dele com um arco gracioso do punho. Bella, ao contrário, quase pulara da carruagem. Segurara o braço que o criado lhe oferecera, mas não parecia precisar de auxílio. Assim que os pés tocaram o chão, ela se empertigou e olhou para cima a fim de ver a fachada de Aubrey Hall. Tudo nela era direto e objetivo, e Edward não tinha dúvida de que, se a fitasse com atenção, perceberia que seus olhos eram totalmente francos.

Ao vê-lo, porém, eles se encheriam de desprezo e talvez de uma pitada de ódio. Que ele merecia. Um cavalheiro não tratava uma dama como ele fizera com ela e continuava em suas boas graças.

Isabella virou-se para a mãe e a irmã e falou alguma coisa, fazendo com que Rosalie desse uma risada e Mary sorrisse com indulgência. Edward percebeu que não tivera muitas oportunidades de observar as três interagirem antes. Elas eram uma verdadeira família, confortáveis na presença umas das outras, e havia uma brandura perceptível em seu rosto quando conversavam. E era especialmente fascinante para ele saber que Mary e Isabella não eram parentes consanguíneas.

Alguns laços, ele começava a perceber, eram mais fortes que os de sangue. Não havia espaço para esse tipo de ligação em sua vida. E esse era o motivo pelo qual, ao se casar, o rosto por trás do véu teria que ser o de Rosalie Swan.

**..::..::..::..**

Bella esperara ficar impressionada com Aubrey Hall, mas não pensara que ficaria encantada.

A construção era menor do que ela imaginara. Ah, ainda estava longe, muito longe de qualquer coisa que já tivera a honra de chamar de lar, mas não era um monstro erguendo-se na paisagem como um castelo medieval fora do lugar.

Em vez disso, Aubrey Hall parecia quase aconchegante. Talvez essa fosse uma palavra estranha para descrever uma casa que devia ter uns cinquenta quartos, mas os fantásticos torreões e as ameias lhe davam um ar de contos de fadas, sobretudo com o sol do fim da tarde lançando às pedras amarelas das paredes externas um brilho avermelhado. Não havia austeridade nem imponência em Aubrey Hall, e Bella gostou do lugar no mesmo instante.

– Não é adorável? – murmurou Rose.

– Adorável o bastante para tornar quase suportável uma semana na companhia daquele homem terrível.

Rosalie deu uma risada e Mary censurou-a, mas não pôde evitar sorrir. No entanto, lançando um olhar ao criado, que dera a volta na carruagem para pegar as malas, falou:

– Você não deveria falar assim, Bella. Nunca se sabe quem está ouvindo, e é inapropriado fazer esse tipo de comentário a respeito do anfitrião.

– Não se preocupe, ele não me ouviu – retrucou ela. – Além disso, pensei que nossa anfitriã fosse Lady Cullen. Foi ela quem fez o convite.

– O visconde é o dono da casa – atalhou Mary.

– Muito bem – disse Bella, apontando para Aubrey Hall com um gesto dramático. – Assim que entrar por esses corredores sagrados, não serei nada além de doçura e alegria.

Rosalie riu mais uma vez.

– Decerto será uma visão e tanto.

Mary lançou a Bella um olhar astucioso.

– "Doçura e alegria" se aplicam aos jardins também – falou.

Bella apenas sorriu.

– Mary, prometo que tentarei me comportar da melhor maneira possível.

– Apenas tente evitar o visconde.

– Tentarei – garantiu ela.

_Desde que ele evite Rosalie._

Um criado apareceu ao lado delas e indicou com um movimento do braço o saguão sob um esplêndido arco.

– Façam a gentileza de entrar – pediu. – Lady Cullen está ansiosa para cumprimentar os convidados.

As três mulheres imediatamente se viraram e caminharam até a porta principal. Ao subirem os degraus baixos, no entanto, Rosalie virou-se para Bella com um sorriso malicioso e sussurrou:

– Doçura e alegria começam aqui, minha irmã.

– Se não estivéssemos em público – retrucou Bella, com a voz igualmente baixa –, eu poderia lhe dar um tapa.

Ao entrarem, Lady Cullen estava no salão principal, e Bella pôde ver as barras debruadas dos trajes de viagem desaparecendo nas escadas quando as ocupantes da carruagem anterior se dirigiam a seus quartos.

– Sra. Swan! – exclamou a matriarca dos Cullen, indo até elas. – Que prazer em vê-la. E, Srta. Swan – acrescentou, virando-se para Bella –, fico feliz que tenha podido se juntar a nós.

– Foi muita gentileza nos convidar – respondeu Bella. – É uma verdadeira alegria poder fugir da cidade por uma semana.

Lady Cullen sorriu.

– Então a senhorita é uma moça do campo?

– Claro que sim. Londres é emocionante e sempre vale a visita, mas prefiro os gramados verdes e o ar fresco do interior.

– Meu filho se sente da mesma maneira – comentou Lady Cullen. – Ele mora na cidade, mas uma mãe sabe a verdade.

– O visconde? – perguntou Bella em tom de dúvida.

Ele parecia um libertino consumado, e todos sabiam que o habitat de um libertino é a cidade.

– Sim, Edward. Passamos praticamente toda a infância dele aqui. Íamos a Londres durante a temporada, claro, pois eu adoro festas e bailes, mas nunca ficávamos mais que algumas semanas. Foi só depois da morte de meu marido que nos mudamos em definitivo para a cidade.

– Lamento por sua perda – murmurou Isabella.

A viscondessa se virou para ela com uma expressão melancólica nos olhos azuis.

– É muito gentil de sua parte. Ele se foi há muitos anos, mas ainda sinto sua falta todos os dias.

Bella sentiu um bolo se formando na garganta. Ela lembrava muito bem como Mary e seu pai se amavam e sabia que estava na presença de outra mulher que vivera o verdadeiro amor. De repente, sentiu-se muito triste. Porque Mary perdera o marido, a viscondessa perdera o dela e... E talvez, sobretudo, porque era provável que ela nunca fosse conhecer a felicidade desse sentimento sincero.

– Mas estamos nos tornando muito sentimentais – falou de súbito Lady Cullen, sorrindo um pouco animada demais ao se virar para Mary –, e eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer sua outra filha.

– Não? – indagou Mary, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Ah, é verdade. Rosalie não pôde ir ao recital.

– Eu sem dúvida já tinha visto a senhorita de longe – disse Lady Cullen a Rosalie, concedendo-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante.

Mary fez as apresentações e Bella não pôde deixar de perceber o olhar de admiração com o qual Lady Cullen fitou Rosalie. Estava claro. Ela havia decidido que a jovem seria uma excelente adição à família. Após alguns instantes de conversa amena, a matriarca dos Cullen as convidou para um chá enquanto as bagagens eram levadas aos quartos, mas elas declinaram, pois Mary estava cansada e preferia deitar-se.

– Como quiserem – disse Lady Cullen, fazendo um gesto para a criada. – Leah lhes mostrará seus quartos. O jantar será servido às oito. Há mais alguma coisa que possa fazer por vocês antes de se retirarem?

Mary e Rosalie balançaram a cabeça em negativa e Bella começou a segui-las. No último minuto, porém, ela disse abruptamente:

– Na verdade, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Lady Cullen deu um sorriso suave e respondeu:

– Claro que sim.

– Quando chegamos, percebi que a senhora tem jardins imensos. Será que eu poderia explorá-los?

– Então a senhorita também gosta de cuidar das flores? – quis saber Lady Cullen.

– Não sou muito boa – admitiu Bella –, mas sei admirar a mão de um especialista.

A viscondessa enrubesceu.

– Pode explorá-los à vontade. Será uma honra. Eles são meu orgulho e minha alegria. Não cuido mais deles pessoalmente, mas quando Carlisle estava vi... – Ela interrompeu-se e pigarreou. – Isto é, quando eu passava mais tempo aqui, sempre tinha terra até os cotovelos. Isso costumava deixar minha mãe maluca.

– E o jardineiro também, suponho – completou Bella.

O sorriso de Lady Cullen transformou-se numa gargalhada.

– Ah, com certeza! Ele era um tipo terrível. Sempre dizia que a única coisa que as mulheres sabiam sobre flores era aceitá-las como um presente. Mas ele tinha a melhor mão que você pode imaginar, por isso aprendi a lidar com ele.

– E ele aprendeu a lidar com a senhora.

Lady Cullen sorriu com astúcia.

– Não, nunca conseguiu, na verdade. Mas eu não deixei que isso me impedisse.

Isabella deu um sorriso instintivamente caloroso à sua anfitriã.

– Mas não vou prendê-las por mais tempo – disse Lady Cullen. – Deixarei que Leah as conduza para cima e as acomode. E, Srta. Swan – completou, dirigindo-se a Isabella –, se quiser, eu ficaria muito feliz em acompanhá-la em seu passeio pelos jardins ao longo da semana. Peço desculpas por estar muito ocupada agora, recebendo os convidados, mas ficarei encantada em separar um tempinho para a senhorita daqui a alguns dias.

– Eu adoraria, obrigada – falou Bella.

Então, ela, Mary e Rosalie seguiram a criada escada acima.

**..::..::..::..**

Edward saiu de sua posição atrás da porta entreaberta e foi falar com a mãe no saguão.

– Eram as Swan que eu vi a senhora cumprimentar? – indagou, embora soubesse muito bem que sim.

Seu escritório era muito distante do saguão para que ele pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa que as quatro tivessem conversado. Por isso decidiu que um pequeno interrogatório seria necessário.

– Eram – respondeu Violet. – Uma família adorável, você não acha?

Ele apenas resmungou algo incompreensível.

– Fico feliz por tê-las convidado – continuou Lady Cullen.

Edward não disse nada, embora tenha considerado resmungar mais uma vez.

– Foram um acréscimo de última hora à lista de convidados.

– Eu não sabia disso – murmurou ele.

A mãe assentiu.

– Tive que sair à cata de mais três cavalheiros no povoado para igualar as quantidades.

– Então devemos esperar o padre para o jantar de hoje à noite?

– E o irmão, que, por milagre, está de visita. E o filho dele também.

– Jacob não tem apenas 16 anos?

Esme deu de ombros.

– Eu estava desesperada.

Edward considerou a questão. Para ter convidado um adolescente cheio de espinhas para o jantar, a mãe estava de fato desesperada para que as Swan se juntassem ao grupo na casa. O que não queria dizer que ela não o convidaria a uma refeição familiar – quando não se tratava de eventos formais, os Cullen ignoravam os padrões vigentes e deixavam todas as crianças fazerem as refeições na sala de jantar, não importando a idade. Na verdade, na primeira vez em que Edward visitara um amigo, ficara chocado por ter de comer no quarto.

Ainda assim, uma recepção na casa de campo era uma recepção na casa de campo, nem Esme Cullen permitiria crianças à mesa.

– Soube que você conheceu Rosalie e Isabella Swan – disse Esme.

Edward assentiu.

– Considero as duas encantadoras – prosseguiu. – Não têm uma grande fortuna, mas sempre afirmei que, ao escolher uma esposa, dinheiro não é tão importante quanto caráter. Desde que, é claro, a situação financeira do noivo não seja desesperadora.

– E a minha não é, tenho certeza de que a senhora estava prestes a assinalar isso – retrucou Edward.

Esme suspirou e lançou-lhe um olhar arrogante.

– Você não deveria zombar de mim, meu filho. Só falei a verdade. Você deveria se ajoelhar e agradecer aos céus todos os dias por não precisar se casar com uma herdeira. A maioria dos homens não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher, você sabe muito bem.

Edward apenas sorriu.

– Eu deveria agradecer aos céus? Ou à minha mãe?

– Você é uma besta.

Ele encostou o indicador com delicadeza no queixo dela.

– Uma besta que a senhora criou.

– E não foi uma tarefa fácil – murmurou ela –, pode acreditar.

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

– Divirta-se com os convidados, mamãe.

Ela lançou um olhar severo para ele, mas estava claro que não se zangara de verdade.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou quando ele começou a se afastar.

– Dar uma caminhada.

– Mesmo?

Ele deu meia-volta, um pouco admirado com o interesse da mãe.

– Sim, mesmo. Algum problema?

– De modo algum. É só que faz muito tempo que você não sai para caminhar.

– Faz muito tempo que não venho ao campo – comentou ele.

– É verdade – admitiu ela. – Neste caso, você deveria ir até os jardins. Os botões estão começando a florescer, e são a coisa mais linda. Algo que não se vê em Londres.

Edward assentiu.

– Eu a verei no jantar.

Esme deu um sorriso e acenou, observando-o sumir de novo em seu escritório, que ficava em uma das laterais da casa e tinha portas duplas que conduziam à alameda. O interesse do filho mais velho pelas Swan era muito intrigante. Se ela ao menos pudesse imaginar em qual delas ele estava interessado...

**..::..::..::..**

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Edward caminhava pelos jardins da mãe, desfrutando da contradição entre o sol cálido e a brisa fresca, quando ouviu o leve ruído dos passos de outra pessoa em uma trilha próxima. Isso despertou sua curiosidade. Os convidados estavam todos acomodando-se nos quartos e era dia de folga do jardineiro. Na verdade, ele preferiria ficar sozinho.

Deu meia-volta na direção dos passos e seguiu em silêncio até o fim da trilha. Olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda, então viu.

_Ela._

Por que estava surpreso?

Isabella Swan trajava um vestido lilás, misturando-se de forma muito charmosa às íris e aos jacintos. Encontrava-se ao lado de um arco de madeira decorativo que, no fim do ano, estaria coberto com rosas trepadeiras brancas e cor-de-rosa.

Ele a observou por um momento, enquanto ela corria os dedos ao longo de uma planta com penugem cujo nome Edward nunca conseguia lembrar. Então, inclinou-se para cheirar uma tulipa holandesa.

– Elas não têm perfume – disse ele, aproximando-se devagar.

No mesmo instante, Bella empertigou-se e todo o seu corpo ficou alerta antes que ela se virasse para ele. Pôde ver que ela reconhecera sua voz, o que o deixou estranhamente satisfeito.

Ao chegar a seu lado, Edward fez um gesto para o botão vermelho e brilhante e observou:

– São lindas e, até certo ponto, raras num jardim inglês, mas não têm perfume. Uma pena.

Ela demorou mais para responder do que ele esperava. Então, por fim falou:

– Nunca vi uma tulipa antes.

Alguma coisa nessa declaração o fez sorrir.

– Nunca?

– Bem, não na natureza – explicou ela. – Rosalie já recebeu muitos buquês e os botões são bastante comuns nesta época do ano. Mas eu nunca tinha visto um crescendo.

– São as flores favoritas de minha mãe – disse Edward, estendendo a mão e pegando uma. – Elas e os jacintos, claro.

Bella sorriu, curiosa.

– Claro por quê?

– Minha irmã mais nova se chama Hyacinth, que significa "jacinto" – respondeu ele, entregando-lhe a flor. – Ou será que a senhorita não sabia disso?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não sabia.

– Sei – murmurou ele. – Talvez eu saiba muito mais sobre a senhorita que o contrário.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, surpresa, ao ouvir essa frase enigmática, mas tudo o que disse foi:

– Isso pode muito bem ser verdade.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Estou chocado, Srta. Swan. Eu já tinha vestido minha armadura, esperando que a senhorita respondesse com um "Eu sei o suficiente".

Bella tentou não fazer uma careta ao ouvi-lo imitar sua voz. Mas sua expressão foi bastante irônica quando retrucou:

– Prometi a Mary que me comportaria da melhor maneira possível.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada.

– Que estranho – comentou Bella. – Rosalie teve a mesma reação.

Ele apoiou uma das mãos no arco, evitando os espinhos da rosa trepadeira.

– Gostaria muito de saber o que seria se comportar da melhor maneira possível.

Ela deu de ombros e mexeu na tulipa em sua mão.

– Espero descobrir isso enquanto estiver por aqui.

– Mas não vai discutir com seu anfitrião, correto?

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

– Não tenho certeza se o senhor se qualificaria ou não como nosso anfitrião, milorde. Afinal, o convite foi feito por sua mãe.

– É verdade – concordou ele. – Mas a casa é minha.

– Sim – murmurou ela. – Foi o que Mary disse.

Ele sorriu.

– Isso está acabando com você, não está?

– Ser simpática com o senhor?

Ele assentiu.

– Não é a coisa mais fácil que já fiz.

A expressão no rosto de Edward mudou um pouco, como se ele pudesse ter se cansado de importuná-la. Como se tivesse uma ideia totalmente diferente na cabeça.

– Mas também não é a coisa mais difícil, é? – perguntou.

– Não gosto do senhor, milorde – disse ela sem pestanejar.

– Não – repetiu ele com um sorriso divertido. – Não achei que gostasse.

Isabella começou a experimentar um sentimento muito estranho, o mesmo de quando estava no escritório dele, pouco antes de o visconde beijá-la. A garganta parecia inchada de repente e as palmas das mãos ficaram muito quentes. E seu estômago... Bem, era difícil descrever a sensação tensa e ardente que lhe comprimia a barriga. Por instinto – talvez numa tentativa de autopreservação –, ela deu um passo para trás.

Ele pareceu divertido, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela. Bella brincou com a flor um pouco mais, então falou abruptamente:

– Você não deveria tê-la colhido.

– Você devia ter uma tulipa – falou ele em tom casual. – Não é justo que Rosalie receba todas as flores.

O estômago de Bella ficou ainda mais tenso e ardente.

– No entanto – retrucou ela, com dificuldade para falar –, o jardineiro decerto não vai apreciar a mutilação do trabalho dele.

O visconde deu um sorriso diabólico.

– Vou pôr a culpa num de meus irmãos mais novos.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

– O senhor deveria cair na minha avaliação por tal truque – comentou Isabella.

– Mas não vou?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Acho que minha opinião a seu respeito não pode piorar.

– Essa doeu. – Ele balançou um dedo na direção dela. – Pensei que a senhorita devesse estar se comportando da melhor maneira possível.

Bella olhou ao redor.

– Não conta muito se não houver ninguém por perto para me ouvir, não é?

– Eu posso ouvi-la.

– Com certeza o senhor não conta.

Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça na direção dela.

– Eu acharia que sou o único que conta.

Isabella não disse nada. Não queria nem mesmo olhar em seus olhos. Sempre que se permitia encarar aquelas profundezas verdes, seu estômago se revirava.

– Srta. Swan? – murmurou ele.

Ela ergueu o olhar. Grande erro. O estômago se embrulhou de novo.

– Por que o senhor veio me procurar? – indagou.

Edward afastou-se do arco de madeira e empertigou-se.

– Na verdade, não vim. Fiquei tão surpreso em vê-la quanto a senhorita ficou em me ver.

Embora, pensou com ironia, não devesse ter ficado. Ele poderia ter percebido que a mãe estava aprontando alguma coisa no momento em que sugeriu um lugar para sua caminhada. Mas será que ela o tinha jogado para cima da Srta. Swan errada? Por certo não escolheria Isabella em vez de Rosalie como futura nora.

– Mas, já que a encontrei – prosseguiu –, tem algo que gostaria de lhe falar.

– Algo que já não falou – observou, irônica. – Não consigo imaginar o que seja.

Ele ignorou o sarcasmo.

– Gostaria de me desculpar.

Isso a desconcertou. Abriu um pouco os lábios, surpresa, e arregalou os olhos.

– O que disse? – perguntou.

Edward pensou que a voz dela mais pareceu o coaxar de um sapo.

– Eu lhe devo desculpas pelo meu comportamento naquela noite – prosseguiu. – Tratei a senhorita de modo muito rude.

– O senhor não vai se desculpar pelo beijo? – indagou Bella, ainda parecendo muito confusa.

Pelo beijo? Ele nem sequer considerara isso. Nunca se desculpara por um beijo, jamais beijara alguém que considerasse necessário um pedido de desculpa. Na verdade, ele estava pensando nas coisas desagradáveis que lhe dissera _após_ o beijo.

– Hã... claro – mentiu. – Pelo beijo e por tudo o que disse também.

– Sei – murmurou ela. – Não achei que libertinos se desculpassem.

Ele cerrou os punhos. Aquele maldito hábito dela de tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre ele era muito irritante.

– Este libertino pede – falou em tom mais baixo.

Ela respirou fundo e depois deu um longo suspiro.

– Nesse caso, aceito as desculpas.

– Ótimo – disse ele, dirigindo-lhe seu sorriso mais atraente. – Posso acompanhá-la de volta à casa?

Ela assentiu.

– Mas não pense que isso me fará mudar de ideia a respeito do senhor e de Rosalie.

– Jamais sonharia em considerá-la tão facilmente influenciável – atalhou ele, com sinceridade.

Bella virou-se para Edward e viu que seus olhos eram muito diretos – de uma forma assustadora, mesmo para ela.

– A questão é que o senhor me beijou – retrucou.

– E a senhorita retribuiu.

Ele não conseguiu resistir.

As bochechas dela ficaram com uma deliciosa cor rosada.

– A questão é – repetiu Bella com determinação – que isso aconteceu. E, se o senhor se casasse com Rosalie, independentemente de sua reputação, que não considero infundada...

– Não – disse ele baixinho, interrompendo-a com um tom de voz aveludado e suave. – Não acho que a senhorita deveria.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

– Independentemente de sua reputação, isso sempre ficaria entre nós. Depois que algo assim acontece, é impossível apagar.

O diabo em Edward quase o impeliu a sibilar "Isso o quê?", forçando-a a repetir as palavras "O beijo", mas, em vez disso, ele compadeceu-se dela e deixou para lá. Além do mais, Isabella tinha razão. O beijo sempre estaria entre eles. Mesmo agora, com as bochechas dela rosadas de vergonha e os lábios contraídos de irritação, ele se perguntava como ela se sentira quando ele a puxara para seus braços, que gosto experimentara quando ele desenhara o contorno de seus lábios com a língua.

Será que ela passara a cheirar como o jardim? Ou aquele perfume enlouquecedor de lírios e sabonete ainda estava em sua pele? Será que cederia em seus braços? Ou o afastaria e correria para casa?

Só havia um meio de descobrir, e, ao fazer isso, ele arruinaria para sempre as chances com Rosalie.

Mas, como Isabella dissera, talvez casar-se com Rosalie lhe trouxesse muitas complicações. Afinal, ele não poderia desejar a cunhada.

Talvez tivesse chegado o momento de procurar outra noiva, por mais entediante que pudessem ser as perspectivas.

Talvez fosse o momento de beijar Isabella de novo, ali em meio à perfeição dos jardins de Aubrey Hall, com as flores tocando suas pernas e o aroma de lilases no ar.

Talvez...

Talvez...

* * *

_**Isso reforça tanto o quanto as mulheres eram avaliadas pela beleza... Nem mesmo Katharine (a personagem de Bella) que é claramente descrita como elegante, bela, com feições agradáveis e tal, está longe de fugir do peso que usavam para medir a qualidade das futuras esposas.**_


	11. Pall Mall dos Cullen

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**.**

_Homens são criaturas contraditórias. A mente e o coração nunca estão de acordo. E, como __sabem muito bem as mulheres, suas ações costumam ser governadas por um aspecto __completamente diferente._

_**CRÔNICAS WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Ou, talvez, não.

Enquanto Edward imaginava qual seria o melhor caminho até os lábios dela, ouviu o som perturbador da voz de Jasper.

– Edward! – gritou ele. – Aí está você.

Isabella, felizmente sem saber como estivera perto de ser beijada do modo mais insensato, virou-se para observar a chegada de Jasper.

– Qualquer dia – murmurou Edward –, eu vou ter que matá-lo.

Bella virou-se de novo para ele.

– O senhor disse alguma coisa, milorde?

Edward ignorou-a. Essa devia ser a melhor alternativa, pois era muito provável que não ignorá-la o fizesse desejá-la, o que era, como ele sabia muito bem, o caminho mais curto e direto para o desastre completo. Na verdade, ele tinha que agradecer a Jasper pela interrupção inoportuna. Mais alguns segundos e ele teria beijado Isabella Swan, o que seria um dos maiores erros de sua vida.

Beijá-la uma vez poderia ser perdoado, sobretudo considerando-se o modo como ela o provocara naquela noite, no escritório. Mas duas vezes... Bem, duas vezes obrigaria qualquer homem honrado a desfazer a corte a Rosalie Swan. E Edward não estava nem um pouco disposto a desistir de seu conceito de honra.

Não podia acreditar que estivera tão perto de estragar seus planos de casar-se com Rosalie. Em que estava pensando? Ela era a noiva perfeita para seus propósitos. Só quando a irmã intrometida estava por perto sua mente ficava confusa.

– Edward – repetiu Jasper ao se aproximar. – E Srta. Swan. – Ele lançou um olhar curioso aos dois, pois sabia muito bem que eles não se davam. – Que surpresa.

– Estava apenas explorando os jardins de sua mãe – falou Bella –, e esbarrei em seu irmão.

Edward assentiu, confirmando.

– Daphne e Simon estão aqui – continuou o mais novo.

Edward virou-se para Bella e explicou:

– Minha irmã e o marido.

– O duque? – perguntou ela.

– O próprio – resmungou ele.

Jasper riu ao perceber o rancor na voz do irmão.

– Ele se opôs ao casamento – comentou com Bella. – Vê-los felizes o deixa aborrecido.

– Ora, mas que diab... – falou Edward, interrompendo-se antes de blasfemar diante de Isabella. – Estou muito contente pela felicidade de minha irmã – continuou de modo ríspido, sem soar muito satisfeito. – Só acho que eu deveria ter tido mais oportunidades de saber o que o desgraç... malcriado pretendia antes de os dois embarcarem no "felizes para sempre".

Isabella reprimiu uma risada.

– Entendo – disse, certa de que não mantivera o rosto tão sério quanto desejara.

Jasper sorriu para ela antes de virar-se mais uma vez para o irmão.

– Daff sugeriu jogarmos Pall Mall. O que você acha? Faz séculos que não jogamos. E, se formos logo, poderemos escapar das senhoritas excessivamente delicadas que mamãe convidou por nossa causa. – Ele virou-se de novo para Bella com um sorriso que o faria ser perdoado por qualquer coisa. – A não ser pela presente companhia, sem dúvida.

– Sem dúvida – murmurou ela.

Jasper inclinou-se para a frente, com os olhos verdes brilhando de astúcia.

– Ninguém cometeria o erro de chamá-la de senhorita excessivamente delicada – acrescentou.

– Isso foi um elogio? – indagou ela, com acidez.

– Sem dúvida.

– Então terei que aceitá-lo de bom grado e com gratidão.

Jasper deu uma risada e falou para Edward:

– Eu gosto dela.

O mais velho não parecia divertido.

– A senhorita já jogou Pall Mall? – perguntou Jasper a Isabella.

– Infelizmente, não. Acho que nem sei o que é.

– É um jogo ao ar livre. Muito engraçado. Mais popular na França que aqui, embora eles o chamem de _paille maille_.

– Como se joga? – quis saber Bella.

– Colocamos arcos de ferro em um campo – explicou Jasper –, então tentamos acertá-los batendo com tacos em bolas de madeira.

– Parece bem simples – refletiu ela.

– Não quando se joga com os Cullen – falou ele, dando uma risada.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Quer dizer – interrompeu Edward – que nunca vimos necessidade de demarcar um campo. Jasper coloca os arcos sobre as raízes das árvores...

– E você já colocou um na direção do lago – atalhou Jasper. – Nunca encontramos a bola vermelha depois que Daphne a afundou.

Bella sabia que não deveria aceitar passar uma tarde na companhia do visconde, mas, apesar de tudo, o jogo parecia divertido.

– Haveria espaço para mais um jogador? – perguntou ela. – Já que estou excluída do grupo de senhoritas excessivamente delicadas?

– Claro que sim! – exclamou Jasper. – Suspeito que a senhorita se encaixará muito bem entre os maquinadores e trapaceiros.

– Vindo do senhor – falou Bella, dando uma risada –, sei que foi um elogio.

– Ora, com toda a certeza. Honra e sinceridade têm seu tempo e lugar, mas não num jogo de Pall Mall.

– E – interrompeu Edward, com uma expressão presunçosa no rosto – teremos que convidar sua irmã também.

– Rosalie? – disse Bella, quase engasgando.

Com mil demônios. Ela acabara de jogar a irmã direto nas garras dele. Vinha fazendo o máximo para mantê-los afastados e agora praticamente lhes arranjara um passeio à tarde. Não haveria meio de excluir Rosalie depois de ter convidado a si mesma para o jogo.

– A senhorita tem outra irmã? – indagou ele em voz baixa.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

– Talvez ela não queira jogar. Creio que está repousando no quarto.

– Instruirei a criada a bater bem de leve na porta – retrucou Edward, sem dúvida mentindo.

– Ótimo! – comemorou Jasper. – Assim teremos três homens e três mulheres.

– É um jogo em equipes? – indagou Bella.

– Não – respondeu ele –, mas mamãe sempre fez questão de que tivéssemos as mesmas quantidades em tudo. Ficaria muito aborrecida se jogássemos em número ímpar.

Isabella não podia imaginar a adorável e graciosa mulher com quem conversara havia apenas uma hora aborrecendo-se por causa de um jogo de Pall Mall, mas imaginou que não devia comentar nada.

– Vou chamar a Srta. Swan – murmurou Edward, parecendo insuportavelmente arrogante. – Jasper, por que você não leva esta Srta. Swan até o campo e e eu encontro vocês lá em meia hora?

Bella abriu a boca para protestar contra o arranjo que deixaria Rosalie sozinha com o visconde, mesmo que por um curto período, enquanto caminhavam até o campo, mas, por fim, permaneceu em silêncio. Não havia uma desculpa razoável que pudesse dar para evitar aquilo, ela sabia.

Edward captou o balbucio proferido por ela e deu o sorriso enviesado mais insolente que pôde, antes de dizer:

– Fico feliz em ver que a senhorita concorda comigo.

Ela apenas resmungou. Se tivesse dito algo, as palavras não teriam sido educadas.

– Ótimo – falou Jasper. – Nós os veremos mais tarde.

Então deu o braço a Isabella e se afastou com ela, deixando Edward sorrindo com afetação atrás deles.

**..::..::..::..**

Jasper e Isabella caminharam cerca de meio quilômetro até uma clareira ligeiramente irregular, ladeada por um lago.

– O lar atual da bola vermelha, suponho – comentou Bella, apontando para a água.

Jasper riu e assentiu.

– Uma pena, pois tínhamos equipamento suficiente para oito jogadores. Mamãe insistiu em comprar um conjunto que pudesse incluir todos os filhos.

Bella não sabia se sorria ou franzia a testa.

– Sua família é muito unida, não é?

– Muito – respondeu Jasper, dirigindo-se a um galpão próximo.

Bella o seguiu, dando tapinhas distraídos na coxa.

– O senhor sabe que horas são? – disse ela.

Ele fez uma pausa, retirou um relógio do bolso e abriu-o.

– Três e dez.

– Obrigada – falou, anotando mentalmente a hora.

Eles haviam se separado de Edward quinze minutos antes, e ele prometera levar Edwina até o campo de Pall Mall em meia hora, portanto deveriam estar ali às 15h25. No máximo, às 15h30. Isabella estava disposta a ser generosa e aceitar os inevitáveis atrasos. Se o visconde aparecesse com sua irmã às 15h30, ela não iria censurá-lo.

Jasper continuou o caminho até o galpão e Bella o observou com interesse enquanto ele empurrava a porta.

– Parece enferrujada – comentou ela.

– Já faz um tempo que não aparecemos aqui para jogar – retrucou ele.

– Mesmo? Se eu tivesse uma casa como Aubrey Hall, nunca iria a Londres.

Jasper virou-se, com a porta aberta pela metade.

– A senhorita é um bocado parecida com Edward, sabia?

Bella engasgou.

– O senhor só pode estar brincando.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso breve e estranho.

– Talvez seja porque vocês dois são os mais velhos. Deus sabe que agradeço todos os dias por não ter nascido no lugar de Edward.

– O que quer dizer?

Jasper deu de ombros.

– Que eu não iria querer lidar com as responsabilidades dele, só isso. O título, a família, a fortuna... É muita coisa nos ombros de um único homem.

Isabella não tinha qualquer vontade particular de saber quão bem o visconde assumira as responsabilidades do título. Não queria ouvir nada que pudesse mudar sua opinião sobre ele, embora precisasse admitir que ficara impressionada com a aparente sinceridade do pedido de desculpas mais cedo.

– O que isso tem a ver com Aubrey Hall? – indagou ela.

Colin olhou-a de modo inexpressivo por um momento, como se tivesse esquecido que a conversa se iniciara com o comentário inocente de Bella sobre como a casa de campo era adorável.

– Nada – disse ele. – E tudo. Edward adora este lugar.

– Mas ele passa o tempo inteiro em Londres – retrucou Bella. – Não passa?

– Pois é. – Jasper deu de ombros. – Estranho, não é?

Bella não respondeu. Ficou apenas observando-o terminar de empurrar a porta do galpão, deixando-a totalmente aberta.

– Aqui estamos – declarou ele, retirando lá de dentro um carrinho construído para conter os oito tacos e as bolas de madeira. – Está um pouco mofado, mas nada que vá causar problemas.

– A não ser pela perda da bola vermelha – comentou Bella com um sorriso.

– Isso é culpa de Daphne – retrucou Jasper. – Tudo é culpa de Daphne. Torna minha vida muito mais fácil!

– Eu já ouvi algo parecido antes!

Bella deu meia-volta e viu um jovem casal muito atraente aproximando-se. O homem era lindo, com cabelos muito escuros e olhos bem claros. A mulher só podia ser uma Cullen, com o mesmo cabelo castanho-acobreado de Edward. Sem falar na estrutura óssea e no sorriso.

Bella ouvira dizer que quase todos os Cullen eram muito parecidos, mas ela nunca acreditara por completo nisso, até o momento.

– Daff! – chamou Jasper. – Você chegou bem a tempo de nos ajudar a posicionar os arcos.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

– Você não achou que eu iria permitir que você arrumasse o campo sozinho, não é? – Então, virando-se para o marido: – Não confio nem um pouco nele.

– Não dê ouvidos a ela – disse Jasper a Bella. – Sou a pessoa mais confiável que existe.

Daphne revirou os olhos e se dirigiu a Bella:

– Como tenho certeza de que meu infeliz irmão não fará as honras, vou me apresentar. Sou Daphne, duquesa de Hastings, e esse é meu marido, Simon.

Isabella fez uma pequena mesura.

– Vossa Graça – murmurou, então se virou para o duque e disse mais uma vez: – Vossa Graça.

Jasper fez um gesto com a mão na direção dela enquanto se curvava para retirar os arcos do carrinho.

– Essa é a Srta. Swan.

Daphne pareceu confusa.

– Acabei de cruzar com Edward em casa e pensei que ele tivesse dito que estava indo pegar a Srta. Swan.

– Minha irmã – explicou Bella. – Rosalie. Eu sou Isabella. Bella, para os amigos.

– Bem, se você é corajosa o suficiente para jogar Pall Mall com os Cullen, sem dúvida eu a quero como amiga – comentou Daphne, abrindo um sorriso amplo. – Então, você deve me chamar de Daphne. E meu marido, de Simon. Não é, Simon?

– Ora, é claro – respondeu ele, e Bella teve a nítida impressão de que o duque teria dito a mesma coisa se ela afirmasse que o céu era laranja.

Não que não estivesse prestando atenção nela – simplesmente era óbvio que a adorava a ponto de não conseguir se concentrar na conversa.

_Era isso_, pensou Bella, _que queria para Rosalie._

– Deixe-me levar metade – ofereceu Daphne, estendendo o braço para pegar os arcos da mão do irmão. – Eu e a Srta. Swan... isto é, eu e Bella – falou, dando um sorriso simpático – vamos arrumar três deles, e você e Simon podem fazer o restante.

Antes que Bella pudesse sequer arriscar uma opinião, Daphne pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a até o lago.

– Temos que ter certeza absoluta de que Edward vai jogar a bola na água – murmurou Daphne. – Nunca o perdoei pela última vez. Pensei que Emmett e Jasper fossem morrer de tanto rir. E Edward foi o pior. Só ficou ali parado, com um sorrisinho afetado. Um sorrisinho afetado! – Ela se virou para Bella com a expressão mais pesarosa. – Ninguém sorri afetado como meu irmão mais velho.

– Eu sei – murmurou Bella baixinho.

Por sorte, a duquesa não a ouviu.

– Se eu pudesse matá-lo, juro que teria feito.

– O que vai acontecer se todas as suas bolas se perderem no lago? – perguntou Bella sem conseguir resistir. – Ainda não joguei muito com a senhora, mas me parece muito competitiva, e pelo jeito...

– Pelo jeito isso seria inevitável? – Daphne terminou a frase por ela. Então sorriu. – Provavelmente, você está certa. Não temos espírito esportivo quando se trata de Pall Mall. Sempre que um Cullen ergue um taco, tornamo-nos todos trapaceiros e mentirosos. Na verdade, o jogo é muito menos sobre ganhar e muito mais sobre garantir que os adversários percam.

Kate fez um esforço para encontrar as palavras.

– Isso parece...

– Terrível? – Daphne sorriu de novo. – Não é. Você nunca se divertirá tanto, posso lhe garantir. Mas, do jeito que a coisa vai, todo o conjunto terminará no fundo do lago em muito pouco tempo. Acho que teremos que mandar buscar outro na França. – Ela enfiou um dos arcos no solo. – Parece um desperdício, eu sei, mas vale a pena humilhar meus irmãos.

Isabella tentou não rir, mas não foi bem-sucedida.

– A senhorita tem algum irmão? – perguntou Daphne.

Como a duquesa se esquecera de usar seu primeiro nome, Bella achou melhor voltar a tratá-la de maneira formal:

– Nenhum, Vossa Graça – respondeu. – Rosalie é minha única irmã.

Daphne cobriu os olhos com a mão e examinou a área, procurando um local diabólico para outro dos arcos. Quando avistou um – bem em cima da raiz de uma árvore –, seguiu em frente, e Bella não teve alternativa senão segui-la.

– Quatro irmãos – prosseguiu Daphne, enfiando o arco no solo – proporcionam uma educação maravilhosa.

– Imagino as coisas que a senhora deve ter aprendido – falou Bella, muito impressionada. – A senhora consegue deixar um homem de olho roxo? Derrubá-lo no chão?

Daphne deu um sorriso astucioso.

– Pergunte a meu marido.

– Perguntar o que a mim? – gritou o duque do outro lado da árvore, onde ele e Jasper posicionavam um arco em uma raiz.

– Nada – retrucou a duquesa com ar de inocência. – Eu também aprendi – cochichou para Bella – quando é melhor manter a boca fechada. Homens são muito mais fáceis de manipular depois que aprendemos alguns fatos essenciais sobre a natureza deles.

– E quais são esses fatos?

Daphne inclinou-se para a frente e sussurrou com a mão em concha cobrindo-lhe a boca.

– Os homens não são tão inteligentes quanto nós, e não precisam saber nem metade do que fazemos. – Ela olhou ao redor. – Ele não ouviu isso, ouviu?

Simon deu um passo para o lado, surgindo detrás da árvore.

– Cada palavra.

Kate reprimiu uma gargalhada enquanto Daphne se punha de pé de um salto.

– Mas é a pura verdade – falou com ar de superioridade.

Simon cruzou os braços.

– Deixo que você pense assim – retrucou. Virou-se para Bella e prosseguiu: – Aprendi uma ou duas coisas sobre as mulheres com o passar do tempo.

– É mesmo? – indagou Bella, fascinada.

Ele assentiu e curvou-se, como se prestes a compartilhar um importante segredo de Estado.

– Elas se tornam muito mais fáceis de manipular quando deixamos que acreditem que são mais espertas e intuitivas que nós. E – acrescentou, lançando um olhar arrogante à esposa – nossas vidas são muito mais tranquilas quando fingimos saber apenas metade do que elas fazem.

Jasper aproximou-se, balançando um taco em um arco baixo.

– Eles estão brigando? – indagou a Bella.

– _Conversando_ – corrigiu Daphne.

– Deus me livre de tais conversas – resmungou Jasper. – Vamos escolher as cores.

Bella acompanhou-o de volta ao conjunto do jogo, tamborilando na coxa.

– Que horas são? – perguntou.

Colin pegou o relógio de bolso.

– Passa um pouco das três e meia. Por quê?

– Só achei que Rosalie e o visconde já deveriam estar aqui a esta hora. Só isso – disse ela, tentando não parecer muito preocupada.

Jasper deu de ombros.

– Deveriam. – Então, esquecendo-se totalmente da aflição de Bella, apontou para o conjunto do jogo e falou: – Tome. A senhorita é nossa convidada, por isso será a primeira a escolher. Que cor deseja?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella esticou a mão e pegou um taco. Apenas quando ele já estava em sua mão, ela percebeu que era preto.

– O taco da morte – comentou Jasper em tom de aprovação. – Eu sabia que ela daria uma excelente jogadora.

– Deixe o cor-de-rosa para Edward – orientou Daphne, pegando o verde.

O duque retirou o taco laranja do conjunto, virou-se para Bella e disse:

– A senhorita é testemunha de que eu não tive nada a ver com o taco cor-de-rosa de Edward, não é?

Isabella deu um sorriso astucioso.

– Na verdade, eu percebi que o senhor não escolheu o cor-de-rosa.

– Claro que não – retrucou ele, com um sorriso ainda mais astucioso que o dela. – Minha esposa já o escolheu para ele, e eu não poderia contrariá-la, não é?

– Para mim, o amarelo – interrompeu Jasper – e, para a Srta. Rosalie, o azul, não acha?

– Ah, sem dúvida – respondeu Bella. – Rosalie adora azul.

Os quatro olharam para os dois tacos que restavam: cor-de-rosa e roxo.

– Ele não vai gostar de nenhum dos dois – comentou Daphne.

Jasper assentiu.

– Mas vai gostar ainda menos do cor-de-rosa.

Então, pegou o taco roxo e foi jogá-lo dentro do galpão. Depois, fez o mesmo com a bola que combinava com ele.

– E, por falar nisso – comentou o duque –, onde está Edward?

– Essa é uma ótima pergunta – murmurou Bella, tamborilando na coxa.

– Suponho que a senhorita queira saber as horas – disse Jasper dissimuladamente.

Kate enrubesceu. Ela já lhe pedira que checasse o relógio de bolso duas vezes.

– Não precisa, obrigada – retrucou, por falta de uma resposta mais espirituosa.

– Muito bem. É só que aprendi que assim que a senhorita começa a mexer a mão dessa maneira... - Bella interrompeu o movimento. – ... é porque está prestes a me perguntar que horas são.

– O senhor aprendeu um bocado sobre mim na última meia hora – falou Bella de modo áspero.

Ele sorriu.

– Sou um homem observador.

– Decerto que sim – murmurou ela.

– Mas, se a senhorita quiser saber, faltam quinze minutos para as quatro.

– Eles estão bastante atrasados – observou Bella.

Jasper inclinou-se para a frente e cochichou:

– Duvido que meu irmão esteja violando sua irmã.

– Sr. C-C-Cullen! – gaguejou Bella.

– Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? – indagou Daphne.

Jasper sorriu.

– A Srta. Swan teme que Edward esteja desrespeitando a outra Srta. Swan.

– Jasper! – exclamou Daphne. – Isso não é nem um pouco engraçado.

– E, com certeza, não é verdade – protestou Isabella.

Bem, não era verdade até certo ponto. Ela não achava que o visconde estivesse desrespeitando Rosalie, mas era bem provável que se esforçasse ao máximo para deixá-la encantada. E isso já era perigoso por si só.

Isabella balançou o taco, sentindo o peso, e tentou imaginar como poderia baixá-lo sobre a cabeça de lorde Cullen e fazer com que parecesse um acidente.

O taco da morte, de fato.

**..::..::..::..**

Edward deu uma olhada no relógio sobre a prateleira no escritório. Quase três e meia. Eles iam se atrasar.

Sorriu. Ora, bem, nada podia ser feito quanto a isso. Em geral, ele prezava pela pontualidade, mas quando o atraso levava à tortura de Isabella Swan, não se importava em chegar mais tarde.

E Bella sem dúvida se contorcia em agonia naquele momento, horrorizada com a ideia da preciosa irmã em suas garras malignas. Edward baixou os olhos para as garras malignas – isto é, para as mãos, recordou-se; para as mãos – e sorriu mais uma vez. Havia muito tempo não se divertia tanto, e tudo o que estava fazendo era perambular pelo escritório, imaginando Bella trincando os dentes e soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Era uma imagem muito divertida.

Não que isso fosse culpa dele, claro. Teria saído pontualmente se não tivesse que esperar por Rosalie. Ela enviara um recado pela criada dizendo que iria encontrar-se com ele em dez minutos, e isso ocorrera vinte minutos antes. Não podia fazer nada se ela estava atrasada.

Edward teve uma visão súbita do restante de sua vida: esperando por Rosalie. Será que ela era do tipo que se atrasava sempre? Isso poderia tornar-se irritante depois de algum tempo.

Como em resposta a seus pensamentos, ele ouviu uma sucessão de passos no corredor e, quando ergueu os olhos, viu as formas encantadoras da jovem emolduradas pelo vão da porta. Pensou, com objetividade, que ela era perfeita, absolutamente adorável. As feições não tinham qualquer defeito, a postura era a mais graciosa e os olhos tinham um tom de azul tão radiante, tão vívido, que era impossível não se surpreender com os matizes sempre que ela piscava.

Edward esperou que algum tipo de reação se desencadeasse dentro dele. Sem dúvida, nenhum homem poderia ser imune à beleza dela.

_Nada_. Nem mesmo a mais leve vontade de beijá-la. Parecia quase um crime contra a natureza.

Mas talvez isso fosse bom. Afinal, não queria uma esposa por quem se apaixonasse. Desejo podia ser ótimo, mas também era perigoso. Desejo certamente tinha uma chance maior de acabar em amor.

– Lamento muito pelo atraso, milorde – falou Rosalie de forma encantadora.

– Não foi nenhum transtorno – respondeu ele, sentindo-se animado por sua mais recente conclusão. Rosalie ainda serviria muito bem. Não precisaria procurar outra noiva. – Mas agora devemos nos apressar. Os outros já devem ter montado o percurso.

Pegou o braço dela e saíram da casa. Edward fez uma observação sobre o tempo. Ela também. Então ele comentou sobre o tempo do dia anterior. Ela concordou com alguma coisa que ele dissera (um minuto depois, ele já nem se lembrava do quê). Depois de esgotar todos os assuntos possíveis relacionados ao clima, ficaram em silêncio e, por fim, após três longos minutos em que nenhum dos dois tinha nada a dizer, Rosalie arriscou:

– O que o senhor estudou na faculdade?

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar curioso. Nenhuma jovem lhe fizera aquela pergunta antes.

– Ora, o de sempre – retrucou.

– Mas o que é "o de sempre"? – insistiu ela, parecendo inusitadamente impaciente.

– Sobretudo história. Um pouco de literatura.

– Ah. – Ela refletiu por um momento. – Eu adoro ler.

– É mesmo? – Ele a fitou com interesse renovado. Não a teria considerado uma intelectual. – O que gosta de ler?

Ela pareceu mais relaxada ao responder:

– Quando estou com a imaginação solta, romances. E, quando estou com vontade de aperfeiçoar o espírito, filosofia.

– Filosofia, hein? – repetiu Edward. – Nunca tive paciência para essas coisas.

Rosalie soltou uma de suas risadas melodiosas.

– Bella pensa como o senhor. Está sempre me dizendo que sabe muito bem como viver a vida e que não precisa de um defunto lhe dando instruções.

Edward se lembrou das tentativas de _ler_ Aristóteles, Bentham e Descartes na universidade. Então recordou as tentativas de _evitar_ a leitura de Aristóteles, Bentham e Descartes na universidade.

– Creio – murmurou ele – que preciso concordar com sua irmã.

Rosalie sorriu.

– O senhor concordando com Bella? Eu deveria registrar este momento num caderno. Sem dúvida, é algo inédito.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar avaliador.

– A senhorita é muito mais impertinente do que demonstra, não é?

– Não tanto quanto Isabella.

– Isso nunca esteve em questão.

Ele ouviu Rosalie dar uma risadinha e, quando voltou a olhar para ela, a jovem parecia fazer um esforço imenso para ficar séria. Dobraram a última esquina até o campo e, quando a clareira irregular se ergueu diante dos dois, viram o restante do grupo os esperando, balançando preguiçosamente os tacos para a frente e para trás.

– Ora, com mil demônios! – praguejou Edward, esquecendo-se por completo de que estava na companhia da mulher com quem planejava se casar. – Ela pegou o taco da morte!

* * *

_**Eles se parecem tanto, em tantas coisas... Mas ele nem imagina o que ela pretende fazer com o taco da morte kkkkkk .**_


	12. O Taco da Morte

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**.**

_Festas em casas de campo são eventos perigosos. Os casados com frequência acabam __desfrutando da companhia de outra pessoa que não o próprio cônjuge e solteiros muitas __vezes voltam à cidade tendo noivado às pressas._

_De fato, os noivados mais surpreendentes são anunciados por causa desses feitiços da vida __rural._

**_CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN_**

* * *

– Vocês decerto gastaram todo o tempo que podiam para chegar até aqui – observou Jasper assim que Edward e Rosalie alcançaram o grupo. – Peguem os tacos, estamos prontos para começar. Rosalie, você fica com o azul – falou, entregando-lhe um taco. – Edward, você fica com o cor-de-rosa.

– Eu fico com o cor-de-rosa enquanto ela – retrucou, apontando para Bella – fica com o taco da morte?

– Dei a ela o direito de escolher primeiro – explicou Jasper. – Afinal, é nossa convidada.

– Edward costuma ficar com o preto – atalhou Daphne. – Na verdade, foi ele que batizou o taco.

– O senhor não deveria ficar com o cor-de-rosa – disse Rosalie a Edward. – Não lhe cai bem, de modo algum. Pegue – continuou, estendendo-lhe o próprio taco. – Por que não trocamos?

– Não sejam ridículos! – exclamou Jasper. – Nós decidimos que a senhorita deveria ficar com o azul porque combina com seus olhos.

Isabella pensou ter ouvido Edward resmungar.

– Eu fico com o cor-de-rosa – anunciou Edward, tirando o taco ofensivo de modo bastante enérgico das mãos de Jasper –, e ainda assim vou ganhar. Vamos começar, está bem?

Assim que as apresentações necessárias foram feitas entre o duque, a duquesa e Rosalie, todos largaram as bolas de madeira próximo ao ponto inicial e se prepararam para jogar.

– Vamos iniciar do mais novo para o mais velho? – sugeriu Jasper, com uma mesura galante na direção de Rosalie.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Eu preferiria ser a última, pois assim teria a chance de observar a estratégia de jogadores mais experientes.

– Uma jovem sábia – elogiou Jasper. – Então faremos do mais velho para o mais novo. Edward, creio que você seja o mais velho entre nós.

– Desculpe, querido irmão, mas Hastings ganha de mim por alguns meses.

– Por que eu tenho a sensação de estar me intrometendo numa briga de família? – sussurrou Rose no ouvido da irmã.

– Creio que os Cullen levam esse jogo muito a sério – murmurou Bella em resposta.

Os três Cullen assumiram feições muito agressivas e todos pareciam bastante decididos a ganhar.

– Não, não, não! – ralhou Jasper, balançando um dedo para elas. – Não é permitido conspirar.

– Nem saberíamos por onde começar a conspirar – retrucou Isabella –, já que ninguém pareceu achar adequado nos explicar as regras do jogo.

– Basta nos seguir – falou Daphne bruscamente. – Vocês vão entender quando começar.

– Acho que o objetivo é afundar a bola dos adversários no lago – sussurrou Bella para Rosalie.

– É mesmo?

– Não. Mas acho que é isso que os Cullen fazem.

– Vocês ainda estão cochichando! – gritou Jasper sem nem mesmo lançar um olhar para elas. Então, berrou na direção do duque: – Hastings, acerte a maldita bola! Não temos o dia inteiro!

– Jazz – atalhou Daphne –, não comece a xingar. Há damas presentes.

– Você não conta.

– Além de mim, há _outras_ duas damas presentes – insistiu ela.

Jasper piscou, então se virou para as irmãs Swan.

– As senhoritas se importam?

– Nem um pouco – respondeu Bella, absolutamente fascinada.

Rosalie se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

– Ótimo. – Jasper virou-se de novo para o duque. – Hastings, prossiga.

O duque empurrou a bola um pouco para a frente do restante da pilha.

– Vocês sabem – falou, para ninguém em particular – que eu nunca joguei isto antes?

– Apenas dê uma boa tacada na bola naquela direção, querido – orientou Daphne, apontando para o primeiro arco.

– Aquele não é o último arco? – indagou Edward.

– Não, é o primeiro.

– Deveria ser o último.

Daphne cerrou os dentes.

– Quem arrumou o percurso fui eu, e digo que é o primeiro.

– Acho que isso pode se tornar violento – murmurou Rosalie para Bella.

O duque virou-se para Edward e abriu um sorriso falso.

– Acho que prefiro acreditar em Daphne.

– Ela arrumou mesmo o percurso – atalhou Bella.

Edward, Jasper, Simon e Daphne olharam para ela espantados, como se não acreditassem em sua coragem de se meter naquela conversa.

– Bem, é verdade – repetiu Bella.

Daphne entrelaçou o braço ao dela.

– Acho que eu a adoro, Isabella Swan – anunciou.

– Que Deus me proteja – murmurou Edward.

O duque afastou o próprio taco e deu uma pancada na bola, que logo corria pelo gramado.

– Muito bem, Simon! – gritou Daphne.

Jasper deu meia-volta e olhou para a irmã com desprezo.

– Ninguém parabeniza os adversários neste jogo – repreendeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Ele nunca jogou – argumentou ela. – Dificilmente vai ganhar.

– Não importa.

Daphne virou-se para Bella e Rose e explicou:

– A falta de espírito esportivo é um requisito importante no Pall Mall dos Cullen.

– Eu já tinha percebido – retrucou Bella.

– Minha vez – disse Edward de forma brusca.

Lançou um olhar cheio de desprezo à bola cor-de-rosa, em seguida deu-lhe uma boa tacada. Ela se deslocou esplendidamente sobre a grama e bateu numa árvore, caindo feito uma pedra no solo.

– Excelente! – exclamou Jasper, preparando-se para sua vez.

Edward murmurou algumas palavras, mas nenhuma delas era adequada a ouvidos delicados.

Jasper lançou a bola amarela na direção do primeiro arco, depois se afastou para dar a vez a Bella.

– Eu poderia bater uma vez para treinar? – perguntou ela.

– _Não_!

Foi um "não" bem alto, proferido por três bocas ao mesmo tempo.

– Muito bem – resmungou ela. – Para trás, todos vocês. Não vou querer ser responsabilizada se machucar alguém na primeira tentativa.

Ela afastou o taco com toda a força e bateu na bola, que se deslocou no ar em um arco impressionante, em seguida bateu na mesma árvore que atrapalhara Edward e caiu no chão bem perto da bola dele.

– Ah, meu Deus – falou Daphne, balançando o próprio taco para a frente e para trás para ajustar a mira antes de bater na bola.

– Por que "Ah, meu Deus"? – indagou Bella, sem ficar menos preocupada ao ver o sorriso solidário da duquesa.

– Você vai ver – disse ela.

Daphne assumiu a posição, então caminhou na direção de sua bola.

Bella olhou para Edward. Ele parecia muito, muito satisfeito com o atual estado das coisas.

– O que o senhor vai fazer comigo? – perguntou.

Ele se inclinou maliciosamente.

– A pergunta correta seria o que eu _não_ vou fazer com a senhorita.

– Acho que é minha vez – falou Rosalie, andando até o ponto de partida.

Ela deu uma tacada anêmica na bola e gemeu quando ela se deslocou apenas um terço do caminho das outras.

– Use um pouco mais de força da próxima vez – instruiu Edward antes de ir atrás da própria bola.

– Certo – murmurou Rosalie às costas dele. – Eu nunca teria imaginado isso.

– Hastings! – gritou Edward. – Sua vez.

Enquanto o duque batia na bola na direção do próximo arco, Edward encostou-se à árvore com os braços cruzados e o ridículo taco cor-de-rosa pendendo de uma das mãos, aguardando Bella.

– Ah, Srta. Swan – falou, afinal. – As regras determinam que cada um siga a própria bola!

Observou-a caminhar pesadamente até o seu lado.

– Está bem – resmungou ela. – E agora?

– A senhorita deveria me tratar com mais respeito – provocou ele, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso lento e irônico.

– Depois de o senhor se atrasar com Rosalie? – retrucou ela. – Eu deveria fazer picadinho do senhor.

– Uma jovem com sede de sangue – comentou ele. – A senhorita vai se dar muito bem no Pall Mall... um dia.

Ele observou, muito divertido, o rosto dela enrubescer, depois ficar pálido.

– O que o senhor quer dizer? – perguntou Bella.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! – gritou Jasper. – Faça a maldita jogada!

O visconde olhou para o local do gramado em que as bolas de madeira estavam – a dela, preta, e a dele, cor-de-rosa.

– Muito bem – murmurou. – Eu não gostaria de deixar o querido e doce Jasper esperando.

Ao dizer isso, pôs o pé sobre a bola cor-de-rosa, recuou o taco...

– O que o senhor está fazendo? – perguntou Bella com a voz aguda.

... e bateu. A bola cor-de-rosa permaneceu bem firme sob a bota dele, enquanto a preta saiu voando morro abaixo pelo que pareceram quilômetros.

– Seu demônio – resmungou ela.

– No amor e na guerra, vale tudo – observou ele, com ironia.

– Eu vou matá-lo.

– Você pode tentar – provocou. – Mas vai precisar me alcançar primeiro.

Isabella encarou o taco da morte e, então, fixou os olhos no pé de Edward.

– Nem pense nisso – advertiu ele.

– É muito, muito tentador – retrucou ela.

Ele se curvou e disse em tom de ameaça:

– Nós temos testemunhas.

– E é só isso que vai lhe poupar a vida agora.

Ele sorriu.

– Acredito que sua bola esteja bem longe agora, Srta. Swan. Acho que nós só a veremos em cerca de meia hora, quando conseguir nos alcançar.

Nesse momento, Daphne apareceu vindo atrás da própria bola, que parara perto deles sem que percebessem.

– Foi isso que eu quis dizer com "Ai, meu Deus" – explicou, sem necessidade, na opinião de Bella.

– O senhor vai pagar por isso – sibilou Bella para Edward.

O sorriso afetado dele era mais eloquente que qualquer coisa que dissesse. Ela seguiu morro abaixo, xingando em voz alta e de maneira pouco apropriada a uma dama quando percebeu que a bola se alojara sob uma sebe.

**..::..::..::..**

Meia hora depois, Bella ainda se encontrava dois arcos atrás do penúltimo jogador. Edward era o vencedor por ora, o que a deixou muito irritada. A única coisa boa era que ela estava tão atrasada que não podia ver a expressão satisfeita dele. Então, enquanto aguardava a vez com as mãos entrelaçadas (havia muito pouco a fazer nesse meio-tempo, já que nenhum outro jogador estava nem remotamente próximo dela), ouviu Edward soltar um grito aflito.

Isso atraiu sua atenção no mesmo instante.

Sorrindo na esperança de uma possível morte, ela olhou a sua volta, ansiosa, até avistar a bola cor-de-rosa correndo pela grama direto em sua direção.

– Ui! – sibilou, dando um pulinho e atirando-se para o lado o mais rápido que pôde, antes que perdesse um dedo do pé.

Ao olhar para a parte mais alta do terreno, viu Jasper pulando de alegria e balançando o taco com força acima da cabeça ao gritar:

– É isso aí!

Edward olhou para ele como se pudesse estripá-lo ali mesmo.

Isabella também teria feito uma pequena dança da vitória (se não podia ganhar, a segunda melhor coisa seria saber que ele não ganharia), não fosse o fato de agora Edward estar na mesma posição que ela no jogo. E, embora a solidão não fosse muito divertida, era melhor que ter que conversar com ele.

Ainda assim, foi difícil disfarçar a presunção quando ele andou com dificuldade até ela, fitando-a como se uma nuvem negra tivesse se alojado acima de sua cabeça.

– Que azar, milorde – murmurou Bella.

Ele só olhou para ela. Ela suspirou, sem dúvida apenas para provocá-lo mais um pouco.

– Tenho certeza de que o senhor ainda vai conseguir ficar em segundo ou terceiro lugar.

Ele se inclinou de maneira ameaçadora e emitiu um som bastante parecido com um rosnado.

– Srta. Swan! – chamou Jasper ao descer o morro correndo: – É sua vez!

– Vamos lá – falou Isabella, analisando todos os lances possíveis.

Poderia mirar no próximo arco ou tentar sabotar Edward, deixando-o ainda mais para trás. Infelizmente, a bola cor-de-rosa estava encostada à dela, o que queria dizer que não poderia recorrer à manobra que ele usara contra ela antes, colocando o pé sobre a própria bola e lançando a do adversário bem longe. Era provável que isso fosse bom – com sua sorte, terminaria errando a bola e quebrando o próprio pé.

– Que escolha difícil... – murmurou ela.

Edward cruzou os braços.

– O único meio de você estragar meu jogo é estragar o seu também.

– É verdade – concordou.

Se Isabella quisesse acabar com as chances dele de vitória, teria que acabar com as próprias, pois precisaria bater na própria bola com toda a força apenas para fazer com que a de Edward se movesse. E, como não conseguiria manter a sua no lugar, Deus sabe onde ela iria parar.

– Mas – falou, erguendo os olhos para ele e sorrindo com inocência – eu não tenho mesmo chance de ganhar o jogo.

– Você poderia ficar em segundo ou terceiro? – arriscou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Improvável, o senhor não acha? Estou muito atrasada, e o jogo já se aproxima do fim.

– A senhorita não quer fazer isso, Srta. Swan – advertiu ele.

– Ah – retrucou ela de forma bastante dramática. – Eu quero. Quero muito.

Então, com seu sorriso mais maligno, Bella afastou o taco e bateu, com toda a força, na própria bola, que por sua vez atingiu a dele com um impulso impressionante, lançando-a para mais longe ainda.

Mais longe...

Mais longe...

Até alcançar o lago.

Prestes a pular de felicidade, Bella observou a bola cor-de-rosa afundar na água. Uma emoção estranha e primitiva a invadiu e, antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, começou a saltar feito louca e gritar:

– Isso! Isso! Venci!

– Não venceu, não – retrucou Edward.

– Ora, é como se tivesse vencido – comemorou ela.

Jasper e Daphne, que haviam descido o morro correndo, pararam diante deles.

– Muito bem, Srta. Swan! – exclamou Jasper. – Eu sabia que era digna do taco da morte!

– Sensacional! – concordou Daphne. – Absolutamente sensacional!

Edward não teve escolha a não ser cruzar os braços e encará-los com olhos severos. Jasper deu um tapinha solidário nas costas de Bella.

– Tem certeza de que não é uma Cullen disfarçada? A senhorita de fato fez justiça ao espírito do jogo.

– Eu não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda – comentou Bella graciosamente. – Se o senhor não tivesse lançado a bola dele morro abaixo...

– Eu tinha esperança de que a senhorita assumisse o controle da destruição dele – retrucou Jasper.

Por fim, o duque se aproximou, com Rosalie a seu lado.

– Um desfecho muito inesperado – comentou.

– Ainda não acabou – lembrou Daphne.

O marido lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

– Parece um pouco despropositado continuarmos a jogar, você não acha?

Para surpresa de todos, até Jasper concordou.

– Com certeza não posso imaginar nada que supere isso.

Isabella sorriu e o duque olhou para o céu.

– Além disso, está começando a ficar nublado. Quero que Daphne esteja em casa antes que comece a chover. Por causa de seu estado delicado, sabem?

Bella olhou, surpresa, para a duquesa, que começou a enrubescer. Ela não parecia nem um pouco grávida.

– Muito bem – atalhou Jasper. – Proponho que terminemos o jogo e declaremos a Srta. Swan vencedora.

– Eu estava dois arcos atrás de vocês – objetou ela.

– Ainda assim – disse Jasper –, qualquer aficionado pelo Pall Mall dos Cullen compreenderia que lançar a bola de Edward para o lago é muito mais importante do que conseguir passar a própria bola por todos os arcos. Isso faz da senhorita nossa vencedora, Srta. Swan. – Olhou em volta, então encarou Edward. – Alguém discorda?

Ninguém levantou qualquer objeção, embora o visconde parecesse muito próximo de recorrer à violência.

– Ótimo – decretou Jasper. – Nesse caso, a Srta. Swan é a vencedora e Edward, você é o perdedor.

Um som estranho e abafado irrompeu da boca de Bella, metade riso e metade engasgo.

– Bem, alguém tem que perder – comentou Jasper com um sorriso. – É a tradição.

– É verdade – concordou Daphne. – Somos um bando sedento de sangue, mas gostamos de seguir a tradição.

– Vocês são todos loucos, isso sim – falou o duque com delicadeza. – Agora, Daphne e eu devemos ir. Quero levá-la logo para casa, antes que comece a chover. Acredito que ninguém se importará se sairmos sem ajudar a recolher as coisas, certo?

Ninguém se importou, claro, e, pouco depois, o duque e a duquesa caminhavam de volta para Aubrey Hall. Rosalie, que ficara em silêncio durante toda a conversa (embora não parasse de olhar para os irmãos Cullen como se tivessem acabado de fugir de um manicômio), de repente pigarreou.

– Vocês acham que deveríamos tentar recuperar a bola? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos na direção do lago.

O restante do grupo apenas fitou as águas calmas como se nunca tivessem pensado numa ideia tão bizarra.

– Ela não deve ter chegado ao meio do lago – continuou ela. – Talvez ainda esteja na beirada.

Jasper coçou a cabeça. Edward continuava com uma expressão zangada.

– Decerto vocês não querem perder outra bola – insistiu Rosalie. Quando ninguém respondeu, ela jogou o próprio taco no chão, ergueu os braços para o alto e falou: – Muito bem! Vou eu mesma pegar aquela bola velha e ridícula.

Isso tirou os homens de seu estupor e ambos correram para ajudá-la.

– Não seja tola, Srta. Swan – disse Jasper de modo galante ao ir atrás dela. – Eu pego.

– Pelo amor de Deus – resmungou Edward. – Deixem que eu pego a maldita bola.

Então desceu o morro e ultrapassou depressa o irmão. Apesar de toda a ira, de fato ele não podia culpar Bella pelo que ela fizera. Ele teria agido da mesma forma – a única diferença é que bateria na bola com força suficiente para afundá-la no meio do lago. Mesmo assim, era humilhante ser vencido por uma mulher, em especial por ela.

Ele chegou à margem do lago e começou a procurar. A bola cor-de-rosa era tão chamativa que deveria aparecer sob a água, desde que se encontrasse num local raso o suficiente.

– Consegue vê-la? – perguntou Jasper, parando ao lado do irmão.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– De qualquer forma, é uma cor idiota. Ninguém iria querer ficar com a cor-de-rosa.

Jasper assentiu.

– Até a roxa era melhor – prosseguiu Edward, dando alguns passos para a direita a fim de examinar outro trecho da margem. De repente, ergueu os olhos e encarou o irmão. – E, por falar nisso, o que diabo aconteceu com o taco roxo?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Não faço a menor ideia.

– Tenho certeza – resmungou Edward – que ele vai reaparecer como por milagre no conjunto de Pall Mall amanhã à noite.

– Você pode ter razão – observou Jasper, animado, passando pelo irmão e mantendo os olhos na água durante todo o caminho. – Se tivermos sorte, talvez até hoje à tarde.

– Um dia eu ainda vou matá-lo – comentou Edward de modo casual.

– Não tenho a menor dúvida. – Jasper continuou avaliando a água, em seguida apontou para ela com o dedo indicador. – Achei! Lá está!

De fato, a bola cor-de-rosa encontrava-se na parte rasa, a cerca de 2 metros da beirada do lago. Parecia estar a uns 30 centímetros de profundidade. Edward praguejou baixinho. Teria que tirar as botas e pisar na água. Tinha a impressão de que Bella Swan estava sempre obrigando-o a tirar as botas e entrar na água. _Não_, pensou. Na verdade, ele não tivera tempo de se descalçar quando fora jogado dentro do lago Serpentine para salvar Rosalie. O couro ficara totalmente arruinado, fazendo um dos criados quase desmaiar ao ver seu estado horrível.

Com um grunhido, Edward sentou-se em uma pedra para tirar as botas. Imaginava que salvar Rosalie valesse um par de botas caras. Já recuperar uma ridícula bola cor-de-rosa de Pall Mall não valia nem o esforço de molhar os pés.

– Você parece estar no controle da situação – concluiu Jasper –, portanto vou ajudar a Srta. Swan a recolher os arcos.

Edward apenas assentiu, resignado, e entrou na água.

– Está fria?

Era uma voz feminina.

Por Deus, era ela. Ele deu meia-volta e viu Isabella Swan parada à margem.

– Pensei que a senhorita fosse recolher os arcos – comentou ele, com um pouco de impaciência.

– Rosalie foi.

– Acho que existem Srtas. Swan demais – murmurou. – Deveria haver uma lei que proibisse irmãs de debutarem na mesma temporada.

– O que o senhor disse? – perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Ele mentiu:

– Eu disse que estou congelando.

– Ah. Sinto muito.

Isso chamou a atenção dele.

– Não. Não sente, não.

– Bem, não – admitiu Bella. – Não pela derrota, pelo menos. Mas não pretendia que o senhor congelasse os pés na água.

De repente, Edward foi tomado por um desejo incontrolável de ver os pés dela. Era uma ideia terrível. Ele não deveria desejar aquela mulher. Nem mesmo gostava dela. Suspirou. Isso não era verdade. Achava que gostava dela de um modo estranho e paradoxal. E pensou estranhamente que talvez ela estivesse começando a gostar dele da mesma maneira.

– No meu lugar, você teria feito a mesma coisa – falou ela.

Ele não disse nem uma palavra, apenas continuou a caminhar devagar dentro do lago.

– Teria, sim! – insistiu Bella.

Ele se abaixou e pegou a bola, molhando a manga da camisa. Droga.

– Eu sei – respondeu.

– Ah – retrucou ela parecendo surpresa, como se não esperasse uma confissão.

Edward saiu do lago, dando graças a Deus pelo fato de o solo próximo à margem estar bem compactado e, portanto, a terra não aderir a seus pés.

– Tome – disse Bella, estendendo-lhe o que parecia um cobertor. – Estava no galpão. Parei lá antes de descer o morro. Achei que talvez o senhor fosse precisar de algo para secar os pés.

Edward abriu a boca mas, curiosamente, nenhum som saiu. Depois de alguns instantes, enfim conseguiu dizer "Obrigado" e pegou o cobertor das mãos dela.

– Sabe, não sou uma pessoa tão horrível assim – comentou ela, sorrindo.

– Nem eu.

– Talvez – admitiu Bella –, mas o senhor não deveria ter se atrasado tanto com Rosalie. Sei que só fez isso para me aborrecer.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha ao sentar-se na pedra para secar os pés, depois de largar a bola no solo perto de si.

– A senhorita não acha possível que meu atraso tenha tido alguma coisa a ver com o desejo de passar um tempo com a mulher que desejo tornar minha esposa?

Isabella enrubesceu um pouco. Em seguida, murmurou:

– Talvez essa seja a coisa mais egoísta que eu já disse, mas não, acho que o senhor queria mesmo me aborrecer.

Ela estava certa, mas ele não iria admitir.

– Para dizer a verdade – falou ele –, foi Rosalie que se atrasou. Não sei o motivo. Só achei que seria pouco educado ir atrás dela em seu quarto e exigir que se apressasse, portanto aguardei no escritório até que ela estivesse pronta.

Fez-se um longo momento de silêncio, depois ela falou:

– Obrigada por me contar.

Ele sorriu com ironia.

– Sabe, não sou uma pessoa tão horrível assim.

Ela suspirou.

– Eu sei.

Algo na expressão resignada dela fez com que ele sorrisse.

– Talvez um pouco horrível, então? – provocou Edward.

Ela se animou e o retorno à frivolidade claramente a deixou muito mais confortável com a conversa.

– Ah, com certeza.

– Ótimo. Odiaria ser entediante.

Bella deu um sorriso, observando-o calçar as meias e as botas. Abaixou-se e pegou a bola cor-de-rosa.

– Melhor levar isso de volta para o galpão.

– Caso eu seja dominado por uma vontade incontrolável de jogá-la de volta no lago?

Ela assentiu.

– Algo assim.

– Muito bem. – Ele se pôs de pé. – Vou levar o cobertor também.

– Uma troca justa. – Quando se virou para subir o morro, Bella avistou Jasper e Rosalie desaparecendo ao longe. – Ah!

Edward deu meia-volta para ver o que tinha acontecido.

– O que foi? Ah, entendi. Parece que sua irmã e meu irmão decidiram voltar sem nós.

Isabella lançou um olhar severo aos dois que se afastavam. Em seguida, deu de ombros, resignada, quando começou a subir o morro com dificuldade.

– Suponho que eu possa tolerar sua companhia por mais alguns minutos, se o senhor conseguir tolerar a minha.

Ele não disse nada, o que a surpreendeu. Parecia o tipo de comentário para o qual o visconde teria uma resposta espirituosa e talvez até mordaz. Ela se virou a fim de olhar para ele, então recuou alguns passos, surpresa. Edward a fitava da maneira mais estranha.

– Está... está tudo bem, milorde? – indagou, hesitante.

Ele assentiu.

– Tudo ótimo.

Mas ele parecia bastante distraído.

Fizeram o restante da caminhada até o galpão em silêncio. Ao chegarem lá, Bella colocou a bola cor-de-rosa em seu lugar no carrinho do jogo e reparou que Jasper e Rosalie haviam recolhido e arrumado tudo de modo ordenado, incluindo o taco e a bola roxos perdidos.

Lançou um olhar a Edward e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era óbvio, pelo franzir da testa, que ele também notara.

* * *

_**Uma Cullen disfarçada, huh?**_


	13. Herói

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**.**

_Não há nada como uma pitada de competição para despertar o pior num homem – ou o __melhor numa mulher._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Edward assobiava quando se aproximaram a passos lentos da trilha que levava à casa, olhando para Isabella sempre que ela não podia flagrá-lo. À sua maneira, era uma mulher muito atraente. Ele não sabia por que esse fato sempre o surpreendia, mas era o que acontecia. A lembrança dela nunca fazia justiça à encantadora realidade de suas feições. Elas estavam sempre em movimento – em um sorriso, um franzir da testa ou uma contorção dos lábios. Isabella não sabia manter a expressão plácida e serena a que todas as jovens damas aspiram.

Edward caíra na mesma armadilha que o restante da sociedade ao pensar nela em comparação com a irmã mais nova. E Rosalie era tão deslumbrante, tão maravilhosa que qualquer mulher a seu lado ficaria em segundo plano. Era, ele admitia, difícil olhar para outra pessoa quando a jovem estava presente.

Ainda assim...

Ele franziu a testa. Ainda assim, mal lançara um olhar a Rosalie durante todo o jogo. Isso poderia se explicar pelo fato de ser o Pall Mall dos Cullen, que trazia à tona o pior de qualquer membro da família. Ora, era provável que não olhasse nem para o príncipe regente, caso ele se dignasse a aparecer. Mas aquela justificativa não era boa o bastante, porque sua mente estava cheia de outras imagens. Bella curvando-se sobre o taco, com o rosto tenso e concentrado. Bella rindo quando alguém errava a jogada. Bella comemorando com Rosalie quando a bola rolara pelo arco – um traço nada semelhante aos Cullen. E, claro, Bella sorrindo com malícia um segundo antes de lançar a bola dele na direção do lago.

Sabia que, mesmo que não tivesse conseguido lançar um olhar que fosse a Rosalie, fitara Isabella diversas vezes.

Isso era perturbador.

Voltou a olhar para ela. Dessa vez, seu rosto estava ligeiramente inclinado para o céu e ela franzia a testa.

– Algo errado? – indagou com educação.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Só estava pensando se vai chover.

Ele olhou para cima.

– Acho que não tão cedo.

Ela assentiu devagar.

– Detesto chuva.

Algo na expressão dela – que lembrava a de uma criança de 3 anos frustrada – o fez rir.

– A senhorita mora no país errado, então, Srta. Swan.

Ela se virou para ele com um sorriso envergonhado.

– Chuviscos não me incomodam. Só não gosto quando chove forte.

– Sempre apreciei as tempestades – murmurou ele.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado, mas não disse nada. Depois, voltou a fitar as pedras a seus pés. Vinha chutando uma ao longo de toda a trilha, interrompendo o passo ou afastando-se para o lado de tempos em tempos para mantê-la sempre rolando à sua frente. Havia algo de encantador nisso, uma delicadeza no modo como a bota dela aparecia por debaixo da bainha de seu vestido a intervalos regulares e encostava na pedrinha.

Edward observava-a com curiosidade e, em dado momento, esqueceu-se de desviar os olhos quando ela o fitou.

– O senhor acha... Por que o senhor está olhando para mim desse jeito? – indagou Bella.

– Eu acho o quê? – retrucou ele, ignorando a segunda parte da pergunta de propósito.

Ela contraiu os lábios, irritada. Edward estremeceu um pouco com a vontade de rir.

– O senhor está rindo de mim? – perguntou Bella, desconfiada.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Ela interrompeu a caminhada.

– Eu acho que está.

– Eu lhe garanto que não – respondeu ele, sem conseguir disfarçar o desejo de rir.

– É mentira.

– Não é men... – Ele teve de se interromper.

Se continuasse, sabia que explodiria numa gargalhada. E o mais estranho era que não tinha a menor ideia do porquê.

– Ora, pelo amor de Deus – murmurou ela. – Qual é o problema?

Edward encostou-se no tronco de um olmo, com o corpo inteiro se sacudindo em uma alegria mal disfarçada. Isabella pôs as mãos nos quadris e seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais curiosos. Um pouco mais furiosos, também.

– Então qual é a graça?

Nesse momento, o visconde cedeu à vontade de rir e mal conseguiu dar de ombros.

– Não sei. – Ele ofegou. – A expressão em seu rosto... é...

Ele percebeu que ela sorria. Adorava quando ela fazia isso.

– A expressão em seu rosto também não deixa de ter sua graça, milorde – observou ela.

– Ora, tenho certeza disso.

Edward respirou fundo algumas vezes e então, quando conseguiu retomar o controle, empertigou-se. Olhou para Isabella e, ao ver que ela ainda estava um pouco desconfiada, percebeu que tinha de saber o que estava pensando dele. Não poderia esperar até o dia seguinte. Não poderia esperar nem até a noite. Ele não tinha certeza de como acontecera, mas a opinião dela significava muito para ele.

Sem dúvida, precisava de sua aprovação para cortejar Rosalie – algo que vinha negligenciando bastante –, mas havia algo mais. Ela o insultara, quase o afogara no lago Serpentine, humilhara-o no Pall Mall e, mesmo assim, ele desejava que ela tivesse uma opinião favorável a seu respeito.

Edward não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que a opinião de alguém significara tanto. Na verdade, era deprimente.

– Acredito que a senhorita me deva uma vantagem – falou, afastando-se da árvore e se ajeitando.

Sua mente trabalhava a toda a velocidade. Ele precisava ser esperto. Tinha que saber o que ela pensava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria que soubesse quanto isso significava para ele.

Não até que Edward descobrisse por que significava tanto.

– O que disse?

– Uma vantagem. Por causa do jogo.

Ela suspirou, depois se apoiou na árvore e cruzou os braços.

– Se um de nós deve uma vantagem a alguém, é o senhor a mim. Afinal, eu venci.

– Ah, mas eu fui o humilhado.

– É verdade – concordou ela.

– A senhorita não estaria sendo correta se não admitisse isso – comentou ele com a voz áspera.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar sério.

– Uma dama deve sempre ser sincera.

Quando ela fitou o rosto dele, viu que um dos cantos de sua boca estava curvado em um sorriso indulgente.

– Ainda bem que a senhorita disse isso – murmurou Edward.

– Por quê?

– Porque minha vantagem, Srta. Swan, é lhe fazer uma pergunta, qualquer uma de minha escolha, que a senhorita deverá responder com a maior sinceridade.

Ele apoiou uma das mãos na árvore, muito próximo do rosto dela, e inclinou-se para a frente. Então, Bella sentiu-se presa, embora fosse fácil sair correndo. Com um toque de desespero e um tremor de agitação, ela percebeu que se sentia presa pelo olhar dele, que ardia, sombrio e cálido, dentro do dela.

– Acha que pode fazer isso, Srta. Swan? – disse ele bem baixinho.

– Q-qual é a pergunta? – indagou ela, sem perceber que sussurrava até prestar atenção à própria voz, entrecortada e estridente.

Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

– Agora, lembre-se, a senhorita tem que responder com sinceridade.

Ela assentiu. Ou, pelo menos, pensou que sim. Ela queria assentir, mas, para falar a verdade, não estava muito convencida de sua capacidade de se mexer. Edward se inclinou mais para a frente, não tanto que ela pudesse sentir sua respiração, mas o bastante para fazê-la estremecer.

– Esta, Srta. Swan, é minha pergunta: A senhorita... – ele chegou mais perto – ainda... – mais um centímetro – me odeia?

Isabella engoliu em seco repetidas vezes. Não importava o que estivesse esperando que ele lhe perguntasse, não era nada parecido com isso. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, preparando-se para responder, embora não tivesse ideia do que iria dizer, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som.

Edward curvou os lábios bem devagar em um típico sorriso masculino.

– Vou interpretar isso como um não.

E então, com uma rispidez que fez a cabeça dela girar, ele afastou-se da árvore e disse de forma brusca:

– Bem, então acho que é hora de entrarmos e nos prepararmos para a noite, não é?

Bella continuou apoiada na árvore, totalmente sem energia.

– A senhorita deseja permanecer ao ar livre por alguns minutos? – Pôs as mãos nos quadris e ergueu os olhos para o céu em uma postura pragmática e eficiente, sem dúvida bem diferente do sedutor lascivo de apenas dez segundos antes. – Acho que deveria. Não parece que vai chover, afinal. Pelo menos não nas próximas horas.

Ela apenas o fitou. Ou perdera o juízo ou se esquecera como falar. Ou ambos, talvez.

– Ótimo. Sempre admirei mulheres que apreciam ar fresco. Eu a verei no jantar, não é?

Bella assentiu. Ficou surpresa por ter conseguido.

– Excelente. – Ele estendeu a mão, pegou a dela e deu-lhe um beijo abrasador na parte de baixo do pulso, o único trecho de pele nua que havia entre a luva e a manga do vestido. – Até mais tarde, Srta. Swan.

Então saiu, deixando-a com a sensação esquisita de que algo muito importante acabara de acontecer.

Mas, por sua vida, ela não tinha ideia do quê.

**..::..::..::..**

Naquela noite, às sete e meia, Isabella considerou ficar mortalmente doente. Às 19h45, refinou o plano para um ataque apoplético. No entanto, às 19h55, quando a sineta do jantar soou, avisando aos convidados que era hora de se reunirem na sala de estar, ela se empertigou e saiu do quarto para encontrar-se com Mary no corredor.

Recusava-se a ser uma covarde. Não era uma covarde.

Poderia sobreviver àquela noite. Além disso, falou para si mesma, não era provável que se sentasse perto de lorde Cullen. Ele era um visconde e o homem da casa, portanto estaria à cabeceira da mesa. Como filha do segundo filho de um barão, a posição social de Bella era inferior à dos demais convidados. Por isso, sem dúvida ela se sentaria tão longe dele que não conseguiria avistá-lo sem ficar com torcicolo.

Rosalie, que dividia o quarto com Isabella, fora ao quarto da mãe para ajudá-la a escolher um colar, então Bella estava sozinha no corredor. Poderia entrar no quarto da madastra e aguardar as duas lá dentro, mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de conversar e Rosalie já reparara em seu comportamento estranho, pensativo. A última coisa que Bella precisava era ouvir "O que pode estar errado?" de Mary.

E a verdade era que ela nem sequer sabia o que estava errado. Tudo o que sabia era que, naquela tarde, algo mudara entre ela e o visconde. Algo ficara diferente e ela admitia (ao menos para si mesma) que isso a assustava.

Era normal, não era? As pessoas sempre temiam o que não podiam compreender. E Bella definitivamente não compreendia o visconde.

Mas, assim que começou a apreciar a solidão, uma porta do outro lado do corredor se abriu e uma jovem saiu. Bella reconheceu-a de imediato como Angela Featherington, a caçula das três famosas irmãs – bem, das três que já tinham debutado. Bella ouvira que havia uma quarta ainda na escola.

Infelizmente para as Featheringtons, elas eram conhecidas pelo fracasso em suas tentativas de arranjar um casamento. Prudence e Jessica haviam debutado havia três anos e ainda não tinham recebido um único pedido. Angela estava em meados da segunda temporada e costumava ser vista nos eventos sociais tentando evitar a mãe e as irmãs, consideradas tolas por todos.

Isabella sempre gostara dela. As duas haviam formado um laço após ambas terem recebido críticas de Lady Whistledown por usarem vestidos de cores que não lhes caíam bem. Bella notou, com um suspiro triste, que o vestido de seda amarelo-limão que Angela usava fazia a pobrezinha parecer muito pálida. E, como se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, era um modelo com pregas e babados demais. Angela não era tão alta, e sumia dentro do traje.

Era uma pena, pois ela poderia ficar muito mais atraente se alguém conseguisse convencer sua mãe a se afastar das modistas e deixar a filha escolher as próprias roupas. Ela tinha feições agradáveis e a pele bem clara das ruivas. No entanto, seus cabelos estavam mais para castanhos que vermelhos.

– Bella! – chamou Angela, depois de fechar a porta atrás de si. – Que surpresa! Não sabia que vocês viriam.

Bella assentiu.

– Fomos convidadas em cima da hora. Só conhecemos Lady Cullen na semana passada.

– Bem, sei que acabei de dizer que era uma surpresa, mas na verdade não foi. Lorde Cullen tem dado bastante atenção à sua irmã.

Bella corou.

– Hã, s-s-sim – gaguejou. – Tem mesmo.

– Ao menos de acordo com as últimas fofocas – continuou Angela. – Mas não podemos confiar nas fofocas.

– Pelo que sei, Lady Whistledown não erra nunca – comentou Isabella.

Angela apenas deu de ombros e olhou com desgosto para o próprio vestido.

– Em relação a mim, pelo menos, nunca.

– Ora, não seja tola – falou Bella de imediato, mas ambas sabiam que ela estava apenas sendo educada.

Angela balançou a cabeça, com um ar de cansaço.

– Minha mãe se convenceu de que amarelo é uma cor feliz, e que uma garota feliz vai conseguir um marido.

– Ah, meu Deus – retrucou Bella, com um risinho.

– O que ela não entende – continuou Angela, irônica – é que uma tonalidade tão feliz de amarelo me faz parecer infeliz e, sem dúvida, afasta os cavalheiros.

– Você já sugeriu verde a ela? – indagou Isabella. – Acho que ficaria ótima de verde.

Angela balançou a cabeça de novo.

– Ela não gosta de verde. Diz que é melancólico.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Bella sem acreditar.

– Eu nem me dei o trabalho de tentar entendê-la.

Bella, que estava usando essa cor, levantou a manga para perto do rosto de Angela, bloqueando o amarelo da melhor forma que pôde.

– Seu rosto se ilumina – garantiu.

– Nem me diga uma coisa dessas. Só vai fazer com que o amarelo seja mais doloroso.

Bella ofereceu-lhe um sorriso solidário.

– Eu lhe emprestaria um vestido meu, mas temo que não se ajustaria.

Angela recusou a oferta.

– É muito gentil de sua parte, mas estou resignada com meu destino. Ao menos, é melhor que no ano passado.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Ah, sim. Você não estava aqui no ano passado. – Angela estremeceu. – Eu pesava quase 12 quilos a mais que agora.

– Doze quilos? – repetiu Bella, sem conseguir acreditar.

A jovem admitiu, fazendo uma careta.

– Gordura infantil. Implorei a mamãe que não me obrigasse a debutar até completar 18 anos, mas ela achou que debutar com antecedência poderia ser bom para mim.

Bastou um simples olhar para o rosto de Angela para Kate saber que isso não lhe fizera bem. Ela sentia certa simpatia pela outra, embora Angela fosse quase três anos mais nova. Ambas conheciam a sensação de não ser a garota mais popular no recinto e sabiam a expressão exata a fazer quando não eram convidadas para dançar mas queriam fingir que não ligavam.

– Então – falou Angela –, por que não descemos juntas para o jantar? Parece que sua família e a minha estão atrasadas.

Bella não tinha pressa de chegar à sala de estar e à companhia inevitável de lorde Cullen, mas esperar por Mary e Rosalie só retardaria a tortura em alguns minutos, portanto decidiu que poderia muito bem acompanhar Angela.

As duas enfiaram a cabeça no quarto das respectivas mães para lhes avisar da mudança de planos e, de braços dados, seguiram pelo corredor.

Ao chegarem à sala de estar, grande parte do grupo já estava à espera, conversando enquanto aguardavam que os demais convidados aparecesse. Bella, que nunca fora a uma recepção em uma casa de campo antes, notou, surpresa, que quase todos pareciam mais relaxados e animados que em Londres. Devia ser o ar fresco, pensou com um sorriso. Ou talvez a distância relaxasse as rigorosas regras da capital. Fosse o que fosse, ela decidiu que preferia aquela atmosfera à de um jantar em Londres.

Avistou lorde Cullen do outro lado do salão. Ou, ao menos, imaginou tê-lo visto de pé próximo à lareira. Assim que teve essa impressão, manteve o olhar cuidadosamente afastado. No entanto, ela ainda podia sentir a presença dele. Tinha consciência de que devia estar louca, mas poderia jurar que, mesmo olhando para outro lado, sabia quando ele inclinava a cabeça, falava e ria.

E, com certeza, sabia quando ele olhava para suas costas. Era como se seu pescoço fosse se incendiar.

– Não percebi que Lady Cullen tinha convidado tantas pessoas – observou Angela.

Tomando cuidado para evitar a lareira, Bella olhou em torno do cômodo para ver quem estava lá.

– Ah, não – falou Angela, sussurrando e gemendo ao mesmo tempo. – Lauren Cowper está aqui.

Isabella acompanhou discretamente o olhar da amiga. Se Rosalie tinha alguém à sua altura no papel de rainha da beleza de 1814, era Lauren Cowper. Alta, magra, com cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes brilhantes, ela nunca aparecia sem um pequeno grupo de admiradores ao redor. Mas, enquanto Rosalie era generosa e simpática, Lauren era, na opinião de Isabella, uma bruxa egoísta e mal-educada, cuja maior alegria era atormentar os outros.

– Ela me odeia – cochichou Angela.

– Ela odeia todo mundo – retrucou Bella.

– Não, ela me odeia de verdade.

– Por quê? – quis saber Bella, virando-se para a amiga cheia de curiosidade. – O que você poderia ter feito?

– No ano passado, eu esbarrei nela e fiz com que derramasse o ponche em si mesma e no duque de Ashbourne.

– Só isso?

Angela revirou os olhos.

– Foi o suficiente. Ela tinha certeza de que ele a pediria em casamento se não parecesse tão desastrada.

Bella bufou sem qualquer pretensão de ser feminina.

– Ashbourne não está disposto a se casar tão cedo. Todos sabem disso. Ele é um libertino quase tão terrível quanto lorde Cullen.

– Que, muito provavelmente, vai ser casar este ano – lembrou Angela. – Se as fofocas forem verdadeiras.

– Rá – riu Isabella. – A própria Lady Whistledown escreveu que não acreditava nisso.

– Mas isso foi há semanas – argumentou Angela fazendo um gesto de desdém com a mão. – Lady Whistledown vive mudando de opinião. Além do mais, é óbvio para todos que o visconde está cortejando sua irmã.

Bella mordeu a língua antes de murmurar:

– Nem precisa me lembrar disso.

Mas seu lamento de dor foi disfarçado pela voz rouca de Angela:

– Ah, não. Ela está vindo para cá.

Bella apertou o braço dela para tranquilizá-la.

– Não se preocupe. Ela não é melhor que você.

Angela lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico.

– Eu sei. Mas isso não a torna menos desagradável. E ela sempre se desvia do caminho para me obrigar a lidar com ela.

– Isabella. Angela – gorjeou Lauren parando ao lado delas e jogando o cabelo brilhoso para o lado de modo afetado. – Que surpresa vê-las por aqui.

– E por quê? – indagou Isabella.

Lauren piscou, obviamente surpresa por Bella ter questionado o que ela acabara de dizer.

– Bem – falou devagar. – Suponho que não seja uma surpresa vê-la aqui, pois sua irmã é muito requisitada e todos nós sabemos que a senhorita deve ir aonde ela vai, mas a presença de Angela... – Ela deu de ombros de modo gracioso. – Bem, quem sou eu para julgar? Afinal, Lady Cullen é uma mulher muito caridosa.

O comentário foi tão rude que Bella não pôde deixar de se espantar. E, enquanto fitava Lauren boquiaberta pelo choque, a outra preparou-se para o golpe final.

– Que vestido _lindo_, Angela – falou, e seu sorriso era tão doce que Bella jurava que poderia sentir o gosto de açúcar na atmosfera. – Adoro amarelo – acrescentou, passando a mão pelo próprio vestido, também dessa cor. – Mas não é qualquer pessoa que fica bem, não acha?

Bella cerrou os dentes. Naturalmente, Lauren estava radiante em seu traje, pois ficaria radiante até em um saco de batatas.

A jovem arrogante sorriu de novo, assemelhando-se, na opinião de Bella, a uma serpente. Então se virou levemente para acenar a alguém do outro lado do aposento.

– Ah, Grimston, Grimston! Venha aqui um instante!

Bella olhou por cima do ombro e viu Basil Grimston se aproximar. Mal conseguiu disfarçar um resmungo. O rapaz era a versão masculina de Lauren: rude, arrogante e metido. Por que uma senhora tão adorável quanto a viscondessa de Cullen os havia convidado, ela nunca saberia. Provavelmente para igualar os números de homens e mulheres, com tantas jovens presentes.

Grimston arrastou-se até elas e ergueu o canto da boca à guisa de sorriso.

– A seu dispor – disse a Lauren depois de lançar um rápido olhar de desdém a Bella e Angela.

– Você não acha que nossa querida Angela fica ótima nesse vestido? – indagou ela. – Amarelo deve ser a cor da estação.

Grimston examinou Angela com um olhar lento e ofensivo de alto a baixo. Mal moveu a cabeça, deixando que apenas seus olhos percorressem a jovem. Bella teve que lutar para conter a ânsia de vômito. Queria, mais que qualquer outra coisa, enlaçar Angela com os braços para protegê-la. Mas isso apenas chamaria a atenção para a amiga como alguém fraco e facilmente intimidável.

Quando Grimston enfim terminou a rude inspeção, virou-se para Lauren e deu de ombros, como se não pudesse pensar em nenhum elogio.

– Vocês não precisam ir a outro lugar? – interrompeu Isabella.

Lauren pareceu chocada.

– Ora, Srta. Swan, mal posso suportar sua insolência. O Sr. Grimston e eu estávamos apenas admirando a beleza de Angela. Esse tom de amarelo faz maravilhas ao tom de pele dela. E é muito bom vê-la tão bem depois do ano passado.

– De fato – concordou ele devagar, e seu tom falso fez com que Bella realmente se sentisse mal.

Ela via que Angela tremia a seu lado. Esperava que fosse de raiva, não de dor.

– Não entendi o que o senhor quis dizer – retrucou Isabella em tom gélido.

– Ora, sem dúvida a senhorita sabe – falou Grimston, e seus olhos brilhavam de prazer. Ele inclinou-se para a frente e continuou num sussurro que era mais alto que seu tom de voz costumeiro, claro o bastante para que um grande número de pessoas pudesse ouvir: – Ela era _gorda_.

Bella abriu a boca para dar-lhe uma resposta ácida, mas, antes que pudesse emitir algum som, Lauren acrescentou:

– Foi uma pena, porque havia tantos jovens na cidade no ano passado... A maioria das jovens tinha sempre um parceiro de dança, mas eu sentia pena da pobre Angela sempre que a via sentada com as viúvas.

– As viúvas – replicou Angela – costumam ser as únicas pessoas no salão com um mínimo de inteligência.

Bella queria pular e comemorar.

Lauren soltou um breve "Ah", como se tivesse algum direito de sentir-se ofendida.

– Ainda assim, não se podia deixar de... Ah, lorde Cullen!

Bella afastou-se para o lado a fim de permitir que o visconde entrasse no pequeno círculo e percebeu, irritada, que o comportamento de Lauren mudara. Ela começou a piscar sem parar e fez um biquinho bonito. Era tão desagradável que Bella se esqueceu do próprio constrangimento ao ficar perto dele.

Lorde Cullen lançou um olhar severo a Lauren, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, virou-se acintosamente para Bella e Angela e murmurou seus nomes em saudação.

Bella quase engasgou de alegria. Ele dera a Lauren Cowper o que ela merecia!

– Srta. Swan – falou em voz baixa. – Peço que me dê licença enquanto acompanho a Srta. Featherington à sala de jantar.

– Mas o senhor não pode acompanhá-la! – atalhou Lauren.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

– Desculpe-me – disse num tom de voz que deixava claro que não queria se desculpar por nada. – Por acaso incluí a senhorita nesta conversa?

Lauren encolheu-se, claramente mortificada de vergonha. No entanto, de fato era muito estranho que ele acompanhasse Angela. Como o homem da casa, sua obrigação era estar ao lado da mulher de posição mais alta. Isabella não sabia quem seria, mas decerto não era Angela, cujo pai não passara de um homem sem qualquer título de nobreza.

Edward ofereceu o braço a Angela, dando as costas a Lauren ao fazer isso.

– Odeio pessoas implicantes. E a senhorita? – murmurou ele.

Bella cobriu a mão com a boca, mas não pôde evitar uma risadinha. O visconde ofereceu-lhe um breve sorriso disfarçado por sobre a cabeça de Angela e, nesse momento, Bella teve a estranha sensação de compreender muito bem aquele homem. E, mais estranho ainda, de repente não teve mais tanta certeza de que ele era o libertino censurável e desalmado que ela gostava de acreditar que fosse.

– Você viu isso?

Bella, assim como todas as pessoas reunidas ali, assistira boquiaberta o visconde sair com Angela do aposento, com a cabeça inclinada para ela, como se a jovem fosse a mulher mais fascinante a pisar na Terra. Quando ela se virou, viu Rosalie parada a seu lado.

– Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu – retrucou Bella, confusa. – E ouvi tudo também.

– E...?

– Ele foi... ele foi... – Bella falava com dificuldade, sem saber ao certo como descrever com precisão o que ele fizera. Por fim, disse algo que nunca julgara possível: - Ele foi um herói.

* * *

_**Ah, Edward, assim você me faz gostar de você e eu quero muito continuar implicando com seu comportamento **_**_libertino._**


	14. Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**.**

_Um homem charmoso é muito agradável e um homem de boa aparência é, sem dúvida, __uma visão que vale a pena, mas um homem honrado, ah, querida leitora, é para ele que as __jovens deveriam correr._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que o jantar terminou e os homens se retiraram para degustar seu vinho do Porto antes de se reunirem às damas outra vez com uma expressão de superioridade no rosto, como se houvessem conversado sobre algo mais importante que o cavalo vencedor da Royal Ascot; depois de uma rodada de charadas por vezes entediante e outras engraçada; depois que Lady Cullen pigarreara e sugerira com discrição que talvez fosse hora de se recolherem; depois que as damas pegaram as velas e foram direto para a cama; depois que os cavalheiros supostamente as seguiram...

Isabella não conseguia dormir.

Sem dúvida, seria uma daquelas noites insones em que fitaria as rachaduras no teto. No entanto, não havia rachaduras no teto de Aubrey Hall. Além disso, a lua não aparecera, portanto não havia luz alguma entrando pela janela, e, mesmo que houvesse rachaduras, ela não conseguiria vê-las, e... Bella soltou um gemido, empurrou as cobertas e se levantou. Em algum momento ela vida precisaria aprender como obrigar o cérebro a parar de pensar em oito coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Ela ficara deitada por quase uma hora fitando a noite e fechando os olhos de tempos em tempos, tentando obrigar-se a dormir.

Não tinha funcionado.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar na expressão de Angela Featherington quando o visconde a salvara. E a própria expressão, Bella tinha certeza, devia ter sido muito semelhante – um pouco surpresa, um pouco encantada e muito como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar de emoção naquele instante.

O visconde fora realmente magnífico.

Isabella passara o dia inteiro observando os Cullen e interagindo com eles, e uma coisa se tornara evidente: tudo o que se dissera sobre Edward e sua devoção à família era verdade. E, embora ela não estivesse muito disposta a mudar sua opinião no que tangia ao fato de ele ser um libertino e um patife, Bella começava a perceber que talvez lorde Cullen pudesse ser tudo aquilo e outra coisa também.

Algo bom.

Algo que, se ela tentasse ser imparcial – o que sabia ser muito difícil –, não deveria desqualificá-lo como um possível marido para Rosalie.

Ora, por que, por que, por que ele tinha que ser tão educado? Por que não podia apenas continuar a ser o libertino charmoso e superficial que acreditara que era? Agora ele também tinha se transformado em outra coisa, uma pessoa da qual ela temia aprender a gostar.

Bella sentiu o rosto enrubescer, mesmo no escuro. Tinha que parar de pensar em Edward Cullen. Se continuasse assim, não conseguiria dormir por uma semana.

Talvez fosse mais fácil se tivesse algo para ler. Ela vira uma biblioteca imensa no início da noite. Sem dúvida, haveria nela algum livro que a ajudaria a dormir. Vestiu o robe e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a porta, tendo todo o cuidado para não acordar Rosalie. Não que isso fosse fácil. A irmã caçula sempre tivera um sono pesado. Segundo Mary, mesmo quando bebê, ela costumava dormir durante toda a noite, desde o primeiro dia de vida.

Bella enfiou os pés num par de pantufas, em seguida andou em silêncio pelo corredor, olhando com cautela para um lado e para o outro antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Aquela era sua primeira visita a uma casa de campo, mas ouvira algumas histórias sobre aquele tipo de reunião e a última coisa que queria era esbarrar em alguém a caminho do quarto de outra pessoa.

Se houvesse alguém se encontrando com uma pessoa com quem não era casado, decidiu Bella, ela não gostaria de saber.

Havia um único lampião aceso no corredor, dando à atmosfera escura um brilho turvo e bruxuleante. Bella pegara uma vela ao sair do quarto, por isso foi até o lampião, abriu a tampa e acendeu a vela. Quando a chama se tornou constante, ela começou a descer as escadas, tomando o cuidado de parar em cada canto para checar se alguém estava passando por ali.

Alguns minutos depois, chegou à biblioteca. Não era grande para os padrões da alta sociedade, mas as paredes eram repletas de estantes cheias de livros. Bella empurrou a porta até ela quase se fechar – não queria chamar atenção fazendo barulho, caso alguém estivesse andando pelo corredor –, foi até a estante mais próxima e começou a examinar os títulos.

– Hum – murmurou para si mesma, retirando um livro e olhando para a capa: "botânica".

Adorava jardinagem, mas, por alguma razão, um livro sobre o assunto não parecia muito emocionante. Será que devia procurar um romance, que prenderia sua atenção, ou seria mais indicado optar por um texto duro, que provavelmente a faria pegar no sono?

Bella colocou o livro no lugar e passou para a estante seguinte, deixando a vela apoiada sobre uma mesa próxima. Parecia a seção de filosofia.

– De jeito nenhum – sussurrou, deslizando a vela sobre a mesa ao passar para a estante à direita. Botânica poderia fazê-la dormir, mas filosofia a deixaria num estado de estupor por dias.

Deslocou a vela mais um pouco para a direita e inclinou-se para examinar o grupo de livros seguinte quando um clarão forte e totalmente inesperado iluminou o cômodo. Um grito curto irrompeu de sua boca e ela deu um salto para trás, batendo o traseiro contra a mesa. _Não agora_, pediu em silêncio, _não aqui._

Mas quando sua mente formou a palavra "aqui", todo o cômodo tremeu com o ribombar surdo de um trovão. E então voltou a ficar escuro, enquanto Bella estremecia e agarrava a mesa com toda a força. Ela odiava isso. Ah, como odiava. Detestava o barulho e os raios de luz, a tensão crepitante no ar, mas, sobretudo, detestava o que isso fazia com ela. Ficava tão apavorada que, por fim, não conseguia sentir absolutamente nada.

Durante toda a vida fora assim, ou ao menos desde que se lembrava. Quando pequena, o pai ou Mary a confortavam em todas as tempestades. Isabella tinha muitas recordações dos dois sentando-se na beirada da cama, segurando sua mão e sussurrando palavras de consolo quando trovões e relâmpagos ribombavam a seu redor. Mas, ao crescer, conseguiu convencer as pessoas de que superara o medo. Ah, todos sabiam que ela ainda odiava tempestades, porém conseguira manter o alcance do próprio pavor em segredo.

Parecia a pior das fraquezas: sem causa aparente e, infelizmente, sem cura.

Ela não ouviu a chuva bater contra as janelas. Talvez a chuva não fosse tão forte assim. Quem sabe tivesse começado longe dali e fosse se afastar ainda mais. Talvez fosse...

Outro clarão iluminou o cômodo, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um segundo grito. Dessa vez, o trovão fora mais próximo ainda do relâmpago, indicando que a tempestade estava cada vez mais perto.

Bella se agachou.

Era muito alto. Muito alto e brilhante, e muito...

**BUM!**

Ela se enfiou debaixo da mesa e ficou com as pernas dobradas e os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos, aguardando, aterrorizada, a próxima rodada.

Então, a chuva começou.

**..::..::..::..**

Passava um pouco da meia-noite e todos os convidados (que estavam seguindo os horários do campo) já tinham ido dormir, mas Edward ainda estava no escritório, tamborilando sobre a beirada da escrivaninha no ritmo das gotas de chuva que batiam na janela. De vez em quando, um raio iluminava o cômodo com um clarão e cada ribombar de trovão era tão alto e inesperado que o fazia pular da cadeira.

Deus, como ele gostava de tempestades.

Era difícil dizer por quê. Talvez fosse apenas a prova do poder da natureza sobre o homem. Ou a energia da luz e do som que pulsava a seu redor. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ele se sentia vivo.

Não estava cansado quando a mãe sugerira que todos se recolhessem, portanto parecia tolice não aproveitar os poucos momentos de solidão para examinar os livros de contabilidade de Aubrey Hall que o criado deixara para ele. Deus sabia que, pela manhã, a mãe faria com que cada minuto ali fosse preenchido com atividades envolvendo jovens em idade de se casar.

Contudo, depois de cerca de uma hora de verificação cuidadosa, a ponta seca de uma pena batendo em cada número no livro enquanto ele somava e subtraía, multiplicava e ocasionalmente dividia, suas pálpebras começaram a querer se fechar.

Fora um longo dia, reconheceu, fechando o livro após marcar a página em que havia parado. Passara boa parte da manhã visitando arrendatários e inspecionando edifícios. Uma das famílias precisava de reparos na porta. Outra tinha problemas com a colheita e o pagamento do arrendamento, por causa da perna quebrada do pai. Edward ouvira com atenção e resolvera disputas, admirara os bebês recém-nascidos e até ajudara a consertar um telhado com goteiras. Tudo isso era parte de ser um proprietário rural, e ele gostava disso, mas era cansativo.

O jogo de Pall Mall fora um intervalo divertido, porém, ao voltar para casa, ele fora colocado no papel de anfitrião da festa pela mãe. O que havia sido quase tão exaustivo quanto as visitas aos arrendatários. Eloise acabara de completar 17 anos e evidentemente precisava de alguém que tomasse conta dela; aquela garota arrogante filha dos Cowpers estivera atormentando a pobre Angela Featherington e alguém tinha que tomar alguma atitude a respeito, e...

E havia Isabella Swan.

A maldição de sua existência.

E o objeto de seus desejos.

Ao mesmo tempo.

Que confusão... Ele deveria cortejar a irmã dela, pelo amor de Deus. Rosalie. A bela da temporada. Incomparavelmente adorável. Doce e generosa, e com um temperamento excelente. Em vez disso, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Isabella. Que, ao mesmo tempo que o enfurecia, conquistara seu respeito. Como ele poderia deixar de admirar alguém que se agarrava com tanta força às próprias convicções? E Edward tinha que admitir que a principal convicção dela – a devoção à família – era a mesma que ele colocava acima de tudo.

Com um bocejo, Edward se levantou e se espreguiçou. Sem dúvida, era hora de ir para a cama. Com um pouco de sorte, pegaria no sono no momento em que encostasse a cabeça no travesseiro. A última coisa que queria era ficar olhando para o teto, pensando em Isabella.

E em todas as coisas que queria _fazer_ com Isabella.

Pegou uma vela e saiu para o corredor vazio. Havia algo pacífico e intrigante numa casa silenciosa. Mesmo com a chuva batendo nas paredes, ele ouvia cada um de seus passos no chão: calcanhar, ponta, calcanhar, ponta. E, a não ser quando um relâmpago cortava o céu, sua vela era a única iluminação do corredor. Ele gostava de balançar a chama de um lado para outro e observar o jogo de sombras nas paredes e na mobília. Era uma sensação curiosa de controle, mas...

Levantou uma sobrancelha, em dúvida. A porta da biblioteca estava entreaberta e ele viu uma faixa pálida da luz de vela reluzindo em seu interior. Tinha quase certeza de que não havia mais ninguém de pé. E decerto não se ouvia nenhum som na biblioteca. Alguém devia ter entrado procurando um livro e deixara a vela acesa.

Edward franziu a testa. Era um ato muito irresponsável. O fogo poderia destruir uma casa mais rápido que qualquer outra coisa, mesmo no meio de uma tempestade, e a biblioteca – cheia até o teto de livros – era o local ideal para acender uma fagulha.

Empurrou a porta e entrou no cômodo. Uma parede inteira da biblioteca era tomada por janelas compridas, portanto o som da chuva era muito mais alto ali que no corredor. Um estalar de trovão fez o chão estremecer, então, praticamente em cima dele, um relâmpago cortou a noite.

A eletricidade do momento o fez sorrir e ele foi até onde a vela fora deixada queimando.

Inclinou-se, soprou e... Ouviu alguma coisa. Um som de respiração. Amedrontada, difícil, com um leve choramingo.

Edward olhou com atenção ao redor do cômodo.

– Tem alguém aí? – perguntou.

Mas não podia ver ninguém.

Então, ouviu de novo. Vinha de baixo. Segurando a própria vela com firmeza, agachou-se para examinar sob a mesa. E ficou completamente sem ar.

– Meu Deus – ofegou. – _Isabella_.

Ela estava toda encolhida, com os braços em volta das pernas dobradas, apertando tão forte que parecia prestes a quebrá-las. Sua cabeça estava baixa, os olhos fixos nos joelhos, e todo o corpo balançava com tremores rápidos e intensos.

Edward ficou paralisado. Nunca vira alguém tremer daquele jeito.

– Bella? – repetiu, colocando a vela no chão ao se aproximar.

Não sabia se ela podia ouvi-lo. Ela parecia fechada em si mesma, desesperada para fugir de algo. Seria a tempestade? Ela comentara que odiava chuva, mas aquilo ia muito além. Edward tinha consciência de que a maioria das pessoas não vibrava como ele, porém nunca ouvira falar de ninguém que ficasse reduzido àquilo. Ela parecia poder se partir em um milhão de cacos se ele encostasse um dedo nela.

O trovão fez o cômodo tremer e Bella se encolheu em um tormento tão profundo que Edward sentiu o sofrimento dela nas próprias entranhas.

– Ah, Bella – murmurou.

Partia-lhe o coração vê-la daquele jeito. Ainda não tinha certeza de que ela havia percebido sua presença – assustá-la poderia assemelhar-se a acordar um sonâmbulo. Com delicadeza, pôs a mão em seu braço e lhe deu um aperto de leve.

– Estou aqui, Bella – sussurrou. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Relâmpagos cortavam a noite, iluminando o cômodo de tempos em tempos, e ela encolheu-se mais ainda, como se fosse possível. Edward achou que Bella estava tentando proteger os olhos ao manter o rosto virado para os joelhos.

Ele se aproximou e pegou uma de suas mãos. Estava gelada, com os dedos rijos de terror. Era difícil afastar o braço das pernas, mas após algum tempo ele conseguiu aproximar a mão dela de sua boca e pressionou os lábios contra a pele, tentando aquecê-la.

– Estou aqui, Bella – repetiu, sem saber ao certo o que mais poderia dizer. – Estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Então ele conseguiu se acomodar debaixo da mesa, ao lado dela, e passou o braço por cima dos ombros trêmulos. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco a seu toque, o que lhe causou uma curiosa sensação: uma espécie de orgulho por ter conseguido ajudá-la. Além, é claro, de um alívio profundo, pois era doloroso vê-la naquele tormento.

Edward sussurrou palavras tranquilizadoras em seu ouvido e acariciou seu ombro com delicadeza, tentando confortá-la com sua presença. E aos poucos, bem devagar – não tinha ideia de quantos minutos passara debaixo da mesa –, começou a sentir os músculos dela relaxarem. A pele perdera aquela sensação viscosa horrível e a respiração, embora ainda fosse ofegante, não parecia mais tão amedrontada.

Por fim, quando sentiu que ela poderia estar pronta, encostou dois dedos na parte de baixo de seu queixo e ergueu o rosto dela gentilmente, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– Olhe para mim, Isabella – murmurou de forma delicada mas firme. – Se você apenas olhar para mim, saberá que está segura.

As pálpebras dela, que estavam fechadas, estremeceram por algum tempo antes de enfim começarem a se mexer. Ela tentava abrir os olhos, mas eles resistiam. Edward tinha pouca experiência com aquele tipo de fobia, mas parecia fazer sentido que os olhos simplesmente não quisessem se abrir, não quisessem ver o que a estava assustando, não importava o que fosse. Depois de alguns segundos de agitação, ela conseguiu abrir os olhos por completo e fitá-lo.

Edward sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Se os olhos eram, de fato, as janelas da alma, algo se partiu dentro de Bella naquela noite. Ela parecia assombrada, perseguida e totalmente perdida e perplexa.

– Não me lembro – murmurou ela, numa voz quase inaudível.

Ele levou a mão dela, que não chegara a se soltar da dele, de novo aos lábios. Deu-lhe um beijo leve, quase paternal, na palma.

– Você não se lembra do quê?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não sei.

– Você se lembra de ter vindo até a biblioteca?

Ela assentiu.

– E da tempestade?

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, como se mantê-los abertos exigisse mais energia do que ela possuía.

– Ainda está chovendo.

Edward concordou. Era verdade. Os pingos ainda tamborilavam nas janelas com tanta ferocidade quanto antes, mas fazia alguns minutos desde o último ribombar de trovões. Ela o olhou, o desespero estampado nos olhos.

– Não consigo... eu não...

Edward apertou sua mão.

– Não precisa dizer nada.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e depois relaxar, então ouviu-a dizer:

– Obrigada.

– Quer que eu converse com você? – perguntou ele.

Ela fechou os olhos – com menos força que antes – e consentiu.

Edward sorriu, embora soubesse que ela não podia ver. Mas talvez pudesse sentir. Talvez conseguisse ouvir o sorriso na voz dele.

– Vamos ver – refletiu –, o que posso lhe contar?

– Conte-me sobre a casa – sussurrou ela.

– Sobre esta casa? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

Ela assentiu.

– Muito bem – disse ele, sentindo uma estranha satisfação por ela estar interessada naquela pilha de pedra e argamassa que era tão importante para ele. – Eu cresci aqui, sabia?

– Sua mãe me contou.

Edward experimentou uma fagulha cálida e poderosa no peito enquanto ela falava.

Dissera que ela podia manter o silêncio, e sem dúvida Bella ficara grata por isso, mas agora participava efetivamente da conversa. Isso só podia significar que começava a se sentir melhor. Se eles não estivessem debaixo da mesa e ela não tivesse os olhos fechados, quase pareceria uma situação normal.

E era impressionante como ele queria ser a pessoa a fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

– Quer que eu lhe conte sobre quando meu irmão afogou a boneca favorita da minha irmã? – perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Em seguida, encolheu-se quando o vento aumentou, fazendo a chuva bater contra as janelas com ferocidade renovada. Mas ela se controlou e pediu:

– Conte-me algo sobre você.

– Muito bem – disse ele devagar, tentando ignorar a vaga e desconfortável sensação que o invadia.

Era muito mais fácil contar uma história sobre os muitos irmãos que falar sobre si mesmo.

– Fale-me sobre seu pai.

Ele ficou imóvel.

– Meu pai?

Ela sorriu, mas ele estava assustado demais com o pedido para notar.

– Você deve ter tido um – comentou ela.

Edward sentiu um aperto na garganta. Não costumava falar sobre Carlisle, nem mesmo com a família. Dizia a si mesmo que era porque já havia se passado muito tempo – fazia mais de dez anos que ele morrera –, mas a verdade era que algumas coisas simplesmente eram dolorosas demais.

E havia feridas que não cicatrizavam, nem mesmo em mais de dez anos.

– Ele... ele era um grande homem – falou baixinho. – Um ótimo pai. Eu o amava muito.

Bella virou-se para olhar para ele pela primeira vez desde que ele erguera seu queixo, alguns minutos antes.

– Sua mãe fala dele com muita emoção. Foi por isso que perguntei.

– Nós todos o amávamos – disse ele, virando a cabeça para o outro lado do cômodo. Seu olhar parou na perna de uma cadeira, mas ele não a via de verdade. Não via nada além das lembranças em sua mente. – Ele foi o melhor pai que um garoto poderia ter.

– Quando ele morreu?

– Há onze anos. No verão. Quando eu tinha 18 anos. Pouco antes de ir para a faculdade.

– É uma época difícil para um homem perder o pai – murmurou ela.

Ele se virou de forma abrupta para fitá-la.

– Qualquer época é difícil para um homem perder o pai.

– Claro – concordou Bella depressa –, mas acho que algumas são piores que outras. E, sem dúvida, deve ter sido diferente para os meninos e as meninas. Meu pai faleceu há cinco anos e eu sinto muita saudade, mas não acho que seja a mesma coisa.

Ele não precisou verbalizar a pergunta. Ela estava em seus olhos.

– Ele foi um pai maravilhoso – falou Isabella, com os olhos cheios de ternura. – Bondoso e gentil, mas severo quando necessário. Mas um pai com um filho homem... Bem, ele tem que ensiná-lo a ser um homem. E perder o pai aos 18 anos, quando se está apenas aprendendo o que isso significa... – Ela deu um longo suspiro. – Talvez seja insolência minha sequer mencionar isso, pois não sou homem e não poderia me colocar em seu lugar, mas acho... – Ela fez uma pausa para refletir sobre as palavras. – Bem, apenas acho que deve ter sido muito difícil.

– Meus irmãos tinham 16, 12 e 2 anos – comentou Edward devagar.

– Imagino que tenha sido horrível para eles também – retrucou ela –, embora seu irmão mais novo provavelmente não se lembre dele.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Bella deu um sorriso melancólico.

– Também não me lembro da minha mãe. É estranho.

– Quantos anos você tinha quando ela morreu?

– Três. Meu pai se casou com Mary apenas alguns meses depois. Não respeitou o período de luto adequado, e isso chocou alguns de nossos vizinhos, mas ele achava mais importante que eu tivesse uma mãe do que seguir a etiqueta.

Pela primeira vez, Edward se perguntou o que teria acontecido se a mãe tivesse morrido no lugar do pai, deixando Carlisle com uma casa cheia de crianças, muitas delas pequenas.

Não teria sido fácil. Para nenhum deles. Não que tivesse sido fácil para Esme. Mas ela, ao menos, tinha Edward, que conseguira intervir e tentar agir como um pai para os irmãos menores. No entanto, se Esme se fosse, os Cullen não teriam uma figura materna. Afinal, Daphne (a mais velha das irmãs) tinha apenas 10 anos quando o pai morrera. E Edward tinha certeza de que Carlisle não teria se casado de novo.

Por mais que quisesse uma mãe para os filhos, ele não teria conseguido arrumar outra esposa.

– Como sua mãe morreu? – perguntou Edward, surpreso com a própria curiosidade.

– De gripe. Ou, ao menos, foi o que pensaram. Pode ter sido pneumonia. – Ela apoiou o queixo na mão. – Disseram que foi tudo muito rápido. Meu pai contou que eu também adoeci, embora, no meu caso, tenha sido mais brando.

Edward pensou no filho que ele esperava criar, a única razão pela qual decidira, enfim, se casar.

– Você sente falta da mãe que mal conheceu? – murmurou ele.

Isabella refletiu sobre a pergunta por algum tempo. A voz dele tinha uma urgência que dizia que havia algo muito importante na resposta que ela lhe daria. Por quê, ela não podia imaginar, mas ficara claro que alguma coisa em sua infância tocara o coração de Edward.

– Sinto – falou, enfim –, mas não do modo que você imagina. Não é possível realmente sentir falta dela, porque não a conheci de fato, mas ainda há um buraco em minha vida, um grande vazio, e eu sei quem deveria preenchê-lo. Mas, como não me lembro dela, não sei como ela era, também não sei como ela teria preenchido essa lacuna. – Bella deu um sorriso triste. – Será que faz algum sentido?

Edward assentiu.

– Faz muito sentido para mim.

– Acho que perder um dos pais quando você os conhece e ama é mais difícil – acrescentou ela. – E eu sei, porque perdi os dois.

– Sinto muito – falou ele em voz baixa.

– Está tudo bem – tranquilizou ela. – Aquele ditado que diz que "o tempo cura todas as feridas" é verdadeiro.

Ele a fitou com atenção e ela pôde ver por sua expressão que ele não concordava.

– Acho que, na verdade, é mais difícil quando você é mais velho – acrescentou Bella. – Você foi abençoado com a chance de conhecê-lo bem, mas a dor da perda é mais intensa.

– Foi como se eu tivesse perdido um braço – murmurou Edward.

Ela concordou, consciente de que não era comum para ele falar sobre a própria tristeza.

Nervosa, Isabella umedeceu os lábios, que estavam muito ressecados. Era engraçado como tudo acontecera. O céu desabando do lado de fora e ela ali, completamente seca.

– Talvez tenha sido melhor para mim, então – falou Bella baixinho –, perder minha mãe quando ainda era bem pequena. E Mary tem sido maravilhosa. Ela me ama como a uma filha. Na verdade... – ela interrompeu-se, surpresa pela súbita umidade nos olhos. Quando enfim recuperou a voz, foi um sussurro emocionado: – Na verdade, ela nunca me tratou diferente de Rosalie. Eu... eu não creio que pudesse ter amado mais minha própria mãe.

Edward encarou-a com os olhos inflamados.

– Fico feliz – disse ele, com a voz baixa e intensa.

Bella engoliu em seco.

– Ela é muito engraçada, às vezes. Costuma visitar a sepultura de minha mãe apenas para contar como estou me saindo. É muito meigo. Quando eu era pequena, ia com ela para dizer à minha mãe como Mary estava se saindo também.

Edward sorriu.

– E sua avaliação era favorável?

– Sempre.

Ficaram em um silêncio confortável por um momento, ambos fitando a chama da vela e observando a cera escorrer até chegar ao castiçal. Quando a quarta gota rolou, Bella virou-se para Edward e disse:

– Tenho certeza de que pareço otimista demais, mas acho que deve haver algum grande plano na vida para cada um de nós.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Tudo sempre acaba dando certo – explicou ela. – Eu perdi minha mãe, mas ganhei Mary. E uma irmã que amo muito. E...

Um clarão de relâmpago iluminou o cômodo. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, esforçando-se para respirar devagar e com calma. O trovão viria a seguir, mas ela estaria preparada e... A biblioteca estremeceu, mas ela conseguiu manter os olhos abertos.

Deu um longo suspiro e sorriu com orgulho. Dessa vez, não fora tão difícil. Decerto não tinha sido divertido, mas isso era impossível. Talvez tivesse sido pela presença reconfortante de Edward a seu lado, ou simplesmente porque a tempestade estava indo embora, mas ela passara por aquilo sem que o coração fosse parar na boca.

– Você está bem? – quis saber Edward.

Ela o fitou e experimentou uma sensação estranha ao ver a apreensão estampada no rosto dele. Não importava o que Edward tivesse feito no passado, nem as discussões e as brigas dos dois. Naquele momento, ele estava mesmo preocupado com ela.

– Estou – retrucou, e, ainda que não fosse sua intenção, a surpresa ficou clara em sua voz. – Acho que estou.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

– Quanto tempo você ficou assim?

– Hoje? Ou na vida?

– Ambos.

– Hoje, desde o primeiro trovão. Fico muito nervosa quando começa a chover, mas quando não há raios ou trovões, não tenho maiores problemas. Na verdade, não é a chuva que me incomoda, só o medo de que se transforme em outra coisa. – Ela engoliu em seco, umedecendo os lábios antes de prosseguir: – Quanto à época em que desenvolvi esse pavor, não me lembro de nenhum momento na vida em que não tenha morrido de medo de tempestades. É parte de mim. É uma tolice, eu sei...

– Não é tolice – interrompeu ele.

– É muito gentil de sua parte dizer isso – retrucou ela com um meio sorriso constrangido –, mas o senhor está enganado. Nada poderia ser mais infantil que temer algo sem motivo.

– Às vezes... – disse Edward com a voz hesitante –... às vezes, existem razões para os nossos medos que nós não conseguimos explicar. Pode ser só uma sensação, algo que sabemos que é verdade mas que pareceria infantil a outra pessoa.

Isabella observou os olhos claros dele à luz bruxuleante da vela e prendeu a respiração ao ver neles um lampejo de dor uma fração de segundo antes de ele desviar os olhos. E ela soube – com cada fibra de seu ser – que ele não se referira a coisas imateriais, mas a seus próprios medos, algo muito específico que o assombrava a cada minuto de todos os dias.

Algo sobre o qual ela sabia não ter o direito de perguntar. Mas ela desejava – ah, como desejava – que, quando ele estivesse pronto para enfrentar os próprios temores, ela pudesse ajudá-lo. Contudo, isso não iria acontecer. Ele se casaria com outra pessoa – talvez até Rosalie –, e apenas sua esposa teria o direito de conversar com ele sobre problemas pessoais.

– Acho que já estou pronta para subir – disse ela.

De repente se tornou muito difícil ficar na presença dele, e era doloroso demais saber que ele pertenceria a outra pessoa.

Edward curvou os lábios num sorriso infantil.

– Você está dizendo que eu posso finalmente rastejar de debaixo desta mesa?

– Ah, meu Deus! – Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto, com uma expressão constrangida. – Sinto muito. Pelo jeito, esqueci onde estávamos. O senhor deve me achar uma tola.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem deixar de sorrir.

– Nunca a achei tola, Isabella. Mesmo quando a considerava a criatura mais insuportável de todo o planeta, nunca duvidei de sua inteligência.

Bella, que estava começando a sair de debaixo da mesa, fez uma pausa.

– Não sei se devo ver isso como um elogio ou como um insulto.

– Talvez as duas coisas – admitiu ele –, mas, pelo bem de nossa amizade, vamos optar pelo elogio.

Ela se virou para fitá-lo, sabendo muito bem que sua posição – apoiada nas mãos e nos joelhos – era estranha, mas o momento parecia importante demais para adiar.

– Então nós somos amigos? – murmurou.

Ele assentiu enquanto se punha de pé.

– Por mais estranho que pareça, acho que somos.

Bella sorriu ao segurar a mão dele, que a ajudou a levantar-se.

– Fico feliz. O senhor... o senhor realmente não é o demônio que pensei que fosse no início.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e assumiu uma expressão muito maligna.

– Bem, talvez seja – corrigiu ela, pensando que era bem provável que fosse mesmo o libertino e patife que a sociedade pintara. – Mas pode ser um homem bom também.

– Bom parece tão sem graça... – refletiu ele.

– Bom – retrucou Bella – é bom. E, considerando minha opinião anterior, o senhor deveria ficar satisfeito com o elogio.

Ele deu uma risada.

– Se existe uma coisa que eu posso dizer sobre você, Bella Swan, é que nunca é uma pessoa enfadonha.

– Enfadonha é tão sem graça... – brincou ela.

Ele sorriu. Era um gesto sincero, verdadeiro, não a expressão irônica que ele costumava assumir nos eventos sociais. De repente, Bella sentiu um bolo na garganta.

– É melhor que eu não a acompanhe até seu quarto – comentou ele. – Se alguém nos vir juntos a uma hora dessas...

Bella assentiu. Eles haviam criado uma amizade improvável, mas ela não queria ser obrigada a se casar com ele, certo? Nem era preciso dizer que ele não queria se casar com ela.

Edward fez um gesto na direção dela.

– Sobretudo considerando seus trajes...

Bella baixou os olhos e arfou, depois puxou o robe com força. Ela tinha se esquecido por completo que não estava vestida de maneira adequada. Sua camisola não era reveladora nem indecente, especialmente com o robe grosso por cima, mas era uma camisola.

– A senhorita vai ficar bem? – indagou ele em voz baixa. – Ainda está chovendo.

Bella parou e ouviu com atenção. A chuva tinha se transformado em um delicado tamborilar nas janelas.

– Acho que a tempestade já passou.

Ele assentiu e deu uma olhada no corredor.

– Está vazio – falou.

– É melhor que eu me vá.

Ele se afastou para deixá-la passar.

Bella se afastou, mas, quando alcançou a escada, parou e deu meia-volta.

– Lorde Cullen.

– Edward – retrucou ele. – Pode me chamar de Edward. Creio que já a chamei de Bella.

– É mesmo?

– Quando a encontrei. – Ele fez um gesto com a mão na direção do escritório. – Não creio que você tenha ouvido algo do que eu disse.

– O senhor tem razão. – Ela deu um sorriso hesitante. – _Edward_.

O nome soou estranho em seus lábios.

Ele se inclinou um pouco para a frente com um brilho estranho, quase diabólico, nos olhos.

– _Bella_ – falou, retribuindo o tratamento.

– Só queria lhe agradecer – continuou ela. – Por me ajudar hoje. Eu... – Ela pigarreou. – Teria sido muito mais difícil sem o senhor.

– Eu não fiz nada – retrucou ele de forma brusca.

– Não. O senhor fez tudo.

E, então, antes que sentisse a tentação de ficar, ela apertou o passo e subiu correndo as escadas.

* * *

_**Então o Edward acalma a Bellinha durante as crises de pânico causadas por tempestades, é isso mesmo?**_

_**Desculpem, estava viajando neste feriado de fim de ano, mas cá estou de novo!**_


	15. Little Bee

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**.**

_Não há muito a falar sobre Londres, pois várias pessoas estão em Kent, na casa de campo __dos Cullen. Esta autora mal pode imaginar todas as fofocas que, em breve, vão chegar __à cidade. Haverá um escândalo, não é? Sempre há um escândalo numa reunião em uma __casa de campo._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

A manhã seguinte foi do tipo que em geral se segue a uma tempestade violenta: clara e límpida, mas com uma névoa fina e úmida que assentava sobre a pele, refrescando-a.

Edward esquecera-se do tempo depois de passar a noite em claro fitando a escuridão e vendo apenas o rosto de Isabella. Finalmente, quando os primeiros raios da aurora surgiram no céu, ele conseguiu pegar no sono. Apesar de ter acordado depois de meio-dia, não se sentia descansado. Seu corpo tinha sido dominado por uma estranha combinação de cansaço e energia nervosa. Os olhos pareciam pesados e entorpecidos, e mesmo assim ele tamborilou sobre a cama, movendo a mão para a beirada, como se os dedos, sozinhos, pudessem puxá-lo e fazê-lo ficar de pé.

Por fim, quando seu estômago roncou tão alto que ele poderia jurar que vira o gesso do teto estremecer, Edward levantou-se com dificuldade e vestiu o robe. Com um bocejo sonoro, foi até a janela, não porque quisesse procurar alguém ou algo em particular, mas apenas porque a visão era melhor que qualquer coisa em seu quarto.

Mesmo assim, na fração de segundo antes de baixar os olhos e fitar o terreno, ele sabia, de alguma maneira, o que ia ver. Isabella. Ela caminhava lentamente pelo gramado, muito mais devagar do que de costume. Em geral, ela andava como se disputasse uma corrida.

Ela estava muito longe para que ele pudesse ver seu rosto – só uma parte de seu perfil, a curva da bochecha, era visível. Ainda assim, não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Suas formas eram mágicas – havia uma graça estranha no modo como o braço pendia quando ela caminhava, uma habilidade artística na posição dos ombros.

Edward percebeu que ela seguia para o jardim.

E soube que precisava se juntar a ela.

**..::..::..::..**

O tempo permaneceu instável durante a maior parte do dia, fazendo dois grupos se formarem na casa: os que insistiam que a ausência de chuva convidava a atividades ao ar livre e os que queriam evitar a grama molhada e o ar úmido, preferindo o clima mais seco e quente da sala de estar.

Bella, sem dúvida, estava no primeiro grupo, embora não quisesse companhia. Encontrava-se num estado reflexivo demais para ter uma conversa educada com pessoas que mal conhecia, por isso se afastou da casa e seguiu para os jardins espetaculares de Lady Cullen. Chegando lá, acomodou-se em um local bem silencioso, num banco de pedra perto de um arco de rosas. O banco estava frio e um pouco úmido, mas ela sentia-se cansada, e era melhor que ficar de pé.

E era, percebeu com um suspiro, praticamente o único lugar onde poderia ficar sozinha. Se não saísse de casa, decerto seria obrigada a juntar-se ao grupo de senhoras que tagarelavam na sala de estar enquanto escreviam cartas para os amigos e a família ou, pior, teria que acompanhar o grupo que fora ao jardim de inverno para bordar.

Quanto aos entusiastas do ar livre, eles se subdividiram em dois grupos. O primeiro partiu apressadamente para o povoado a fim de fazer compras e passear pelos lugares mais famosos enquanto o outro quis fazer uma caminhada até o lago. Como Bella não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer compras (e já estava bastante familiarizada com o lago), evitou a companhia deles também.

Por isso a solidão no jardim.

Ela ficou vários minutos apenas olhando um botão de rosa sem de fato vê-lo, com os olhos de certa forma vazios. Era bom ficar sozinha, sem ter que cobrir a boca ou disfarçar os ruídos que fazia ao bocejar. Era bom não ter ninguém por perto para comentar sobre suas olheiras, ou sobre seu silêncio incomum e sua pouca disposição para a conversa.

Sobretudo, era bom estar ali sentada sozinha para tentar refletir sobre a confusão de sentimentos relacionados ao visconde. Era uma tarefa difícil, que preferiria adiar, mas que não podia. Ainda que, na verdade, não houvesse muito sobre o que refletir. Tudo o que ela vira recentemente conduzia sua mente a uma única direção: ela sabia que não podia mais se opor ao desejo de Cullen de cortejar Rosalie.

Nos últimos dias, ele se mostrara sensível, gentil e íntegro. E até mesmo heroico, pensou com um sorriso se formando nos lábios ao se recordar do brilho nos olhos de Angela Featherington quando ele a salvara dos insultos de Lauren Cowper. Era um homem dedicado à família. Usara sua posição social e seu poder não para mandar nos outros, mas apenas para poupar uma pessoa dos desaforos que estava sofrendo.

Ele a ajudara durante uma de suas crises de fobia com uma graciosidade e sensibilidade que, agora que ela via a situação com a mente clara, a surpreendeu.

Podia ter sido um libertino e um patife – podia ainda ser um libertino e um patife – mas era óbvio que seu comportamento não o definia como homem. E a única objeção de Bella a seu casamento com Rosalie era...

Ela engoliu em seco. Havia um enorme bolo em sua garganta.

Sua única objeção era porque, no fundo, ela queria o visconde para si.

Mas isso era egoísmo, e Bella passara a vida tentando não ser egoísta. Sabia que nunca poderia pedir à irmã que não se casasse com Edward por isso. Se Rosalie soubesse que Bella se sentia minimamente atraída pelo visconde, poria um fim à corte dele no mesmo instante. E de que isso adiantaria? Edward simplesmente encontraria outra mulher solteira e bela para desposar. Havia muitas para escolher em Londres.

Considerando que ele não pediria Isabella em casamento, o que ela ganharia ao impedir um casamento entre ele e a caçula?

Nada, a não ser a agonia de vê-lo casado com a irmã. E isso diminuiria com o passar do tempo, não é? Tinha que diminuir. Ela mesma dissera na noite anterior que o tempo curava todas as feridas. Além disso, a dor seria a mesma de vê-lo casado com qualquer outra mulher. A única diferença era que ela o veria em feriados, batizados e datas especiais.

Bella suspirou. Foi um suspiro longo, triste e cansado que lhe roubou todo o ar dos pulmões e fez com que seus ombros se curvassem.

Seu coração doía.

Então uma voz entrou em seus ouvidos. A voz _dele_, baixa e suave, como uma espiral cálida ao redor dela.

– Meu Deus, como você está séria.

Bella se levantou com tanta rapidez que a parte de trás de suas pernas bateram na beirada do banco de pedra, fazendo-a se desequilibrar.

– Milorde – falou.

Ele curvou os lábios em uma insinuação de sorriso.

– Achei que poderia encontrá-la aqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que ele a procurara de forma deliberada. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, mas ao menos isso ela podia esconder dele.

Edward relanceou o banco de pedra e fez um gesto para que ela ficasse à vontade para voltar a se sentar.

– Na verdade, eu a vi da janela do meu quarto. Queria me certificar de que a senhorita estava melhor – explicou em voz baixa.

Bella se sentou, a decepção invadindo-a. Ele estava apenas sendo educado. Claro que ele estava apenas sendo educado. Como ela fora tola de sonhar sequer por um momento que poderia haver algo mais. Ele era, Bella percebeu finalmente, uma pessoa gentil, e, como qualquer pessoa gentil, queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem depois do que ocorrera na noite anterior.

– Estou – respondeu. – Muito melhor. Obrigada.

Se ele reparou nas frases mal articuladas, não demonstrou.

– Fico feliz – retrucou ele, e se sentou a seu lado. – Fiquei muito preocupado com a senhorita durante boa parte da noite.

O coração dela, que já batia muito rápido, se acelerou ainda mais.

– Ficou?

– Claro. Por que não ficaria?

Bella engoliu em seco. Lá estava, mais uma vez, aquele excesso de gentileza. Ah, ela não duvidava que seu interesse e preocupação fossem verdadeiros. Apenas a magoava o fato de serem despertados pela empatia natural a qualquer ser humano, e não por algum sentimento especial que nutrisse por ela.

Não que ela esperasse algo diferente. Mas achava impossível não esperar alguma coisa.

– Lamento tê-lo incomodado tão tarde da noite – falou baixinho, principalmente por achar que era algo que deveria dizer.

Na verdade, estava felicíssima por ele ter aparecido lá.

– Não seja tola – falou ele, empertigando-se um pouco e fitando-a com um olhar muito severo. – Detesto pensar em você sozinha durante uma tempestade. Fico satisfeito por ter estado lá para ajudá-la.

– Em geral, fico sozinha durante as tempestades – admitiu ela.

Edward franziu a testa.

– Sua família não a conforta quando chove?

Ela parecia um pouco constrangida ao responder:

– Elas não sabem que eu sinto medo.

Ele assentiu devagar.

– Sei. Algumas vezes... – Edward fez uma pausa para pigarrear, um recurso que empregava com frequência quando não tinha certeza do que queria dizer. – Acho que você se sentiria melhor se procurasse a ajuda de sua mãe e de sua irmã, mas eu sei... – Pigarreou de novo. Sabia muito bem como era amar alguém da família e ainda assim não conseguir compartilhar os medos mais profundos. Isso causava uma sensação de isolamento, de estar sozinho em uma multidão barulhenta e amada. – Eu sei – falou de novo com a voz firme e suave – que, muitas vezes, é difícil compartilhar nossos temores com aqueles que mais amamos.

Os olhos castanhos dela, sábios, calorosos e inegavelmente sensíveis, fixaram-se nos dele.

Por uma fração de segundo, Edward teve a estranha sensação de que ela, de alguma forma, sabia tudo sobre ele, cada detalhe desde o nascimento até sua certeza a respeito da própria morte. Naquele pequeno instante em que Bella estava com o rosto voltado para ele e os lábios entreabertos, pareceu que ela, mais que qualquer um que já colocara os pés sobre a Terra, o conhecia verdadeiramente.

Era emocionante.

E, mais que isso, era apavorante.

– O senhor é um homem muito sábio – sussurrou ela.

Ele precisou de um momento para se lembrar do que estavam falando. _Ah, claro, medos. _Ele conhecia os medos. Forçou um sorriso ao ouvir o elogio:

– Na maior parte do tempo, sou um homem muito tolo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Acho que, como se diz, o senhor acertou na mosca. Sem dúvida, eu não diria nada a Mary nem a Rosalie. Não quero perturbá-las.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento. Foi um movimento rápido e engraçado que ele considerou curiosamente sedutor.

– Na verdade – acrescentou Bella –, para ser bem sincera, confesso que meus motivos não são tão altruístas. Uma grande parte de minha relutância em confessar meu medo reside no desejo de não ser considerada fraca.

– Isso não é um pecado tão terrível – murmurou ele.

– Não se comparado a outros pecados, suponho – falou Bella com um sorriso. – Mas eu me arriscaria a dizer que o senhor sofre do mesmo mal.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas assentiu.

– Todos temos papéis a desempenhar na vida – continuou ela –, e o meu sempre foi o de ser forte e ajuizada. Esconder-me debaixo da mesa durante uma tempestade não é nenhuma das duas coisas.

– Talvez sua irmã – retrucou ele baixinho – seja muito mais forte do que você pensa.

Ela olhou para ele. Será que ele estava tentando lhe dizer que se apaixonara por Rosalie? Ele já havia elogiado a graça e a beleza da irmã, porém nunca se referira à personalidade dela.

Bella fitou-o enquanto sua coragem durou, mas não viu nada que revelasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Eu não quis dizer que não era – respondeu, por fim. – Mas sou a irmã mais velha. Sempre tive de ser forte por mim e por ela, enquanto Rosalie precisava ser forte apenas por si mesma. – Ela voltou a encará-lo e percebeu que ele a observava com tanta intensidade que era quase como se pudesse ver sua alma. – Você também é o filho mais velho. Tenho certeza de que sabe o que quero dizer.

Ele concordou e seus olhos pareceram, ao mesmo tempo, divertidos e resignados.

– Sei exatamente.

Ela lhe sorriu em resposta, o tipo de sorriso compartilhado entre pessoas com experiências e provações semelhantes. E, conforme ela se sentia cada vez mais à vontade perto dele, quase como se pudesse se aconchegar no calor de seu corpo, sabia que não poderia adiar por mais tempo sua tarefa.

Precisava lhe dizer que não se opunha mais ao casamento dele com Rosalie. Não seria justo com ninguém guardar esse segredo só porque queria mantê-lo para si ao menos por mais alguns momentos ali no jardim.

Ela respirou fundo, levantou os ombros e se virou para ele.

Ele a olhou, ansioso. Era óbvio, afinal, que ela tinha algo a lhe dizer. Isabella abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu.

– O que foi? – indagou ele, parecendo bastante divertido.

– Milorde – falou ela.

– Edward – corrigiu ele, com delicadeza.

– Edward – repetiu ela, perguntando-se por que chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais difícil. – Eu preciso conversar sobre uma coisa com o senhor.

Ele sorriu.

– Eu percebi.

Os olhos dela fixaram-se inexplicavelmente em seu pé direito, que traçava meias-luas na terra compactada do jardim.

– É... hã... sobre Rosalie.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguiu o olhar dela até seu pé, que desistira das meias-luas e agora traçava linhas onduladas.

– Há algo errado com sua irmã? – indagou ele, gentil.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos de novo.

– Não, nada. Acho que ela está na sala escrevendo para nosso primo em Somerset. As damas gostam de fazer isso, sabe?

Ele piscou.

– Fazer o quê?

– Escrever cartas. Eu não sou uma boa correspondente – disse ela, as palavras saindo de sua boca com uma rapidez estranha –, porque nunca tenho paciência para me sentar à escrivaninha e ficar imóvel por tempo suficiente para escrever uma carta inteira. Sem falar que minha caligrafia é muito ruim. Mas a maioria das damas passa boa parte do dia redigindo correspondências.

Ele tentou não sorrir.

– Você queria me dizer que sua irmã gosta de escrever cartas?

– Não, decerto que não – resmungou ela. – É que o senhor perguntou se ela estava bem e eu falei que sim, aí lhe expliquei onde ela estava, e então nós fugimos completamente do assunto e...

Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela, interrompendo-a.

– O que você precisa me dizer, Bella?

Ele observou com atenção quando ela enrijeceu os ombros e cerrou os dentes. Parecia estar se preparando para uma tarefa abominável. Então ela falou, às pressas:

– Só queria que o senhor soubesse que não me oponho mais à sua corte a Rosalie.

De repente, ele sentiu um vazio no peito.

– Eu... entendo – retrucou, não porque de fato entendesse, mas porque tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

– Admito que tinha um grande preconceito em relação ao senhor – prosseguiu Bella depressa –, mas tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor desde que cheguei a Aubrey Hall, e em sã consciência não poderia permitir que o senhor continuasse a pensar que eu me colocaria em seu caminho. Não seria... não seria justo de minha parte.

Edward apenas a encarou, perdido como nunca se sentira. Havia, percebeu, algo decepcionante na permissão para que se casasse com Rosalie, considerando que ele passara a maior parte dos últimos dois dias lutando contra o desejo sem sentido de beijá-la.

Por outro lado, não era isso que ele queria? Rosalie seria a esposa perfeita.

Isabella, não.

Rosalie preenchia todos os critérios que ele estabelecera ao decidir-se, enfim, que era hora de se casar.

Isabella, não.

E ele sem dúvida não poderia flertar com Isabella se quisesse se casar com Rosalie.

Ela estava lhe oferecendo o que ele queria – exatamente o que ele queria, já que, com a benção da irmã, Rosalie se casaria com ele na próxima semana, se ele assim desejasse. Então, por que diabo Edward queria agarrá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la, sacudi-la e sacudi-la até que ela voltasse atrás em cada uma daquelas malditas palavras? Era a tal centelha. A infeliz centelha que parecia nunca se apagar entre eles. Aquele comichão irritante que ardia sempre que ela entrava num cômodo, ou suspirava, ou esticava o pé. Aquele sentimento insistente de que ele podia, caso se permitisse, amá-la.

Era justamente o que ele mais temia.

Talvez a única coisa que temia.

Era irônico, mas a morte era a única coisa de que Edward não tinha medo. A morte não era assustadora para um homem solitário. O outro lado da vida não tinha o poder de despertar nenhum temor em alguém que não tivesse ligações na Terra. O amor era algo verdadeiramente sagrado, impressionante. Edward sabia disso. Ele vira tal sentimento todos os dias em sua infância, sempre que os pais trocavam olhares ou tocavam as mãos um do outro.

Mas o amor era o inimigo dos mortais. Era a única coisa capaz de tornar o restante de seus anos intoleráveis – provar da felicidade e saber que ela lhe seria arrancada. Talvez tenha sido por isso que, quando Edward enfim reagiu às palavras dela, não a puxou para si e a beijou até deixá-la sem ar, nem pressionou os lábios contra seu ouvido e incendiou a pele dela com seu hálito, para ter certeza de que ela perceberia que ele ardia por ela, não pela irmã.

_Nunca_ pela irmã.

Em vez disso, apenas a fitou de modo impassível, com os olhos muito mais seguros que o coração, e falou:

– Fico muito aliviado.

Mas disse essas palavras com a estranha sensação de que não estava ali de fato, e sim que assistia à cena – nada mais que uma farsa – de fora do corpo, enquanto se perguntava que diabo estava acontecendo.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e retrucou:

– Achei mesmo que fosse ficar.

– Bella, eu...

Ela nunca saberia o que ele queria dizer. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo sabia. Não tinha nem se dado conta de que ia dizer algo até pronunciar o nome dela.

Mas suas palavras permaneceriam sem ser ditas para sempre, porque nesse momento ele ouviu um pequeno zumbido. O tipo de som que a maioria das pessoas considera ligeiramente desagradável.

Nada, para Edward, poderia ser mais assustador.

– Não se mova – murmurou ele, com a voz rouca de medo.

Bella estreitou os olhos e é claro que se mexeu, tentando descobrir o que acontecia à sua volta.

– Do que o senhor está falando? Qual é o problema?

– Só fique parada – pediu Edward mais uma vez.

Ela virou os olhos para a esquerda, em seguida girou o queixo apenas poucos milímetros.

– Ah, é só uma abelha! – afirmou ela, dando um sorriso de alívio e depois ergueu a mão para afugentá-la. – Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não faça isso de novo. Por um momento, você me assustou.

Ele agarrou o pulso dela com toda a força.

– Eu falei para não se mover – sibilou ele.

– Edward – retrucou Bella, rindo –, é só uma abelha.

Ele a manteve imóvel com um aperto firme e doloroso, os olhos fixos naquela criatura nojenta, observando-a zumbir com determinação em torno da cabeça de Isabella. Estava paralisado de medo, raiva e mais alguma coisa que não conseguiu identificar com precisão. Não que Edward não tivesse entrado em contato com abelhas ao longo dos onze anos desde que o pai morrera. Afinal, não era possível viver na Inglaterra e esperar evitá-las por completo.

De fato, até aquele momento ele se forçara a lidar com elas de uma maneira estranha e fatalista. Sempre suspeitara que poderia estar condenado a seguir os passos do pai em todos os aspectos. Se era para ser vencido por um simples inseto, por Deus, ele passaria por isso encarando a situação, sem fugir. Ele ia morrer cedo ou... bem, cedo, e não ia correr por causa de um maldito inseto. Então, sempre que uma abelha voava a seu redor, ele ria, debochava, praguejava e a espantava com a própria mão, ousando enfrentá-la.

E nunca tinha sido picado.

Mas ver uma delas voando tão perigosamente perto de Isabella – roçando o cabelo dela, pousando na manga de renda do vestido – era terrível, quase hipnotizante. Sua mente antecipou-se e ele viu o minúsculo monstro afundar o ferrão na pele macia, depois Bella com falta de ar, caindo no chão.

Ele a viu ali em Aubrey Hall deitada na mesma cama que servira de primeiro caixão ao pai.

– Só fique quieta – murmurou ele. – Vamos nos levantar bem devagar. Depois vamos sair daqui.

– Edward – chamou ela franzindo a testa de maneira impaciente e confusa –, qual é o problema?

Ele puxou a mão dela, tentando obrigá-la a se levantar, mas Bella resistiu.

– É uma abelha – disse ela com a voz exasperada. – Pare de agir de modo tão estranho. Pelo amor de Deus, ela não vai me matar.

As palavras dela pesaram no ar, quase como se fossem um objeto sólido, pronto a desabar no chão e destruir os dois. Depois, por fim, quando Edward se acalmou o suficiente para conseguir falar, afirmou com a voz baixa e intensa:

– Ela poderia, sim.

Bella ficou paralisada, não porque quisesse obedecê-lo, mas porque algo nele, algo em seus olhos, fez com que ela se arrepiasse. Edward parecia diferente, como se estivesse possuído por um demônio desconhecido.

– Edward – falou, tentando soar calma mas firme –, me solte agora mesmo.

Ela puxou, mas ele não soltou e a abelha continuou a zumbir, incansável, ao redor dela.

– Edward! – exclamou ela. – Pare com isso agora...

O restante da frase se perdeu quando, de algum modo, ela conseguiu se libertar do aperto dele. Quando puxou a mão, Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e, ao agitar os braços no ar tentando recuperá-lo, bateu na abelha, fazendo-a ir parar na pele nua acima do corpete de seu vestido vespertino.

– Ah, pelo amor de... Ai! – gritou Bella quando o inseto, sem dúvida furioso com a agressão, enfiou o ferrão em sua pele. – Ora, mas que droga! – xingou ela, ignorando a linguagem apropriada a uma dama. Era apenas uma picada de abelha, claro, nada que já não houvesse sofrido muitas vezes antes, mas, droga, aquilo doía. – Maldição – resmungou, baixando o queixo contra o peito para conseguir ver melhor. – Agora terei que entrar para pôr um cataplasma e meu vestido vai ficar todo sujo...

Com um suspiro irritado, ela deu um tapinha na abelha morta para tirá-la da saia do vestido e murmurou:

– Bem, pelo menos essa coisinha irritante está morta.

Foi então que ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Edward, que estava branco. Não pálido, mas branco.

– Ah, meu Deus – murmurou ele, e o mais estranho foi que seus lábios não se moveram. – Ah, meu Deus.

– Edward? – chamou ela, inclinando-se para ele, esquecendo-se por um momento da picada dolorida no peito. – Edward, qual é o problema?

Qualquer que fosse o transe em que ele fora lançado, de repente Edward voltou à consciência e deu um pulo para a frente, agarrou o ombro dela com uma das mãos e, com a outra, puxou o corpete do vestido para ver melhor a ferida.

– Milorde! – gritou Isabella. – Pare!

Edward não disse uma palavra, mas sua respiração estava entrecortada e acelerada enquanto ele a obrigava a recostar-se no banco ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o vestido dela puxado para baixo, não tanto que a expusesse, mas decerto mais do que permitia a decência.

– Edward! – repetiu ela, esperando que o uso do primeiro nome lhe chamasse a atenção.

Ela não conhecia aquele homem – não era a mesma pessoa que se sentara ao lado dela apenas alguns minutos antes. Estava agitado, frenético, e ignorava todos os protestos dela.

– Você quer calar a boca? – sibilou ele, sem nem erguer os olhos.

Estava totalmente concentrado no círculo vermelho e inchado no peito dela. Com as mãos trêmulas, puxou o ferrão de sua pele.

– Edward, eu estou bem! – insistiu ela. – O senhor precisa...

Ela arfou. Ele tinha movido um pouco uma das mãos enquanto, com a outra, retirava um lenço do bolso, e agora, de modo bastante indelicado, agarrava-lhe o seio inteiro.

– Edward, o que está fazendo?

Ela segurou sua mão, tentando afastá-la, porém a força do visconde era muito superior à dela. Ele a fez recostar-se com mais firmeza ainda contra o banco, com a mão praticamente achatando o seio dela.

– Fique parada! – gritou, então começou a pressionar o lenço contra a picada inchada.

– O que o senhor está fazendo? – perguntou ela, tentando se afastar.

Ele não ergueu o rosto.

– Retirando o veneno.

– Há veneno?

– Deve haver – murmurou ele. – Tem que haver. Alguma coisa vai matá-la.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

– _Matar_? O senhor está louco? Nada vai me matar. É só uma picada de abelha.

Mas ele a ignorou, concentrado demais na tarefa de tratar a ferida.

– Edward – falou ela, com a voz mais tranquila, tentando argumentar com ele. – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas já fui picada por abelhas pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes, e...

– Ele também já tinha sido picado – interrompeu o visconde.

Algo na voz dele a fez estremecer.

– Ele quem? – perguntou ela.

Edward apertou com mais firmeza, segurando o lenço contra o líquido claro que escorria.

– Meu pai – falou –, e ele morreu.

Ela mal podia acreditar.

– Uma abelha?

– Sim, uma abelha – atalhou ele. – Você não estava prestando atenção?

– Edward, uma abelhinha não tem o poder de matar um homem.

Ele fez uma pausa nos cuidados por um breve segundo e a fitou. Seu olhar era intenso, sombrio.

– Posso lhe garantir que pode – insistiu.

Isabella não conseguia acreditar que fosse verdade, mas também não achava que ele estivesse mentindo, então ficou imóvel por um instante, entendendo que ele precisava tratar a picada muito mais do que ela precisava dissuadi-lo de sua preocupação.

– Ainda está inchado – murmurou ele, apertando ainda mais o lenço. – Não acho que tenha tirado tudo.

– Tenho certeza de que vou ficar bem – retrucou ela com delicadeza, com a raiva se transformando numa preocupação quase maternal.

A testa dele ainda estava franzida de concentração e seus movimentos continuavam um pouco frenéticos. Ele estava paralisado de medo, ela percebeu, apavorado com a possibilidade de ela morrer ali mesmo, vencida por uma abelha minúscula. Parecia impossível. No entanto, era verdade.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Ainda não está bom – falou com voz rouca. – Tenho que tirar tudo.

– Edward, eu... O que você está fazendo?

Ele levantara o queixo dela e agora aproximava cada vez mais a cabeça de seu colo, quase como se fosse beijá-la.

– Vou ter que sugar o veneno para fora – falou com determinação. – Fique quieta.

– Edward! – gritou ela. – Você não pode...

Ela arfou, incapaz de terminar a frase ao sentir os lábios dele sobre sua pele, aplicando uma pressão suave mas implacável, puxando-a para sua boca. Isabella não soube como reagir – se devia repeli-lo ou puxá-lo mais para si. No fim, porém, ela simplesmente ficou imóvel, pois, quando levantou a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro dele, viu três mulheres fitando-os com a mesma expressão de choque.

Mary.

Lady Cullen.

E a Sra. Featherington, sem dúvida a maior fofoqueira da sociedade.

Nesse momento Isabella soube, sem sombra de dúvida, que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

* * *

_**Fodeu.**_

_**Amém?**_


	16. Abelha Casamenteira

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

**.**

_E, se um escândalo surgiu mesmo no grupo de Lady Cullen, os que permaneceram em Londres podem ficar certos de que todas as notícias chegarão a nossos ouvidos na maior velocidade possível. Com tantas fofocas notórias acontecendo, nós garantimos relatos completos e detalhados._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Por uma fração de segundo, todos permaneceram imóveis como em um quadro. Bella fitou as três matronas, em choque. Elas retribuíram seu olhar completamente horrorizadas. E Edward continuava tentando sugar o veneno da picada de abelha, sem perceber que tinham uma plateia.

Bella foi a primeira a encontrar a própria voz – e força –, então empurrou o ombro de Edward com todas as forças ao mesmo tempo que dava um grito exaltado:

– _Pare_!

Pego de surpresa, ele caiu sentado no chão, os olhos ainda tomados pela determinação de salvá-la do que considerava um destino fatal.

– Edward? – chamou Lady Cullen, arfando e com a voz trêmula, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via.

Ele se virou.

– Mãe?

– Edward, o que você está fazendo?

– Ela foi picada por uma abelha – explicou ele.

– Eu estou bem – insistiu Bella, puxando o vestido para cima. – Eu falei que não tinha sido nada grave, mas ele não me ouviu!

Os olhos de Lady Cullen ficaram enevoados ao ouvir isso.

– Entendo – retrucou, numa voz triste e baixa, e Edward soube que ela de fato compreendia. Talvez fosse a única pessoa que poderia compreender.

– Isabella – chamou Mary, finalmente, tropeçando nas palavras –, a boca dele estava no seu... no seu...

– Seio – completou a Sra. Featherington, prestativa, cruzando os braços sobre o busto amplo.

Franziu a testa em reprovação, mas ficou claro que se divertia muitíssimo.

– Não estava, não! – exclamou Bella, fazendo um esforço para se levantar, o que não era uma tarefa fácil, considerando-se que Edward tinha aterrissado bem na sua frente quando ela o empurrara. – Eu fui picada aqui!

Ela apontou de forma frenética para a marca vermelha e redonda que ainda crescia na pele fina de sua clavícula. As três senhoras olharam a picada de abelha e o rosto delas assumiu o mesmo tom suave de vermelho do machucado.

– Não foi nem um pouco perto do meu seio! – protestou Bella, horrorizada demais com o rumo da conversa para envergonhar-se de sua linguagem bastante anatômica.

– Mas também não foi longe – assinalou a Sra. Featherington.

– Alguém quer fazer essa mulher calar a boca? – atalhou Edward.

– Ora! – irritou-se a Sra. Featherington. – _Eu_?

– Sim, a senhora! – respondeu Edward.

– Mas que desaforo! – disse a Sra. Featherington, cutucando o braço de Lady Cullen. Quando a viscondessa não reagiu, ela se virou para Mary e fez a mesma coisa, mas Mary só tinha olhos para a filha.

– Isabella, venha aqui agora mesmo! – ordenou.

Bella obedeceu e foi para o lado da madrasta.

– E então? – indagou a Sra. Featherington. – O que nós vamos fazer?

Quatro pares de olhos viraram-se para ela, incrédulos.

– _Nós_? – perguntou Bella em voz baixa.

– Não consigo imaginar o que a senhora poderia ter a dizer sobre esse assunto – retrucou Edward.

A Sra. Featherington emitiu um fungado de desdém alto e anasalado.

– O senhor vai ter que se casar com ela – falou.

– O QUÊ? – gritou Bella. – A senhora deve estar louca!

– Eu devo ser a única pessoa sensata no jardim, isso sim – retrucou a Sra. Featherington de modo rude. – Ora, minha jovem, ele estava com a boca nos seus peitos, e todas nós vimos.

– Não estava, não! – resmungou a mais nova. – Fui picada por uma abelha. Uma abelha!

– Portia – atalhou Lady Cullen –, não creio que seja necessário usar uma linguagem tão explícita.

– Não adianta sermos delicados agora – respondeu a Sra. Featherington. – Não importa como a senhora descreva, vai ser uma bela fofoca. O solteiro mais cobiçado da alta sociedade, vencido por uma abelha. Devo dizer, milorde, que não foi bem assim que imaginei.

– Não vai haver fofoca alguma – resmungou Edward, avançando para ela com uma expressão de clara ameaça –, porque ninguém vai dizer nada. Não verei a reputação da Srta. Swan ser destruída dessa maneira.

A Sra. Featherington arregalou os olhos com incredulidade.

– O senhor acha que conseguirá manter segredo sobre algo assim?

– Eu não vou dizer nada, e duvido que a Srta. Swan vá. – falou, pondo as mãos nos quadris e lançando-lhe um olhar severo. Era o tipo de olhar que fazia com que homens adultos se curvassem, mas a Sra. Featherington ou era implacável ou simplesmente estúpida, por isso ele continuou: – Muito menos nossas mães, que têm interesse de proteger nossa reputação. Só nos resta, então, a senhora como o único membro de nosso pequeno e aconchegante grupo que poderia sair tagarelando por aí sobre o que viu.

A Sra. Featherington ficou vermelha.

– Qualquer pessoa pode ter visto de dentro da casa – falou rispidamente, relutando em perder uma fofoca dessas. Ela seria festejada por um mês como a única testemunha do escândalo. A única que contaria sobre ele, claro.

Lady Cullen lançou um olhar à casa e ficou pálida.

– Ela tem razão, Edward – afirmou. – Vocês estavam a plena vista da ala dos convidados.

– Foi uma abelha – protestou Bella, levemente chorosa. – Só uma abelha! Não podemos ser obrigados a nos casar por causa de uma abelha!

A única resposta à sua explosão foi o silêncio. Ela olhou para Mary, depois para Lady Cullen, e as duas a fitavam com uma expressão que era um misto de preocupação, bondade e pena. Então ela olhou para Edward, cuja expressão era rígida, fechada, completamente indecifrável.

Bella fechou os olhos, infeliz. Não era assim que deveria acontecer. Mesmo quando dissera que ele poderia se casar com sua irmã, ela desejara que ele pudesse ser seu, mas não daquela maneira. Ah, Deus, não daquela maneira. Não de modo que ele se sentisse numa armadilha. Não de modo que passasse o resto da vida olhando para ela e desejando que fosse outra pessoa.

– Edward? – murmurou Bella.

Talvez, se ele falasse com ela, se simplesmente olhasse para ela, ela poderia ter alguma pista sobre o que ele estava pensando.

– Nós nos casaremos na semana que vem – disse ele.

Sua voz era firme e clara, mas desprovida de emoção, e isso fez o coração dela afundar com o peso.

– Ah, meu Deus! – disse Lady Swan muito aliviada, batendo palmas. – A Sra. Swan e eu começaremos os preparativos agora mesmo.

– Edward – murmurou Bella mais uma vez, dessa vez com mais urgência –, você tem certeza?

Ela segurou o braço dele e tentou afastá-lo das matronas. Conseguiu por apenas alguns centímetros, mas ao menos eles não as estavam encarando mais.

Edward a fitou com olhos implacáveis.

– Nós _vamos_ nos casar – falou simplesmente, e sua voz era a do aristocrata que não admitia protesto e esperava ser obedecido. – Não há mais nada a fazer.

– Mas você não quer se casar comigo – objetou ela.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– E você quer se casar comigo?

Bella não respondeu. Não havia nada a dizer, se quisesse manter um resquício de orgulho.

– Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem – continuou ele, com a expressão se suavizando um pouco, correndo os olhos verdes sobre o rosto dela. – Nós nos tornamos amigos, afinal. Isso é mais do que a maioria das pessoas tem no início de uma união.

– Você não pode querer isso – insistiu ela. – Você queria se casar com Rosalie. O que vai dizer a ela?

Ele cruzou os braços.

– Nunca prometi nada a Rosalie. E imagino que simplesmente diremos a ela que nos apaixonamos.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Ela nunca vai acreditar nisso.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Então, conte-lhe a verdade. Fale que você foi picada por uma abelha, eu fui tentar ajudá-la e nós fomos pegos numa posição comprometedora. Diga-lhe o que você quiser. Ela é sua irmã.

Bella afundou no banco de pedra e suspirou.

– Ninguém vai acreditar que você queria se casar comigo – retrucou ela. – Todos vão pensar que caiu numa armadilha.

Edward lançou um olhar às três mulheres, que ainda os fitavam cheias de interesse.

Quando pediu que lhes dessem licença, Esme e Mary se afastaram de imediato, mas a Sra. Featherington permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Esme, então, voltou e lhe deu um puxão que quase arrancou o braço dela.

Edward sentou-se perto de Bella e disse:

– Não há muito que possamos fazer para evitar que as pessoas falem, sobretudo com Portia Featherington como testemunha. Não confio nessa mulher para manter a boca fechada nem por um minuto depois que voltarmos à casa. – Ele se recostou e apoiou o tornozelo esquerdo no joelho direito. – Então, nós podemos tirar o máximo proveito disso. Eu tenho que me casar este ano...

– Por quê?

– Por que o quê?

– Por que você tem que se casar este ano?

Ele fez uma pausa. Não havia uma resposta para essa pergunta. Por isso, retrucou:

– Porque sim, e isso é uma boa razão para mim. Quanto a você, um dia vai ter que se casar...

Ela voltou a interrompê-lo:

– Para ser sincera, eu já imaginava que nunca me casaria.

Edward sentiu os músculos se retesarem e precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que o que sentia era raiva.

– Você planejava viver como uma solteirona?

Ela assentiu, com os olhos inocentes e sinceros ao mesmo tempo.

– Parecia uma possibilidade definitiva, sim.

Ele permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, pensando que seria capaz de matar todas as pessoas – homens ou mulheres – que a comparavam a Rosalie e a consideravam sem graça. Isabella não fazia ideia de como podia ser atraente e desejável por seus próprios atributos.

Quando a Sra. Featherington anunciara que eles deveriam se casar, sua primeira reação tinha sido a mesma de Bella: total horror. Sem contar a sensação de orgulho ferido. Nenhum homem quer ser obrigado a se casar, sendo particularmente humilhante ser forçado a isso por causa de uma abelha. No entanto, parado ali, observando Bella protestar (não era, pensou ele, a mais lisonjeira das reações, mas ela também tinha direito a um pouco de orgulho), uma estranha satisfação tomou conta dele.

Edward a queria. Desesperadamente.

Nunca teria se permitido, nem em um milhão de anos, escolhê-la como esposa. Ela era perigosa demais para sua paz de espírito, mas o destino interviera e agora, pelo jeito, ele teria que se casar com ela. Bem, não parecia fazer muito sentido criar uma grande confusão. Havia destinos bem piores que se casar com uma mulher inteligente e divertida, qualidades que se desejaria depois de um tempo.

Só precisava garantir que não se apaixonaria por ela. Não seria impossível, seria? Deus sabia que ela o deixava louco metade do tempo com discussões intermináveis. Poderiam ter um casamento prazeroso. Desfrutaria de sua amizade e de seu corpo, e manteria as coisas nesse pé. Não seria necessário ir além. E não poderia ter pedido uma mulher melhor para cuidar dos filhos dele depois que ele se fosse. Isso era muito importante.

– Vai dar certo – garantiu. – Você vai ver.

Ela parecia hesitante, mas assentiu. Sem dúvida, não havia muito que pudesse fazer.

Simplesmente fora flagrada pela maior fofoqueira de Londres enquanto um homem estava com a boca perto de seu seio. Se ele não se oferecesse para se casar com ela, Bella estaria perdida para sempre. E, se ela se recusasse a se casar com ele... Bem, então seria chamada de perdida_ e_ idiota.

Edward se levantou de repente.

– Mãe! – gritou, deixando Isabella sozinha no banco enquanto seguia na direção de Esme. – Eu e minha noiva queremos um pouco de privacidade aqui no jardim.

– Claro – murmurou Lady Cullen.

– A senhora acha que é sensato? – indagou a Sra. Featherington.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente, chegou bem perto do ouvido da mãe e sussurrou:

– Se a senhora não tirar essa mulher da minha frente em dez segundos, vou matá-la.

Lady Cullen engoliu uma risada, assentiu e conseguiu dizer:

– É claro.

Em menos de um minuto, Edward e Bella estavam a sós no jardim.

Ele se virou para fitá-la. Ela tinha se levantado e dera alguns passos em sua direção.

– Creio – disse ele baixinho, dando o braço a ela – que devemos pensar em nos afastar da vista da casa.

Os passos dele eram largos e decididos, e ela tropeçou algumas vezes até acertar o ritmo.

– Milorde – chamou, quase correndo para acompanhá-lo –, o senhor acha isso sensato?

– Você está parecendo a Sra. Featherington – comentou ele, sem interromper a caminhada nem por um segundo.

– Que Deus me livre disso – murmurou Bella –, mas mantenho a pergunta.

– Sim. Acho que é bastante sensato – respondeu ele, puxando-a para baixo de um gazebo cercado de arbustos de lilases, o que lhes oferecia certa privacidade.

– Mas...

Ele sorriu. Lentamente.

– Você sabia que fala demais?

– O senhor me trouxe aqui para dizer isso?

– Não – retrucou ele. – Eu a trouxe aqui para fazer _isto_.

E então, antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, antes que tivesse a chance de respirar, ele abaixou a cabeça sobre a dela e capturou sua boca em um beijo faminto e ardente. Seus lábios eram vorazes, pegando tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer e exigindo ainda mais. O fogo que ardia dentro dela se tornou ainda mais quente que naquela noite no escritório, dez vezes mais quente.

Ela estava derretida por ele. Deus do Céu, ela estava derretida, e queria muito mais.

– Você não deveria fazer isso comigo – sussurrou ele, pressionando a boca contra a dela. – Não deveria. Tudo em você é absolutamente errado. E, ainda assim...

Bella arfou quando as mãos dele pressionaram suas costas e a apertaram com força contra o corpo excitado.

– Está vendo? – perguntou ele com a voz entrecortada e os lábios percorrendo o rosto dela. – Está sentindo? – Ele deu uma risada rouca, com um curioso som irônico. – Você ao menos entende o que está acontecendo? – Ele a apertou de modo implacável. Em seguida, mordiscou a pele macia de sua orelha. – Claro que não.

Bella se sentiu entregue a ele. Sua pele começava a arder e seus braços traidores estavam ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele despertava um vulcão dentro dela, algo que não conseguia sequer começar a controlar. Fora possuída por um tipo de desejo primitivo, que a fazia ansiar pelo toque da pele dele.

Ela o queria. Ah, como o queria... Mas não deveria querer, não deveria desejar o homem que ia se casar com ela pelos motivos errados. Ainda assim, Bella o queria com um desespero que a deixava sem ar.

Era errado, muito errado. Ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o casamento, e sabia que deveria manter as ideias claras. Tentou a todo custo lembrar isso a si mesma, mas nada impedia que seus lábios se abrissem para recebê-lo, nem que a própria língua se movesse timidamente para provar o gosto do canto da boca dele. E o desejo que se acumulava em seu ventre – aquele sentimento estranho, picante e vertiginoso – continuava a crescer cada vez mais.

– Eu sou uma pessoa terrível? Isso significa que eu me perdi? – sussurrou ela, mais para si mesma que para ele.

Mas ele a ouviu, e sua voz soou quente e úmida na bochecha dela quando ele respondeu:

– Não.

Então ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e disse de novo:

– Não.

Em seguida, viajou até seus lábios e forçou-a a engolir a palavra.

Bella sentiu a cabeça se inclinar para trás. A voz dele era baixa e sedutora, e quase a fez se sentir como se tivesse nascido para viver aquele momento.

– Você é perfeita – murmurou, com as mãos grandes movendo-se com urgência pelo corpo dela, uma apoiada na cintura e a outra indo até o delicado volume do seio. – Aqui e agora, neste instante e neste jardim, você é perfeita.

Bella achou as palavras dele perturbadoras, como se estivesse tentando dizer-lhe – e, talvez, também a si mesmo – que ela poderia não ser perfeita amanhã ou depois de amanhã. Mas seus lábios e suas mãos eram muito persuasivos, e ela se esforçou para afastar os pensamentos desagradáveis e desfrutar a felicidade inebriante do momento.

Sentia-se bela. Sentia-se... perfeita. E, bem ali, naquele instante, não tinha como evitar adorar o homem que a fazia sentir-se assim.

Edward deslizou a mão de sua cintura até a lombar, apoiando-a enquanto, com a outra mão, apertava seu seio por cima da musselina do vestido. Os dedos dele pareciam fora de controle, espasmódicos, agarrando-a como se estivesse prestes a cair de um precipício e enfim conseguisse se equilibrar. O mamilo dela estava rígido e duro contra a palma da mão dele, mesmo através do tecido, e Edward precisou recorrer a cada fragmento de força de vontade que ainda lhe restava para não esticar a mão até as costas dela e abrir botão por botão o seu vestido.

Ele via tudo em sua mente, mesmo quando seus lábios encontravam os dela em outro beijo apaixonado. O vestido desceria pelos ombros dela e a musselina deslizaria tentadoramente pela pele até os seios ficarem expostos. Edward imaginava como eles seriam e, por alguma razão, sabia que também seriam perfeitos. Seguraria um deles com a mão em concha, ergueria o mamilo na direção do céu e devagar, bem devagar, curvaria a cabeça até que pudesse tocá-lo com a língua.

Ela gemeria e ele a provocaria um pouco mais, segurando-a com tanta firmeza que ela não conseguiria se mover. Quando a cabeça dela se curvasse para trás e ela estivesse sem ar, ele substituiria a língua pelos lábios e sugaria até que ela gritasse de prazer.

Por Deus, ele queria aquilo com todas as forças, e pensou que poderia explodir.

Mas não era a hora nem o local. Não que ele fizesse questão de esperar pelos votos do matrimônio. Para todos os efeitos, ele já se declarara em público e ela era dele. Mas não queria fazê-la se deitar no gazebo do jardim de sua mãe. Ele tinha mais orgulho – e mais respeito por ela – que isso. Relutando muito, Edward se afastou dela devagar, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros esguios e mantendo-a a uma distância segura para não se sentir tentado a continuar de onde havia parado.

Contudo, a tentação estava ali. Ele cometeu o erro de olhar para seu rosto e, nesse momento, poderia jurar que Isabella Swan era tão ou mais linda que a irmã.

Ela tinha uma beleza diferente. Os lábios eram mais cheios, menos elegantes, mas infinitamente mais beijáveis. Os cílios... Como ele não percebera antes como eram compridos? Quando ela piscava, pareciam descansar em suas bochechas como um tapete. E quando a pele se tingia dos tons rosados do desejo, ela brilhava. Edward sabia que estava imaginando coisas, mas, quando olhava para o rosto de Bella, não podia deixar de pensar na aurora, o exato momento em que o sol aparecia no horizonte e coloria o céu com sua paleta em tons de pêssego e cor-de-rosa.

Eles ficaram parados assim por um minuto, até que a respiração normalizasse. Afinal, Edward deixou os braços caírem e os dois deram um passo para trás. Bella levou uma das mãos à boca, os dedos mal tocando seus lábios.

– Não deveríamos ter feito isso – sussurrou.

Ele se apoiou em uma das colunas do gazebo, parecendo extremamente satisfeito.

– Por que não? Estamos noivos.

– Não estamos, não – retrucou ela. – Não de verdade.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– Nenhum acordo foi firmado – explicou Bella, apressada. – Nenhum papel foi assinado. E eu não tenho dote. Você precisa saber que eu não tenho dote.

Isso fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso.

– Está tentando se livrar de mim?

– Claro que não!

Ela parecia nervosa, alternando o peso entre os pés sem parar. Edward deu um passo em sua direção.

– Nem está tentando me dar uma razão para que eu me livre de você?

Isabella corou.

– N-não – mentiu, embora fosse exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo.

Sem dúvida, era uma grande estupidez de sua parte. Se ele desistisse do casamento, sua vida ficaria arruinada para sempre, não apenas em Londres, mas também no povoado em Somerset. As notícias sobre uma mulher perdida viajavam bem rápido, mas não era fácil ser a segunda opção, e parte dela quase desejava que ele confirmasse suas suspeitas – de que não a queria como esposa, de que preferia Rosalie, de que só se casaria com ela por obrigação. Doeria na alma, porém, se ele dissesse isso, ela saberia, e saber era sempre melhor que não saber – ainda que a informação fosse desagradável.

Pelo menos, nesse caso, ela conheceria exatamente o terreno que estava pisando. Do jeito que as coisas se encontravam, sentia-se afundar em areia movediça.

– Vamos esclarecer uma coisa – disse Edward, atraindo sua atenção com um tom de voz decidido. Ele a encarou e seus olhos eram tão intensos que ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar. – Eu disse que vou me casar com você. E sou um homem de palavra. Qualquer outra especulação sobre esse assunto seria um insulto.

Bella assentiu. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar: _Cuidado com o que deseja... Cuidado com o que deseja._

Ela acabara de aceitar se casar com o homem por quem temia se apaixonar. E tudo em que conseguia pensar era: _Será que ele pensa em Rosalie quando me beija?_

_Cuidado com o que deseja_, ecoava sua mente. _Você pode acabar conseguindo._

* * *

_**Quem diria que uma abelhinha fosse o pontapé que ele precisava...**_

**Barbara Gouveia, _muito obrigada por não deixar eu me sentir sozinha nessa __fic, rs._**


	17. Definindo Expectativas

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

**.**

_Mais uma vez, esta autora provou que tinha razão. Festas em casas de campo sempre __acabam nos noivados mais inesperados._

_Sim, cara leitora, você está lendo aqui em primeira mão: o visconde Cullen vai se casar __com a Srta. Isabella Swan. Não com a Srta. Rosalie, como os fofoqueiros vinham __especulando, mas com a Srta. Isabella._

_Quanto ao modo como o noivado aconteceu, está sendo bastante difícil obter os detalhes. __Esta autora sabe, com toda a certeza, que o novo casal foi flagrado em uma situação __comprometedora e que a Sra. Portia Featherington foi testemunha, mas ela está, __estranhamente, de boca fechada sobre a história toda. Dada a propensão dessa senhora à __fofoca, esta autora só pode imaginar que o visconde (que não é conhecido pela covardia) a __proibiu de proferir uma só sílaba sobre o assunto._

**_CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN_**

* * *

Logo Isabella percebeu que a notoriedade não combinava com ela.

Os dois últimos dias em Kent foram péssimos: assim que Edward anunciou o noivado no jantar que se seguiu à decisão um tanto quanto precipitada, Bella mal teve chance de respirar em meio a todos os cumprimentos, perguntas e insinuações proferidos pelos convidados de Lady Cullen.

O único momento em que pôde ficar tranquila foi quando, algumas horas depois do anúncio de Edward, ela enfim teve a chance de conversar em particular com Rosalie, que a abraçou dizendo que estava "encantada", "extasiada" e "nem um pouco surpresa".

Bella disse que ela estava surpresa pelo fato de a irmã _não_ estar surpresa, mas Rosalie deu de ombros e retrucou:

– Era óbvio que ele estava caído por você. Só não sei por que ninguém mais percebeu.

Isso deixou Bella bastante confusa, pois ela tinha certeza de que Edward tinha ficado interessado em Rosalie.

Após o retorno a Londres, a especulação foi ainda pior. Pelo jeito, todos os membros da alta sociedade decidiram que precisavam fazer uma visita à pequena casa alugada dos Swan, na Milner Street, para ver a futura viscondessa. A maioria conseguiu incluir nos parabéns uma boa dose de implicações pouco lisonjeiras. Ninguém acreditava que o visconde quisesse se casar com Bella, e ninguém parecia perceber como era rude dizer isso na sua frente.

– Meu Deus, você teve sorte – comentou Lady Cowper, mãe da infame Lauren, que, por sua vez, não dirigiu nem duas palavras a Bella; simplesmente ficou em silêncio em um canto lançando olhares fulminantes em sua direção.

– Eu nem imaginava que ele tinha algum interesse em você – soltou a Srta. Gertrude Knight, com uma expressão que deixava claro que ainda não acreditava e que talvez até torcesse para que o noivado se mostrasse um embuste, apesar do anúncio no London Times.

Já Lady Danbury, que nunca fora conhecida pela discrição, observou:

– Não sei como o prendeu, mas deve ter sido um belo truque. Muitas garotas por aí não se importariam em ter algumas aulas com você. Escreva o que eu digo.

Bella apenas sorria (ou, ao menos, tentava – ela desconfiava que suas tentativas de reagir de maneira graciosa e simpática nem sempre fossem convincentes) e assentia, murmurando "Sou uma garota de sorte" sempre que Mary a cutucava.

Quanto a Edward, o sortudo conseguira evitar o escrutínio severo que ela fora obrigada a suportar. Tinha ficado em Aubrey Hall para, segundo ele, cuidar de alguns detalhes da propriedade antes do casamento, marcado para o sábado seguinte, apenas nove dias depois do incidente no jardim. Mary preocupara-se com o fato de a pressa contribuir para o falatório, mas Lady Cullen argumentara, de forma bastante pragmática, que as pessoas falariam de qualquer maneira e que Bella ficaria menos sujeita às indiretas quando estivesse sob a proteção do nome de Edward.

Isabella suspeitava que a viscondessa – que conquistara certa reputação pelo desejo resoluto de ver todos os filhos adultos casados – queria apenas levar Edward à presença do bispo antes que ele tivesse chance de mudar de ideia.

Ela acabou concordando com a futura sogra. Por mais nervosa que estivesse com o casamento, nunca gostara de adiar as coisas. Após tomar uma decisão ou, nesse caso, após decidirem por ela, Bella não via motivo para procrastinações. E, quanto ao falatório, ainda que uma cerimônia realizada às pressas pudesse aumentá-lo, Bella acreditava que, quanto mais cedo ela e Edward se casassem, mais cedo aquilo acabaria e mais cedo ela poderia voltar à obscuridade normal da própria vida.

Claro que a vida não seria sua por muito mais tempo. Ela teria que se acostumar com isso.

Não que parecesse dela agora, também. Os dias eram tomados por um milhão de atividades, com Lady Cullen a arrastando de loja em loja e gastando uma quantia enorme do dinheiro de Edward para montar o enxoval. Bella aprendeu bem rápido que resistir era inútil. Quando Lady Cullen – ou Esme, como agora fora instruída a chamá-la – colocava algo na cabeça, ninguém conseguia convencê-la do contrário. Mary e Rosalie as acompanharam em alguns dos passeios, mas logo ficaram exaustas e foram até o Gunter's tomar um sorvete.

Finalmente, a apenas dois dias do casamento, Bella recebeu um bilhete de Edward pedindo que ela estivesse em casa às quatro da tarde para recebê-lo. Ela estava um pouco nervosa por encontrá-lo novamente. Por alguma razão, tudo parecia diferente – mais formal – na cidade. No entanto, aproveitou a oportunidade para escapar de outra tarde na Oxford Street, na costureira, no chapeleiro, no luveiro e em qualquer outro lugar ao qual Esme resolvesse levá-la. Então, quando Mary e Rose saíram para resolver suas coisas – por conveniência, Bella esquecera-se de mencionar a visita do visconde –, ela ficou sentada na sala de estar, com Newton dormindo satisfeito a seus pés, e esperou.

**..::..::..::..**

Edward passara a maior parte da semana refletindo. Como era de se esperar, todos os seus pensamentos se relacionavam a Isabella e à união que se aproximava.

Ele estava preocupado com o fato de que poderia – caso se permitisse – amá-la. A questão, ao que parecia, era apenas não se permitir. Quanto mais ele meditava, mais convencido ficava de que isso não seria um problema. Ele era um homem, afinal, e tinha pleno controle de suas ações e emoções. Não era tolo: sabia que o amor existia, mas também acreditava no poder da mente e, talvez ainda mais importante, no da força de vontade. Sinceramente, não via razão para crer que o amor deveria ser algo involuntário.

Se não quisesse se apaixonar, então, diabos, não ia se apaixonar. Simples assim. Tinha que ser simples assim.

De qualquer forma, precisaria conversar com Isabella sobre isso antes do casamento. Havia certas coisas em relação à sua união que tinham de ser esclarecidas. Não _regras_, mas... _entendimentos_. Sim, essa era uma ótima palavra para definir o que queria. Bella tinha que entender exatamente o que poderia esperar dele e o que ele esperava em troca. Não era um casamento por amor. E não iria se transformar nisso. Não era uma opção.

Edward não achava que ela tivesse alguma ilusão a esse respeito, mas, por via das dúvidas, queria deixar isso claro agora, antes que quaisquer mal-entendidos tivessem a chance de se transformar em desastres completos. Como se dizia, era melhor pôr logo as cartas na mesa para que nenhuma das partes tivesse uma surpresa desagradável. Isabella certamente concordaria. Era uma garota prática, que preferiria saber em que terreno estava pisando. Não era do tipo que gostava de ser mantida no escuro.

Faltavam dois minutos para as quatro da tarde quando Edward bateu duas vezes na porta da frente das Swan, tentando ignorar a meia dúzia de membros da sociedade que passeavam por acaso ao longo da Milner Street naquela tarde. Eles estavam, Edward pensou com um sorriso, um pouco distantes de seus lugares habituais. Mas não era uma surpresa. Apesar de fazer pouco tempo que retornara a Londres, sabia muito bem que seu noivado era o escândalo da vez. Afinal, o Whistledown também era lido em Kent.

O mordomo abriu a porta de imediato e apontou-lhe a sala de estar. Bella o esperava sentada no sofá, com os cabelos arrumados em um penteado cujo nome ele não lembrava (Edward nunca conseguia se recordar dos nomes dos penteados que pareciam agradar às damas), encimado por um chapeuzinho ridículo que ele imaginava que deveria combinar com a bainha branca do vestido azul-claro.

O chapéu, concluiu ele, seria a primeira coisa a sumir depois que se casassem. Bella tinha cabelos lindos: compridos, brilhosos e volumosos. Ele sabia que as boas maneiras ditavam que ela devia cobrir a cabeça sempre que saísse, mas parecia um crime fazer isso no conforto do lar.

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, porém, ela fez um gesto para o serviço de chá de prata sobre a mesa à sua frente e falou:

– Tomei a liberdade de pedir chá. Há uma friagem no ar e achei que você poderia gostar. Se não quiser, posso chamar a criada e pedir outra coisa.

Não havia nenhuma friagem no ar, não que Edward tivesse percebido. De qualquer forma, ele disse:

– Chá está ótimo, obrigado.

Bella assentiu e pegou o bule. Inclinou-o um centímetro, em seguida voltou atrás, franziu a testa e falou:

– Eu nem mesmo sei como você toma seu chá.

Edward sentiu um dos cantos de sua boca se curvar levemente para cima em um meio sorriso.

– Com leite, sem açúcar.

Ela aprovou; depois largou o bule de chá e pegou o de leite.

– É o tipo de coisa que uma esposa deveria saber.

Ele sentou-se numa cadeira perto do sofá.

– E agora você sabe.

Bella respirou fundo.

– Agora eu sei – murmurou.

Edward pigarreou ao observá-la. Bella não usava luvas e ele descobriu que gostava de olhar suas mãos enquanto ela o servia com o chá. Os dedos eram compridos, finos e muito graciosos. Considerando quantas vezes ela pisara nos pés dele durante a dança, essa delicadeza o surpreendeu.

Alguns daqueles pisões tinham sido de propósito, mas não tantos, suspeitou, quanto ela gostaria de fazê-lo acreditar.

– Aqui está – disse ela baixinho, estendendo-lhe a xícara. – Cuidado, está quente. Nunca gostei de chá morno.

_Não_, pensou ele com um sorriso, _claro que não_. Isabella não era do tipo que fazia qualquer coisa pela metade. Era uma das características dela de que mais gostava. Edward segurou o pires e permitiu que os dedos enluvados roçassem na mão nua dela. Ao encará-la, percebeu um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Por alguma razão, isso o agradou.

– Queria me perguntar alguma coisa específica, milorde? – indagou ela assim que sua mão estava longe da dele, segurando a própria xícara.

– Já combinamos que você me chamaria de Edward. Não posso visitar minha noiva apenas pelo prazer de sua companhia?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar astuto por cima da borda da xícara.

– Claro que pode, mas não acho que esteja aqui por isso.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquela impertinência.

– Por acaso, você está certa.

Ela murmurou algo que ele não conseguiu entender direito, mas teve a ligeira impressão de que fora "Em geral, eu estou".

– Achei que deveríamos conversar sobre o casamento – explicou ele.

– Como assim?

Ele recostou-se à cadeira.

– Nós somos pessoas práticas, e creio que ficaremos mais à vontade depois que soubermos o que esperar um do outro.

– C-claro.

– Ótimo. – Ele apoiou a xícara no pires e depois os colocou na mesa à sua frente. – Fico satisfeito por você concordar.

Bella assentiu devagar, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, preferiu manter os olhos fixos no rosto de Edward enquanto ele pigarreava. Parecia que ele estava se preparando para um discurso no parlamento.

– Não tivemos um começo dos mais favoráveis – começou ele, franzindo a testa quando ela assentiu –, mas acho, e espero que você se sinta da mesma forma, que conseguimos construir uma espécie de amizade.

Ela voltou a aquiescer, pensando que poderia chegar ao fim da conversa sem fazer nada além disso.

– A amizade entre marido e esposa é algo muito importante – prosseguiu ele –, mais importante até, em minha opinião, que o amor.

Dessa vez, ela não concordou.

– Nosso casamento será baseado na amizade e no respeito mútuos – concluiu ele –, e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com isso.

– _Respeito_ – repetiu Isabella, principalmente porque ele a fitava em expectativa.

– Farei tudo o que puder para ser um bom marido – disse Edward. – E, desde que você não me ponha para fora da cama, serei fiel a você e a nossos votos.

– Isso é bastante esclarecedor de sua parte – murmurou ela.

Ele não disse nada que Bella não esperasse, mas ainda assim ela tinha ficado irritada. Edward estreitou os olhos.

– Espero que você esteja levando a sério o que eu falei, Bella.

– Ah, com certeza.

– Ótimo. – No entanto, ele lhe lançou um olhar engraçado e ela não teve certeza de que acreditava nele. – Em troca – acrescentou –, espero que você não faça nada que manche o nome de minha família.

Isabella sentiu as costas tensionarem.

– Eu nem sonharia com isso.

– Também acho que não. É uma das razões pelas quais estou tão satisfeito com nosso casamento. Você será uma excelente viscondessa.

Bella sabia que aquilo era um elogio, mas ainda assim parecia um pouco vazio e talvez condescendente também. Ela preferiria ter ouvido que seria uma excelente esposa.

– Vamos ser amigos – anunciou ele –, respeitaremos um ao outro e teremos filhos, que graças a Deus serão crianças inteligentes, porque você é a mulher mais inteligente que conheço.

Isso compensava a condescendência, porém Bella mal teve tempo de sorrir pelo elogio antes que ele acrescentasse a bomba:

– Mas você não deve esperar amor. Não nos casaremos por amor.

Bella sentiu um bolo se formar na garganta e assentiu de novo, desta vez, contudo, cada movimento de sua cabeça parecia lhe causar, por algum motivo, uma dor no coração.

– Há certas coisas que não posso lhe dar – disse Edward –, e amor é uma delas.

– Entendo.

– Entende?

– Com certeza – disse ela bruscamente. – Você não poderia deixar as coisas mais claras nem se escrevesse no meu braço.

– Nunca planejei me casar por amor – atalhou ele.

– Não foi isso que você disse quando cortejou Rosalie.

– Quando eu fiz a corte a Rosalie – retrucou ele –, queria impressionar você.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

– Não está me impressionando agora.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

– Bella, não vim até aqui para discutir. Apenas pensei que seria melhor sermos sinceros um com o outro antes do casamento.

– Claro.

Ela suspirou, fazendo um esforço para assentir. A intenção dele não fora insultá-la, e ela não deveria levar a mal, pois o conhecia muito bem agora para entender que só estava agindo daquela maneira por preocupação. Edward sabia que nunca a amaria, então seria melhor deixar as coisas claras desde o início. Ainda assim, doía. Ela não sabia se o amava, mas tinha certeza de que poderia amá-lo e seu maior medo era que, após algumas semanas de casamento, de fato o amasse.

E seria tão bom se ele pudesse retribuir seu sentimento.

– É melhor deixarmos logo as coisas claras – disse ele em voz baixa.

Bella simplesmente continuava a assentir. Um corpo em movimento tende a permanecer em movimento, e ela temia que, se parasse, pudesse acabar fazendo algo muito tolo, como chorar.

Ele esticou o braço por cima da mesa e segurou a mão dela, o que a fez recuar.

– Não queria que você entrasse nesse casamento com alguma ilusão – prosseguiu. – Achei que não fosse querer isso.

– Claro que não, milorde – falou Bella.

Ele franziu a testa.

– Pensei que houvesse lhe dito para me chamar de Edward.

– Disse, sim, milorde.

Ele afastou a mão. Bella observou-o apoiá-la de novo no colo, sentindo-se estranhamente vazia.

– Antes de ir, tenho uma coisa para você – afirmou ele. Sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou uma caixinha de joia. – Devo me desculpar por ter demorado tanto a lhe dar seu anel de noivado – murmurou, entregando-lhe o pequeno estojo.

Bella passou os dedos pelo veludo azul antes de abrir a caixa. Dentro, havia um anel de ouro branco adornado por um único diamante oval.

– É uma herança dos Cullen – explicou ele. – Há muitos anéis de noivado na coleção, mas achei que você fosse gostar mais desse. Os outros eram muito pesados e cheios de detalhes.

– É lindo – afirmou Bella, incapaz de tirar os olhos da joia.

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a caixa da mão dela.

– Posso? – disse baixinho, retirando o anel do ninho de veludo.

Ela esticou a mão, amaldiçoando-se ao perceber que tremia – não muito, mas o suficiente para que ele notasse. No entanto, Edward não disse nem uma palavra, apenas pegou a mão dela e pôs o anel em seu dedo.

– Ficou muito bonito, não acha? – indagou, ainda segurando as pontas dos dedos de Bella.

Ela concordou, incapaz de desviar os olhos da joia. Nunca gostara de anéis, e aquele seria o primeiro que usaria regularmente. A sensação era estranha: ele parecia pesado, frio, duro. De alguma forma, tornava tudo o que acontecera na semana anterior mais real. Mais definitivo. Ocorreu-lhe, ao fitá-lo em seu dedo, que ela tinha alguma esperança de que um raio descesse dos céus e interrompesse os procedimentos antes que eles de fato fizessem os votos.

Edward chegou mais perto dela e aproximou sua mão recém-adornada dos próprios lábios.

– Talvez devamos selar o acordo com um beijo – murmurou ele.

– Não sei...

Ele a puxou para seu colo, sorrindo com malícia.

– Mas eu sei.

Porém, antes de Bella desabar sobre ele, acidentalmente chutou Newton, que soltou um ganido alto, sem dúvida incomodado por ter o cochilo interrompido de forma tão abrupta. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o cão.

– Eu nem o vi aqui.

– Ele estava dormindo – explicou ela. – Tem o sono bem pesado.

No entanto, uma vez acordado, Newton recusou-se a ser deixado de fora e, com um latido animado, pulou para cima da cadeira, aterrissando no colo de Bella.

– Newton! – gritou ela.

– Ora, pelo amor de... – começou a reclamar Edward.

Mas seus resmungos foram interrompidos por uma grande lambida.

– Acho que ele gosta de você – comentou Bella, divertindo-se tanto com a expressão de nojo de Edward que esqueceu o constrangimento de estar sentada em seu colo.

– Cão! Desça agora! – ordenou ele.

Newton abaixou a cabeça e ganiu.

– _Agora_!

Com um grande suspiro, Newton deu meia-volta e pulou para o chão.

– Minha nossa – disse Bella, olhando para o cachorro, que se enfiou debaixo da mesa e ficou deitado com o focinho encostado tristemente no tapete –, estou impressionada.

– Tem a ver com o tom de voz – retrucou Edward de maneira astuta, passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela para impedi-la de se levantar.

Bella olhou para o braço dele, depois para seu rosto, com as sobrancelhas se arqueando em uma expressão interrogativa.

– Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que você acha que esse tom de voz funciona com as mulheres?

Ele deu de ombros e inclinou a cabeça para ela com um sorriso.

– Em geral, funciona – sussurrou.

– Não com esta aqui – respondeu Bella, apoiando as duas mãos nos braços da cadeira e tentando se soltar.

Mas ele era muito mais forte.

– Em especial com esta aqui – disse ele, e sua voz agora era quase um ronronar.

Com a mão livre, segurou o queixo de Bella e virou seu rosto para ele. Os lábios de Edward eram macios mas exigentes, e ele explorou sua boca com uma eficácia que a deixou sem fôlego. Moveu os lábios ao longo da linha do queixo dela até o pescoço, e parou apenas para murmurar:

– Onde está sua mãe?

– Saiu – arfou Bella.

Ele puxou a beirada do corpete dela com os dentes.

– Quanto tempo ela vai ficar fora?

– Não sei. – Bella deixou escapar um gemido quando a língua dele mergulhou por baixo da musselina e traçou uma linha erótica em sua pele. – Meu Deus, Edward, o que você está fazendo?

– Quanto tempo? – repetiu ele.

– Uma hora. Talvez duas.

Edward ergueu os olhos para ter certeza de que fechara a porta quando entrara na sala.

– Talvez duas? – sussurrou ele, sorrindo com o rosto encostado na pele dela. – É mesmo?

– T-talvez apenas uma.

Ele enfiou um dedo por dentro do corpete, próximo ao ombro, certificando-se de que tinha alcançado a alça da combinação também.

– Uma hora ainda parece ótimo – falou.

Então, fazendo uma pausa para aproximar a boca da de Bella de modo que ela não pudesse protestar, rapidamente puxou o vestido para baixo, junto com a combinação. Ele sentiu o arfar dela dentro da própria boca, mas apenas aprofundou o beijo ao segurar a plenitude rechonchuda de seu seio. Ela era perfeita sob seus dedos, macia e atrevida, enchendo sua mão como se tivesse sido feita sob medida para ele.

Quando ele sentiu o último sinal de resistência desaparecer, deslocou a boca até a orelha dela e mordiscou o lóbulo de leve.

– Você gosta disso? – murmurou, apertando delicadamente o seio dela.

Ela assentiu.

– Hum, ótimo – sussurrou ele, passando a língua bem devagar na orelha dela. – Se não gostasse, as coisas se tornariam muito difíceis.

– C-como?

Ele fez um esforço para conter a risada. Não era, de forma alguma, hora de rir, mas ela era tão inocente... Nunca fizera amor com uma mulher como ela antes, e estava achando isso surpreendentemente delicioso.

– Vamos apenas dizer – prosseguiu ele – que gosto muito disso.

– Ah.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso dos mais hesitantes.

– E tem mais, você sabe – murmurou, deixando a própria respiração acariciar a orelha dela.

– Tenho certeza de que deve haver – respondeu ela, com não mais que um fiapo de voz.

– Tem? – perguntou ele em tom provocativo, apertando-a.

– Não sou tão pura a ponto de não saber que é fazendo isso que nascem os bebês.

– Eu ficaria feliz em lhe mostrar todo o resto – sussurrou ele.

– Não... _Ah_!

Ele a apertou mais uma vez e, naquele instante, roçou a pele dela com os dedos. Edward adorava o fato de ela não conseguir raciocinar quando ele lhe tocava os seios.

– O que você estava dizendo? – falou de supetão, mordiscando o pescoço dela.

– Eu... eu?

Ele anuiu, e os pelos recém-crescidos da barba roçavam seu pescoço.

– Você. Mas talvez fosse melhor não ouvir, porque começou com "não", e sem dúvida – acrescentou encostando a língua depressa na parte de baixo do queixo dela – essa não é uma palavra que deva estar entre nós num momento como este. No entanto – acrescentou, descendo a língua pela linha do pescoço até a cavidade acima do ombro dela –, estou me desviando do assunto.

– E-está?

Ele assentiu.

– Acredito que tentava saber o que lhe agrada, como todos os maridos dedicados deveriam fazer.

Ela não respondeu, mas a respiração se acelerou. Ele sorriu contra a pele dela.

– Que tal, por exemplo, isto?

Ele espalmou a mão no seio dela, sem segurá-lo, apenas deixando a palma roçar o mamilo de forma bem delicada.

– Edward! – gemeu Bella, sem ar.

– Ótimo! – disse ele, inclinando o queixo dela para trás de modo que o pescoço ficasse ainda mais exposto. – Fico feliz por você voltar a me chamar de Edward. Milorde é tão formal, não acha? Formal demais para isto...

Então ele fez o que fantasiava havia semanas. Abaixou a cabeça e colocou o seio dela na boca, provando-o, sugando-o, estimulando-o, desfrutando de cada suspiro que ouvia emergir dos lábios de Isabella, de cada espasmo de desejo que fazia o corpo dela estremecer. Ele adorava o modo como ela reagia, extasiado com o fato de lhe causar essas sensações.

– Que delícia – murmurou, resfolegando contra a pele dela. – Você tem um gosto maravilhoso.

– Edward – chamou ela, com a voz rouca. – Você tem certeza...

Ele pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios sem nem mesmo erguer o rosto para fitá-la.

– Não faço ideia do que você vai perguntar, mas não importa o que seja – disse ele, desviando a atenção para o outro seio –, tenho certeza, sim.

Ela soltou um gemido baixinho e profundo. Arqueou o corpo sob os estímulos dele e, com fervor renovado, ele excitou seu mamilo, roçando-o entre os dentes com delicadeza.

– Ah, meu... Ah, Edward!

Passou a língua ao redor da auréola. Bella era simplesmente perfeita. Ele adorava o som de sua voz, rouca e entrecortada de desejo, e seu corpo formigava ao pensar na noite de núpcias, nos gritos de paixão dela. Isabella seria um vulcão debaixo dele, e Edward saboreava a perspectiva de fazê-la entrar em erupção.

Ele se afastou para poder ver seu rosto. Ela estava corada, os olhos pareciam confusos e dilatados e os cabelos começavam a se soltar do horroroso chapéu.

– Isto tem que sair – disse ele, tirando-o da cabeça dela e arremessando-o para o chão.

– Milorde!

– Prometa-me que nunca voltará a usá-lo.

Ela se virou no assento – ou melhor, no colo dele, o que não foi fácil considerando o estado de excitação de seu membro – para ver onde o acessório tinha ido parar.

– Não vou prometer nada – retrucou ela. – Eu gosto muito dele.

– Não é possível que goste – falou ele, sério.

– É possível, sim, e... Newton!

Edward acompanhou seu olhar e irrompeu numa gargalhada, fazendo os dois chacoalharem na cadeira. Newton mastigava, satisfeito, o chapéu de Bella.

– Muito bem, cão! – disse ele, ainda rindo.

– Se você não tivesse gastado boa parte de sua fortuna comigo esta semana – resmungou Bella, puxando o corpete do vestido para cima –, eu lhe obrigaria a comprar outro.

Isso o divertiu.

– Gastei? – perguntou, em voz baixa.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Eu fiz compras com sua mãe várias vezes.

– Ah. Ótimo. Tenho certeza de que ela não a deixou escolher nada parecido com isso – atalhou ele fazendo um gesto na direção do chapéu, agora desfigurado, na boca de Newton.

Quando ele voltou a fitá-la, viu que sua boca se transformara em um traço decepcionado e atraente. Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela era tão transparente... Esme não permitira que ela comprasse um chapéu tão feio, e o fato de ela não poder negar sua última observação a estava deixando louca.

Ele suspirou, satisfeito. A vida com Isabella não ia ser monótona.

Mas estava ficando tarde e provavelmente era melhor que ele fosse embora. Bella dissera que a mãe não deveria chegar em menos de uma hora, mas Edward não confiava na noção feminina de tempo. Bella podia estar errada, ou a Sra. Swan podia mudar de ideia, ou inúmeras outras coisas podiam acontecer. E, mesmo que eles fossem se casar em apenas dois dias, não parecia muito prudente se arriscarem a ser flagrados na sala de estar numa posição tão comprometedora.

Com grande relutância – já que ficar sentado ali com Bella em seu colo sem fazer nada além de segurá-la era surpreendentemente bom –, ele se levantou, erguendo-a nos braços, e depois a colocou na cadeira.

– Foi um interlúdio delicioso – murmurou ele, inclinando-se para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. – Mas temo que sua mãe possa voltar antes da hora. Eu a vejo no sábado de manhã, então?

Ela piscou.

– Sábado?

– Uma superstição de minha mãe – explicou ele, com um sorriso sem graça. – Ela acredita que dá azar o noivo ver a noiva na véspera do casamento.

– Oh. – Bella se pôs de pé, depois ficou alisando o vestido e ajeitando os cabelos, envergonhada. – E você acredita nisso também.

– De modo algum – respondeu ele.

Ela assentiu.

– Nesse caso, é muito amável de sua parte fazer a vontade de sua mãe.

Edward parou por um instante, consciente de que a maioria dos homens com sua reputação não queria parecer ligado às tradições familiares. Mas estava falando com Isabella, e sabia que ela valorizava a devoção à família tanto quanto ele, por isso, retrucou enfim:

– Poucas são as coisas que eu não faria para agradar à minha mãe.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

– É uma das coisas de que mais gosto em você.

Ele fez um gesto querendo mudar de assunto, porém ela o interrompeu:

– Não, é verdade. Você é muito mais carinhoso do que gostaria que as pessoas acreditassem.

Como ele não era capaz de vencer uma discussão com ela – e não fazia sentido contradizer uma mulher quando ela o estava elogiando –, pôs um dedo em seus lábios e disse:

– Shhh. Não conte isso a ninguém.

E então, com um último beijo em sua mão e um "_Adieu_" sussurrado, ele foi embora.

Montado em seu cavalo e a caminho da pequena residência do outro lado da cidade, ele se permitiu avaliar a visita. Correu tudo bem, pensou. Isabella parecera entender os limites que ele estabelecera para o casamento e reagira a suas investidas com um desejo que era, ao mesmo tempo, doce e selvagem.

No fim das contas, refletiu com um sorriso satisfeito, o futuro se revelava promissor. Seu casamento seria um sucesso. E, quanto às preocupações anteriores – bem, estava claro que não tinha motivo para se preocupar.

**..::..::..::..**

Bella estava preocupada.

Edward se esforçara para que ela entendesse que nunca a amaria. E decerto não parecia querer que ela o amasse também.

Porém, depois ele a beijara como se não houvesse amanhã, como se ela fosse a mulher mais bonita da Terra. Bella era a primeira a admitir que tinha pouca experiência com homens e seus desejos, mas, sem dúvida, ele parecia desejá-la. Ou estava apenas querendo que ela fosse outra pessoa? Bella não era sua primeira opção como esposa, era bom que se lembrasse disso.

E, mesmo que ela se apaixonasse por ele... Bem, teria que manter isso em segredo. De fato, não haveria mais nada que pudesse fazer.

* * *

_**Argh, vou te falar...**_


	18. Enfim, Lady Cullen

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

**.**

_Chegou aos ouvidos desta autora que o casamento de lorde Cullen com a Srta. Swan será uma cerimônia pequena, íntima e reservada. __Em outras palavras, esta autora não foi convidada. __Mas não tema, querida leitora, esta autora está dedicando-se ao máximo para saber de __tudo e promete revelar os detalhes da cerimônia, tanto os mais interessantes quanto os mais __triviais._

_O casamento do solteiro mais cobiçado de Londres é sem dúvida algo que deve ser __mencionado nesta humilde coluna, você não acha?_

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Na noite anterior à cerimônia, Bella se encontrava sentada na cama em sua camisola favorita, olhando confusa para uma infinidade de baús espalhados pelo chão. Cada um de seus pertences estava empacotado, cuidadosamente dobrado ou guardado, pronto para ser transportado para o novo lar.

O próprio Newton fora preparado para a viagem. Tomara banho, ganhara uma coleira nova, e seus brinquedos favoritos foram colocados em uma pequena bolsa no saguão de entrada, bem ao lado da delicada arca de madeira entalhada que Bella tinha desde bebê. A arca estava cheia de seus brinquedos e tesouros de infância, e ela se sentiria muito reconfortada com a presença deles em Londres. Era ridículo e sentimental, mas, para Bella, tornaria a mudança um pouco menos assustadora. Levar suas coisas – itenzinhos engraçados que não significavam nada para ninguém além dela – para a casa de Edward dava a impressão de que a casa se tornaria verdadeiramente sua também.

Mary, que sempre parecia adivinhar as necessidades de Bella antes que ela mesma tomasse consciência delas, entrara em contato com amigos em Somerset assim que a enteada ficara noiva e lhes pedira que enviassem o baú a Londres a tempo para o casamento.

Bella se levantou da cama e perambulou pelo quarto, parando para percorrer os dedos por uma camisola dobrada em cima de uma mesa, esperando ser transferida para o último dos baús. O traje fora escolhido por Lady Cullen – Esme, ela tinha que começar a pensar nela como Esme – e tinha um corte simples, mas era confeccionado em um tecido fino e transparente. Bella ficara mortificada durante todo o tempo que passaram no ateliê da costureira. Afinal de contas, lá estava sua sogra, escolhendo peças para sua noite de núpcias!

Quando Bella pegou a camisola e acomodou-a com todo o cuidado em um dos baús, ouviu baterem à porta. Logo depois, Rosalie pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ela também estava vestida para dormir, com os cabelos louros puxados para trás num coque desleixado na altura da nuca.

– Achei que você poderia querer um pouco de leite quente – disse ela.

Bella sorriu com gratidão.

– Eu adoraria.

Rosalie se abaixou e pegou a caneca de cerâmica que colocara no chão.

– Não consegui girar a maçaneta segurando duas xícaras ao mesmo tempo – explicou, sorrindo. Depois de entrar, deu um pontapé na porta para fechá-la e entregou uma das canecas a Bella. Então, com os olhos fixos na irmã, perguntou sem preâmbulos: – Você está com medo?

Bella tomou um gole com cautela, testando a temperatura antes de engolir. Estava quente, mas não escaldante, e por alguma razão isso a reconfortava. Ela bebia leite quente desde pequena, e o gosto e a sensação sempre a faziam se sentir aconchegada e segura.

– Não com medo, exatamente – respondeu por fim, sentando-se na beirada da cama –, mas nervosa. Com toda a certeza, nervosa.

– Ora, é claro que você está nervosa – retrucou Rosalie, agitando a mão livre no ar com entusiasmo. – Apenas uma idiota não ficaria nervosa. Toda a sua vida vai mudar. Tudo! Até seu nome. Você será uma mulher casada. Uma viscondessa. Depois de amanhã, não será a mesma mulher, Bella, e depois de amanhã à noite...

– Chega, Rosalie.

– Mas...

– Você não está fazendo nada para me tranquilizar.

– Ah. – Rose deu um sorriso sem graça. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem – garantiu a outra.

Rosalie conseguiu manter a boca fechada por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

– Mamãe já esteve aqui para conversar com você?

– Ainda não.

– Ela deve vir, não acha? Amanhã você vai se casar, e tenho certeza de que há uma infinidade de coisas que precisa saber. – Rosalie tomou um grande gole de leite, ficando com um inadequado bigode branco, em seguida empoleirou-se na beira da cama, virada para Bella. – Sei que há uma infinidade de coisas que eu não sei. E, a menos que você tenha aprontado alguma coisa e não tenha me contado, não vejo como você poderia saber.

Bella refletiu se seria falta de educação calar a boca da irmã com uma das peças de lingerie que Lady Cullen escolhera. Parecia haver uma bela justiça poética em tal manobra.

– Bella? – chamou Rose, piscando com curiosidade. – Bella? Por que você está olhando para mim de modo tão estranho?

Bella se lembrou da lingerie com ar sonhador.

– Você não vai querer saber.

– Humpf. Bem, eu...

Os resmungos de Rosalie foram interrompidos por uma batida de leve na porta.

– Deve ser a mamãe – disse a caçula com um sorriso malicioso. – Mal posso esperar.

Bella revirou os olhos para Rosalie quando se levantou para abrir a porta. De fato, Mary estava parada no corredor, com duas canecas fumegantes na mão.

– Achei que você pudesse querer um pouco de leite quente – disse ela com um leve sorriso.

Bella ergueu a caneca em resposta.

– Rose teve a mesma ideia.

– O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mary, entrando no quarto.

– Desde quando preciso de uma razão para vir conversar com minha irmã? – retrucou Rosalie.

Mary lançou-lhe um olhar irritado antes de voltar a atenção para Bella.

– Hum – murmurou. – Parece que temos um excesso de leite quente.

– Este aqui já está morno – comentou Bella, apoiando a caneca em um dos baús já fechados e substituindo-a depois pela que estava na mão de Mary. – Rosalie pode levar a outra para a cozinha quando sair.

– Como? – perguntou Rosalie, um pouco distraída. – Ah, claro, fico feliz em ajudar.

Mas não fez menção de se levantar. Na verdade, seu único movimento foi olhar de Mary para Bella e de volta para Mary.

– Preciso falar com _Bella_ – disse Mary.

Rosalie concordou, entusiasmada.

– Sozinha – completou Mary.

Rosalie piscou.

– Tenho que sair?

Mary aquiesceu e estendeu-lhe a caneca morna.

– Agora?

A jovem parecia abatida, então sua expressão se desanuviou em um sorriso cauteloso.

– Vocês estão brincando, não é? Posso ficar, certo?

– Errado – retrucou Mary.

Rosalie virou os olhos suplicantes para Bella.

– Não tenho nada a ver com isso – disse Bella, mal conseguindo disfarçar o sorriso. – Ela é quem decide, afinal é ela quem vai falar. Eu só vou ficar ouvindo.

– E fazendo perguntas – observou Rosalie. – E eu também tenho dúvidas. – Virou-se para a mãe. – Um monte delas.

– Tenho certeza disso – retrucou Mary –, e ficarei feliz em respondê-las na véspera do seu casamento.

Rosalie se levantou de má vontade.

– Não é justo – resmungou, pegando a caneca da mão de Mary.

– A vida não é justa – comentou Mary com um sorriso.

– Eu que o diga – reclamou Rose, arrastando os pés ao cruzar o quarto.

– E não fique ouvindo atrás da porta! – gritou Mary.

– Eu nem sonharia em fazer isso. Não que vocês fossem falar alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse alguma coisa, de qualquer forma.

Mary suspirou quando a filha saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta, proferindo uma torrente constante de resmungos ininteligíveis.

– Vamos ter que sussurrar – falou para Bella.

Ela assentiu, mas era leal o suficiente à irmã para dizer:

– Talvez ela não tente ouvir.

Mary lhe lançou um olhar bastante duvidoso.

– Você quer abrir a porta para descobrir?

Bella deu um sorriso involuntário.

– Tudo bem, a senhora ganhou.

Mary sentou-se na cama e encarou Bella.

– Com certeza, você sabe por que estou aqui.

Ela admitiu que sim.

Mary tomou um grande gole de leite e ficou em silêncio por um longo instante antes de dizer:

– Quando eu me casei pela primeira vez, não tinha ideia do que esperar no leito nupcial. Não era... – Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e fez uma careta de sofrimento. – Minha falta de conhecimento tornou tudo mais difícil – concluiu, e a vagarosidade com que disse essas palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas deixou claro a Bella que "difícil" devia ser um eufemismo.

– Entendo.

Mary olhou fixamente para ela.

– Não, não entende. E espero que nunca entenda. Mas não é essa a questão. Sempre jurei que nenhuma filha minha se casaria sem saber o que ocorre entre o marido e a mulher.

– Já tenho uma ideia básica – admitiu Bella.

Claramente surpresa, Mary perguntou:

– Tem?

Bella concordou.

– Não deve ser muito diferente dos animais.

Mary balançou a cabeça e contraiu os lábios em um sorriso um pouco divertido.

– Sim, não é.

Bella imaginou qual seria a melhor maneira de fazer a próxima pergunta. Pelo que vira na fazenda de um vizinho em Somerset, o ato de procriação não parecia, de modo algum, agradável. Porém, quando Edward a beijara, teve a sensação de que estava perdendo o juízo. E quando ele a beijou mais uma vez, ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se queria o juízo de volta! Todo o seu corpo estremeceu, e ela suspeitava que, se os últimos encontros tivessem acontecido em locais mais apropriados, ela teria deixado que ele prosseguisse sem nem um protesto sequer.

Mas então ela se lembrou da pobre égua gritando na fazenda... Sinceramente, as peças do quebra-cabeça não se encaixavam.

Enfim, depois de pigarrear várias vezes, ela comentou:

– Não parece muito prazeroso.

Mary fechou os olhos de novo e seu rosto assumiu a mesma expressão de antes. Era como se ela estivesse se lembrando de algo muito bem-guardado nos recantos obscuros da própria mente. Quando os abriu, afirmou:

– O prazer de uma mulher só depende do marido.

– E o de um homem?

– O ato de amor – prosseguiu Mary, corando – pode e deve ser uma experiência prazerosa para ambos. No entanto... – disse ela, depois tossiu e tomou um gole do leite – eu não me perdoaria se não lhe contasse que uma mulher nem sempre tem prazer.

– Mas um homem tem?

Mary fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Não parece justo – comentou Bella.

Mary deu um sorriso amargo.

– Você lembra que acabei de dizer a Rosalie que a vida nem sempre é justa?

– Bem, isso _realmente_ não parece justo.

– Mas não significa – acrescentou Mary bem rápido – que a experiência precise ser desagradável para a mulher. E tenho certeza de que não será desagradável para você. Imagino que o visconde já a tenha beijado.

Bella assentiu, sem erguer os olhos.

Quando Mary falou, ela sentiu que a madrasta sorria.

– Pelo seu rubor – disse Mary –, acho que você gostou.

Bella voltou a anuir, e agora suas bochechas ardiam.

– Se você gostou do beijo – prosseguiu a mais velha –, então tenho certeza de que outros carinhos não a incomodarão. Decerto ele será gentil e atencioso com você.

"Gentil" não capturava a essência dos beijos de Edward, mas Bella não acreditava que esse fosse o tipo de coisa que deveria compartilhar com Mary. Na verdade, a conversa já estava constrangedora o suficiente sem isso.

– Homens e mulheres são muito diferentes – continuou Mary, como se isso não fosse óbvio –, e os homens, mesmo aqueles fiéis à esposa, o que sem dúvida o visconde será, podem ter prazer com praticamente qualquer mulher.

Isso era perturbador, e não era o que Bella queria ouvir.

– E uma mulher? – perguntou de forma abrupta.

– Com a mulher é diferente. Já ouvi falar que algumas mulheres maliciosas têm prazer como se fossem homens, nos braços de qualquer um, mas não acredito nisso. Creio que uma mulher precise gostar do marido para desfrutar do leito nupcial.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um instante.

– Você não amava seu primeiro marido, não é?

Mary balançou a cabeça.

– Isso faz toda a diferença, querida. Isso e o cuidado de um marido com a esposa. Mas já vi o visconde com você. Entendo que seu casamento foi súbito e inesperado, mas ele a trata com carinho e respeito. Você não terá nada a temer. Ele vai tratá-la bem.

Depois de dizer isso, Mary beijou Bella na testa e deu-lhe boa noite. Em seguida, recolheu as canecas de leite vazias e saiu do quarto. Bella continuou sentada na cama, fitando a parede por alguns minutos com o olhar vazio. Mary estava errada, ela não tinha dúvida. Tinha muito a temer, sim.

Odiava não ser a primeira opção de Edward, mas era prática, pragmática, e sabia que certas coisas na vida simplesmente deveriam ser encaradas como um fato. Consolava-a com a lembrança do desejo que sentira – e que achara que Edward também experimentara – quando estava nos braços dele. Agora parecia que o desejo dele não estava necessariamente ligado a ela, sendo, em vez disso, algum tipo de necessidade primitiva que todo homem sente por qualquer mulher. E Bella nunca saberia se, quando Edward soprasse as velas e a levasse para a cama, fecharia os olhos...

E imaginaria o rosto de outra mulher.

**..::..::..::..**

O casamento, realizado na Casa Cullen, foi uma cerimônia simples, para poucos convidados. Bem, tão poucos quanto possível, com toda a família Cullen presente, desde Edward até a pequena Hyacinth, de 11 anos, que assumiu o papel de dama de honra com muita seriedade. Quando seu irmão Gregory, de 13 anos, tentou virar sua cesta de pétalas de rosas, ela o acertou direto no queixo, atrasando a cerimônia em cerca de dez minutos mas acrescentando um ar muito bem-vindo de leveza e graça.

Bem, pelo menos essa foi a opinião de todos, exceto Gregory, que ficou ofendido com o episódio e decerto não estava rindo, muito embora tivesse sido ele quem começara, como Hyacinth logo deixara claro a quem estivesse ouvindo – e sua voz era alta o suficiente para que não houvesse de fato a opção de não ouvir.

Bella viu tudo de sua posição privilegiada no saguão, onde espiava através de uma rachadura na porta. Isso a fez rir, o que foi ótimo, considerando que seus joelhos estavam tremendo havia mais de uma hora. Ela agradecia à própria sorte pelo fato de Lady Cullen não ter insistido numa cerimônia grandiosa, para muitas pessoas. Bella, que nunca tinha se considerado uma pessoa ansiosa, provavelmente teria morrido de nervosismo.

Esme mencionara a possibilidade de um grande evento como meio de combater os rumores que circulavam a respeito de Bella, Edward e o casamento inesperado. A Sra. Featherington mantivera a promessa e não revelara os detalhes do assunto, mas fizera insinuações suficientes para que todos soubessem que o noivado não ocorrera do modo tradicional. Por isso, todos estavam comentando, e Bella sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a Sra. Featherington não conseguisse mais se controlar. Quando isso acontecesse, a verdadeira história de sua ruína nas mãos – ou melhor, no ferrão – de uma abelha seria de conhecimento público.

Entretanto, no fim, Esme decidira que um casamento rápido seria a melhor opção, e, como seria impossível preparar uma grande festa em uma semana, a lista de convidados ficara restrita à família. Bella fora acompanhada por Rosalie, Edward contara com o irmão Emmett e eles foram declarados marido e mulher.

Era estranho, Bella pensou no fim da tarde, ao fitar a aliança que se juntara ao anel de diamante na mão esquerda, como tudo podia mudar tão depressa. A cerimônia fora breve, passando por sua mente feito um borrão confuso, e ainda assim sua vida se modificara para sempre. Rose estava certa. Tudo era diferente. Agora ela era uma mulher casada, uma viscondessa.

_Lady Cullen._

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquele nome parecia ser de outra pessoa. Quanto tempo levaria para que alguém dissesse "Lady Cullen" e ela entendesse que falavam com ela, não com a mãe de Edward?

Tinha se tornado esposa dele, com responsabilidades de esposa.

Isso a apavorou.

Depois que a cerimônia terminou, Bella pensou nas palavras de Mary na noite anterior e percebeu que ela tinha razão. Em muitos aspectos, ela era a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Edward a trataria bem. Trataria qualquer mulher bem. _Esse_ era o problema.

Agora ela estava numa carruagem, percorrendo a curta distância entre a mansão dos Cullen, onde a recepção ocorrera, e a casa de Edward, que não poderia mais ser chamada de "residência de solteiro".

Ela lançou um olhar ao novo marido. Ele olhava fixamente para a frente, com o rosto sério de uma forma curiosa.

– Você planeja a mudança para a Casa Cullen agora que nos casamos? – perguntou ela em voz baixa.

Edward assustou-se, quase como se tivesse se esquecido de que ela estava ali.

– Sim – retrucou, virando-se para encará-la –, embora prefira esperar alguns meses. Achei que poderíamos ter um pouco de privacidade no início do casamento, não concorda?

– Claro – murmurou Bella.

Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos, que estavam agitadas em seu colo. Tentou deixá-las paradas, mas era impossível. Era de admirar que ainda não tivesse tirado as luvas. Edward acompanhou o olhar dela e colocou a mão sobre as suas. Ela ficou imóvel no mesmo instante.

– Está nervosa? – indagou.

– Você pensou que eu não estaria? – retrucou ela, tentando manter a voz áspera e irônica.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

– Não há o que temer.

Bella quase irrompeu numa risada nervosa. Pelo jeito, estava destinada a ouvir aquela bobagem muitas vezes.

– Talvez – disse –, mas ainda há muito para me deixar nervosa.

O sorriso dele se alargou.

– _Touché_, minha querida esposa.

Bella engoliu em seco de forma convulsiva. Era estranho ser a esposa de alguém, sobretudo daquele homem.

– E você está nervoso? – perguntou.

Ele se inclinou para ela, com os olhos verdes escuros ardentes pela promessa do que viria.

– Ah, desesperadamente – murmurou. Então diminuiu o espaço entre eles, com os lábios encontrando a cavidade sensível da orelha dela. – Meu coração está esmurrando o peito.

O corpo de Bella pareceu tensionar-se e derreter-se ao mesmo tempo. E então ela arriscou:

– Acho que deveríamos esperar.

Ele mordiscou sua orelha.

– Esperar o quê?

Bella tentou afastar-se. Ele não compreendeu. Se tivesse entendido, teria ficado furioso, e não parecia furioso. Ainda.

– P-pelo casamento – gaguejou.

Isso pareceu diverti-lo e ele brincou com os anéis dela, que agora repousavam por cima da luva.

– É um pouco tarde para isso, não acha?

– Pela noite de núpcias – explicou ela.

Ele recuou, com uma expressão talvez um pouco irritada.

– Não – respondeu apenas.

Mas não fez nenhum gesto para se aproximar dela de novo.

Bella tentou pensar em como o faria entender, mas não era fácil – não tinha certeza de que ela mesma entendia. E estava quase certa de que Edward não acreditaria se ela lhe dissesse que não tinha pretendido pedir isso – a pergunta simplesmente escapara, movida por um pânico que ela nem soubera que existia até aquele momento.

– Não peço que seja para sempre – falou, detestando o fato de estar quase gaguejando. – Apenas por uma semana.

Isso chamou a atenção de Edward e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em um ar irônico de dúvida.

– E o que, pelo amor de Deus, você espera ganhando uma semana?

– Não sei – respondeu ela, com sinceridade.

Ele a encarou com olhos severos, ardentes e sarcásticos.

– Você vai ter que se explicar melhor que isso – disse.

Bella não queria fitá-lo. Não queria a intimidade com que ele a oprimia quando fixava os olhos verdes nela. Era fácil disfarçar os sentimentos quando podia olhar para seu queixo ou seus ombros, mas quando precisava fitá-lo direto nos olhos... Ela temia que ele pudesse enxergar sua alma.

– Foi uma semana de grandes mudanças na minha vida – começou ela, torcendo para saber onde queria chegar com essa frase.

– Na minha também – interrompeu ele em voz baixa.

– Nem tanto – retrucou Bella. – As intimidades do casamento não são novidade para você.

Ele deu um sorriso enviesado e ligeiramente arrogante.

– Pois saiba, minha senhora, que nunca fui casado.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso.

Ele não a contradisse.

– Eu só gostaria de um tempo para me preparar – prosseguiu ela, cruzando as mãos no colo de forma rígida, porém sem conseguir parar de mexer os polegares, que demonstravam seu estado de nervos.

Edward a observou por um longo momento, em seguida reclinou-se e apoiou o tornozelo esquerdo de forma despreocupada no joelho direito.

– Está bem – falou.

– Mesmo?

Ela retesou-se, surpresa. Não esperava que Edward fosse concordar com tanta facilidade.

– Desde que... – continuou ele. Ela afundou no banco. Deveria ter imaginado que haveria uma condição. –... que você me explique uma coisa.

Ela engoliu em seco.

– E o que seria, milorde?

Ele se inclinou para a frente e a fitou com olhos muito diabólicos.

– Como exatamente você planeja se preparar?

Bella olhou pela janela, então praguejou baixinho ao perceber que eles nem sequer haviam chegado à rua de Edward. Não havia meio de evitar sua pergunta: ela ainda estaria presa na carruagem por, pelo menos, mais cinco minutos.

– B-b-b-b-bem – gaguejou –, não entendi o que você quer dizer.

Ele deu uma risada.

– Tenho certeza de que não.

Bella olhou para ele com uma careta. Nada era pior que servir de piada para outra pessoa, sobretudo sendo uma noiva no dia do próprio casamento.

– Agora você está se divertindo à minha custa – acusou ela.

– Não – disse ele de forma maliciosa. – Eu gostaria de me divertir _com_ você. Existe uma grande diferença.

– Gostaria que não falasse assim – resmungou ela. – Você sabe que eu não entendo.

Os olhos dele se concentraram nos lábios dela enquanto a língua umedecia os próprios lábios.

– Você saberia – murmurou – se apenas cedesse ao inevitável e esquecesse seu pedido ridículo.

– Não gosto de ser tratada com condescendência – disse Isabella, com firmeza.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

– E eu não gosto que me neguem meus direitos – replicou, com a voz fria.

Seu rosto era uma representação de poder aristocrático.

– Não estou lhe negando nada – insistiu ela.

– Ah, é mesmo?

A pergunta era desprovida de humor.

– Só estou pedindo um adiamento. Um adiamento breve, temporário, breve... – Ela repetiu a palavra, caso o cérebro dele estivesse entorpecido demais pelo orgulho masculino para compreendê-la da primeira vez. – Decerto você não me negaria um pedido tão simples.

– Não acho que seja eu quem está negando algo por aqui – retrucou ele com a voz entrecortada.

Droga, ele tinha razão, e Bella não soube o que mais poderia dizer. Estava consciente de que não tinha o direito de pedir aquilo – ele poderia jogá-la sobre o ombro, arrastá-la para a cama e trancá-la no quarto durante uma semana, se assim desejasse. Ela agira feito uma tola, presa à própria insegurança – sentimento que nem sabia ter até conhecer Edward.

Durante toda a vida, ela fora aquela a receber o segundo olhar, a segunda saudação, o segundo beijo na mão. Como irmã mais velha, deveria ser cumprimentada antes da irmã mais nova, mas a beleza de Rosalie era tão impressionante, e o azul puro e perfeito de seus olhos tão surpreendente, que as pessoas simplesmente se esqueciam de todo o restante em sua presença.

Quando qualquer pessoa era apresentada a Bella, costumava murmurar um "Muito prazer" sem graça enquanto os olhos se fixavam no rosto radiante da irmã.

Isabella nunca ligara muito para isso. Se Rose tivesse sido mimada ou fosse geniosa, poderia ter sido difícil, e também, para falar a verdade, a maioria dos homens que ela conhecera era superficial e ridícula, então ela não se importava muito que eles só se dignassem a olhar para ela depois de conhecer a mais nova.

Até agora.

Ela queria que os olhos de Edward se iluminassem quando ela entrasse no aposento. Queria que ele procurasse seu rosto na multidão. Não precisava que ele a amasse – ou, pelo menos, era o que dizia a si mesma –, mas queria desesperadamente ser a primeira em seus afetos, a primeira em seus desejos.

Tinha a desagradável e terrível sensação de que tudo isso significava que ela estava se apaixonando. Apaixonar-se pelo marido – quem pensaria que isso poderia ser um desastre?

– Vejo que você ficou sem argumento – comentou Edward em voz baixa.

A carruagem parou, felizmente liberando-a da necessidade de resposta. Contudo, quando um lacaio de libré se adiantou para abrir a porta, Edward voltou a fechá-la com força, sem desviar os olhos do rosto dela.

– Como, milady? – insistiu ele, repetindo a pergunta.

– Como o quê? – retrucou ela.

Já tinha se esquecido do que ele indagara.

– Como – repetiu ele com a voz áspera mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito ardente – você planeja preparar-se para a noite de núpcias?

– Eu... Eu não pensei nisso – admitiu Bella.

– Achei que não.

Ele soltou a maçaneta da porta e ela se abriu, revelando os rostos de dois lacaios que claramente faziam um grande esforço para não demonstrar curiosidade. Bella permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Edward a ajudava a descer e a conduzia até a casa.

Os criados estavam reunidos no pequeno saguão de entrada, e Isabella murmurou seus cumprimentos enquanto cada um deles lhe era apresentado pelo mordomo ou pela governanta. Não eram muitos, porque a casa era pequena para os padrões da alta sociedade, mas o processo levou cerca de vinte minutos. Infelizmente, esse tempo não adiantou nada para acalmar seus nervos. No instante em que Edward colocou a mão em suas costas para conduzi-la até a escada, seu coração estava disparado, e pela primeira vez na vida ela acreditou de fato que poderia morrer.

Não que ela temesse o leito nupcial.

Também não tinha nenhum receio de desagradar o marido. Mesmo uma virgem inocente como ela poderia perceber que as ações e reações de Edward quando eles se beijavam eram prova suficiente do desejo dele. Ele a ensinaria o que fazer, disso Bella não tinha dúvida.

O que ela temia...

O que ela temia...

Sentiu a garganta se fechando, como se estivesse prestes a sufocar, e levou a mão fechada à boca. Começou a morder os nós dos dedos para tentar se acalmar, como se isso realmente fosse fazer alguma diferença.

– Meu Deus – murmurou Edward quando chegaram ao patamar. – Você está apavorada.

– Não – mentiu ela.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e virou-a para si. Olhou fixamente para seus olhos e depois, praguejando baixinho, pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a para o quarto, sussurrando que precisavam de privacidade. Quando chegaram ao quarto dele – um cômodo masculino decorado com elegância em tons de vinho e dourado –, Edward colocou a mão na cintura e quis saber:

– Sua mãe não conversou com você sobre... hã... sobre...

Bella teria rido dos gestos dele se não a deixassem tão nervosa.

– Conversou – disse depressa. – Mary me explicou tudo.

– Então que diabo está errado? – Assim que terminou de praguejar, se desculpou: – Perdoe-me. Esse não é o modo de fazê-la relaxar.

– Não sei dizer – retrucou ela baixinho, desviando os olhos para o chão e fixando-os no desenho intrincado do carpete até que eles transbordassem de lágrimas.

Edward fez um barulho estranho e horrível de alguém se engasgando.

– Bella? – chamou ele com a voz rouca. – Será que alguém... um homem... já forçou carinhos inoportunos com você?

Ela ergueu os olhos e a preocupação e o terror no rosto dele quase fizeram seu coração parar.

– Não! – gritou. – Não é isso. Ah, não me olhe assim. Não posso suportar.

– Eu é que não posso suportar isso – murmurou Edward, diminuindo a distância entre eles, segurando a mão dela e levando-a aos lábios. – Você tem que me dizer – pediu, e sua voz parecia estranhamente sufocada. – Você tem medo de mim? Eu lhe causo repulsa?

Bella balançou a cabeça de forma frenética, incapaz de acreditar que ele pudesse pensar que causaria repulsa a alguma mulher.

– Diga-me – sussurrou Edward, com os lábios pressionados contra o ouvido dela. – Diga-me como fazer isso da maneira correta. Porque acho que não posso nem pensar em lhe conceder um adiamento. – Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela e seus braços fortes a mantiveram próxima enquanto ele murmurava: – Não posso esperar uma semana longe de você, Bella. Simplesmente não aguento fazer isso.

– Eu...

Isabella cometeu o erro de fitá-lo nos olhos e se esqueceu por completo do que queria dizer.

Ele a observava com uma intensidade que a incendiava por dentro, deixando-a sem fôlego, faminta e desesperada por algo que não compreendia muito bem. E ela sabia que não poderia fazê-lo esperar. Se olhasse dentro de sua própria alma, se fosse sincera e não se iludisse, seria forçada a admitir que também não queria esperar.

De que isso adiantaria? Talvez ele nunca a amasse. Talvez seu desejo nunca fosse se concentrar por completo nela, como o dela nele. Mas ela podia fingir que sim. E quando ele a segurasse nos braços e encostasse os lábios em sua pele, seria tão fácil fingir que sim.

– Edward – sussurrou, e o nome dele era, ao mesmo tempo, uma bênção, um pedido e uma oração.

– Qualquer coisa – disse ele com a voz entrecortada, caindo de joelhos diante dela, com os lábios trilhando um caminho quente por sua pele, enquanto os dedos trabalhavam de maneira frenética para livrá-la do vestido. – Peça-me qualquer coisa – gemeu ele. – Eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que esteja a meu alcance.

Bella sentiu a cabeça se inclinar para trás e toda sua resistência desaparecer.

– Apenas me ame – pediu em voz baixa. – Apenas me ame.

A única resposta de Edward foi um suspiro de desejo.

* * *

**_Coitada, ela também não tem como saber que ele não estava apaixonado por Rosalie ou qualquer outra mulher, por isso o medo de estar com ela e pensando em outra. Vamos tentar entender um pouco mais a pobrezinha, rs._**

**_Fiquei sem net o fim de semana, porque esqueci que tinha tirado a bendita conta do débito automático. Gente, ser gente grande é uma porcaria. Cadê minha mãe pra se preocupar com os boletos antes de eles vencerem? _=(**


	19. Noite de Núpcias

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

**.**

_O ato foi consumado! A Srta. Swan agora é Isabella, viscondessa de Cullen._

_Esta autora deseja os melhores votos ao feliz casal. Pessoas sensatas e honradas decerto __andam escassas na alta sociedade e com certeza é gratificante ver duas pessoas assim __unirem-se em matrimônio._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Até aquele momento, Edward nem mesmo percebera que desejava que ela dissesse "sim", que admitisse seu desejo. Ele a apertou contra si, e sua bochecha encostou na delicada curva da barriga dela. Mesmo em seu vestido de casamento, ela cheirava a lírios e sabonete, aquele perfume enlouquecedor que o assombrara durante semanas.

– Eu preciso de você – murmurou ele, sem saber ao certo se suas palavras se perdiam nas camadas de seda que ainda a mantinham fora de seu alcance. – Preciso de você agora.

Pôs-se de pé, tomou-a nos braços e em poucos passos alcançou a imensa cama de dossel que dominava o quarto. Nunca levara nenhuma mulher ali – sempre preferira ir com as amantes a outro lugar. De repente, sentiu-se contente por isso.

Isabella era diferente, especial, sua esposa. Ele não queria outras lembranças se intrometendo naquela nem em qualquer outra noite.

Deitou-a no colchão e não desviou os olhos por um só momento de sua forma graciosamente desgrenhada enquanto tirava a própria roupa de maneira metódica: primeiro as luvas, uma por uma, depois o casaco, já amarrotado por seu entusiasmo. Fixou os olhos nos dela – escuros, grandes e cheios de admiração – e sorriu, bem devagar e com satisfação.

– Você nunca viu um homem nu antes, não é? – murmurou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Ótimo. – Inclinou-se para a frente e retirou um dos sapatos do pé dela. – Nunca verá outro.

Ele passou para os botões de sua camisa, tirando cada um de sua casa bem devagar, e seu desejo aumentou dez vezes ao ver Bella umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Ela o queria. Edward conhecia o suficiente das mulheres para ter certeza disso. E, quando a noite tivesse acabado, não conseguiria viver sem ele.

Que ele não fosse capaz de viver sem ela era algo que se recusava a considerar. O que acontecia em seu quarto e o que ocorria em seu coração eram duas coisas diferentes. Ele podia mantê-las separadas. Ele as _manteria_ separadas. Edward podia não querer amar a esposa, porém isso não significava que não poderiam desfrutar um do outro na cama.

Deslizou as mãos até o primeiro botão da calça e o abriu, mas parou por aí. Bella ainda estava completamente vestida, e continuava sendo completamente inocente. Não estava pronta para ver a demonstração de seu desejo. Então, ele subiu na cama e, como um leão das montanhas, engatinhou até ela, aproximando-se cada vez mais até chegar a seus cotovelos, nos quais ela se apoiava. Então deslizou-os por debaixo dela e a deitou de costas. Ela o fitava com a respiração rápida e superficial através dos lábios abertos.

Não havia nada, pensou ele, mais impressionante que o rosto de Isabella corado de desejo. Os cabelos, escuros, sedosos e volumosos, já se libertavam dos prendedores usados no elaborado penteado de casamento. Seus lábios, sempre um pouco cheios demais para a beleza convencional, assumiram uma cor rosada sob a luz oblíqua do fim de tarde. E sua pele nunca parecera tão perfeita, tão luminosa. As bochechas estavam ruborizadas, e não do tom pálido que as senhoras elegantes pareciam sempre desejar, mas Edward achava a cor encantadora.

Ela era real, humana, e estremecia de desejo. Ele não poderia desejar mais nada.

Com reverência, tocou sua bochecha com as costas dos dedos, então deslizou a mão pelo pescoço até a pele delicada acima do corpete. O vestido era fechado por uma fileira enlouquecedora de botões nas costas, mas ele já abrira quase um terço deles, deixando o traje frouxo o suficiente para que pudesse deslizar o tecido de seda por cima dos seios dela.

Eles pareciam no mínimo ainda mais belos que dois dias antes. Os mamilos eram rosa-claros, encimando seios que ele sabia caberem perfeitamente em suas mãos.

– Sem combinação? – murmurou ele, apreciando, percorrendo com o dedo a linha proeminente da clavícula.

Ela balançou a cabeça, e respondeu com a voz entrecortada:

– O modelo do vestido não permitiu.

Ele deu um típico meio sorriso masculino.

– Lembre-me de enviar uma bonificação à sua costureira.

Deslocou a mão para um dos seios e apertou-o com delicadeza, dando um gemido de prazer enquanto ouvia um arquejo semelhante escapar dos lábios dela.

– Delícia – sussurrou ele, erguendo a mão e deixando seus olhos acariciarem-na.

Nunca lhe ocorrera que poderia ser tão prazeroso apenas observar uma mulher. Fazer amor, para ele, sempre se relacionara ao toque e ao paladar. Pela primeira vez, achava a visão tão sedutora quanto os outros sentidos. Ela era tão perfeita, tão linda, que ele teve uma estranha e primitiva sensação de prazer ao pensar que a maioria dos homens era cega à sua beleza. Era como se um certo lado dela fosse visível apenas para ele. Edward adorou o fato de seus encantos serem ocultos do restante do mundo.

Isso a tornava mais dele.

Subitamente ansioso para ser tocado, Edward ergueu uma das mãos dela, ainda calçada com a comprida luva de cetim, e levou-a a seu peito. Ele podia sentir o calor de sua pele mesmo através do tecido, mas não era o suficiente.

– Quero sentir você – murmurou ele, em seguida retirou os dois anéis do dedo de Bella e colocou-os no espaço entre os seios dela.

Ela arfou e estremeceu com o toque do metal frio contra a própria pele, então observou, sem fôlego e fascinada, enquanto Edward lidava com sua luva, puxando cada um dos dedos com delicadeza até que ele se soltasse e depois deslizando-a por seu braço e pela mão até tirá-la. O roçar do cetim era como um beijo sem fim, deixando-a toda arrepiada.

Em seguida, com uma gentileza que quase a levou às lágrimas, ele recolocou os anéis em seu dedo, um por um, parando apenas para beijar a palma sensível de sua mão.

– Dê-me a outra mão – pediu com amabilidade.

Ela obedeceu e ele repetiu a mesma tortura deliciosa, puxando e deslizando o cetim por sua pele. No entanto, dessa vez, após terminar, levou o mindinho dela à boca e chupou-o, rodeando-o com a língua.

Bella sentiu uma onda de desejo lhe atravessar o braço, percorrer o peito e se insinuar por todo seu corpo, até acumular-se, quente e misteriosa, entre suas pernas. Aquele homem estava despertando algo nela, algo obscuro e talvez um pouco perigoso, algo que permanecera inativo por muitos anos, apenas esperando por um único beijo dele. Toda a sua vida fora uma preparação para aquele momento, e ela nem mesmo sabia o que esperar depois.

Ele deslizou a língua pela parte de dentro do dedo, então traçou linhas em sua palma.

– Que mãos maravilhosas – murmurou ele, mordiscando a parte carnuda de seu polegar enquanto seus dedos entrelaçavam-se com os dela. – Fortes e, ainda assim, graciosas e delicadas.

– Você está falando bobagem – disse Bella, constrangida. – Minhas mãos...

Mas ele a silenciou com um dedo sobre seus lábios.

– Shhh. Você não aprendeu que nunca deve contradizer seu marido quando ele está admirando suas formas?

Bella estremeceu de prazer.

– Por exemplo – continuou ele, soando como o próprio demônio –, se eu quiser passar uma hora examinando seu pulso – com movimentos rápidos, raspou os dentes na pele fina e delicada do pulso dela –, decerto é um direito meu, não acha?

Bella não respondeu e ele deu uma risadinha, o som baixo e cálido nos ouvidos dela.

– E não pense que não vou – avisou o visconde, traçando, com a ponta do dedo, as veias azuis que pulsavam sob sua pele. – Posso decidir passar duas horas examinando seu outro pulso.

Bella observava, fascinada, enquanto os dedos de Edward, tocando-a de forma tão gentil que ela vibrava com o contato, abriam caminho até a parte de dentro de seu cotovelo, então paravam para traçar círculos em sua pele.

– Não posso imaginar que poderia passar duas horas examinando seus pulsos e não os achar adoráveis – disse ele em voz baixa. Então passou a mão por cima do tronco dela e, com a palma, estimulou levemente o bico do seio intumescido. – Eu ficaria muito magoado se você discordasse.

Ele inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo rápido porém ardente nos lábios. Depois ergueu a cabeça apenas um centímetro e murmurou:

– O papel de uma esposa é concordar com o marido em tudo, não é?

O que ele dizia era tão absurdo que Bella enfim conseguiu encontrar a própria voz para responder.

– Se suas opiniões forem satisfatórias, milorde – falou com um sorriso divertido.

Edward arqueou imperiosamente uma das sobrancelhas.

– Está discutindo comigo, milady? E na minha noite de núpcias, ainda por cima?

– É _minha_ noite de núpcias também – lembrou ela.

Ele fez um ruído de desaprovação e balançou a cabeça.

– Talvez eu tenha que castigá-la – continuou. – Mas como? Tocando-a? – Deslizou a mão sobre um dos seios, depois sobre o outro. – Ou não tocando?

Afastou as mãos da pele dela, mas inclinou-se e, com a boca semiaberta, soprou levemente o mamilo.

– Tocando – arfou Isabella, arqueando-se na cama. – Com certeza, tocando.

– Você acha? – Ele sorriu bem devagar. – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas não tocar também parece interessante.

Bella olhou para ele. Edward estava sobre ela apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos, como um caçador primitivo aproximando-se para a derradeira matança. Tinha uma aparência selvagem, triunfante e poderosa. Os volumosos cabelos acobreados caíam sobre a testa, dando-lhe um curioso ar infantil, mas seus olhos ardiam e brilhavam com um desejo muito adulto.

Ele a queria. Era excitante. Ele podia ser um homem e, portanto, encontrar satisfação com qualquer mulher, mas, naquele instante, a queria. Bella tinha certeza disso. E isso a fez sentir-se a mulher mais bela na face da Terra.

Encorajada pelo desejo dele, ela esticou a mão, pegou-o pela nuca e puxou-o até que seus lábios estivessem bem perto dos dela.

– Beije-me – ordenou, surpresa pela arrogância em sua voz. – Beije-me agora.

Ele sorriu, um pouco descrente, mas suas palavras, no último segundo antes de obedecê-la, foram:

– Como quiser, Lady Cullen. Como quiser.

E então tudo pareceu acontecer a um só tempo. Os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela, provocando e devorando, enquanto suas mãos a erguiam até que ela se sentasse. Os dedos trabalhavam com agilidade nos botões do vestido, e ela sentiu o ar roçar em sua pele quando o tecido deslizou, centímetro a centímetro, e expôs suas costelas, depois o umbigo, e então... E então as mãos dele deslizaram sob seus quadris e ele a ergueu, puxando o vestido de debaixo dela. Bella arfou diante da intimidade do gesto. Vestia apenas a roupa de baixo, as meias e as ligas. Nunca se sentira tão exposta na vida, e ainda assim delirava a cada instante, cada vez que os olhos dele cruzavam seu corpo.

– Levante a perna – ordenou Edward com delicadeza.

Ela obedeceu e, com uma lentidão que era ao mesmo tempo deliciosa e agonizante, ele desceu uma das meias de seda até os dedos do pé dela. Fez o mesmo com a outra e então com as ceroulas. Antes que ela percebesse, estava nua, totalmente despida diante dele.

A mão dele percorreu sua barriga com delicadeza e ele disse:

– Creio que estou vestido demais, não acha?

Bella arregalou os olhos quando ele saiu da cama e tirou o restante das roupas. Seu corpo era perfeito: o peito musculoso, os braços e pernas poderosos, e o...

– Ah, meu Deus – disse ela com um suspiro.

Ele sorriu.

– Vou considerar isso um elogio.

Bella engoliu em seco sem parar. Não era de admirar que os animais na fazenda do vizinho não parecessem gostar do ato de procriar. Pelo menos não as fêmeas. Sem dúvida, aquilo não iria funcionar, mas ela não queria parecer ingênua nem tola, por isso não disse nada, apenas tentou sorrir. Edward percebeu o lampejo de terror em seus olhos e sorriu gentilmente.

– Confie em mim – murmurou, deitando na cama ao lado dela. Pousou as mãos na curva do quadril dela e esfregou o rosto em seu pescoço. – Apenas confie em mim.

Ele percebeu que ela assentia e apoiou-se num dos cotovelos, usando a mão livre para traçar círculos preguiçosos na barriga dela, movendo-se cada vez mais devagar até chegar entre suas pernas.

Ela estremeceu e ele ouviu um sopro de ar preso passar entre seus lábios.

– _Shhhh_ – disse em tom tranquilizador, inclinando-se para distraí-la com um beijo.

Da última vez que se deitara com uma virgem, ele também o era, e agora confiava em seus instintos para guiá-lo com Bella. Queria que a primeira vez dela fosse perfeita. E, se não fosse perfeita, que ao menos fosse muito boa. Enquanto explorava a boca de Isabella com a língua, sua mão mergulhava ainda mais embaixo, até alcançar o calor úmido de sua feminilidade. Ela arfou mais uma vez, e ele persistiu, provocando e tocando, desfrutando de cada um de seus espasmos e gemidos.

– O que você está fazendo? – murmurou ela contra os lábios dele.

Ele ofereceu-lhe um sorriso enviesado e deslizou um dos dedos para dentro dela.

– Fazendo você se sentir muito, muito bem?

Ela gemeu, o que o agradou. Se Bella conseguisse falar algo inteligível, ele saberia que não estava agindo direito.

Edward se moveu para cima dela, afastando suas pernas com as coxas. Suspirou quando sua virilidade acomodou-se contra o quadril dela. Mesmo ali, ela parecia perfeita, e ele estava quase explodindo ao pensar em penetrá-la.

Tentava manter o controle, procurava se certificar de que permaneceria lento e gentil, mas seu desejo aumentava cada vez mais e sua respiração se tornava rápida e entrecortada. Ela estava pronta para ele, ou, ao menos, tanto quanto poderia ficar. Ele sabia que na primeira vez ela sentiria dor, porém esperava que não durasse mais de um minuto.

Ele se acomodou na abertura dela, usando os braços para manter o corpo alguns centímetros acima do seu. Murmurou seu nome e os olhos escuros dela, enevoados pela paixão, fixaram-se nos dele.

– Vou fazê-la minha agora – disse ele, aproximando-se ao falar. O corpo dela contraiu-se espasmodicamente ao redor dele. A sensação era tão deliciosa que Edward teve de trincar os dentes. Seria muito fácil perder-se no momento, lançar-se para dentro dela e buscar apenas o próprio prazer. – Diga-me se dói – murmurou com a voz rouca, permitindo-se avançar com pequenos movimentos. Sem dúvida, ela estava excitada, mas era muito apertada, e ele precisava dar tempo para que se adaptasse àquela invasão íntima.

Ela assentiu.

Ele ficou imóvel, incapaz de compreender a pontada de dor em seu peito.

– Está doendo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Apenas quis dizer que direi se estiver. Não está doendo, mas é tão... estranho.

Edward disfarçou um sorriso e inclinou-se para beijar a ponta de seu nariz.

– Não sei se já fui chamado de estranho ao fazer amor.

Por um instante, ela pareceu recear tê-lo insultado, então deu um breve sorriso.

– Talvez você estivesse fazendo amor com as mulheres erradas – comentou baixinho.

– Talvez – retrucou ele, movendo-se mais um centímetro.

– Posso lhe contar um segredo? – perguntou ela.

Ele moveu-se para mais perto ainda.

– Claro – sussurrou.

– Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez... hoje à noite, quero dizer...

– Em toda a minha glória? – provocou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um arco arrogante.

Ela olhou para ele com uma careta encantadora.

– Não achei que isso fosse funcionar.

Edward avançou. Estava bem próximo de mergulhar por completo nela.

– Posso lhe contar um segredo? – retrucou ele.

– Claro.

– O seu segredo – mais um impulso e ele encostaria em sua virgindade – não era tão secreto assim.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em um ar de interrogação. Ele sorriu.

– Estava escrito na sua testa.

Bella fez outra careta encantadora, e isso o fez querer explodir numa gargalhada.

– Mas agora – continuou Edward, mantendo a expressão bem séria –, tenho uma pergunta para você.

Ela retribuiu seu olhar, esperando que ele falasse.

Ele se inclinou, roçou os lábios no ouvido dela e murmurou:

– O que acha agora?

Por um momento, Bella não disse nada, então ele sentiu que ela se mexeu, surpresa, quando enfim entendeu o que ele queria saber.

– Já acabou? – perguntou ela, sem querer acreditar.

Dessa vez, ele irrompeu numa gargalhada.

– Longe disso, minha querida esposa. – Ele arfou, secando os olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto se apoiava na outra. – Longe disso. – Então ficou sério e acrescentou: – Este é o momento que pode doer um pouco, Bella. Mas prometo que a dor nunca vai se repetir.

Ela assentiu, mas ele percebeu que se enrijecera, o que só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis.

– Shhh – sussurrou. – Relaxe.

Ela concordou, com os olhos fechados.

– Estou relaxada.

Edward ficou contente por ela não poder vê-lo sorrindo.

– Você não está nada relaxada.

Bella abriu os olhos.

– Estou, sim.

– Não acredito! Ela está discutindo comigo na nossa noite de núpcias – disse ele, como se houvesse mais alguém no quarto para ouvi-lo.

– Eu estou...

Ele interrompeu-a com um dedo sobre seus lábios e avançou.

– Ah – suspirou Bella. – Ah, meu Deus.

Ele gemeu, sem conseguir acreditar em como era bom estar enterrado por completo dentro dela.

– Ah, meu Deus mesmo – falou.

– Ainda não acabou, certo? – quis saber ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar, seu corpo começando a se mover no ritmo mais antigo de todos.

– Não estamos nem perto disso – murmurou.

Edward a beijou enquanto uma das mãos insinuava-se para acariciar seu seio. Ela era perfeita debaixo dele, e de repente os quadris dela se ergueram para encontrar os seus, movendo-se com hesitação no início, depois com um vigor que se igualava à paixão crescente dele.

– Ah, Deus, Bella – gemeu ele, perdendo a capacidade de formar frases elaboradas no calor primitivo do momento. – Você é tão maravilhosa... Tão maravilhosa...

A respiração dela se tornava cada vez mais rápida, e cada ofego inflamava ainda mais a paixão de Edward. Ele queria possuí-la, dominá-la, prendê-la debaixo de si e nunca deixá-la sair. A cada impulso, ficava mais difícil pôr as necessidades dela em primeiro lugar. Sua mente lhe gritava que era a primeira vez dela e que ele tinha que tomar cuidado, mas seu corpo queria liberdade.

Com um gemido entrecortado, ele obrigou-se a parar de arremeter e recuperou o fôlego.

– Bella? – chamou, mal reconhecendo a própria voz, que lhe pareceu rouca, distante, desesperada.

Os olhos dela, que estavam fechados enquanto a cabeça se movia de um lado para o outro, se abriram.

– _Não pare_ – implorou ela. – Não pare, por favor. Estou tão perto de algo que... não sei o que é.

– Ah, Deus – gemeu ele, apoiando-se no quadril e inclinando a cabeça para trás, suas costas se arqueando. – Você é tão linda, tão inacreditavelmente... Bella?

Ela enrijecera-se debaixo dele, mas não chegara ao clímax. Ele ficou paralisado.

– Qual é o problema? – sussurrou.

Viu um breve lampejo de dor – uma dor emocional, não física – atravessar seu rosto antes que ela pudesse disfarçar e murmurar:

– Não é nada.

– Não é verdade – disse ele em voz baixa.

Seus braços extenuaram-se pelo esforço de sustentá-lo acima dela, mas ele mal notou. Cada fibra de seu ser se concentrava no rosto de Isabella, que estava sombrio e triste, apesar das tentativas óbvias de dissimular.

– Você disse que eu era linda – murmurou ela.

Por cerca de dez segundos, ele apenas a observou. Não conseguia entender por que isso era ruim, mas ele nunca dissera que compreendia a mente feminina. Pensou que deveria apenas reafirmar o elogio, falar de novo que ela era linda e perguntar qual era o problema nisso, porém uma vozinha dentro dele o advertiu de que este era um daqueles momentos e que, não importava o que dissesse, seria a coisa errada, portanto ele decidiu ser muito cuidadoso e apenas chamou bem baixinho o nome dela, achando que aquela poderia ser a única palavra que não o meteria em encrencas.

– Eu não sou linda – retrucou ela, então fixou os olhos nos dele. Ela parecia arrasada, mas, antes que Edward pudesse contradizê-la, Bella perguntou: – Em quem você estava pensando?

Ele piscou.

– O quê?

– Em quem você pensa quando faz amor comigo?

Parecia que Edward tinha levado um soco no estômago. Sentiu o ar sair de seu corpo.

– Isabella... – falou devagar. – Bella, você está louca, você...

– Sei que um homem não precisa desejar uma mulher para ter prazer com ela – gritou.

– Você acha que eu não a desejo? – indagou Edward com dificuldade.

Por Deus, ele estava a ponto de explodir dentro dela naquele minuto, nem se movera nos últimos trinta segundos. O lábio inferior de Bella começou a tremer e um músculo se contraiu em seu pescoço.

– Você... você pensa em Rosalie?

Edward ficou imóvel.

– Como eu poderia confundir vocês duas?

Ela sentiu lágrimas quentes arderem em seus olhos. Não queria chorar na frente dele, ah, Deus, sobretudo naquele momento, mas doía tanto, e...

Ele segurou o rosto dela com uma rapidez impressionante, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

– Ouça com muita atenção – disse ele, com a voz firme e intensa –, porque só vou falar uma vez. Eu a desejo. Meu corpo arde por você. Não consigo dormir à noite pensando em você. Mesmo quando não gostava de você, eu a desejava. É a coisa mais enlouquecedora, encantadora e abominável, mas é isso. E se eu ouvir mais uma bobagem da sua boca, vou amarrá-la a esta maldita cama e me satisfazer com você de mil maneiras diferentes, até enfim entrar na sua cabecinha idiota que você é a mulher mais linda e desejável da Inglaterra, e se nem todos veem isso, então são um bando de malditos tolos.

Bella não acreditava que pudesse ficar de queixo caído enquanto estava deitada, mas, de alguma forma, isso aconteceu.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha na expressão mais arrogante que ela já vira.

– Está entendido?

Bella apenas o fitou, sem conseguir formar uma resposta.

Ele inclinou-se até seu nariz ficar a um centímetro do dela.

– _Está entendido?_

Ela assentiu.

– Ótimo – grunhiu ele.

Então, antes que Bella tivesse um instante para recuperar o fôlego, seus lábios devoraram os dela num beijo tão violento que ela se agarrou à cama para não gritar. Os quadris dele afundaram nos dela, frenéticos e poderosos, impelindo, girando, acariciando-a até ela se incendiar completamente.

Ela o agarrou, sem saber ao certo se tentava prendê-lo ou repeli-lo.

– Não posso fazer isso – gemeu, certa de que morreria ali mesmo.

Seus músculos estavam rígidos, tensos, e se tornava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Mas, se ele a ouviu, não deu nenhuma indicação disso. Seu rosto era uma máscara cruel de concentração, e o suor lhe escorria pela testa.

– Edward – ofegou ela. – Eu posso...

Ele deslizou a mão entre seus corpos e a tocou em seu íntimo, fazendo-a gritar. Deu um último impulso e o mundo dela simplesmente desmoronou. Ela estava rígida, então trêmula, então achou que estava caindo. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia nem mesmo ofegar. Sua garganta devia estar fechada e a cabeça se inclinou para trás, as mãos agarrando o colchão com uma ferocidade que ela nunca acreditara possuir.

Ele ficou rígido em cima dela, a boca aberta em um grito silencioso, e enfim desabou, com o peso de seu corpo pressionando-a mais fundo no colchão.

– Ah, meu Deus – ofegou, agora estremecendo. – Nunca... nunca foi... tão bom... nunca foi tão bom.

Bella, que tivera alguns segundos a mais para se recuperar, sorriu ao acariciar os cabelos dele. Um pensamento maldoso lhe ocorreu, uma ideia deliciosamente maldosa.

– Edward? – murmurou.

Ela nunca saberia como ele conseguiu erguer a cabeça, pois pareceu ter que fazer um esforço hercúleo apenas para abrir os olhos e gemer em resposta.

Bella deu um sorriso lento e assumiu um ar sedutor e feminino que acabara de aprender. Com um dos dedos percorrendo a linha angulosa do maxilar dele, sussurrou:

– Já acabou?

Por um segundo, Edward ficou em silêncio. Então abriu os lábios num sorriso muito mais diabólico do que ela imaginava ser possível.

– Por enquanto – murmurou com a voz rouca, rolando para o lado e puxando-a com ele. – Apenas por enquanto.

* * *

**_Ownt!_**


	20. Viscondessa Cullen

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

**.**

_Embora a fofoca ainda ronde o apressado casamento de lorde e Lady Cullen (cujo nome __de solteira era Srta. Isabella Swan, para quem esteve hibernando nas últimas __semanas), esta autora acredita piamente que o casamento foi por amor. O visconde Cullen __não acompanha a esposa a cada evento social (mas que marido faz isso?), mas, __quando está presente, esta autora não pode deixar de notar que sempre está murmurando __algo no ouvido dela e que algo parece sempre fazê-la sorrir e corar._

_Além disso, ele sempre dança com ela mais do que é considerado de _rigueur_. Considerando __quantos maridos não gostam de dançar com as esposas, isso é, de fato, muito romântico._

**_CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN_**

* * *

As semanas seguintes voaram. Depois de uma breve estada no campo, em Aubrey Hall, os recém-casados retornaram a Londres, onde a temporada estava em plena atividade. Bella esperara aproveitar as tardes para retomar as aulas de flauta, porém logo descobriu que era muito requisitada – seus dias eram preenchidos com eventos sociais, saídas para compras com a família e uma ou outra caminhada no parque. As noites eram um turbilhão de bailes e festas.

Mas o fim de suas noites eram apenas para Edward.

O casamento, refletiu, a agradava. Via Edward menos do que gostaria, mas compreendia e aceitava que ele era um homem muito solicitado. Suas muitas preocupações, tanto no Parlamento quanto nas propriedades da família, ocupavam boa parte de seu tempo. Mas, quando ele retornava para casa à noite e a encontrava no quarto (lorde e Lady Cullen não dormiam separados!), dava-lhe toda a atenção do mundo, perguntando-lhe sobre seu dia, contando-lhe sobre o dele e fazendo amor com ela até a madrugada.

Ele até arranjara tempo para ouvir seu ensaio de flauta. Bella conseguira contratar um músico para dar-lhe aula duas vezes por semana, pela manhã. Considerando o nível (não muito alto) que ela alcançara, a disposição de Edward para sentar-se e ouvi-la praticar durante meia hora só poderia ser interpretada como um sinal de grande afeto.

É claro que ela não deixara de perceber que ele nunca repetira o gesto.

A vida de Bella era boa, e ela tinha um casamento muito melhor que a maioria das mulheres de sua posição poderia esperar. Se o marido não a amava, se nunca a amaria, ao menos a fazia se sentir importante e querida. E, por enquanto, Bella se satisfazia com isso. E, se ele parecia distante durante o dia, decerto não o era à noite.

No entanto, os membros da sociedade, sobretudo Rosalie, meteram na cabeça que o casamento dos dois fora por amor. A irmã caçula costumava visitá-la à tarde, e aquele dia não fora exceção. Elas estavam sentadas na sala de estar, bebericando chá, mordiscando biscoitos e desfrutando de um raro momento de privacidade agora que Bella se livrara do enxame diário de visitas.

Parecia que todos queriam ver como a nova viscondessa estava se saindo, o que fazia com que a sala de estar de Bella nunca ficasse vazia durante a tarde.

Newton pulou para o sofá ao lado de Rose, e ela acariciava preguiçosamente seu pelo ao dizer:

– Todos estão falando sobre você hoje.

Bella nem ao menos fez uma pausa ao erguer a xícara de chá até os lábios e tomar um gole.

– Todos estão sempre falando de mim – disse, dando de ombros. – Logo vão encontrar outro assunto.

– Não enquanto seu marido continuar a olhar para você como olhou ontem à noite – retrucou Rosalie.

Bella sentiu as bochechas começarem a arder.

– Ele não fez nada de mais – murmurou.

– Bella, ele foi muito impetuoso! – Rose mudou de posição enquanto Newton mudava também, com um choramingo que significava que ele queria que ela coçasse sua barriga. – Eu mesma o vi empurrar lorde Black para fora do caminho em sua pressa de ficar a seu lado.

– Nós chegamos separados – explicou Bella, embora seu coração tenha se enchido de uma alegria secreta, e provavelmente tola. – Sem dúvida ele apenas tinha algo a me dizer.

Rosalie a fitou desconfiada.

– E ele disse?

– Disse o quê?

– Disse alguma coisa? – insistiu Rosalie com uma nítida impaciência. – Você acabou de afirmar que ele precisava lhe dizer alguma coisa. Se fosse o caso, ele não teria lhe dito o que era? E então você saberia que ele tinha algo para lhe falar, certo?

Bella piscou.

– Rose, você está me deixando tonta.

A mais nova contraiu os lábios e franziu a testa, insatisfeita.

– Você nunca me conta nada.

– Rose, não há nada para contar!

Bella estendeu a mão, pegou um biscoito e colocou-o quase inteiro na boca, de modo que não pudesse falar. O que ela deveria dizer à irmã? Que, mesmo antes de se casarem, o marido a informara de forma bastante objetiva que nunca a amaria? Isso seria uma conversa encantadora para se ter durante o chá com biscoitos.

– Bem – retrucou Rosalie afinal, depois de observar Isabella mastigar por um minuto inteiro. – Na verdade, tenho outro motivo para ter vindo aqui hoje. Gostaria de lhe contar algo.

Bella engoliu o biscoito, agradecida.

– É mesmo?

– Acho que estou apaixonada.

Bella quase cuspiu o chá.

– Por quem?

– Pelo Sr. Royce.

Por mais que tentasse, Bella não conseguia lembrar quem era o Sr. Royce.

– É um erudito – explicou Rosalie, suspirando com um ar sonhador. – Eu o conheci na casa de campo de Lady Cullen.

– Não me lembro de ter sido apresentada a ele – atalhou Bella, com preocupação.

– Você estava muito cheia de coisas para fazer durante a viagem, ficando noiva e tudo o mais – retrucou Rosalie com ironia.

Bella assumiu o tipo de expressão que só se dirige a uma irmã.

– Fale-me mais sobre ele.

Os olhos de Rose ficaram cálidos e brilhantes.

– Ele é o segundo filho, portanto não pode contar com uma grande renda. Mas agora que você se casou com um visconde, não preciso me preocupar com isso.

Isabella sentiu uma inesperada onda de lágrimas. Ela não percebera a pressão que Rosalie devia ter sentido no início da temporada. Ela e Mary tiveram o cuidado de garantir à mais nova que ela poderia se casar com quem quisesse, mas todas conheciam muito bem a situação de suas finanças e não paravam de fazer brincadeiras sobre como era tão fácil apaixonar-se por um homem rico quanto por um pobre.

Era evidente que um imenso fardo fora retirado dos ombros de Rose. Bastava olhar para ela para perceber isso.

– Fico contente por você ter encontrado alguém que lhe agrade – murmurou Bella.

– Ah, sim. Sei que não teremos muito dinheiro, mas, sinceramente, não preciso de sedas e joias. – Ela olhou para o diamante reluzente na mão de Bella. – Não que eu ache que você precisa! – acrescentou bem rápido, com o rosto corando. – É só que...

– É muito bom não ter que se preocupar em ajudar a irmã e a mãe – completou Bella num tom de voz gentil.

Rosalie deu um profundo suspiro.

– É.

Bella esticou o braço sobre a mesa e segurou a mão da irmã.

– Com certeza você não precisa se preocupar comigo, e tenho certeza de que Edward e eu sempre conseguiremos ajudar Mary, caso ela precise.

Rosalie curvou os lábios em um sorriso trêmulo.

– E, quanto a você – acrescentou Bella –, creio que é hora de pensar em si mesma, para variar. Tomar decisões baseada no que você deseja, não no que acha que os outros precisam.

Rosalie levou a mão livre ao rosto para secar uma lágrima.

– Eu gosto muito dele – falou baixinho.

– Então, por certo também vou gostar dele – disse Bella com firmeza. – Quando poderei conhecê-lo?

– Ele estará em Oxford nas próximas duas semanas. Por conta de compromissos que já estavam marcados e aos quais eu não quis que faltasse por minha causa.

– Claro – concordou Bella. – Você não iria querer se casar com um cavalheiro que não honra os compromissos.

Rosalie concordou.

– Recebi uma carta dele hoje de manhã, na qual ele diz que estará em Londres no fim do mês e que espera poder me visitar.

Isabella sorriu com malícia.

– Ele já está lhe mandando cartas.

Rosalie assentiu e corou.

– Várias por semana – admitiu ela.

– E qual é a área de estudo dele?

– Arqueologia. Ele é muito inteligente. Já esteve na Grécia duas vezes!

Bella não imaginava que a irmã – já conhecida na região por sua beleza – pudesse ficar ainda mais adorável, porém quando Rosalie falava sobre o Sr. Royce, seu rosto brilhava com uma luminosidade que era simplesmente arrebatadora.

– Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo – afirmou Bella. – Precisamos oferecer um jantar informal e tê-lo como nosso convidado de honra.

– Isso seria maravilhoso.

– E talvez nós três possamos dar uma volta no parque antes, para nós dois nos conhecermos melhor. Agora que sou uma senhora casada, qualifico-me como uma dama de companhia adequada. – Bella deixou escapar um risinho. – Não é engraçado?

Uma voz masculina muito divertida soou da entrada:

– O que é engraçado?

– Edward! – exclamou Bella, surpresa em ver o marido em plena tarde.

Ele parecia sempre ter compromissos e reuniões que o mantinham longe de casa o dia todo.

– Que prazer vê-lo aqui a esta hora.

Ele deu um sorriso leve e acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando Rosalie.

– Acabei tendo um inesperado horário vago.

– Gostaria de se juntar a nós para o chá?

– Aceito me juntar a vocês – murmurou ao cruzar o cômodo e pegar um decantador de cristal sobre um aparador de mogno –, mas vou tomar um conhaque.

Bella fitou-o enquanto ele se servia e depois girava o copo de bebida na mão com o pensamento distante. Era em momentos como esse que ela achava difícil manter o coração desvinculado da visão. Ele estava tão bonito naquele fim de tarde... Bella não soube exatamente por quê. Talvez fosse a leve sombra da barba por fazer, ou então seus cabelos, sempre meio desgrenhados depois de quase um dia inteiro de atividades. Ou podia ser apenas o fato de que ela não costumava vê-lo àquela hora – certa vez, lera um poema que dizia que os momentos inesperados eram sempre os mais doces.

Ao olhar para o marido, Bella pensou que o poeta devia ter razão.

– Então – disse Edward depois de tomar um gole de seu drinque –, sobre o que as damas estavam conversando?

Bella olhou para a irmã pedindo permissão para compartilhar as novidades e, quando Rose consentiu, ela falou:

– Rosalie conheceu um cavalheiro que lhe agrada.

– É mesmo? – indagou Edward, parecendo interessado de uma maneira estranhamente paternal. Acomodou-se no braço da poltrona de Bella, uma peça de mobília que não estava na moda mas era adorada assim mesmo na casa dos Cullen pelo raro conforto que proporcionava. – Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo – acrescentou.

– Gostaria? – repetiu Rosalie, piscando feito uma coruja. – O senhor faria isso?

– Decerto que sim. Na verdade, faço questão disso. – Quando nenhuma das duas disse nada, ele adotou uma expressão bem séria e acrescentou: – Afinal, sou o chefe da família. É isso que nós fazemos.

Rosalie entreabriu os lábios com surpresa.

– Eu... eu não sabia que o senhor se sentia responsável por mim.

Edward a encarou como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

– Você é a irmã de Bella – retrucou ele, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Rose continuou com o rosto inexpressivo por mais um instante e então ela foi tomada por um prazer radiante.

– Sempre quis saber como seria ter um irmão – observou.

– Espero estar à altura dessa posição – grunhiu Edward, que não estava totalmente à vontade com a súbita efusão de sentimentalismo.

Ela sorriu.

– Perfeito. Confesso que não entendo por que Eloise reclama tanto.

Bella virou-se para Edward e explicou:

– Rosalie e sua irmã ficaram muito amigas desde o casamento.

– Deus nos ajude – murmurou ele. – E do que, se é que posso perguntar, Eloise poderia reclamar?

Rose sorriu com inocência.

– Ah, nada de mais. Ela só diz que, às vezes, o senhor é um tanto superprotetor.

– Isso é ridículo – ironizou ele.

Bella se engasgou com o chá. Tinha certeza de que, quando suas filhas estivessem em idade de se casar, Edward se converteria ao catolicismo só para poder trancá-las num convento com muros de 3 metros de altura!

Ele a fitou com os olhos estreitados.

– Do que você está rindo?

Bella limpou a boca depressa com um guardanapo e murmurou por baixo das dobras do tecido:

– De nada.

– Humpf.

– Eloise disse que o senhor ficou uma fera quando Daphne foi cortejada por Simon.

– Ah, ela disse?

Rosalie assentiu.

– E falou que vocês dois duelaram!

– Eloise fala demais – resmungou Edward.

Rosalie concordou alegremente.

– Ela sempre sabe de tudo. De tudo! Mais até que Lady Whistledown.

Edward virou-se para Bella com uma expressão em parte aborrecida, em parte irônica.

– Lembre-me de comprar uma focinheira para minha irmã – falou de forma bem-humorada. – E uma para a sua também.

Rose deu uma risada melodiosa.

– Nunca imaginei que seria tão engraçado provocar um irmão quanto uma irmã. Estou tão feliz por você ter se casado com ele, Bells...

– Não tive muitas opções – comentou ela com um sorriso seco –, mas fico muito satisfeita com o modo como tudo aconteceu.

Rosalie se levantou e acabou acordando Newton, que dormia satisfeito perto dela no sofá. O cão deu um gemido ofendido, foi para o chão e logo se acomodou embaixo da mesa.

Rose observou-o e deu uma risadinha antes de dizer:

– É melhor eu ir. Não, não precisam me acompanhar – acrescentou quando Bella e Edward se levantaram para ir com ela até a porta principal. – Posso sair sozinha.

– Não diga bobagens – retrucou Bella, dando o braço à irmã. – Edward, volto logo.

– Ficarei contando os segundos – murmurou ele.

Então as duas deixaram a sala, seguidas por Newton, que agora latia, animado, talvez imaginando que alguém fosse levá-lo para passear.

Edward acomodou-se na cadeira em que Bella estivera sentada. O móvel ainda conservava o calor de seu corpo e ele achou que podia sentir o perfume dela no tecido – mais sabonete que lírios dessa vez, pensou, fungando atentamente. Talvez os lírios fossem um perfume, algo que ela acrescentava à noite.

Não tinha muita certeza do motivo pelo qual decidira ir para casa à tarde. Sem dúvida, não pretendia fazer isso. Ao contrário do que dizia a Bella, as muitas reuniões e responsabilidades não exigiam que ele se ausentasse de casa durante todo o dia: alguns encontros poderiam muito bem acontecer ali em seu escritório. E, embora ele fosse de fato um homem muito ocupado – nunca concordara com o modo de vida indolente de tantos homens da alta sociedade –, passara muitas tardes no White's, lendo o jornal e jogando cartas com os amigos.

Achava que era melhor assim. Era importante manter certa distância da própria esposa. A vida – ou, ao menos, a dele – deveria ser dividida em compartimentos, e uma esposa se encaixava com precisão nas seções que ele classificara, em sua mente, como "assuntos sociais" e "cama".

Porém, naquela tarde, quando chegara ao White's, não havia ninguém com quem sentisse uma vontade particular de conversar. Folheou o jornal, mas havia poucas coisas interessantes na edição mais recente. E, ao se sentar perto da janela e tentar desfrutar da própria companhia (achando-a pateticamente incompleta), fora surpreendido pela necessidade de voltar para casa e ver como estava Isabella.

Apenas uma tarde não iria fazer mal. Ele não se apaixonaria pela esposa apenas por passar uma tarde com ela. Não que acreditasse que havia o perigo de se apaixonar por ela, recordou-se com severidade. Estavam casados havia quase um mês e ele conseguira manter a vida livre de tais complicações. Não havia razão para pensar que não seria capaz de continuar assim para sempre.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, tomou outro gole de conhaque e ergueu os olhos ao ouvir Bella entrar de novo no cômodo.

– Acho que Rosalie está apaixonada – disse ela, e todo o seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso radiante.

Edward sentiu o corpo contrair-se em resposta. Era ridículo, na verdade, o modo como reagia aos sorrisos dela. Isso acontecia o tempo todo e era um grande aborrecimento. Bem, pelo menos na maior parte das vezes. Ele não se importava muito quando, depois disso, eles iam parar no quarto.

Mas estava claro que a mente de Bella não tinha sido tomada pelos mesmos pensamentos sórdidos que a dele, pois ela optou por se sentar na cadeira oposta, embora houvesse espaço suficiente perto dele, desde que os dois não se importassem em ficar apertados. Mesmo o lugar próximo ao dele teria sido melhor – ao menos ele poderia puxá-la para seu colo. Se tentasse fazer isso com ela sentada do outro lado da mesa, teria que arrastá-la por sobre o aparelho de chá.

Edward estreitou os olhos ao avaliar a situação, tentando imaginar quanto chá derramaria no tapete, quanto custaria um tapete novo e, depois, se ele realmente se importava com uma quantia tão pífia...

– Edward? Você está me ouvindo?

Ele olhou para a frente. Bella estava com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e inclinada para a frente a fim de conversar com ele. Parecia muito decidida e um pouquinho irritada.

– Está? – insistiu.

Ele piscou, em dúvida.

– Me ouvindo? – completou ela.

– Ah. – Ele sorriu. – Não.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não se deu o trabalho de repreendê-lo.

– Eu dizia que deveríamos convidar Rose e o jovem para jantar uma noite dessas. Para ver se achamos que combinam. Nunca a vi tão interessada num cavalheiro, e quero muito que ela seja feliz.

Edward estendeu a mão para pegar um biscoito. Ele estava com fome e desistira da perspectiva de ter a esposa no colo. Por outro lado, se conseguisse afastar as xícaras e os pires, puxá-la por cima da mesa poderia não ter consequências tão graves...

Sutilmente, empurrou a bandeja com o serviço de chá para o lado.

– Hum? – grunhiu, mastigando o biscoito. – Ah, sim, claro. Rosalie ficaria feliz.

Bella olhou-o desconfiada.

– Você tem certeza de que não quer um pouco de chá? Não sou uma grande apreciadora de conhaque, mas imagino que o chá teria um gosto melhor com biscoitos amanteigados.

Na verdade, Edward pensou, o conhaque combinava muito bem com biscoitos amanteigados, mas com certeza não faria mal esvaziar um pouco o bule, caso ele o derrubasse.

– Ótima ideia – falou, pegando uma xícara de chá e estendendo-a para ela. – Chá é bem melhor. Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes.

– Também não sei – murmurou ela, mal-humorada.

Ele apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso jovial ao esticar a mão e pegar a xícara de volta, cheia de chá.

– Obrigado – falou, verificando se ela acrescentara leite.

Ela o fizera, o que não o surpreendeu: Bella tinha uma memória muito boa para detalhes como esse.

– Ainda está quente? – perguntou ela de forma educada.

Edward esvaziou a xícara de uma só vez.

– Está ótimo – respondeu, dando um suspiro de satisfação. – Poderia me dar mais um pouco?

– Você parece estar desenvolvendo um gosto e tanto por chá – comentou ela secamente.

Edward fitou o bule, perguntando-se quanto líquido ainda restara e se ele conseguiria beber tudo antes de precisar se aliviar.

– Você deveria tomar mais um pouco também – sugeriu. – Está parecendo um pouco sedenta.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– É mesmo?

Ele assentiu, depois temeu ter sido grosseiro.

– Só um pouco, claro – acrescentou.

– Claro.

– Há chá suficiente para que eu tome outra xícara? – perguntou ele, com o máximo de indiferença que conseguiu.

– Se não houver, podemos pedir à cozinheira que prepare outro bule.

– Ah, não, estou certo de que não será necessário – atalhou, talvez um pouco alto demais. – Vou beber apenas o que restou aí.

Bella inclinou o bule até que as últimas gotas caíssem em sua xícara. Acrescentou um pouco de leite, depois estendeu-a a ele em silêncio, embora suas sobrancelhas arqueadas deixassem bem claro tudo o que ela estava pensando.

Enquanto ele bebericava o chá – seu estômago estava um pouco cheio demais para engolir tudo de uma vez, como fizera com a última xícara –, Bella pigarreou e perguntou:

– Você conhece o jovem pretendente de Rosalie?

– Nem sei o nome dele.

– Ah, me desculpe. Esqueci de mencionar. É Sr. Royce. Não sei o primeiro nome, mas Rosalie me disse que é o segundo filho, se isso ajudar. Ela o conheceu na festa de sua mãe, na casa de campo.

Edward balançou a cabeça

– Nunca ouvi falar. Deve ser um dos pobres coitados que minha mãe convidou para igualar as quantidades de homens e mulheres. Ela chamou um grupo imenso de damas. Sempre faz isso, na esperança de que um de nós se apaixone, mas então precisa arrumar um bando de homens sem graça para igualar as quantidades.

– Sem graça? – indagou Bella.

– Para que as damas não se interessem por eles, e sim por nós – explicou ele, com um meio sorriso.

– Ela está bastante desesperada para casar todos vocês, não é?

– Só sei que – disse Edward, dando de ombros –, desta vez, ela convidou tantas mulheres solteiras que teve que procurar o padre e implorar para que seu filho de 16 anos fosse ao jantar.

Bella estremeceu.

– Acho que o conheci.

– Sim, ele é dolorosamente tímido, coitado. O padre me contou que ele ficou com urticária por uma semana depois de ser obrigado a se sentar ao lado de Lauren Cowper no jantar.

– Bem, isso daria urticária em qualquer um.

Edward sorriu.

– Eu sabia que havia um pouco de maldade em você.

– Não estou sendo maldosa! – protestou Bella. Mas seu sorriso era malicioso. – Só estou dizendo a verdade.

– Não precisa se defender. – Ele terminou o chá. Estava amargo e forte no fim, por ter ficado tanto tempo no fundo do bule, mas o leite o tornara palatável. Colocou a xícara na mesa e acrescentou: – A maldade é uma das coisas de que mais gosto em você.

– Por Deus – murmurou ela –, não quero nem saber o que você menos gosta.

Edward apenas acenou, descartando o comentário dela.

– Mas voltando à sua irmã e ao Sr. Reyes...

– Royce.

– Credo.

– Edward!

Ele a ignorou.

– Eu estava pensando que deveria oferecer um dote a Rosalie.

Edward não deixou de notar a ironia do gesto. Quando ele pretendera casar-se com Rosalie, planejara oferecer um dote a Bella.

Olhou de relance para ela, esperando sua reação. Não fizera a oferta apenas para ficar bem aos olhos dela, porém não era tão nobre a ponto de negar que esperava um pouco mais que o silêncio espantado que ela mantinha.

Então percebeu que Bella estava quase chorando.

– Bella? – chamou, sem saber ao certo se deveria ficar satisfeito ou preocupado.

Ela limpou o nariz de um jeito quase deselegante com as costas da mão.

– É a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim – disse ela, fungando.

– Na verdade, fiz por Rosalie – resmungou ele, que nunca se sentia confortável com mulheres chorando.

Contudo, por dentro, Edward se sentia um gigante pela reação de Bella.

– Ah, Edward! – gemeu ela.

Então, para grande surpresa dele, ela se levantou de um salto e pulou por cima da mesa para seus braços, a barra pesada do vestido derrubando três xícaras, dois pires e uma colher no chão.

– Você é tão bom... – disse ela, secando os olhos enquanto pousava com certa força em seu colo. – É o homem mais maravilhoso de Londres.

– Bem, disso eu não sei – retrucou ele, passando o braço ao redor de sua cintura. – O mais perigoso, talvez, ou o mais belo...

– O mais maravilhoso – interrompeu ela com firmeza, aconchegando a cabeça no pescoço dele. – Definitivamente, o mais maravilhoso.

– Se você insiste – murmurou ele, nem um pouco insatisfeito com os acontecimentos recentes.

– Ainda bem que já tínhamos terminado o chá – comentou Bella, olhando para as xícaras no chão. – Teria sido uma bagunça terrível.

– Ah, é mesmo.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo ao puxá-la para mais perto. Havia algo cálido e confortável em tê-la nos braços. As pernas dela balançavam por cima do braço da cadeira e suas costas estavam apoiadas na curva de seu braço. Os dois se encaixavam com perfeição, ele percebeu. Bella era do tamanho exato para um homem de suas proporções. Havia muitas coisas nela que eram simplesmente certas. Era o tipo de conclusão que costumava assustá-lo, mas naquele momento ele estava tão feliz apenas sentado ali com a esposa em seu colo que se recusava a pensar no futuro.

– Você é tão bom para mim... – sussurrou ela.

Edward pensou em todas as vezes que se afastara de propósito, deixando-a sozinha, mas afastou a culpa. Se estava forçando uma distância entre eles, era para o bem dela. Não queria que Bella se apaixonasse por ele. Isso só tornaria tudo muito mais difícil para ela quando ele morresse.

E, se ele se apaixonasse por ela... Não queria nem pensar em como isso seria complicado para ele.

– Temos algum plano para hoje à noite? – perguntou baixinho no ouvido dela.

Bella assentiu, e o movimento fez com que seu cabelo fizesse cócegas no rosto de Edward.

– Um baile na casa de Lady Mottram.

Edward não conseguiu resistir à maciez de seus cabelos e passou os dedos por eles, fazendo-os deslizarem por sua mão e se enrolarem em seu pulso.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – murmurou ele.

Ouviu o sorriso na voz dela quando Bella perguntou:

– O quê?

– Acho que nunca gostei muito de Lady Mottram. E sabe o que mais eu penso?

Ele a ouviu tentando não rir.

– O quê?

– Acho que deveríamos subir.

– Você acha? – perguntou ela, fingindo inocência.

– Ah, com certeza. Neste minuto, para ser específico.

Ela balançou um pouco os quadris no colo dele para se certificar de que ele precisava _mesmo_ ir para o andar de cima.

– Estou vendo – disse gravemente.

Edward lhe deu um beliscão de leve no quadril.

– Achei que você estivesse sentindo.

– Bem, isso também – admitiu ela. – Foi bastante esclarecedor.

– Tenho certeza que sim – comentou ele, baixinho. Então, com um sorriso malicioso, virou o rosto dela para o seu. – Sabe o que mais eu acho? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

– Não faço ideia.

– Acho – retrucou Edward enquanto uma das mãos deslizava por baixo do vestido, subindo até a perna dela – que, se não subirmos neste instante, ficarei satisfeito em permanecer aqui mesmo.

– Aqui? – indagou ela com um gritinho.

A mão dele encontrou a barra da meia.

– Aqui – confirmou.

– Agora?

Seus dedos faziam cócegas no tufo macio de pelos, então penetraram no centro de sua feminilidade. Ela era macia, úmida e parecia o paraíso.

– Ah, com certeza agora – disse ele.

– Aqui?

Ele mordiscou os lábios dela.

– Já não respondi a essa pergunta?

E, ainda que ela tivesse outras questões, não verbalizou nenhuma pela próxima hora. Ou talvez fosse só ele tentando, da melhor maneira possível, deixá-la sem fala. E, a julgar pelos gritinhos e gemidos que saíam de sua boca, estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

* * *

_**Será que o visconde já não está **_**_caidinho?_**


	21. Traumas de Infância

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

**.**

_O baile anual de Lady Mottram foi um sucesso, como sempre, mas os observadores da __sociedade não deixaram de notar que lorde e Lady Cullen não apareceram. Lady __Mottram insiste que eles prometeram comparecer, e esta autora só pode imaginar o que __manteve os recém-casados em casa..._

**_CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN_**

* * *

Muito mais tarde naquela noite, Edward estava deitado de lado na cama, abraçado à esposa, que aconchegara as costas em seu peito e, no momento, dormia um sono profundo.

O que era bom, percebeu ele, porque começara a chover.

Tentou colocar a coberta em cima da orelha descoberta de Bella, para que ela não ouvisse os pingos batendo nas janelas, mas ela era tão inquieta dormindo quanto acordada, portanto ele não conseguiu puxar a colcha muito acima de seu pescoço antes que ela a afastasse.

Edward ainda não tinha como saber se haveria raios e trovões, mas a chuva aumentara e o vento se intensificara a ponto de chacoalhar os galhos de árvores contra a lateral da casa. Bella estava ficando um pouco mais agitada a seu lado, e ele começou a fazer sons tranquilizadores enquanto alisava seus cabelos. A tempestade não a despertara, mas certamente invadira seu sono. Ela começou a resmungar dormindo e se remexeu até ficar toda encolhida de frente para ele.

– O que aconteceu para você detestar a chuva? – murmurou ele, colocando um cacho dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha.

Mas ele não a julgava por seus medos – conhecia muito bem a frustração de temores e premonições infundados. A certeza da própria morte iminente, por exemplo, assombrava-o desde o momento em que segurara a mão rígida do pai e a pousara com delicadeza em seu peito sem vida.

Não era algo que conseguisse explicar ou ao menos entender. Ele simplesmente sabia. No entanto, nunca temera a morte. Não de verdade. A consciência de sua existência tornara-se uma parte tão presente da própria vida que ele apenas a aceitava, assim como outros homens aceitavam outras verdades que constituíam o ciclo da vida. A primavera sucedia o inverno, e o verão sucedia a ambos. Para ele, era a mesma coisa com a morte.

Até agora.

Estivera tentando negar, tentando tirar aquela ideia insistente da mente, contudo a morte enfim começara a mostrar seu rosto assustador.

Seu casamento com Isabella dera um sentido diferente à sua vida, por mais que ele procurasse se convencer de que poderia limitar sua relação apenas à amizade e ao sexo. Gostava dela. Até demais. Desejava sua companhia quando não estavam juntos e sonhava com ela à noite, mesmo com ela nos braços. Ainda não chamaria isso de amor, porém era igualmente terrível. E, não importava o nome do sentimento que ardia entre eles, Edward não queria que tivesse um fim.

O que era, claro, a mais cruel das ironias.

Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado e nervoso, perguntando-se que diabo faria com o problema deitado a seu lado na cama. Mas, mesmo de olhos fechados, viu o lampejo do relâmpago que iluminou a noite, transformando o interior escuro de suas pálpebras num vívido vermelho-alaranjado.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que haviam deixado as cortinas entreabertas ao irem para a cama mais cedo. Ele teria que fechá-las para impedir que os relâmpagos iluminassem o cômodo. Entretanto, ao mudar de posição e tentar sair de baixo das cobertas, Bella agarrou seu braço com força.

– _Shhhh_, calma, está tudo bem – murmurou ele. – Só vou fechar as cortinas.

Ela não o soltou, e o lamento que escapou de seus lábios quando um estrondo de trovão sacudiu a noite quase partiu o coração dele.

O luar prateado entrou pela janela apenas o suficiente para iluminar as linhas tensas, cansadas do rosto de Bella. Edward se certificou de que ela ainda dormia, então se soltou de seu braço e se levantou. Após fechar as cortinas, suspeitou que os clarões ainda entrariam no quarto, por isso acendeu uma vela solitária e colocou-a sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. A luz não era forte o bastante para acordá-la – ao menos, esperava que não –, mas evitava a escuridão completa.

E não havia nada tão assustador quanto um relâmpago cortando a escuridão completa.

Deitou-se de novo na cama e observou Bella. Ela não tinha acordado, mas seu sono não era tranquilo. Enrodilhara-se em posição semifetal e respirava com dificuldade. Os relâmpagos não pareciam incomodá-la muito, porém, sempre que um trovão sacudia o quarto, ela se encolhia.

Ele pegou sua mão, acariciou-lhe o cabelo e, durante vários minutos, ficou apenas deitado a seu lado, tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela dormia. Mas a tempestade se tornava cada vez mais forte, com trovões e relâmpagos praticamente ininterruptos. Bella ficava mais inquieta a cada segundo e então, quando um estrondo explodiu no ar, ela arregalou os olhos e seu rosto transformou-se numa máscara de terror.

– Bella? – murmurou Edward.

Ela sentou-se com as costas muito eretas, apoiada na sólida cabeceira da cama, e ficou paralisada. Era a própria imagem do pavor. Seus olhos estavam abertos e mal piscavam, e, embora ela não fizesse nenhum movimento com a cabeça, eles giravam de um lado para o outro nas órbitas, examinando todo o quarto mas sem ver coisa alguma.

– Ah, Bella... – sussurrou ele.

Aquilo era muito pior do que o que ela passara naquela noite na biblioteca em Aubrey Hall, e ele pôde sentir a força daquela dor penetrando em seu coração. Ninguém deveria sentir um terror como aquele, sobretudo sua esposa.

Movendo-se bem devagar para não assustá-la, ele sentou-se a seu lado e pôs um braço sobre seus ombros com cuidado. Ela tremia, porém não o repeliu.

– Será que você vai se lembrar disso amanhã? – murmurou ele.

Ela não respondeu, mas ele também não esperava que o fizesse.

– Calma, calma – disse com delicadeza, tentando lembrar-se das palavras sem sentido que a mãe usava sempre que um dos filhos ficava agitado. – Está tudo bem agora. Você vai ficar bem.

Os tremores pareceram diminuir um pouco, mas ela ainda estava nitidamente perturbada, e quando o estrondo seguinte sacudiu o quarto, se encolheu toda e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele.

– Não! – gemeu ela. – Não! Não!

– Bella?

Edward piscou várias vezes e fixou os olhos nela. Bella parecia diferente – não estava acordada, mas parecia mais lúcida, se é que isso era possível.

– Não! Não!

E parecia muito...

– Não, não, não vá!

... _jovem_.

– Bella?

Ele a abraçou mais forte, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Será que deveria acordá-la? Embora seus olhos estivessem abertos, era claro que ela estava dormindo e sonhando. Parte dele queria livrá-la do pesadelo, mas, quando acordasse, ela ainda estaria no mesmo lugar: na cama, no meio de uma terrível tempestade com raios e trovões. Será que se sentiria melhor? Ou ele deveria deixá-la dormir? Talvez, se ela continuasse presa ao sonho, Edward pudesse ter alguma ideia do que causara seu terror.

– Bella? – murmurou ele, como se ela mesma pudesse lhe indicar como proceder.

– Não – resmungou ela, cada vez mais agitada. – Nãããão!

Edward comprimiu os lábios contra sua têmpora, tentando acalmá-la com sua presença.

– Não, por favor... – Ela começou a soluçar, sacudida por grandes golfadas de ar enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam o ombro dele. – Não, ah, não... _Mamãe_!

Edward ficou paralisado. Ele sabia que Bella sempre se referia à madrasta como Mary. Será que falava da mãe verdadeira, a mulher que lhe dera a vida e depois morrera, tantos anos antes?

Enquanto ele refletia sobre a questão, todo o corpo de Bella ficou rígido e ela deu um gritinho agudo. O grito de uma menina muito pequena. Um instante depois, ela se virou e jogou-se nos braços dele, agarrando seus ombros com um desespero apavorante.

– Não, mamãe! – gemeu Bella, com todo o seu corpo se erguendo pelo esforço que ela fazia para gritar. – Não, você não pode ir! Ah, mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, mamãe...

Se Edward não estivesse encostado na cabeceira, ela o teria derrubado, tamanha sua força.

– Bella? – chamou ele, surpreso pelo traço de pânico na própria voz. – Bella? Está tudo bem. Você está bem. Está tudo certo. Ninguém vai a parte alguma. Está me ouvindo? _Ninguém_.

Mas as palavras dela desapareceram no ar e tudo o que restou foi o som baixo de um choro que vinha do fundo de sua alma. Edward amparou-a e, quando ela se acalmou um pouco, acalentou-a até que estivesse deitada de novo ao lado dele. Em seguida embalou-a mais um pouco até que seu sono se tornasse tranquilo.

O que, ele notou, foi justamente no momento em que o último trovão e o último relâmpago cortaram o quarto.

Quando Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte, surpreendeu-se ao ver o marido sentado na cama, observando-a com um olhar muito estranho. Era uma combinação de preocupação, curiosidade e, talvez, um pouco de pena. Edward não disse nada quando ela abriu os olhos, embora Bella pudesse perceber que ele não parava de fitá-la. Ela aguardou para ver o que ele faria até que, por fim disse, hesitante:

– Você parece cansado.

– Não dormi bem – admitiu ele.

– Não?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Estava chovendo.

– É mesmo?

Ele assentiu.

– E trovejando.

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa.

– E deve ter havido relâmpagos também, suponho.

– Sim – confirmou ele, assentindo mais uma vez. – Foi uma tempestade e tanto.

Havia algo muito profundo no modo como ele falava usando frases curtas e concisas, o que fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

– Q-que sorte que não vi nada, então – comentou ela. – Você sabe que não gosto muito de tempestades.

– Eu sei – retrucou ele simplesmente.

Mas havia uma multiplicidade de significados por trás dessas duas palavras, e Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco.

– Edward, o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – perguntou, sem saber ao certo se queria ouvir a resposta.

– Você teve um pesadelo.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo.

– Não achava que ainda os tivesse.

– Nunca nem percebi que você os tinha.

Bella deu um suspiro e sentou-se, puxando as cobertas para cima e enfiando-as debaixo dos braços.

– Quando eu era pequena, sempre que chovia. Foi o que me disseram. Não sei realmente, porque nunca me lembrava de nada. Pensei que eu...

Ela precisou fazer uma pausa – sentiu um bolo na garganta e teve a impressão de que as palavras iam sufocá-la. Edward esticou o braço e pegou sua mão. Foi um gesto simples, mas, por alguma razão, tocou seu coração muito mais que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer.

– Bella? – disse ele em voz baixa. – Você está bem?

Ela aquiesceu.

– Pensei que eles houvessem parado. Só isso.

Ele não falou nada por um momento, e o quarto ficou tão quieto que Bella teve certeza de que escutava as batidas de seus corações. Até que ela ouviu o ruído sutil da respiração dele passando pelos lábios e ele perguntou:

– Você sabia que fala durante o sono?

Ela não estava olhando para ele, porém, ao ouvir isso, virou-se no mesmo instante para fitá-lo.

– Falo?

– Você falou ontem à noite.

Ela apertou a colcha.

– O que eu disse?

A princípio Edward hesitou, mas quando enfim respondeu, foi com a voz firme:

– Você chamou sua mãe.

– Mary? – murmurou ela.

Ele negou.

– Não creio que fosse. Nunca a ouvi chamando Mary de outra forma que não pelo nome. Ontem você estava chorando e chamando "mamãe". Você parecia... – Ele fez uma pausa e inspirou com um pouco de dificuldade. – Você parecia muito pequena.

Bella umedeceu os lábios com a língua e mordeu o inferior.

– Não sei o que dizer – retrucou enfim, temendo chegar a recessos mais profundos da memória. – Não tenho ideia de por que estaria chamando minha mãe.

– Creio – falou ele com delicadeza – que você deveria perguntar a Mary.

Bella balançou a cabeça em um movimento rápido.

– Eu nem conhecia Mary quando minha mãe morreu. E meu pai também não. Ela não tem como saber isso.

– Seu pai pode ter contado alguma coisa a ela – argumentou ele, levando a mão dela aos lábios e dando-lhe um beijo tranquilizador.

Bella baixou os olhos para o próprio colo. Queria entender por que tinha tanto medo de tempestades, mas investigar os temores mais profundos era quase tão assustador quando o próprio temor. E se descobrisse algo que não queria saber? E se...

– Vou com você – afirmou Edward, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

E de algum modo isso fez com que tudo ficasse bem. Bella o encarou e concordou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Obrigada – murmurou. – Muito obrigada.

**..::..::..::..**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, os dois subiram os degraus da pequena residência de Mary na cidade. O mordomo levou-os até a sala de estar, e Bella sentou-se no familiar sofá azul enquanto Edward caminhava até a janela e se inclinava no parapeito a fim de dar uma olhada lá fora.

– Está vendo algo interessante? – indagou ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido ao se virar para encará-la.

– Apenas gosto de olhar pela janela.

Bella pensou que havia algo estranhamente meigo nisso, embora não conseguisse saber ao certo o que era. Todos os dias pareciam revelar alguma nova mania dele, algum costume que os unia ainda mais. Ela gostava de saber pequenas coisas estranhas a respeito do marido, como o fato de ele sempre dobrar o travesseiro antes de dormir ou detestar geleia de laranja, mas adorar a de limão.

– Você parece muito distraída – comentou Edward.

Isso despertou a atenção dela. Ele a fitava com uma expressão de dúvida.

– Você estava divagando – disse ele, divertido –, e tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

Ela corou e murmurou:

– Não foi nada.

Edward emitiu um som dúbio como resposta e, ao se encaminhar até o sofá, comentou:

– Minha fortuna por seus pensamentos.

Bella foi salva de ter que se explicar pela entrada de Mary.

– Bella! – exclamou ela. – Que surpresa maravilhosa! E, lorde Cullen, que bom vê-lo também.

– A senhora deveria me chamar de Edward – atalhou ele de forma um pouco brusca.

Mary sorriu enquanto o visconde pegava sua mão para cumprimentá-la.

– Vou tentar me lembrar disso – prometeu ela, então se sentou à frente de Bella e esperou que Edward se acomodasse no sofá antes de informar: – Que pena, Rosalie não está. O Sr. Royce veio inesperadamente à cidade e eles foram dar uma volta no parque.

– Nós deveríamos emprestar-lhes Newton – comentou Edward, afável. – Não consigo imaginar uma dama de companhia melhor.

– Na verdade, viemos falar com a senhora – declarou Bella.

A voz dela tinha um traço incomum de seriedade, o que deixou Mary preocupada.

– O que foi? – perguntou a mais velha de imediato, olhando de um para o outro. – Está tudo bem?

Bella assentiu, engolindo em seco ao buscar as palavras certas. O engraçado era que ela ensaiara o que dizer durante toda a manhã e agora não conseguia falar. Mas então, quando sentiu a mão de Edward na sua – seu peso e seu calor estranhamente tranquilizadores –, ergueu os olhos e começou:

– Gostaria de lhe perguntar sobre minha mãe.

Mary pareceu um pouco assustada, mas retrucou:

– Claro. Você sabe que não a conheci. Só sei o que seu pai me contou.

– Eu sei. E talvez a senhora não tenha respostas a nenhuma das minhas perguntas, mas não sei a quem mais recorrer.

Mary remexeu-se na cadeira, com as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. Bella percebeu que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

– Muito bem – disse Mary. – O que quer saber? Eu lhe contarei tudo o que sei.

Bella aprovou e engoliu em seco.

– Como ela morreu?

Mary piscou e relaxou um pouco, talvez aliviada.

– Mas isso você já sabe. Foi de gripe. Ou algum tipo de pneumonia. Os médicos não tinham certeza.

– Eu sei, mas... – Bella olhou para Edward, que assentiu para tranquilizá-la. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu: – Ainda tenho medo de tempestades, Mary. Preciso saber por quê. Não quero mais ter medo.

Mary entreabriu os lábios, mas ficou em silêncio por muitos segundos ao fitar a enteada. Sua pele ficou pálida, com um tom estranho, translúcido, e seus olhos pareciam assombrados.

– Eu não sabia – murmurou ela. – Não sabia que você ainda...

– Eu disfarcei bem – disse Bella em voz baixa.

Mary ergueu a mão e tocou a têmpora com as mãos trêmulas.

– Se eu soubesse, teria... – Ela moveu os dedos para a testa e alisou as linhas de preocupação ao tentar encontrar as palavras. – Bem, não sei o que teria feito. Teria lhe contado, imagino.

O coração de Bella parou.

– Contado o quê?

Mary deu um suspiro profundo, com as duas mãos no rosto agora, pressionando as órbitas dos olhos. Ela parecia estar com uma terrível dor de cabeça, com o peso do mundo nos ombros.

– Só queria que você soubesse – disse ela com a voz abafada – que eu não lhe contei porque achei que você não lembrasse. E, se não se lembrava, bem, não parecia certo fazê-la recordar.

Ela ergueu o olhar para Bella e as lágrimas lhe desceram pelo rosto.

– Mas, sem dúvida, você lembra – murmurou –, ou não teria tanto medo. Ah, Bells. Perdoe-me.

– Tenho certeza de que a senhora não tem nenhum motivo para pedir perdão – afirmou Edward em voz baixa.

Mary o fitou, assustada, como se tivesse esquecido que ele estava ali.

– Ah, tenho, sim – retrucou ela com tristeza. – Eu não sabia que Bella ainda sentia esses temores. Devia ter imaginado. É o tipo de coisa que uma mãe deveria perceber. Posso não tê-la colocado no mundo, mas tentei ser uma mãe de verdade para ela...

– E foi – garantiu Bella. – A melhor.

Mary virou-se para ela e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de dizer, com a voz estranhamente distante:

– Você tinha 3 anos quando sua mãe morreu. Na verdade, era seu aniversário. Quando me casei com seu pai, além do voto que fiz a ele, diante de Deus e das testemunhas, prometendo ser sua esposa, fiz outros dois votos em meu coração. Um foi para você, Bella. Bastou vê-la, tão perdida com seus olhos castanhos imensos e tristes, ah, tão tristes... olhos que nenhuma criança deveria ter... que jurei que a amaria como se fosse minha própria filha e a criaria da melhor forma que pudesse.

Ela fez uma pausa para secar os olhos, aceitando, grata, o lenço que Edward lhe ofereceu.

Quando prosseguiu, sua voz era quase um sussurro:

– O outro voto foi para sua mãe. Eu fui à sepultura dela, como você deve saber.

Bella assentiu, com um sorriso melancólico.

– Eu sei. Fui com a senhora várias vezes.

Mary balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Quero dizer, antes de me casar com seu pai. Eu me ajoelhei no túmulo dela e fiz minha terceira promessa. Ela tinha sido uma boa mãe para você. Era o que todos diziam, e qualquer um podia ver como você sentia falta dela com todo o seu coração. Então prometi a ela tudo o que já tinha lhe prometido: ser uma boa mãe, amar e cuidar de você como se fosse sangue do meu sangue. – Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos eram claros e diretos quando ela falou: – E eu gostaria de acreditar que lhe dei um pouco de paz. Não acho que uma mãe possa morrer em paz deixando para trás uma criança tão pequena.

– Ah, Mary... – murmurou Bella.

A velha senhora olhou para ela e deu um sorriso triste, então virou-se para Edward e falou:

– E é por isso, milorde, que eu peço perdão. Eu deveria ter sabido, deveria ter visto que ela sofria.

– Mary, eu não queria que você visse – protestou Bella. – Eu me escondia no quarto, debaixo da cama, no armário. Qualquer lugar para manter isso em segredo.

– Por quê, meu anjo?

Bella fungou e secou uma lágrima.

– Não sei. Acho que não queria lhe causar preocupação. Ou talvez tivesse medo de parecer fraca.

– Você sempre tentou ser tão forte... – comentou Mary baixinho. – Mesmo quando era bem pequenininha.

Edward segurou a mão de Isabella, mas olhou para Mary.

– Ela é forte. Assim como a senhora.

Mary fitou o rosto de Bella por um longo minuto, com os olhos nostálgicos e tristes, e então prosseguiu com a voz calma:

– Quando sua mãe morreu, foi... Eu não estava lá, contudo, quando me casei com seu pai, ele me contou. Ele sabia que eu amava você e achou que isso poderia me ajudar a entendê-la um pouco melhor. A morte de sua mãe foi muito rápida. De acordo com seu pai, ela adoeceu numa quinta-feira e morreu na terça-feira seguinte. E, durante todo esse tempo, choveu. Era uma daquelas tempestades horríveis que nunca terminam, atingindo o solo sem piedade até os rios encherem e as estradas se tornarem intransitáveis.

Ela fez uma pausa para pensar em suas próximas palavras.

– Seu pai disse que tinha certeza que ela melhoraria se a chuva parasse. Era uma tolice, ele sabia, mas todas as noites ele rezava antes de dormir para que o sol surgisse em meio às nuvens. Rezava por qualquer coisa que lhe desse um pouco de esperança.

– Ah, papai... – sussurrou Bella, com as palavras saindo de sua boca sem que ela tivesse programado.

– Você estava trancada dentro de casa, é claro, o que aparentemente a deixava muito inquieta. – Mary ergueu os olhos e sorriu para Isabella, um sorriso evocado por recordações de muitos anos antes. – Você sempre gostou de ficar ao ar livre. Seu pai me disse que sua mãe costumava levar seu berço para fora e ficar balançando-o à brisa.

– Eu não sabia disso – murmurou a mais nova.

Mary continuou sua história:

– Você não percebeu de imediato que sua mãe estava doente. Eles a mantiveram afastada dela, temendo o contágio. Mas você deve ter sentido que havia algo errado. As crianças sempre notam essas coisas.

Ela ficou calada por um instante, depois disse:

– Na noite em que ela morreu, a chuva piorou, e, segundo me contaram, os trovões e relâmpagos eram terríveis como ninguém jamais vira. – Mary inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e perguntou: – Você se lembra da velha árvore retorcida no quintal da casa, aquela em que você e Rosalie sempre tentavam subir?

– Aquela rachada ao meio? – indagou Bella.

Mary assentiu.

– Ela se partiu na noite em que sua mãe morreu. Seu pai disse que foi o som mais terrível que ele já tinha ouvido. Os trovões e relâmpagos vinham um atrás do outro, sem intervalo, e um raio atingiu a árvore no minuto exato em que um trovão sacudiu a Terra.

Ela parou, fitou as próprias mãos e prosseguiu:

– Imagino que você não tenha conseguido dormir. Eu nunca esqueci aquela tempestade, mesmo morando num condado próximo. Não sei como alguém poderia ter dormido. Seu pai estava com sua mãe. Todos sabiam que ela estava prestes a morrer, e em meio à tristeza esqueceram-se de você. As pessoas se preocuparam tanto em mantê-la afastada, e naquela noite a atenção delas foi desviada. Seu pai me contou que estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe, segurando sua mão enquanto ela agonizava. Não deve ter sido uma morte serena. Doenças pulmonares não costumam ser. – Mary ergueu os olhos. – Minha mãe faleceu do mesmo modo, então eu sei. O fim não é tranquilo. Ela lutava para respirar e sufocava bem diante de meus olhos.

A velha senhora engoliu em seco várias vezes, então encarou Bella.

– Só posso imaginar – murmurou – que você tenha testemunhado a mesma coisa.

Edward apertou a mão de Bella.

– A diferença é que, quando minha mãe morreu, eu tinha 25 anos – falou Mary –, e você, 3. Não é o tipo de coisa que uma criança deva ver. Eles tentaram fazer você sair, mas você se recusou. Se debateu e gritou muito, então...

Mary parou, engasgada com as próprias palavras. Levou ao rosto o lenço que Edward lhe dera e vários momentos se passaram antes que ela fosse capaz de continuar.

– Sua mãe estava quase morrendo – disse ela, com a voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. – E, assim que apareceu alguém forte o suficiente para tirar você de lá, um clarão irrompeu no quarto. Seu pai contou... Seu pai contou que o que aconteceu em seguida foi a coisa mais sinistra e terrível que ele já tinha testemunhado. O relâmpago iluminou o quarto como se fosse dia e o clarão durou mais que um instante, ao contrário do que costuma ocorrer. Parecia pender do ar. Ele olhou e viu que você tinha ficado paralisada. Nunca me esquecerei da maneira como ele descreveu. Disse que era como se você fosse a própria imagem do pavor.

Edward se remexeu no sofá.

– O que foi? – indagou Bella, virando-se para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

– Foi assim que você ficou ontem à noite. E foram exatamente nessas palavras que eu pensei.

– Eu...

Edward apertou a mão dela mais uma vez e ela se virou para Mary e pediu:

– Por favor, continue.

Ela consentiu.

– Você estava com os olhos fixos em sua mãe, então seu pai se virou para ver o que a assustara tanto, e foi nesse momento que ele... que ele viu...

Bella soltou delicadamente a mão de Edward e se levantou. Arrastou uma poltrona para perto da cadeira de Mary e se sentou. Pegou a mão dela nas suas e murmurou:

– Está tudo bem, Mary. Pode me contar. Eu preciso saber.

A mais velha assentiu mais uma vez.

– Foi nesse instante que ela morreu. Estava sentada muito ereta. Seu pai disse que ela não levantava da cama havia dias, mas, ainda assim, sentara-se ereta. Segundo ele, ela estava rígida, com a cabeça para trás e a boca aberta, como em um grito silencioso. Então veio o trovão e você deve ter pensado que o som tinha saído da boca de sua mãe, porque berrou como ninguém jamais ouvira e saiu correndo, pulou na cama e a abraçou. Todos tentaram arrancá-la de lá, mas você não queria sair. Continuava gritando o nome dela, então ouviu-se uma pancada terrível e em seguida o barulho de estilhaços de vidro. Um raio tinha partido o galho de uma árvore e ele atingiu a janela. Havia cacos por toda parte, e o vento, a chuva, os trovões, e mais raios... E, em meio a tudo isso, você não parava de gritar. Mesmo depois que ela estava deitada sobre os travesseiros, morta, seus bracinhos ainda agarravam o pescoço dela e você soluçava, implorando que ela acordasse e não fosse embora. Você simplesmente ficou lá, tiveram que esperar que se cansasse e pegasse no sono para tirá-la do quarto.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por um minuto e então Bella finalmente disse bem baixinho:

– Eu não sabia. Não sabia que tinha assistido a tudo isso.

– Seu pai contou que você não falava sobre o assunto – explicou Mary. – Não que pudesse, de qualquer maneira. Depois do acontecido, você dormiu por várias horas e, quando acordou, ficou claro que pegara a doença de sua mãe. Não com a mesma intensidade: sua vida não corria perigo. Mas você tinha ficado doente e não estava em condições de falar da morte dela. E, ao se recuperar, não falava disso. Seu pai tentou, porém, sempre que mencionava o assunto, você balançava a cabeça e cobria os ouvidos com as mãos. Até que ele parou de tentar.

Mary olhou para Bella fixamente.

– Ele disse que você pareceu mais feliz quando ele parou de tentar. Fez o que considerou o melhor para você.

– Eu sei – sussurrou Bella. – E, na época, acho que foi o melhor. Mas agora eu precisava saber. – Ela se virou para Edward, em busca não de conforto, mas de algum tipo de confirmação, e repetiu: – Eu precisava saber.

– Como você se sente agora? – perguntou ele com suavidade mas de forma direta.

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento.

– Não sei. Bem, acho. Um pouco mais leve.

Então, sem nem ao menos perceber, ela sorriu. Foi um sorriso lento e hesitante, mas um sorriso. Virou para Edward com uma expressão de surpresa.

– Parece que um peso enorme foi tirado dos meus ombros.

– Você se lembra agora? – indagou Mary.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

– Não, mas ainda assim me sinto melhor. Não consigo explicar. Acho que é bom saber, mesmo que eu não consiga lembrar.

Mary emitiu um som abafado, depois se levantou da cadeira, foi até o lado de Bella na poltrona e abraçou-a com força. Ambas choravam, soluçavam e riam ao mesmo tempo. Eram lágrimas de felicidade, e quando Bella enfim se afastou e olhou para Edward, viu que ele também estava secando uma lágrima.

Ele disfarçou e assumiu uma postura digna, mas ela vira. Naquele instante, soube que o amava. Com cada pensamento, cada emoção, cada pedacinho de seu ser, ela o amava. E, se ele nunca retribuísse seu amor... Bem, ela não queria pensar nisso. Não naquele momento tão profundo.

Provavelmente, nunca.

* * *

_**Como mãe, só posso dizer que isso me deixou com algumas lágrimas também rs.**_

_**Estou adiantando o capítulo, pretendo postar essa reta final às quintas e às segundas-feiras, para terminar um pouco mais rápido porque estou empolgada com uma nova história que estou terminando de adaptar. Acho que vocês vão gostar tanto quanto eu!**_


	22. Convicções

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

**.**

_Será que mais alguém além desta autora percebeu que a Srta. Rosalie Swan tem andado __distraída? Há rumores de que seu coração foi conquistado, embora ninguém pareça saber a __identidade do sortudo cavalheiro._

_A julgar pelo comportamento dela nas festas, porém, esta autora acha seguro supor que o __homem misterioso não reside em Londres. A Srta. Swan não demonstrou muito interesse __por nenhum cavalheiro da cidade e, de fato, chegou a ficar sentada no baile de Lady __Mottram, na última sexta-feira._

_Será que seu admirador é alguém que ela conheceu no campo, no mês passado? Esta __autora terá de bancar a detetive para descobrir a verdade._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

– Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntou Bella ao sentar-se na penteadeira mais tarde naquela noite, para escovar os cabelos.

Edward estava de pé, apoiado na moldura da janela, e olhava lá para fora.

– Hum? – disse ele, muito distraído com os próprios pensamentos para formular uma resposta mais coerente.

– Acho que da próxima vez que houver uma tempestade, vou ficar bem – falou animada.

Ele se virou devagar.

– É mesmo?

Bella assentiu.

– Não sei por que acho isso. Intuição, suponho.

– As maiores certezas vêm da intuição – comentou ele com uma voz que soou estranha e inexpressiva aos próprios ouvidos.

– Estou sentindo um otimismo esquisito – disse ela, balançando a escova de cabelo prateada no ar ao falar. – Durante toda a vida, tive uma sensação terrível pairando acima de mim. Eu nunca lhe contei... a ninguém, na verdade... mas sempre que havia uma tempestade e eu tremia de medo, pensava... bem, eu não pensava apenas. De algum modo, eu sabia...

– O que, Bella? – indagou ele, temendo a resposta sem nem imaginar o porquê.

– De alguma maneira – continuou ela, pensativa –, enquanto eu tremia e soluçava, simplesmente sabia que ia morrer. Não havia como passar por aquele horror e sobreviver até o dia seguinte.

Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e seu rosto assumiu uma leve expressão de tensão, como se ela não soubesse muito bem como dizer o que queria, mas Edward entendeu. E isso fez seu sangue gelar.

– Você deve estar achando isso a coisa mais idiota que alguém já imaginou – falou ela, dando de ombros com constrangimento. – Você é tão racional, inteligente e prático... Não acho que poderia entender uma coisa dessas.

_Se ela soubesse_... Edward esfregou os olhos, sentindo uma estranha sensação de embriaguez. Caminhou com dificuldade até uma cadeira, torcendo para que Bella não percebesse seu desequilíbrio, e sentou-se. Felizmente, a atenção dela estava concentrada nos vários vidros e adornos na penteadeira. Ou talvez ela estivesse muito envergonhada para fitá-lo, achando que ele desprezaria seus medos irracionais.

– Sempre que a chuva passava – continuou Bella, virada para o móvel –, eu sabia que tinha agido como uma tola e que a ideia era ridícula. Afinal, eu passara por tempestades antes e nenhuma delas havia me matado. Mas essa racionalização nunca parecia me ajudar. Entende o que quero dizer?

Edward tentou concordar, embora não soubesse de fato se entendia.

– Quando chovia – disse ela –, nada realmente existia a não ser a tempestade. E, claro, meu medo. Então o sol saía e eu percebia mais uma vez que tinha sido uma boba. Mas era só chover de novo para eu ter certeza de que morreria.

Edward ficou nauseado. Seu corpo parecia estranho, como se não pertencesse a ele. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria dizer nada.

– Na verdade – prosseguiu ela, virando a cabeça para fitá-lo –, a única vez que senti que sobreviveria foi na biblioteca em Aubrey Hall. – Ela se levantou, foi até ele, ajoelhou-se à sua frente e apoiou o rosto em seu colo. – Com você – murmurou.

Edward afagou seus cabelos. Agiu mais por reflexo que por qualquer outra coisa. Não estava consciente de suas ações.

Não fazia ideia de que Bella tinha noção da própria mortalidade. A maioria das pessoas não tem. Isso dera a Edward uma estranha sensação de isolamento ao longo dos anos, como se ele entendesse uma verdade terrível e fundamental que se ocultava do restante da sociedade. E, embora a percepção de Bella não fosse semelhante à dele – a dela era passageira, causada por uma rajada temporária de vento, chuva e raios, enquanto a dele nunca o deixava e estaria com ele até o dia de sua morte –, ela conseguira superá-la.

Isabella lutara contra seus demônios e vencera.

Edward sentiu muita inveja dela.

Não era uma reação nobre, ele sabia. Gostando dela como gostava, estava satisfeito, aliviado e feliz por ela ter vencido seus temores mais profundos, mas ainda assim a invejava.

Muito.

Bella vencera.

E ele, que sabia quais eram seus demônios mas se recusava a temê-los, estava petrificado de terror. Tudo isso por causa da única coisa que jurara que nunca aconteceria: Ele se apaixonara pela esposa.

Agora, a ideia de morrer, de deixá-la, de saber que seus momentos juntos formariam um curto poema, em vez de um romance longo e apaixonado, era mais do que ele podia suportar.

Não sabia em quem pôr a culpa. Queria apontar o dedo para o pai, por ter morrido jovem e o deixado como portador dessa terrível maldição. Queria censurar Bella, por entrar em sua vida e fazê-lo temer o próprio fim. Ora, ele poderia culpar até um estranho na rua se achasse que isso adiantaria alguma coisa. Mas a verdade era que ninguém era culpado, nem mesmo ele. Sentiria-se muito melhor se pudesse acusar alguém – qualquer um. Era uma necessidade infantil, mas todos tinham o direito de ser infantis de vez em quando, não é?

– Estou tão feliz... – murmurou Bella, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

Edward também queria ser feliz. Desejava, com todas as forças, que tudo fosse mais simples, que a felicidade fosse apenas felicidade e nada mais. Gostaria de desfrutar das vitórias recentes sem ter que pensar nas próprias preocupações. Queria perder-se no momento, esquecer o futuro, tomar Bella em seus braços e...

De forma abrupta, não premeditada, ele se pôs de pé e ergueu Bella.

– Edward? – disse ela, piscando, surpresa.

Em resposta, ele a beijou. Seus lábios tomaram os dela numa explosão de paixão e desejo que confundiu sua mente até que apenas seu corpo estivesse no controle. Ele não queria pensar, não queria ser capaz de pensar. Tudo o que queria era aquele momento.

E ele queria que o momento durasse para sempre.

Pegou Isabella no colo e caminhou com dificuldade até a cama. Então deitou-a no colchão e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu meio segundo depois. Ela estava deslumbrante debaixo dele, suave e forte a um só tempo, consumida pelo mesmo fogo que ardia nele. Ela podia não compreender o que detonara aquela necessidade súbita, mas se sentia da mesma maneira.

Bella já estava vestida para dormir, e Edward abriu facilmente seu penhoar com dedos experientes. Precisava tocá-la, senti-la, ter certeza de que ela estava ali, sob o corpo dele, e que ele estava ali para fazer amor com ela. Ela vestia uma camisola de seda azul escuro, de alcinhas, que envolvia suas curvas. Era o tipo de roupa capaz de fazer qualquer homem incendiar de paixão, e Edward não era exceção.

Havia algo muito erótico em sentir a pele morna dela através da seda, e as mãos dele percorreram sem parar o corpo de Bella, tocando, apertando, fazendo qualquer coisa que a unisse a ele. Se ele pudesse arrastá-la para dentro dele, faria isso e a manteria ali para sempre.

– Edward – arfou Bella no breve instante em que ele afastou os lábios do dela –, está tudo bem?

– Eu quero você – grunhiu ele, puxando a camisola até as coxas dela. – Quero você agora.

Ela arregalou os olhos de choque e excitação, e ele se sentou sobre ela com as pernas abertas, apoiando o peso do corpo nos joelhos para não esmagá-la.

– Você é tão linda... – sussurrou. – Tão inacreditavelmente linda...

Bella se iluminou ao ouvir essas palavras. Levou as mãos ao rosto de Edward e passou os dedos sobre a barba por fazer. Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e beijou-lhe a palma, enquanto ela fazia a outra descer pelo pescoço dele. Os dedos de Edward encontraram as delicadas alças da camisola nos ombros dela, amarradas em laços frouxos. Só foi necessário um leve puxão para desfazê-los, e assim que eles se soltaram Edward puxou a peça de roupa até os pés dela, deixando-a completamente nua diante de seus olhos.

Com um gemido entrecortado, ele arrancou a camisa, fazendo os botões voarem pelos ares, e só levou alguns segundos para tirar a calça. E então, quando não havia mais nada na cama além da pele gloriosa de Bella, ele voltou a cobri-la, abrindo as pernas dela com suas coxas musculosas.

– Não consigo esperar – disse ele com a voz rouca. – Não vou conseguir fazer isto ser bom para você.

Bella deu um gemido febril ao agarrá-lo pelos quadris, dirigindo-o para sua abertura.

– É sempre bom para mim – arfou. – Não quero que você espere.

Nesse momento, as palavras cessaram. Edward soltou um grito gutural, primitivo, ao se lançar dentro dela, enterrando-se completamente em um longo e poderoso golpe. Bella arregalou os olhos enquanto sua boca formava um gemido de choque pela rápida invasão, mas ela já estava pronta para ele – mais do que pronta. Havia algo no ritmo incansável dele ao fazer amor que despertava uma paixão profunda nela, até que precisasse dele com um desespero que a deixava sem fôlego.

Eles não foram delicados nem sutis. Estavam quentes, suados, necessitados, e seguravam um ao outro como se pudessem fazer o tempo durar para sempre só pela força de vontade. Quando chegaram ao clímax, foi selvagem e simultâneo, ambos os corpos arqueando-se com os gritos de liberação que se misturaram à noite.

Assim que terminaram, aninharam-se nos braços um do outro, lutando para normalizar a respiração. Nesse momento, Bella fechou os olhos, satisfeita e rendida à exaustão.

Edward, não.

Ele a observou se afastar, e então adormecer. Fitou o modo como seus olhos, às vezes, se moviam sob as pálpebras fechadas. Mediu o ritmo de sua respiração, contando quantas vezes o peito dela subia e descia. Ouviu com atenção cada suspiro, cada murmúrio.

Havia certas recordações que um homem queria gravar no próprio cérebro, e aquela era uma delas.

Mas, quando ele teve certeza de que ela tinha adormecido, Bella fez um barulho estranho ao se aninhar mais profundamente em seu abraço e enfim abriu os olhos, bem devagar.

– Você ainda está acordado – sussurrou com a voz rouca e suave por ter acabado de acordar.

Ele admitiu, perguntando-se se a estava segurando com força demais. Não queria soltá-la.

Nunca iria querer soltá-la.

– Você deveria dormir – disse ela.

Edward assentiu mais uma vez, mas não fechou os olhos.

Bella bocejou.

– Isso é bom.

Ele beijou sua testa, fazendo um som de concordância.

Ela levantou a cabeça, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, então ajeitou-se no travesseiro.

– Espero que fiquemos sempre assim – murmurou ela, bocejando de novo enquanto o sono a dominava. – Para sempre.

Edward ficou paralisado.

_Sempre_.

Ela não podia saber o que essa palavra significava para ele. Cinco anos? Seis? Talvez sete ou oito.

_Para sempre._

Essas palavras, juntas, não lhe diziam nada, eram algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia compreender.

De repente, Edward não conseguiu respirar.

A coberta era como uma parede de tijolos sobre ele, e o ar ficou mais denso. Ele tinha que sair dali. Tinha que ir embora. Tinha que...

Levantou-se da cama e então, tropeçando e sufocando, pegou as próprias roupas, jogadas de qualquer maneira no chão, e começou a enfiar as pernas nos buracos apropriados.

– Edward?

Ele deu um pulo. Bella se esforçava para se erguer na cama, bocejando. Mesmo na escuridão, ele viu que os olhos dela revelavam sua confusão. E sua mágoa.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ela.

Ele fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça.

– Então por que está enfiando a perna na manga da camisa?

Edward olhou para baixo e disse um palavrão que nunca imaginara pronunciar na frente de uma mulher. Praguejou mais uma vez, então enrolou a irritante peça de linho, formando uma bola enrugada, e jogou-a no chão, fazendo uma pausa de menos de um segundo antes de começar a vestir a calça.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou Bella, ansiosa.

– Tenho que sair – resmungou ele.

– Agora?

Ele não respondeu, porque não sabia o que dizer.

– Edward?

Ela se levantou e esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas, um instante antes de alcançar-lhe o rosto, Edward recuou, cambaleando para trás até se chocar contra uma das barras da cama de dossel. Ele viu a mágoa no rosto dela, a dor causada pela rejeição, porém sabia que, se ela o tocasse, ele estaria perdido.

– Mas que droga! – praguejou. – Onde estão minhas camisas?

– Em seu quarto de vestir – disse ela, nervosa. – Onde sempre ficaram.

Ele saiu para pegar outra camisa, incapaz de suportar o tom de voz dela. Não importava o que ela dissesse, Edward só ouvia _sempre_ e _para sempre_. E isso o estava matando.

Quando saiu do quarto de vestir, com o casaco e os sapatos nas partes apropriadas do corpo, Bella andava sem parar pelo quarto, puxando a fita azul do penhoar com nervosismo.

– Tenho que sair – repetiu ele com a voz inexpressiva.

Ela não respondeu, e ele achava que era isso que queria, mas em vez de sair, ficou parado ali, sem conseguir se mover, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa.

– Quando você volta? – perguntou Bella, por fim.

– Amanhã.

– Isso é... bom.

Ele aquiesceu.

– Não posso ficar aqui – anunciou. – Tenho que sair.

Ela engoliu em seco.

– Sim – retrucou, e o som de sua voz era dolorosamente baixo –, você já disse isso.

E então, sem olhar para trás e sem ter ideia de onde iria, ele partiu.

Bella foi devagar até a cama e fitou-a. Por alguma razão, parecia errado deitar sozinha, se cobrir e afofar as cobertas a seu redor. Achou que deveria chorar, mas não havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Em seguida caminhou até a janela, abriu as cortinas e olhou lá para fora, surpreendendo-se ao dizer uma oração em voz baixa, pedindo uma tempestade.

Edward se fora, e, embora ela tivesse certeza de que seu corpo retornaria, não estava tão confiante a respeito do espírito. Então compreendeu que precisava de algo – da tempestade – para provar a si mesma que podia ser forte, que conseguiria se virar por si só. Não queria ficar sozinha, mas talvez não tivesse escolha. Edward parecia determinado a manter distância. Ele tinha seus demônios, e ela temia que fosse preferir não encará-los em sua presença.

Porém, se ela estava destinada a ficar sozinha, mesmo com um marido ao lado, então, por Deus, enfrentaria isso e seria forte.

_A fraqueza_, pensou, ao apoiar a cabeça contra o vidro frio da janela, _não levava a lugar algum._

**...::..::..::...**

Edward não tinha nenhuma lembrança do caminho cheio de tropeços que percorrera para sair de casa, mas, de alguma maneira, ele se viu descendo a escada principal, cujos degraus estavam escorregadios por causa do leve nevoeiro. Atravessou a rua sem ter ideia de para onde ia, sabendo apenas que tinha que ficar longe. No entanto, quando chegou à calçada oposta, algum demônio o obrigou a erguer os olhos na direção da janela do quarto.

_Eu não devia tê-la visto,_ foi o único pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Ela deveria estar deitada, ou as cortinas deveriam estar fechadas, ou então ele deveria estar a caminho do clube naquele momento, mas Edward a viu e a dor atordoante em seu peito ficou cada vez mais forte. Era como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito – e ele teve a mais terrível sensação de que a mão que segurava a faca era a sua.

Ele a observou por um minuto – ou, talvez, por uma hora. Não achou que ela o tivesse visto – nada em sua postura indicava isso. Estava longe demais para que ele visse seu rosto, mas imaginou que os olhos dela estavam fechados.

_Provavelmente, está torcendo para que não haja uma tempestade_, pensou ele, erguendo os olhos para o céu nublado. Achava que as preces dela não seriam atendidas. A neblina já se transformava em gotas de umidade em sua pele e parecia apenas uma breve transição para a chuva forte.

Edward sabia que devia ir embora, mas algo o impedia. Mesmo depois que Isabella se afastou da janela, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando para a casa. A vontade de retornar era quase impossível de negar. Queria correr de volta, cair de joelhos diante dela e implorar seu perdão. Queria levá-la para a cama e fazer amor com ela até os primeiros raios da aurora tocarem o céu. Mas tinha a consciência de que não podia fazer nada disso.

Ou, talvez, todas essas coisas fossem algo que ele não devia fazer. Não sabia mais. Então, depois de ficar paralisado por quase uma hora, depois que a chuva começou a cair e o vento, a soprar rajadas de ar frio, Edward enfim partiu.

Foi embora sem se dar conta do frio ou da chuva, que desabava com força surpreendente.

Partiu sem sentir coisa alguma.

* * *

_**Está apaixonado. Mas, claro, todo (ou quase todo) homem tem que cagar e sentar em cima quando descobre um sentimento verdadeiro. hahaha**_

_**PS: Já estava quase esquecendo que mudei os dias de postar pra segunda e quinta. Quase que ficam sem o capítulo! kkk**_


	23. Revelações

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

**.**

_Tem sido comentado que lorde e Lady Cullen foram obrigados a se casar, mas, mesmo __que isso seja verdade, esta autora se recusa a acreditar que sua união não foi por amor._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

Era estranho, pensou Bella, enquanto fitava o café da manhã servido na mesinha lateral da pequena sala de jantar, como podia estar, ao mesmo tempo, morrendo de fome e sem apetite. Seu estômago exigia alimento e, ainda assim, tudo – dos ovos aos bolinhos, dos pedaços de peixe defumado à carne de porco assada – adquirira uma aparência horrível.

Com um suspiro deprimido, pegou uma torrada e afundou na cadeira com uma xícara de chá. Edward não voltara para casa na noite anterior.

Ela deu uma pequena mordida na torrada e se forçou a engolir. Tinha esperanças de que ele ao menos aparecesse para o café da manhã. Bella esperara o máximo que pudera – já eram quase onze horas, e ela costumava comer às nove –, mas o marido não retornara.

– Lady Cullen?

Bella ergueu o olhar e piscou. Havia um criado de pé diante dela segurando um pequeno envelope bege.

– Isto chegou para a senhora há alguns minutos – disse ele.

Ela murmurou um agradecimento e pegou o envelope, fechado com um pouco de cera rosa-clara. Olhando mais de perto, ela distinguiu as iniciais EOC. Seria alguém da família de Edward? A letra E deveria ser de Eloise, claro, já que Bella duvidava que Emmett ou o próprio Edward usariam cera rosa.

Bella rompeu o selo com cuidado e puxou o conteúdo – uma única folha de papel dobrada com cuidado pela metade.

_Bella,  
__Edward está aqui e a aparência dele é péssima. Sem dúvida, isso não é assunto meu, mas __achei que você gostaria de saber.  
__\- Eloise._

Bella contemplou o bilhete por alguns segundos, então empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou. Era hora de visitar a casa dos Cullen.

**...::..::..::...**

Para sua surpresa, quando ela bateu na porta da Casa Cullen, quem a abriu não foi o mordomo, mas Eloise, que disse no mesmo instante:

– Você veio rápido!

Bella olhou ao redor do saguão, esperando que um ou dois dos irmãos de Edward pulassem sobre ela.

– Você estava me esperando?

Eloise assentiu.

– Você não precisa bater antes de entrar. A Casa Cullen pertence a Edward, afinal. E você é a mulher dele.

Bella deu um sorriso sem graça. Não se sentia uma esposa naquela manhã.

– Espero que você não me ache uma grande intrometida – continuou Eloise, dando o braço a Bella e conduzindo-a para dentro –, mas Edward está com uma aparência horrível e imaginei que você não soubesse que ele estava aqui.

– Por que você pensou isso? – perguntou Bella, sem conseguir evitar.

– Bem – retrucou Eloise –, ele não contou que estava aqui nem para nós.

A mais velha fitou a cunhada com um olhar desconfiado.

– E isso significa...?

Eloise corou.

– Significa que... hã... que só sei que ele está aqui porque andei espionando. Acho que nem minha mãe sabe que ele veio para cá.

Bella começou a piscar depressa.

– Você andou nos espionando?

– Não, claro que não. Mas, por acaso, eu estava acordada e ouvi alguém entrar, aí saí para investigar e vi a luz acesa por baixo da porta do escritório de Edward.

– Então, como sabe que ele está com uma aparência horrível?

Eloise deu de ombros.

– Imaginei que uma hora ele sairia para comer ou se aliviar, por isso fiquei esperando nos degraus por mais de uma hora...

– Mais de uma hora? – repetiu Bella.

– Três horas, na verdade – admitiu Eloise. – Não parece muito tempo quando se está interessada na questão. Além disso, eu tinha um livro para me ajudar a passar o tempo.

Bella balançou a cabeça com admiração relutante.

– A que horas ele chegou?

– Por volta de quatro da manhã.

– E o que você fazia acordada tão tarde?

Eloise deu de ombros mais uma vez.

– Não consegui dormir. Muitas vezes, não consigo. Eu tinha descido para pegar um livro na biblioteca quando ele chegou. Então, finalmente, por volta das sete horas... na verdade, acho que foi um pouco antes das sete, logo eu não esperei por três horas...

Bella começou a ficar tonta.

–... ele saiu. Não foi na direção do salão de café da manhã, portanto imagino que tenha saído por outras razões. Depois de um minuto ou dois, apareceu de novo e voltou ao escritório. Onde – Eloise terminou com um floreio – está desde então.

Bella olhou para ela por uns dez segundos.

– Você já pensou em oferecer seus serviços ao Departamento de Guerra?

A jovem deu um sorriso tão parecido com o de Edward que Bella quase chorou.

– Como espiã? – indagou. – Eu seria ótima, você não acha?

– Sensacional.

Eloise deu um abraço repentino em Bella.

– Estou tão feliz por você ter se casado com meu irmão... Agora vá ver o que está errado.

A outra assentiu, empertigando os ombros, e deu um passo na direção do escritório. Então se virou, apontou um dedo para Eloise e disse:

– Não vá ficar ouvindo atrás da porta.

– Eu nem sonharia em fazer isso – retrucou ela.

– Estou falando sério!

Eloise suspirou.

– É melhor eu ir para a cama, de qualquer forma. Um cochilo vai cair bem, depois de ter ficado acordada a noite toda.

Bella esperou que ela desaparecesse na escada, então se dirigiu à porta do escritório de Edward. Pôs a mão na maçaneta e sussurrou para si mesma:

– Por favor, não esteja trancada.

Para seu alívio, a porta se abriu assim que ela girou a maçaneta.

– Edward? – chamou.

Sua voz era baixa e hesitante, e ela descobriu que não gostava daquele tom. Não estava acostumada a falar baixo e com hesitação.

Não houve resposta, então Bella entrou no aposento. As cortinas estavam bem fechadas e apenas uma luz suave passava pelo veludo pesado. Ela examinou o cômodo até seus olhos pousarem sobre o vulto do marido, debruçado na escrivaninha, entregue a um sono profundo.

Cruzou o escritório em silêncio em direção à janela e abriu as cortinas parcialmente. Não queria cegar Edward quando ele acordasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não gostaria de ter uma conversa tão importante no escuro. Foi até a escrivaninha e tocou seu ombro com delicadeza.

– Edward? – murmurou. – Edward?

A resposta foi mais próxima de um ronco que de qualquer outra coisa. Bella franziu a testa com impaciência e o balançou com um pouco mais de força.

– Edward? – chamou gentilmente. – Edwa...

Ele acordou com um movimento brusco, despejando uma série de palavras incoerentes ao empertigar o tronco.

Bella observou-o piscar para clarear a visão e ele enfim focou nela.

– Isabella – falou, com a voz rouca de sono e de mais alguma coisa... álcool, talvez. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – retrucou ela. – Da última vez que verifiquei, você morava a quase um quilômetro daqui.

– Eu não queria incomodar você – resmungou ele.

Ela não acreditou nisso nem por um segundo, mas decidiu que não queria discutir. Então, optou pela abordagem direta e perguntou:

– Por que você saiu ontem à noite?

Um longo silêncio pairou no cômodo, seguido de um suspiro desanimado e cansado. Depois, enfim, Edward respondeu:

– É complicado.

Bella combateu a vontade de cruzar os braços.

– Sou uma mulher inteligente – disse ela resolutamente. – Em geral, sou capaz de compreender conceitos complexos.

Edward não pareceu satisfeito com a ironia.

– Não quero discutir isso agora.

– Quando você quer discutir isso?

– Vá para casa, Bella – retrucou ele, em voz baixa.

– Você está planejando ir comigo?

Edward deu um suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Por Deus, ela era como um cachorro que não largava o osso. A cabeça dele latejava, a boca tinha gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva, tudo o que ele queria era jogar um pouco de água no rosto e escovar os dentes e sua esposa não parava de interrogá-lo...

– Edward? – insistiu ela.

Era o bastante. Ele se levantou de forma tão abrupta que a cadeira virou para trás e bateu no chão com um estrondo.

– Você vai parar de fazer perguntas agora mesmo.

Bella contraiu os lábios em uma expressão furiosa. Mas seus olhos... Edward engoliu mais uma vez o gosto amargo da culpa. Porque os olhos dela estavam cheios de dor. E a angústia do próprio coração aumentou dez vezes.

Ele não estava pronto. Não ainda. Não sabia o que fazer com ela. Não tinha ideia nem do que fazer consigo mesmo. Durante toda a sua vida – ou, pelo menos, desde que o pai falecera –, ele soubera que certas coisas eram verdade, que certas coisas tinham que ser verdade. E agora Bella virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Ele não queria amá-la. Droga, não queria amar ninguém. Isso era a única coisa que tinha o poder de fazê-lo temer a própria mortalidade. E quanto a Bella? Ele prometera amá-la e protegê-la. Como conseguiria fazer isso sabendo, durante todo o tempo, que a abandonaria? Com certeza, não poderia contar-lhe sobre suas estranhas convicções. Ela o consideraria louco, e além disso só ficaria sujeita à mesma dor e ao mesmo medo que o estavam destruindo. Seria melhor deixá-la viver numa ignorância feliz.

Ou seria melhor que ela simplesmente não o amasse?

Edward não sabia a resposta. Precisava de mais tempo. Não conseguia pensar com Bella diante de si, com os olhos cheios de dor sondando seu rosto. E...

– Vá embora – falou com a voz abafada. – Só vá embora.

– Não – disse ela com uma determinação tranquila que o fez amá-la ainda mais. – Não até você me dizer o que o está incomodando.

Ele saiu de trás da escrivaninha e pegou o braço dela.

– Não posso ficar com você agora – falou com a voz rouca, evitando encará-la. – Amanhã. Vejo você amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã.

– Edward...

– Preciso de tempo para pensar.

– _Sobre o quê?_ – gritou ela.

– Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que...

– Como poderiam ficar mais difíceis? – indagou ela. – Nem mesmo sei sobre o que você está falando!

– Só preciso de alguns dias – disse ele.

Tinha que pensar para descobrir o que faria, como viveria sua vida, mas ela se aproximou dele, encarou-o e tocou seu rosto com tanta ternura que seu coração doeu.

– Edward – murmurou ela –, por favor...

Ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra nem emitir qualquer som.

Bella deslizou a mão para a nuca dele, puxou-o para mais perto e... ele não conseguiu se controlar. Desejava-a tanto, queria tanto sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, encostar a boca em sua pele salgada... Queria sentir seu cheiro, tocá-la, ouvir o som de sua respiração perto de seu ouvido.

Ela encostou os lábios nos dele, macios e carentes, e sua língua tocou o canto da boca. Seria tão fácil perder-se nela, deitar no tapete e...

– Não! – gritou Edward.

A palavra saiu do fundo de sua garganta e, por Deus, ele não tinha ideia de que ela estava ali até irromper de sua boca.

– Não! – disse mais uma vez, afastando-a. – Não agora.

– Mas...

Ele não a merecia. Não naquele momento. Não ainda. Não até compreender como viveria o restante de sua vida. E, se isso significava que teria que negar a si mesmo a única coisa que poderia salvá-lo, que fosse.

– Vá embora! – ordenou, e sua voz soou mais ríspida do que ele pretendia. – Vá! Falo com você depois.

E, desta vez, ela foi.

Saiu sem olhar para trás.

Edward, que acabara de descobrir o que era amar, aprendeu o que era morrer por dentro.

**...::..::..::...**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward estava bêbado. À tarde, estava de ressaca. Sua cabeça latejava, os ouvidos zumbiam e seus irmãos, surpresos ao encontrá-lo naquele estado no clube, falavam alto demais.

Edward tapou os ouvidos e gemeu. Todos falavam alto demais.

– Bella o expulsou de casa? – indagou Emmett, pegando uma noz de um grande prato de estanho no centro da mesa e partindo-a com um som terrível.

Edward ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para fitá-lo com ar severo.

Jasper observava o irmão mais velho com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um leve sorriso.

– Com certeza ela o expulsou de casa – repetiu Emmett.

– Nem pense nisso – ameaçou Edward, vendo que o irmão pretendia esmagar outra noz com um livro grosso.

– Pelo jeito seus ouvidos estão sensíveis hoje, não é? - questionou Jasper.

Se Edward tivesse uma pistola, teria atirado nos dois para silenciá-los.

– Posso lhe dar um conselho? – falou Jasper.

– Não – retrucou Edward. Ergueu os olhos e viu Emmett mastigando de boca aberta. Como esse era um hábito estritamente proibido na casa dos Cullen, Edward imaginou que o irmão só estava fazendo isso para produzir mais barulho. – Feche sua maldita boca – resmungou ele.

Emmett engoliu, estalou os lábios e tomou um gole de chá.

– O que quer que tenha feito, peça desculpas. Eu conheço você, e estou começando a conhecer Bella, e sabendo o que sei...

– De que diabo você está falando? – resmungou Edward.

– Creio – disse Jasper, recostando-se à cadeira – que ele está dizendo que você é um imbecil.

– Exatamente! – exclamou Emmett.

Edward balançou a cabeça, com um ar cansado.

– É mais complicado do que vocês pensam.

– Sempre é – atalhou Jasper, com uma sinceridade fingida.

– Quando os dois idiotas encontrarem mulheres estúpidas o bastante para se casarem com vocês – interrompeu Edward –, então vão poder me oferecer algum conselho. Mas até lá... calem a boca.

Emmett olhou para Jasper.

– Você acha que ele está irritado?

Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Ou talvez esteja bêbado.

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

– Não, bêbado, não. Não mais, ao menos. Pelo jeito, está de ressaca.

– O que explicaria por que está com tanta raiva – raciocinou Jasper, assentindo com um ar filosófico.

Edward pressionou as têmporas com o polegar e o dedo do meio.

– Meu Deus – murmurou. – O que posso fazer para vocês dois me deixarem em paz?

– Vá para casa, Edward – disse Jasper com a voz surpreendemente gentil.

Edward fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais, mas não sabia o que dizer a Bella e, mais importante, não fazia ideia de como se sentiria ao chegar lá.

– Isso mesmo – concordou Emmett. – Vá para casa e diga a ela que você a ama. O que poderia ser mais simples?

E, de repente, era simples. Ele precisava dizer a Bella que a amava. Naquele instante. Tinha que se certificar de que ela soubesse, e jurou passar o resto de sua vida miseravelmente curta demonstrando isso.

Era tarde demais para mudar o destino de seu coração. Tinha tentado não se apaixonar, e fracassara. Como não era provável que deixasse de amar, poderia muito bem aproveitar a situação ao máximo. Quer Bella soubesse ou não de seu amor por ela, Edward seria assombrado pela premonição da própria morte. Será que ele não seria mais feliz durante seus últimos anos de vida se a amasse com sinceridade?

Estava certo de que ela se apaixonara por ele também. Sem dúvida, ficaria feliz em ouvir que ele se sentia da mesma maneira. Quando um homem amava uma mulher de verdade, com todas as fibras do ser, não era um dever divino tentar fazê-la feliz?

No entanto, ele não lhe contaria sobre suas premonições. Qual seria o sentido disso? Ele poderia sofrer pela consciência de que seu tempo juntos seria interrompido, mas por que ela deveria? Melhor sentir o golpe da dor súbita com sua morte que sofrer com a expectativa. Ele morreria. Todas as pessoas, lembrou a si mesmo. Só que ele morreria cedo, em vez de tarde. Mas, por Deus, desfrutaria de seus últimos anos com a máxima intensidade. Teria sido mais conveniente não se apaixonar, mas, agora que acontecera, ele não se esconderia.

Era simples: Bella era tudo para ele. Se negasse isso, poderia muito bem parar de respirar imediatamente.

– Tenho que ir – disse ele, levantando-se tão de repente que suas coxas bateram na beirada da mesa e espalharam cascas de nozes por todos os lados.

– Acho que você deve – murmurou Jasper.

Emmett apenas sorriu e falou:

– Vá.

Seus irmãos, Edward percebeu, eram um pouco mais espertos do que demonstravam.

– Falamos com você daqui a mais ou menos uma semana, certo? – perguntou Emmett.

Edward teve que sorrir. Ele e seus irmãos haviam se encontrado todos os dias no clube durante as últimas duas semanas. A pergunta "inocente" de Emmett só podia significar uma coisa: que era óbvio que Edward entregaria seu coração por completo à esposa e planejava passar pelo menos os sete dias seguintes demonstrando isso a ela. E que a família que ele estava criando tornara-se tão importante quanto aquela na qual nascera.

– Duas semanas – retrucou ele, pegando seu casaco. – Talvez três.

Os irmãos apenas riram.

**...::..::..::...**

Contudo, quando Edward atravessou a porta de casa, quase sem fôlego depois de subir os degraus de três em três, descobriu que Bella havia saído.

– Aonde ela foi? – perguntou ao mordomo.

Tolamente, ele nem pensara na possibilidade de ela não estar em casa.

– Foi dar um passeio no parque com a irmã e um tal Sr. Royce – retrucou o homem.

– O admirador de Rosalie – murmurou Edward para si mesmo.

Droga. Imaginou que devia ficar feliz pela cunhada, porém o momento não podia ser mais inadequado. Ele tomara uma decisão que mudaria sua vida e a da esposa. Seria bom se ela estivesse em casa.

– Aquela _criatura_ dela também foi – completou o mordomo, estremecendo.

Ele nunca conseguira tolerar o que considerava a invasão do Corgi a sua casa.

– Quer dizer que ela levou Newton, hã? – murmurou Edward.

– Imagino que voltarão em uma ou duas horas.

Edward bateu a ponta da bota no chão de mármore. Não queria esperar tanto tempo. Droga, não queria esperar nem um minuto.

– Vou atrás deles – disse com impaciência. – Não deve ser difícil encontrá-los.

O mordomo aprovou, passou pela porta aberta e se dirigiu à pequena carruagem na qual Edward chegara em casa.

– O senhor vai precisar de outra carruagem?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Não, vou cavalgando. Será mais rápido.

– Muito bem. – O criado fez uma pequena mesura. – Vou lhe trazer a montaria.

Edward o observou seguir devagar, com toda a tranquilidade, até os fundos da casa, então a impaciência o dominou.

– Pode deixar que eu cuido disso sozinho – rosnou.

Em seguida, saiu correndo para pegar o cavalo.

**...::..::..::...**

Edward estava confiante ao chegar ao Hyde Park. Mal podia esperar para encontrar a esposa, segurá-la nos braços e ver sua expressão quando lhe contasse que a amava. Rezou para que ela dissesse algo que retribuísse o sentimento. Achava que ela faria isso – vira o amor em seus olhos em mais de uma ocasião. Talvez ela estivesse apenas esperando que ele se declarasse primeiro. Se fosse o caso, não podia culpá-la depois do alarde que ele fizera sobre o fato de não ser um casamento por amor, dois dias antes da cerimônia.

Ele agira como um idiota.

Ao entrar no parque, decidiu virar a montaria e seguir em direção a Rotten Row. A agitada trilha parecia o destino mais provável do trio. Bella com certeza não teria razão para encorajar um caminho mais deserto. Fez o cavalo diminuir a velocidade a fim de que pudesse conduzi-lo com segurança dentro dos limites do parque, tentando ignorar os cumprimentos e acenos de outros cavaleiros e pedestres.

Então, justo quando acreditou que logo encontraria Bella, ouviu uma voz feminina, idosa e muito imperiosa chamá-lo:

– Cullen! Cullen! Pare agora mesmo! Estou falando com você!

Ele deu meia-volta resmungando. Lady Danbury, o dragão da alta sociedade. Não havia meio de ignorá-la. Ele não fazia ideia de quantos anos ela tinha. Sessenta? Setenta? Não importava a idade, ela era uma força da natureza e ninguém a ignorava.

– Lady Danbury – falou, tentando não parecer resignado ao controlar seu cavalo –, que bom vê-la.

– Meu Deus, rapaz – gritou ela –, você fala como se tivesse acabado de vir de um enterro. Anime-se!

Edward deu um sorriso sem graça.

– Onde está sua esposa?

– Estou procurando-a neste momento – retrucou ele. – Ou, pelo menos, estava.

Lady Danbury era muito inteligente para não ter entendido a indireta, portanto, ele só podia imaginar que o ignorara de propósito ao dizer:

– Gosto de sua esposa.

– Eu também.

– Nunca consegui entender por que você quis cortejar a irmã dela. Mocinha bonita, mas não era para você. – Ela revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro indignado. – O mundo seria um lugar muito melhor se as pessoas simplesmente me ouvissem antes de se casar – acrescentou. – Eu poderia encontrar os pares de todos os que querem se casar em uma semana.

– Tenho certeza de que sim.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

– Você está sendo condescendente?

– Eu nem sonharia com isso – respondeu ele com total sinceridade.

– Ótimo. Você sempre pareceu um rapaz ajuizado. Eu... – Ela ficou boquiaberta. – Que diabo é aquilo?

Edward seguiu o olhar horrorizado de Lady Danbury até que deparou com uma carruagem saindo de controle enquanto fazia a curva em duas rodas. Estava muito distante para que se visse o rosto dos ocupantes, mas então ele ouviu um grito e o latido assustado de um cachorro.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias.

Sua esposa estava naquela carruagem.

Sem dizer nem sequer uma palavra a Lady Danbury, ele esporeou o cavalo e galopou a toda a velocidade. Não tinha certeza do que faria ao se aproximar do veículo. Talvez tomasse as rédeas das mãos do infeliz condutor. Talvez conseguisse retirar alguém em segurança. A única coisa que sabia era que não podia ficar parado assistindo à colisão do veículo.

Ainda assim, foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Edward estava na metade do caminho até a carruagem desgovernada quando ela mudou de direção, passou por cima de uma imensa rocha, desequilibrou-se e caiu de lado.

Edward só pôde observar, horrorizado, enquanto a esposa morria diante de seus olhos.

* * *

_**Ah, os caminhos do destino...**_

_**Estamos no finzinho!**_


	24. Descomplicações

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

**.**

_Ao contrário da opinião popular, esta autora sabe muito bem que é considerada cínica. __Mas isso, querida leitora, não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Esta autora não deseja __mais nada além de um final feliz. E, se isso a torna uma tola romântica, que seja._

**_CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN_**

* * *

No momento em que Edward alcançou a carruagem tombada, viu que Rosalie conseguira engatinhar para fora dos escombros e usava um pedaço de madeira partido para tentar abrir um buraco do outro lado do veículo. A manga de seu vestido estava rasgada e a bainha, esfarrapada e suja, mas ela parecia não perceber, puxando a porta de forma frenética.

Newton pulava e se contorcia a seus pés, e seus latidos eram agudos e nervosos.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Edward, apavorado, enquanto descia do cavalo.

– Não sei – arfou Rosalie, secando as lágrimas. – O Sr. Royce não é um condutor experiente, acho, e então Newton se soltou, e depois não sei o que aconteceu. Em um minuto nós estávamos passeando e, no seguinte...

– Onde está Royce?

Ela apontou para o outro lado da carruagem.

– Foi lançado para fora. Bateu a cabeça, mas vai ficar bem. Só que Bella...

– O que aconteceu com Bella? – Edward ajoelhou-se e tentou olhar para dentro dos destroços. A carruagem tinha rolado, amassando todo o lado direito. – Onde ela está?

Rosalie engoliu em seco várias vezes e sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro quando falou:

– Acho que está presa embaixo da carruagem.

Nesse momento, Edward sentiu o gosto da morte. Era amargo, metálico e áspero. Rasgava-o por dentro como uma faca, sufocando-o e oprimindo-o, expulsando todo o ar de seus pulmões. Puxou os destroços com toda a força, tentando abrir um buraco maior. A situação não era tão grave quanto parecera durante a batida, mas isso não ajudou a acalmar seu coração acelerado.

– Bella! – chamou, tentando parecer calmo. – Bella, está me ouvindo?

O único som que obteve em resposta, porém, foi o relinchar agitado dos cavalos. Droga. Ele teria que desatrelá-los e soltá-los antes que entrassem em pânico e começassem a tentar arrastar os destroços.

– Rose? – disse Edward com a voz severa, olhando para ela por cima do ombro.

– Sim?

– Você sabe desatrelar os cavalos?

Ela assentiu.

– Não sou muito rápida, mas sei.

Edward virou a cabeça na direção das pessoas que vinham correndo para ver o que acontecera.

– Veja se alguém pode ajudá-la.

Ela anuiu mais uma vez e começou a seguir suas orientações depressa.

– Bella? – chamou Edward de novo. Ele não conseguia vê-la porque um banco estava bloqueando a abertura. – Você consegue me ouvir?

Nenhuma resposta.

– Tente do outro lado – sugeriu Rosalie, assustada. – A abertura não está tão amassada.

Edward se pôs de pé com um pulo e correu por trás da carruagem até o outro lado. A porta já saíra das dobradiças, deixando um buraco grande o suficiente para que ele introduzisse o tronco.

– Bella? – gritou, tentando ignorar o som agudo de pânico na própria voz.

Cada expiração que saía de seus lábios parecia muito alta e reverberava no espaço apertado, lembrando-o de que Bella continuava em silêncio.

Então, ao mover com todo o cuidado a almofada do banco que virara de lado, Edward a viu. Ela estava assustadoramente imóvel, mas o pescoço não parecia quebrado e ele não viu sangue. Isso só podia ser um bom sinal. Não sabia muito sobre medicina, mas agarrou-se a esse pensamento como a um milagre.

– Você não pode morrer, Bella – disse ele, puxando os destroços, apavorado, desesperado para abrir o buraco o suficiente para puxá-la por ele. – Você está me ouvindo? Não pode morrer!

Cortou as costas da mão em um pedaço de madeira irregular, mas nem percebeu o sangue escorrer enquanto retirava outro pedaço quebrado.

– É bom que você esteja respirando – advertiu ele com a voz trêmula e entrecortada por soluços. – Isso não deveria estar acontecendo com você. Nunca deveria acontecer com você. Não é sua hora, entendeu?

Arrancou outro pedaço quebrado de madeira e esticou o braço pelo buraco que acabara de abrir para agarrar a mão dela. Conseguiu encontrar seu pulso e sentir seus batimentos, que pareciam estáveis, mas ainda era impossível dizer se ela estava sangrando, se tinha quebrado a coluna, se tinha batido a cabeça ou...

Ele estremeceu. Havia tantos modos de perecer... Se uma abelha podia derrubar um homem no auge da vida, com certeza um acidente de carruagem seria capaz de matar uma mulher frágil. Edward agarrou o último pedaço de madeira que se encontrava em seu caminho e ergueu-o, mas ele não cedeu.

– Não faça isso comigo! – murmurou. – Não agora. Não é sua hora. Está me ouvindo? Não é sua hora! – Ele sentiu as faces úmidas e percebeu que eram lágrimas. – Era para ser eu – disse, engasgando com as palavras. – Deveria ser eu no seu lugar.

Quando Edward se preparava para dar outro puxão no último pedaço de madeira, os dedos de Bella apertaram seu pulso feito garras. Ele fitou seu rosto e viu os olhos dela se abrirem e clarearem, sem nem piscar.

– De que diabo você está falando? – perguntou ela, parecendo bastante lúcida e totalmente desperta.

O alívio inundou o peito de Edward tão rápido que foi quase doloroso.

– Você está bem? – indagou, com a voz trêmula.

Bella fez uma careta e retrucou:

– Vou ficar.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, refletindo sobre a resposta dela.

– Mas o que você está sentindo?

Ela tossiu baixinho e se contraiu de dor.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha perna. Mas não acho que esteja sangrando.

– Você vai desmaiar? Está tonta? Fraca?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Só estou sentindo dor. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

– Vim atrás de você.

– Veio? – murmurou ela.

Ele assentiu.

– Vim para... isto é, eu percebi... – Ele engoliu em seco várias vezes. Nunca sonhara que chegaria o dia em que diria estas palavras a uma mulher e que elas tomariam seu coração de tal forma que ele mal conseguiria pronunciá-las. – Eu amo você, Isabella – disse, com a voz embargada. – Levei muito tempo para perceber, mas eu a amo e precisava lhe contar isso hoje.

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso e fez um gesto com o queixo indicando o restante do corpo.

– Não podia ter aparecido em hora melhor.

Edward sorriu de volta para ela.

– Quase valeu a pena o fato de eu ter esperado tanto, não é? Se eu tivesse me declarado na semana passada, hoje não teria vindo atrás de você no parque.

Ela lhe deu a língua, o que, considerando as circunstâncias, fez com que a amasse ainda mais.

– Apenas me tire daqui.

– Aí você vai dizer que me ama? – provocou ele.

Bella ofereceu-lhe um sorriso caloroso e cheio de desejo e concordou.

Com certeza, aquilo era tão bom quanto uma declaração, e, embora ele estivesse se arrastando em meio aos destroços de uma carruagem e Isabella estivesse presa no maldito veículo, talvez com uma perna quebrada, de repente Edward foi tomado por uma enorme sensação de alegria e paz. Então percebeu que não se sentira assim por quase doze anos, desde a tarde fatídica em que entrara no quarto dos pais e vira Carlisle deitado na cama, gelado e imóvel.

– Vou puxar você agora – falou, deslizando os braços por trás de suas costas. – Acho que sua perna vai doer, mas não posso evitar.

– Já está doendo – retrucou ela com um sorriso corajoso. – Só quero sair daqui.

Edward assentiu com seriedade, depois apoiou as mãos nas laterais do corpo dela e começou a puxar.

– Como estão as coisas aí? – perguntou, com um aperto no coração cada vez que a via se encolher de dor.

– Bem – disse ela com um ofego, mas podia perceber que só estava fingindo ser corajosa.

– Vou ter que virá-la – observou Edward.

Seria difícil tirá-la dali. Não estava preocupado em rasgar sua roupa – diabos, ele lhe compraria uma centena de vestidos novos se ela lhe prometesse nunca mais entrar numa carruagem conduzida por outra pessoa que não ele. Mas não suportava a ideia de machucá-la ainda mais. Ela já sofrera o suficiente.

– Você vai precisar ficar de bruços para que eu a puxe – falou. – Você acha que consegue se virar para que eu possa segurá-la por baixo dos braços?

Ela consentiu, trincando os dentes e girando os quadris da esquerda para a direita.

– Ótimo – disse Edward com a voz encorajadora. – Agora vou...

– Só faça de uma vez! Não precisa explicar.

– Muito bem – retrucou ele, recuando até que os joelhos estivessem apoiados na grama.

Depois de contar mentalmente até três, cerrou os dentes e começou a puxá-la para fora. Parou um segundo depois, quando Bella soltou um grito ensurdecedor. Se ele não estivesse tão convencido de que morreria nos próximos nove anos, poderia jurar que ela o fizera perder dez anos de vida.

– Você está bem? – indagou, preocupado.

– Estou – garantiu ela.

Mas respirava com dificuldade e todo o seu rosto estava tenso de dor.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou uma voz do lado de fora da carruagem. Era Rosalie, que terminara de desatrelar os cavalos e parecia muito agitada. – Ouvi Bella gritar.

– Rosalie? – chamou Bella, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver do lado de fora. – Você está bem? – Ela puxou a manga de Edward. – Minha irmã está bem? Está ferida? Precisa de um médico?

– Ela está bem – respondeu ele. – É você quem precisa de um médico.

– E o Sr. Royce?

– Como está o Sr. Royce? – indagou Edward a Rosalie com a voz ríspida enquanto se concentrava em tirar Bella dos destroços.

– Levou uma pancada na cabeça, mas já está de pé de novo.

– Não foi nada. Posso fazer algo para ajudar? – disse uma voz masculina preocupada.

Edward tinha a sensação de que o acidente fora muito mais culpa de Newton que do Sr. Royce, mas, ainda assim, o jovem estava na direção na hora do acidente e Edward não se sentia muito inclinado a ser bondoso com ele agora.

– Eu aviso se precisar – falou simplesmente, antes de se virar de novo para Bella e observar: – Royce está bem.

– Não acredito que me esqueci de perguntar por eles – comentou Bella.

– Estou certo de que seu lapso será perdoado, considerando as circunstâncias – garantiu Edward, afastando-se ainda mais, até ficar com o corpo quase todo do lado de fora da carruagem. Agora Bella estava posicionada na abertura, e bastaria apenas mais um puxão, muito longo e doloroso, para tirá-la dali.

– Rose? Rose? – chamou ela. – Você tem certeza de que não se machucou?

A jovem enfiou o rosto pela abertura.

– Estou bem – afirmou com a voz tranquilizadora. – O Sr. Royce foi jogado para fora, e eu consegui...

Edward cutucou-a com o cotovelo para que saísse do caminho.

– Trinque os dentes, Bella – ordenou ele.

– O quê? Eu... _Aaaaaaaai_!

Com um único puxão, ele a livrou por completo dos destroços e ambos aterrissaram no gramado, ofegantes. Porém, se Edward estava tendo dificuldade para respirar pelo cansaço extremo, não restava dúvida de que Bella sofria com uma dor intensa.

– Meu Deus! – exclamou Rosalie quase gritando. – Veja a perna dela!

Edward olhou para Bella e sentiu um embrulho no estômago. A perna dela estava torta e curvada, evidentemente quebrada. Ele engoliu em seco várias vezes, tentando não demonstrar preocupação. Pernas fraturadas podiam ser curadas, mas ele também ouvira falar de homens que perderam os membros por causa de infecções e de um péssimo atendimento médico.

– Qual é o problema com minha perna? – indagou Bella. – Está doendo, mas... Ah, meu Deus!

– É melhor você não olhar – disse Edward, tentando virar a cabeça dela para o outro lado.

A respiração dela, já acelerada pela tentativa de controlar a dor, tornou-se errática e assustada.

– Ah, meu Deus – ofegou. – Dói muito. Não percebi quanto doía até ver...

– Não olhe! – interrompeu Edward.

– Ah, meu Deus. Ah, meu Deus.

– Bella? – chamou Rosalie com a voz preocupada. – Você está bem?

– Olhe para minha perna! – respondeu Bella quase gritando. – Ela parece bem para você?

– Na verdade, eu me referia a seu rosto. Você está meio verde...

Mas Bella não conseguiu responder. Sua respiração tinha se acelerado demais. Então, com Edward, Rosalie, o Sr. Royce e Newton fitando-a, ela revirou os olhos e desmaiou.

**...::..::..::...**

Três horas depois, Bella estava deitada em sua cama, sem dúvida não muito confortável, mas com um pouco menos de dor graças ao láudano que Edward a forçara a tomar assim que chegaram em casa. Sua perna tinha sido posta no lugar pelos três cirurgiões que Edward chamou (todos eles afirmaram não ser necessário mais do que um cirurgião para pôr um osso no lugar, mas Edward cruzou os braços de modo implacável e os encarou até que se calassem), e um clínico geral apareceu para deixar várias receitas que jurou terem a capacidade de acelerar o processo de junção do osso.

Edward não saíra de perto dela, contestando cada movimento dos médicos, até que um deles teve a audácia de perguntar-lhe quando ele recebera o diploma da Faculdade Real de Medicina. Edward não gostara nem um pouco.

Contudo, depois de toda a confusão, a perna de Bella foi posta no lugar e imobilizada. Agora ela precisaria ficar, na melhor das hipóteses, um mês na cama.

– _Na melhor das hipóteses?_ – ela resmungou para Edward quando o último dos cirurgiões se foi. – Como essa pode ser a melhor das hipóteses?

– Você vai pôr a leitura em dia – sugeriu ele.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente pelo nariz – era difícil respirar pela boca enquanto trincava os dentes.

– Não sabia que minha leitura estava atrasada.

Se ele sentiu vontade de rir, conseguiu disfarçar muito bem.

– Talvez você possa costurar um pouco.

Ela apenas o olhou de cara feia. Como se a perspectiva de costurar fosse fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Edward sentou-se cautelosamente na beirada da cama e afagou a mão dela.

– Vou lhe fazer companhia – prometeu com um sorriso encorajador. – Já decidi reduzir meu tempo no clube.

Bella suspirou. Estava exausta, com raiva e com dor, e não parava de descontar no marido, o que não era nada justo. Virou a mão para cima e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

– Eu amo você, sabia? – falou baixinho.

Ele apertou a mão dela, assentindo, e o calor de seus olhos, fixos nos dela, era mais significativo do que qualquer palavra.

– Você me disse para não amá-lo – comentou Bella.

– Eu fui um idiota.

Ela não negou, e o sorriso dele deixou claro que isso não lhe passou despercebido. Depois de um instante de silêncio, Bella continuou:

– Você não estava falando coisa com coisa no parque.

Edward continuou com a mão entrelaçada na dela, mas se afastou um pouco.

– Não sei sobre o que você está falando – retrucou.

– Acho que sabe, sim – disse ela em voz baixa.

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, então se levantou, os dedos se afastando aos poucos da mão dela, até que enfim não se tocavam mais. Por tantos anos ele tivera o cuidado de manter suas estranhas convicções para si mesmo... Sempre lhe parecera a melhor atitude, porque as pessoas poderiam acreditar nele e ficar preocupadas ou então o considerariam um louco.

Nenhuma das opções era muito interessante.

Porém, no calor daquele terrível momento, ele revelou tudo à esposa. Não se lembrava exatamente do que dissera no parque, mas fora o suficiente para despertar a curiosidade dela, e Isabella não era do tipo que deixasse para lá. Ele poderia evitar quanto quisesse, no entanto uma hora ela conseguiria fazê-lo falar. Ainda não nascera mulher mais teimosa.

Ele caminhou até a janela e inclinou-se no peitoril, olhando à frente com o rosto inexpressivo, como se pudesse de fato ver os arredores através das pesadas cortinas cor de vinho que estavam fechadas havia bastante tempo.

– Há algo a meu respeito que você deveria saber – murmurou.

Ela não disse nada, mas ele soube que o ouvira. Talvez tivesse sido o som que Bella fez ao mudar de posição na cama, ou talvez a atmosfera no quarto. De alguma maneira, ele soube. Deu meia-volta. Seria mais fácil falar para as cortinas, mas ela merecia mais do que isso.

Bella estava sentada na cama, com a perna machucada sobre alguns travesseiros, os olhos arregalados e o coração cheio de uma mistura dolorosa de curiosidade e preocupação.

– Não sei como lhe contar isso sem parecer ridículo – disse ele.

– Às vezes, a maneira mais fácil é apenas dizer – retrucou ela baixinho, dando tapinhas a seu lado na cama. – Quer sentar perto de mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça. A proximidade só tornaria tudo mais difícil.

– Quando meu pai morreu, aconteceu uma coisa comigo – começou.

– Vocês eram muito próximos, não eram?

Ele assentiu.

– Mais do que eu já fui de qualquer outra pessoa, até conhecer você.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

– O que aconteceu?

– Foi muito inesperado – respondeu ele. Sua voz era baixa, como se estivesse contando uma notícia ruim, e não falando sobre o acontecimento mais perturbador de sua vida. – Foi uma abelha, como eu já lhe disse. Quem pensaria que uma abelha seria capaz de matar um homem? – perguntou Edward com uma risada sarcástica. – Seria engraçado se não fosse tão trágico.

Bella ficou em silêncio. Apenas olhou para o marido com uma compaixão que lhe partiu o coração.

– Fiquei com ele a noite toda – prosseguiu ele, virando-se ligeiramente para não ter que encará-la. – Ele estava morto, claro, mas eu precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. Fiquei apenas sentado ao lado dele, observando-o. – Deu uma risada raivosa. – Meu Deus, como fui tolo... Acho que esperava que fosse abrir os olhos a qualquer momento.

– Não acho que tenha sido tolice – retrucou Bella em voz baixa. – Já vi a morte de perto também. É difícil acreditar que alguém se foi quando parece tão normal e tranquilo.

– Não sei quando aconteceu – continuou Edward –, mas pela manhã eu tinha certeza.

– De que ele estava morto? – quis saber ela.

– Não – disse ele com a voz rouca. – De que eu morreria também.

Ele esperou que ela respondesse algo, que chorasse, que fizesse alguma coisa, porém Bella só ficou sentada ali, fitando-o sem nenhuma mudança perceptível na expressão, até que ele enfim teve que falar:

– Não sou um homem tão bom quanto meu pai foi.

– Talvez ele discordasse disso – sugeriu ela em voz baixa.

– Bem, ele não está aqui para fazer isso, não é? – observou Edward.

Mais uma vez, Bella ficou em silêncio. E de novo ele se sentiu insignificante. Praguejou em voz baixa e pressionou as têmporas com os dedos. Sua cabeça começava a latejar. Sentia-se tonto e percebeu que não lembrava a última vez que comera.

– Cabe a mim julgar isso – disse ele baixinho. – Você não o conheceu.

Ele se apoiou na parede com um suspiro longo e cansado, e prosseguiu:

– Apenas deixe-me falar tudo. Não me interrompa nem dê opiniões. Já é difícil o bastante sem isso. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ela concordou.

Edward inspirou, trêmulo.

– Meu pai foi o melhor homem que conheci. Não há um só dia em que eu não chegue à conclusão de que não vivo de acordo com os padrões dele. Eu sempre soube que ele era tudo a que eu poderia almejar. Posso nunca chegar a seus pés, mas, se conseguisse me aproximar ao menos um pouco de sua grandeza, ficaria satisfeito. Isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Sem saber muito bem por quê, ele olhou para Bella. Talvez quisesse se tranquilizar, ou então buscar sua compreensão. Talvez desejasse apenas ver seu rosto.

– Se há uma coisa que eu sempre soube – murmurou ele, conseguindo encontrar, de alguma maneira, coragem para encará-la –, era que jamais o superaria. Nem mesmo em idade.

– O que você está tentando me dizer? – disse ela baixinho.

Ele deu de ombros, impotente.

– Sei que não faz sentido e que não posso oferecer nenhuma explicação racional, mas a questão é que, desde a noite em que me sentei com o cadáver de meu pai, soube que não poderia viver mais que ele.

– Entendo – retrucou ela, tranquila.

– Entende?

E então, como se uma represa tivesse se rompido, as palavras jorraram dele. Edward falou sobre tudo: por que era tão contrário ao casamento por amor, a inveja que sentira ao ver que ela conseguira enfrentar seus demônios e vencer. Observou Bella levar uma das mãos à boca e morder a ponta do polegar. Já a vira fazer isso, lembrou, sempre que estava perturbada ou muito concentrada nos próprios pensamentos.

– Quantos anos seu pai tinha quando morreu? – perguntou ela.

– Trinta e oito.

– Quantos anos você tem agora?

Ele a olhou com curiosidade. Bella sabia sua idade. Mas, de qualquer maneira, ele disse:

– Vinte e nove.

– Então, pelos seus cálculos, ainda temos nove anos.

– No máximo.

– E você acredita mesmo nisso?

Edward assentiu.

Ela cerrou os lábios e respirou profundamente. Por fim, depois do que pareceu um silêncio infinito, voltou a fitá-lo.

– Bem, você está errado.

Curiosamente, o tom objetivo dela era tranquilizador. Edward sentiu um dos cantos de sua boca se erguer em um sorriso fraco.

– Você acha que não sei como isso é ridículo?

– Em minha opinião, não é ridículo. Na verdade, parece uma reação bastante normal, sobretudo considerando que você adorava seu pai. – Ela deu de ombros e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. – Ainda assim, está errado.

Edward não disse nada.

– A morte de seu pai foi um acidente – prosseguiu Bella. – Um acidente. Um acaso terrível do destino, que ninguém poderia prever.

Ele deu de ombros com um ar fatalista.

– É provável que a mesma coisa aconteça comigo.

– Ora, mas que... – Bella conseguiu morder a língua uma fração de segundo antes de blasfemar. – Edward, eu também posso morrer amanhã. Poderia ter morrido hoje, no acidente com a carruagem.

Ele empalideceu.

– Nem me lembre disso.

– Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 3 anos – recordou Bella com rispidez. – Já pensou nisso? De acordo com seu raciocínio, eu já deveria estar morta.

– Não seja...

– Tola? – completou ela.

O silêncio durou um minuto inteiro.

Finalmente, Edward disse, pouco mais alto que um sussurro:

– Não sei se posso superar isso.

– Você não precisa superar – retrucou Bella. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, que começara a tremer, então pôs a mão a seu lado na cama. – Você poderia vir até aqui para que eu possa segurar sua mão?

Edward obedeceu de imediato, então o calor do toque dela o invadiu, penetrando seu corpo até tocar sua alma. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que aquilo era muito mais que amor. Aquela mulher fizera dele uma pessoa melhor. Ele era bom, forte e generoso antes, mas, com Bella a seu lado, era algo mais. Juntos, eles conseguiriam fazer qualquer coisa.

Isso quase o fez pensar que chegar aos 40 anos poderia não ser um sonho impossível de realizar.

– Você não precisa superar – repetiu ela, as palavras pairando com suavidade entre eles. – Para ser sincera, não vejo como poderia deixar esse medo para trás até completar 39 anos. No entanto, o que pode fazer – completou, apertando sua mão, e Edward, por alguma razão, sentiu-se mais forte que alguns instantes atrás – é não permitir que isso domine sua vida.

– Cheguei a essa conclusão hoje de manhã – sussurrou ele –, quando soube que tinha que lhe dizer que a amava. Mas, de algum modo, agora eu tenho certeza.

Bella assentiu e Edward viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

– Precisamos viver cada momento como se fosse o último, como se fôssemos imortais – afirmou ela. – Quando meu pai adoeceu, tinha tantos arrependimentos... Ele me disse que havia tantas coisas que queria ter feito... Sempre imaginara que teria mais tempo. Nunca me esqueci disso. Por que você acha que resolvi aprender a tocar flauta numa idade tão avançada? Todos disseram que eu era velha demais, que para ser realmente boa eu deveria ter começado quando criança. Mas a questão é que não preciso ser boa. Só tenho que me divertir com isso e saber que tentei.

Edward sorriu. Ela era uma flautista horrível. Nem Newton suportava ouvi-la.

– Mas o contrário também é verdade – acrescentou Bella em voz baixa. – Você não pode evitar novos desafios ou esconder-se do amor porque talvez não esteja aqui para realizar seus sonhos. No fim, terá tantos arrependimentos quanto meu pai.

– Eu não queria amá-la – murmurou Edward. – Era o que eu mais temia. Já estava bastante acostumado a meu curioso modo de ver a vida. Era muito conveniente, para ser sincero. Mas o amor...

Ele se interrompeu, e o som abafado que produziu parecia pouco viril, deixando evidente sua vulnerabilidade, mas Edward não se importava porque era Bella ali com ele. Não importava que ela visse suas lágrimas mais profundas, porque Edward sabia que continuaria amando-o. Era um sentimento sublime de libertação.

– Eu conheci o amor verdadeiro – continuou ele. – Eu não era o sujeito cínico que a sociedade me fazia parecer. Sabia que esse sentimento existia. Minha mãe... meu pai...

Parou mais uma vez e inspirou com dificuldade. Era a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito. E, ainda assim, sabia que precisava dizer aquilo. Tinha consciência de que, por mais difícil que fosse, no fim, seu coração estaria livre.

– Eu tinha tanta certeza de que o amor era a única coisa que poderia fazer isso... isso... essa consciência de mortalidade...– prosseguiu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, procurando as palavras. – O amor era a única coisa que tornaria essa consciência insuportável. Como eu poderia amar alguém de maneira profunda e verdadeira sabendo que estou condenado?

– Mas você não está condenado – garantiu Bella, apertando sua mão.

– Eu sei. Quando me apaixonei por você, eu soube. Mesmo que eu esteja certo, ainda que esteja destinado a morrer com a mesma idade de meu pai, sei que não estou condenado. – Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela. – Eu tenho você – murmurou –, e não vou desperdiçar nem um segundo que temos juntos.

Os lábios de Bella se abriram num sorriso.

– O que isso significa?

– Significa que o amor não tem nada a ver com o medo de que tudo acabe, mas com encontrar alguém que o complete, que faça de você um ser humano melhor do que jamais sonhou ser. É olhar nos olhos de sua esposa e ter a certeza de que ela é a melhor pessoa que você já conheceu.

– Ah, Edward – sussurrou Bella, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – É assim que me sinto em relação a você.

– Quando achei que você tinha morrido...

– Não diga isso – pediu ela com a voz abafada. – Você não precisa lembrar isso mais uma vez.

– Não – retrucou ele. – Preciso, sim. Tenho que lhe dizer. Foi a primeira vez, mesmo depois de todos esses anos esperando minha morte, que eu realmente soube o que significava morrer. Porque, se você não tivesse sobrevivido... eu não veria mais motivo para viver. Não sei como minha mãe aguentou.

– Ela tinha os filhos – recordou Bella. – Não podia abandonar vocês.

– Eu sei – falou Edward em voz baixa. – Mas a dor que ela deve ter sentido...

– Acho que o coração humano é mais forte do que nós imaginamos.

Edward encarou-a por um longo tempo, os olhos fixos nos dela, até sentir que eles só podiam ser uma única pessoa. Então, com a mão trêmula, segurou-a pela nuca e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Adorava os lábios dela, e ofereceu-lhe todo o amor, a devoção, a reverência e a oração que sentia em sua alma.

– Eu amo você, Isabella – murmurou ele, com os lábios roçando sua boca. – Amo demais.

Ela assentiu, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

– E, neste momento, eu queria... queria...

E então a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Uma gargalhada jorrou de dentro de Edward. Ele foi tomado pela felicidade do instante e rir foi tudo o que pôde fazer para não tomá-la nos braços e girá-la no ar.

– Edward? – chamou Bella, parecendo ao mesmo tempo confusa e divertida.

– Você sabe o que mais significa amar? – perguntou ele baixinho, apoiando as mãos nas laterais de seu corpo e encostando o nariz no dela.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

– Não poderia nem arriscar uma resposta.

– Significa que acho essa sua perna quebrada um grande aborrecimento – resmungou ele.

– Não tanto quanto eu, milorde – retrucou ela, lançando um olhar triste ao membro engessado.

Edward franziu a testa.

– Nenhum exercício vigoroso pelos próximos dois meses, hein?

– No mínimo.

Ele sorriu e, naquele momento, parecia o libertino que ela certa vez o acusara de ser.

– Com certeza, vou ter que ser muito, muito delicado – murmurou.

– Hoje à noite?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Nem eu tenho o talento necessário para me expressar com essa delicadeza.

Bella deu uma risadinha. Não pôde evitar. Ela amava aquele homem e ele a amava, e, mesmo que Edward duvidasse disso, os dois envelheceriam juntos. Era o suficiente para deixar uma garota – apesar da perna quebrada – muito risonha.

– Você está rindo de mim? – indagou ele, arqueando a sobrancelha de modo arrogante ao se aproximar ainda mais dela.

– Nem sonharia em fazer isso.

– Ótimo. Porque tenho coisas importantes a lhe dizer.

– É mesmo?

Ele concordou com seriedade.

– Posso não poder demonstrar hoje à noite quanto a amo, mas posso lhe dizer isso.

– Nunca me cansarei de ouvir – sussurrou ela.

– Ótimo. Porque, depois que lhe disser, vou falar como gostaria de lhe mostrar isso.

– Edward! – gritou ela com a voz aguda.

– Acho que começaria pelo lóbulo de sua orelha – refletiu ele. – Sim, com certeza pelo lóbulo. Eu o beijaria, depois daria mordidinhas, então...

Bella arfou, em seguida contorceu-se na cama. E se apaixonou por ele mais uma vez. Enquanto Edward sussurrava doces bobagens em seu ouvido, ela teve a mais estranha das sensações, quase como se pudesse ver todo o futuro diante de si. Cada dia seria mais rico e pleno que o anterior, e em todos eles ela se apaixonaria... Seria possível apaixonar-se pela mesma pessoa sempre, todos os dias?

Isabella suspirou ao se acomodar nos travesseiros e deixou que aquelas palavras maliciosas tomassem conta dela.

Por Deus, ela ia tentar.

* * *

_**Buáaa, o fim chegou. O prólogo nem conta, de tão pequeno que é, rs.**_


	25. O Fim da Maldição

**Adaptação da obra literária "O Visconde que me amava", de Julia Quinn.**

* * *

**~EPÍLOGO~**

**.**

_Lorde Cullen comemorou seu aniversário – acreditamos que tenha sido o 39o – em casa __com a família. _

_Esta autora não foi convidada._

_De qualquer forma, detalhes da celebração chegaram aos nossos ouvidos atentos, e parece __ter sido uma festa muito divertida. O dia começou com um breve concerto: lorde Cullen __no trompete e Lady Cullen na flauta. A Sra. Royce (irmã de Lady Cullen) __aparentemente ofereceu-se para assumir o piano, mas a oferta foi recusada. __De acordo com a nobre viscondessa, nunca se realizou uma apresentação musical mais __desarmônica, e soubemos que a certa altura o jovem Miles Cullen subiu na cadeira e __implorou que seus pais parassem de tocar._

_Também ouvimos dizer que ninguém censurou o garoto por sua falta de educação. Ao __contrário, todos deram suspiros de alívio quando seus progenitores puseram os instrumentos __de lado._

_**CRÔNICAS DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

* * *

– Ela só pode ter um espião na família – disse Edward à esposa, balançando a cabeça.

Isabella riu enquanto escovava os cabelos, preparando-se para deitar-se.

– Ela não percebeu que seu aniversário é hoje, não ontem.

– Apenas um detalhe – resmungou ele. – Ela deve ter um espião. Não há outra explicação.

– Todo o resto está correto – observou Bella. – Vou lhe contar uma coisa: sempre admirei essa mulher.

– Não tocamos tão mal assim! – protestou Edward.

– Foi horrível. – Ela colocou a escova de lado e foi até ele. – Nunca tocamos bem. Mas, pelo menos, tentamos.

Edward pôs os braços ao redor da cintura da esposa e apoiou o queixo no alto de sua cabeça. Poucas coisas lhe deixavam mais em paz que segurá-la nos braços. Ele não sabia como um homem conseguia sobreviver sem amar uma mulher.

– Já é quase meia-noite – murmurou Bella. – Seu aniversário está quase acabando.

Edward assentiu. Trinta e nove anos. Nunca pensara que veria esse dia.

Não. Isso não era verdade. Desde o momento em que deixara Bella entrar em seu coração, seus temores foram desaparecendo aos poucos. Ainda assim, era bom fazer 39 anos. Tranquilizador. Ele passara boa parte do dia no escritório, fitando o retrato do pai. E então falara com ele. Durante incontáveis horas, conversara com Carlisle. Contara-lhe sobre os três filhos, o casamento dos irmãos e os filhos deles. Falara sobre a mãe e contara que ela recentemente começara a pintar com tinta a óleo – e que, na verdade, era bastante talentosa.

E falara sobre Isabella – sobre como ela libertara sua alma e como ele a amava. Isso sempre fora, Edward percebeu, o que o pai desejara para ele.

O relógio na lareira começou a tocar, mas nem Edward nem Bella falaram até a 12a badalada.

– Então é isso – murmurou ela.

Ele aquiesceu.

– Vamos para a cama.

Bella se afastou e ele pôde ver que sorria.

– É assim que você quer comemorar? – disse ela.

Ele segurou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios.

– Não consigo imaginar modo melhor. E você?

Bella balançou a cabeça, então deu uma risadinha ao correr para a cama.

– Você leu o que mais ela escreveu na coluna?

– A tal Whistledown?

Ela concordou.

Edward pôs as mãos nas laterais do corpo da esposa e a fitou de esguelha.

– Era sobre nós?

Bella negou com a cabeça.

– Então não me interessa – retrucou ele.

– Era sobre Jasper.

Edward soltou um suspiro.

– Ela parece escrever um bocado sobre Jasper.

– Talvez goste dele – sugeriu Bella.

– Lady Whistledown? – Ele revirou os olhos. – Aquela velhota tagarela?

– Talvez não seja velha.

Edward deu uma risada irônica.

– Ela é uma velhota encarquilhada e você sabe disso.

– Não sei, não – disse Bella, soltando-se das mãos dele e indo para debaixo das cobertas. – Eu acho que ela pode ser jovem.

– E eu acho – anunciou Edward – que não quero falar sobre Lady Whistledown.

Bella sorriu.

– Não?

Ele deslizou na cama para o lado dela e pousou os dedos na curva de seu quadril.

– Tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

– Ah, é?

– Muito melhores. – Seus lábios encontraram a orelha dela. – Infinitamente melhores.

**...::..::..::...**

Em um quarto pequeno e decorado com elegância, não muito distante da Casa Cullen, uma mulher – não mais nos primeiros anos da juventude, mas com certeza nem um pouco enrugada e velha – sentava-se à escrivaninha com uma pena e um vidrinho de tinta e pegava uma folha de papel.

Alongando o pescoço para um lado e para o outro, pousou a pena sobre o papel e escreveu:

_Crônicas da sociedade de Lady Whistledown, 19 de setembro de 1823_

_Ah, querida leitora, chegou aos ouvidos desta autora..._

* * *

**CARTA DA AUTORA**

_Prezado leitor,_

_Vamos encarar os fatos: lemos romances para nos apaixonar. Sobretudo pelo herói. Sem __dúvida, as heroínas são importantes – na verdade, em minha opinião, se a mocinha não for __alguém que poderia ser minha melhor amiga, o livro não faz sentido. __No entanto, com os heróis, a história é outra. _

_Foi por isso que, quando me sentei para escrever **O visconde que me amava**, estava __radiante. Passaria os seis meses seguintes com Anthony Bridgerton _(Edward Cullen)_, um personagem que já __conhecia e por quem me apaixonei em **O duque e eu**. Ele era lindo, inteligente, e sempre __conseguia tudo o que queria. Em outras palavras: o perfeito herói romântico. __Mas não gosto de personagens perfeitos. A perfeição leva ao tédio e, em minha opinião, __não constrói grandes romances. Por isso, tomei uma decisão. Anthony _(Edward)_ ainda seria lindo e __inteligente, porém não mais perfeito. E, desta vez, definitivamente não conseguiria tudo o __que queria._

_A reação dele à morte do pai é muito comum, sobretudo entre o sexo masculino. (Em um __grau muito inferior, mulheres que perderam a mãe cedo respondem de maneira __semelhante.) Homens na situação de Anthony_ (Edward)_ costumam sentir-se dominados pela certeza __de que terão o mesmo destino. Muitas vezes, sabem que seus medos são irracionais, mas é __quase impossível conseguirem superá-lo até que cheguem à idade da morte do pai – ou a __ultrapassem._

_Como a maioria de meus leitores é do sexo feminino, e como o problema de Anthony_ (Edward)_ é – __para usar uma expressão moderna – "coisa de homem", tive medo de que as mulheres não se __solidarizassem com a situação dele. Como autora de romances, vejo-me com frequência __cruzando um limite tênue entre criar heróis totalmente heroicos e fazê-los reais. Com __Anthony_ (Edward),_ espero ter chegado a um equilíbrio. É fácil olhar de cara feia para um livro e __resmungar: "Supere isso!", mas a verdade é que, para grande parte dos homens, não é fácil __"resolver" a morte súbita e prematura de um pai amado._

_As leitoras mais atentas perceberão que a picada de abelha que matou Edmund Bridgerton _(Carlisle Cullen) _foi, na verdade, a segunda que ele levou na vida. O que aconteceu é verossímil do ponto de __vista médico – alergias a picadas de abelha não se manifestam, em geral, até a segunda __ocorrência. Como Anthony_ (Edward)_ só foi picado uma vez na vida, é impossível saber se ele é alérgico __ou não. Como autora deste livro, porém, gostaria de acreditar que tenho certo controle __criativo sobre o quadro de saúde de meus personagens, por isso decidi que Anthony_ (Edward)_** não** tem __alergia alguma e que, além disso, viverá até os **92 anos**!_

_Com amor,_

_Julia Quinn._

* * *

**É isso aí, meninas lindas do meu coração - uma breve explicação da própria Julia Quinn sobre os temores do nosso querido Edward. Agradeço quem me acompanhou até aqui e espero vê-las na próxima adaptação: CRETINO ABUSADO, que começará a ser postada em dois dias da semana (às segundas e quintas), começando HOJEEEEEEE, porque estou ansiosa. Beijinhos,**

**_M_**_arcella_**_ B_**_onifácio_**_._**


End file.
